Vie tranquille à Konoha
by Mobygirl
Summary: Ou la vie tranquille , amoureuse , passionée de Natu et Kakashi. leurs rencontre , leurs histoires ... KakashiOC
1. Ière PARTIE,LES RUELLES PAVÉES DE KONOHA

**Disclaimer : Il n'y a que Natu qui est à moi. Le reste provient de du manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ceci est (au cas ou vous soyez complètement débile , mais je suis certaine que non) un Kakashi - OC.**

**Nous revoilà parti pour une nouvelle fiction avec en personnage vedette Kakashi hatake encore. Je ne m'en lasse pas que voulez-vous. Voici donc deux chapitres pour commencer , j'ai tenté de faire quelque chose deplus original comparé à ce que j'avais pu faire avant.**

**Excusez le style , le début et (je le sais) très descriptif , et l'action est très longue à se mettre en place. Je dois aussi vous avertir que la majorité des phrases de cette histoire sont extrèmement longues. Du genre , si vous la lisiez à voix haute , vous n'auriez plus de souffle. Je m'en excuse d'avance je ne suis pas arrivé à remmetre de l'ordre de ce coté-ci.**

**Je trouve quand même que cela tient la route , et vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture. Par pitié ne vous arrêtez pas sur les fautes d'orthographes ( à moins qu'elles soient énormissimes et dans ce cas , promis je rectifierai le tir) ni sur les fautes de syntaxe et autres ... vous êtes bien aimables. En attendant des nouvelles , évidemment toutes critiques , commentaires , éloge ;)* , blâme , bref vous m'avez compris et sérieusement demandés et attendu , Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Baaaaaaam_

Trébuchant , le muscle de sa jambe trop fatigué pour relever assez son pied et éviter l'imperfection des pavés de cette rue qui méritait une petite rénovation d'ailleurs ; Natu rouspéta.  
Elle venait de s'étaler par terre aussi gracieusement que ... que rien enfaite.

La jeune femme se releva tant bien que mal oubliant les courbatures qui tiraillaient la moindre partie de son corps et remis sur son dos , son sac à dos , qu'elle commençait à trouver de plus en plus lourd. A moins que son état de fatigue lui joue des tours. Et vu son état , c'était bien possible.  
Natu avança les yeux à demi-fermés dans sa rue déserte. Elle ne croiserai pas vraiment grand monde à Konoha au beau milieu de la nuit de toute façon. La jeune femme passa devant la tour de l'Hokage et voyant la haute lumière du bureau luire comme un phare dans la nuit , hésita ensuite entre rendre son rapport maintenant. Après plusieurs réflexions ponctuées de bâillements gracieux , elle opta finalement pour le rendre demain. Elle ne devait sûrement pas être la seule à avoir besoin de sommeil ici.

**_Baaaaaaam_**

_Vous ai-je déjà dit que Natu n'aimait pas les pavés irréguliers des ruelles pavées de Konoha ?_

* * *

Elle finit de marcher , à demi-morte dans les rues désertes et passa devant la porte à la peinture écaillée de l'appartement. Elle contourna la-dite porte et fit le tour de la bâtisse jusqu'à trouver une fenêtre. Fatiguée , elle laissa tomber de tout son poids contre la vitre. Mais rien ne se passa.

Natu ouvrit un œil , un sourcil parfaitement dessiné redressé qui lui donnait enfin un air un peu plus éveillé. En théorie la fenêtre aurait du s'ouvrir. Quel salaud !

Elle grogna son désespoir espérant qu'il est entendu et retourna sur ses pas jusqu'à arriver à la petite porte en bois , recouverte d'une peinture verte foncée dont le temps commençait à avoir raison d'elle. La jeune femme passa une main décomplexée dans son pull de Konoha couvert de boue , jusqu'à atteindre son soutien-gorge. C'était à cet endroit précis qu'elle cachait ses clefs : Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les laisser dans son sac puisqu'elle le laisserait derrière elle en cas d'extrême urgence , et ne pouvait se résoudre à les donner à ses amis. Parce que si cet ami partait en mission lors de votre retour , vous vous retrouviez à la rue. Et il n'avait rien de plus désagréable que de devoir dormir sur un trottoir la nuit ou vous avez le plus besoin d'un long sommeil réparateur et d'un lit douillet.

Une douzaine de minutes plus tard , enfin , Natu réussi à faire rentrer la clé dans la serrure. Elle l'a fit tourner vers la droite sans résultat. Putain de serrure à contre-sens. Si elle était chiante , elle hurlerait pour qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Mais non , elle avait sa dignité.

Elle finit (enfin) par arriver à rentrer , parce que ne croyait pas qu'elle est empotée , juste fatiguée , fa-ti-guée.

Natu se laissa entrer dans l'appartement. Elle posa machinalement ses clé sur la petite table à coté de l'entrée dans un bruit métallique qui le réveilla elle en fut certaine. (si il n'était pas déjà réveillé bien sur.) Elle posa son sac au sol et avança les yeux fermés jusqu'à la chambre. Une masse sombre enroulé dans les draps du lit , les yeux fermés lui indiqua qu'elle devait évité de faire trop de bruit. Au loin la lune dessinait un rayon lumineux venant directement caresser les épaules du jeune homme. Natu fut pendant une minutes très jalouse de l'astre qui lui , réussissait à passer à travers la fenêtre sans se poser de question et finit par sentir une odeur désagréable , remontant à ses narines. Une odeur de sueur , mêlée à la l'odeur de la boue et de la crasse , la vraie.

Huum oui , elle ne devait pas vraiment sentir la rose. Sur la pointe des pieds , elle glissa vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait derrière la chambre. Là elle commença à faire couler la douche , aussi discrètement que possible et commença à se savonner , tentant de décrocher la saleté qui s'était insinuer entre les plis de ses doigts et ses ongles , la garce.

Natu se drapa ensuite dans une serviette épaisse moelleuse , mais encore humide hélas. Elle sortie ensuite avec aucune pudeur , entièrement nue dans la chambre , passa devant le lit , s'arrêta devant la commode et y pris parmi l'immense pile qui y figurait , un des pull bleu-marine informe de son amant lui arrivant jusqu'à mi-cuisses ; qu'elle passa avant de s'allonger dans le lit , tout contre le bord , avant de passer la couverture aux motifs de shuriken sous son nez.

_Ca y est !_

A peine fut elle entrée dans le lit qu'il l'avait emprisonnée dans ses bras. Il avait calculé son coup , sûr.

Kakashi inspira les cheveux , désormais propres de la jeune femme.  
Il l'embrassa rapidement alors que Natu souriait et se laissait enlacer.

"Fatiguée ?"

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il passait sa main sur son front. Non elle était pas malade , non elle allait bien. Il commençait à désespérer de la revoir un jour.  
La tête de Natu tomba en arrière contre son torse et Kakashi sourit avant d'embrasser son front.

_Vous ai-je déjà dit que Natu était fatiguée ?_

* * *

Natu se réveilla dans le lit seule pour voir Kakashi déjà debout , en face d'elle , s'habillait sans pudeur. A demi-outrée , elle se hâta de tirer les rideaux cachant le corps de son amant aux yeux voyeurs de la planète entière alertant donc l'argenté de son réveil.

- Tu aime que les jeunes femmes qui vont faire le marché , observe ton corps magnifiquement et finement musclé depuis la fenêtre ? demanda t-elle visiblement jalouse.

Il sourit et la rejoins , en enfilant son pull.

"Bien dormi ?"

Elle hoche la tête , et s'étira comme un chat , laissant le moindre de ses muscles jouir du repos qu'ils bénéficiaient à présent. Il était six heure et demie. Elle pouvait encore dormir une bonne heure. Après , ce serait du déshonneur.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'en va déjà ?

Kakashi sourit et se laissa tomber contre le matelas les yeux songeurs comme à leurs habitude , rivés au plafond, Natu se laissa tomber à coté de lui.

- Non Kakashi , c'est une blague , tu ne vas pas déjà partir ? Pas alors que j'arrive tout juste.

Elle joua avec ses cheveux argenté quelque peu déçue sans qu'il n'est à répondre quoi que se soit. Bientôt le jeu devint plus sensuel , jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se retrouve à califourchon sur l'argenté.

"Tsunade m'a promit un nouvelle mission." marmonna t-il entre deux respirations irrégulières.

Il l'entendit soupirer et la pris dans ses bras.

- Non , pour une fois , tu te rend compte que je me suis dépêcher exprès pour venir. bouda t-elle.

"Ça t'apprendras à te dépêcher." répondit-il , "Tu as vu comme tu étais crevée hier ? Moi qui t'attendais de pied ferme pour remettre tout ça..."

Natu mit peu de temps à comprendre ce que Kakashi avait voulu dire. Elle finit cependant à rougir et se blottit contre lui pour tenter de cacher ses joues en feu, passant sa main sous le pull bleu.

- Et bien pour me pardonner de ma fatigue d'hier. On peut se rattraper avant que tu ne partes , tu ne penses pas ?

A sa plus grande surprise , il éclata d'un rire franc qui la déstabilisa quelque peu.

"Alors c'est vraiment pour ça que tu t'es dépêcher de revenir ?" ironisa t-il

Natu occupait jusqu'alors à embrasser le dos du jeune homme lui asséna une petite tape.

- Non , je suis juste une kunoichi immensément douée , j'avais déjà terminé ma mission. dit-elle avec dédain , balançant ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste pompeux.

"Heureusement que tu t'envoie jamais de rose."

Même son ton la fit rire. Et elle retira entièrement le pull du jeune homme , passant ses lèvres sur ses pectoraux.

- Kakashi , tu peux pas me laisser comme ça. murmura t-elle , sa voix prenant une teinte suave.

Il rigola quelque minute de la voir le supplier ainsi. Puis les effets de la sensualité de la jeune femme agenouillée sur lui se firent ressentir. Il passa un bras autour du corps nu enroulé dans le draps.

"Arrête." marmonna t-il , se contredisant par ses gestes , "Arrêtes Natu , il faut que j'y aille."

Il se trouve qu'il finit par en décider autrement et que Natu avait très bien récupérée cette nuit.

* * *

Voilà donc pour commencer , Un petit aperçu de Natu qui vit donc avec Kakashi pour le meilleur et pour le pire. :)


	2. Une mission Confidentielle pigé ?

Voilà un second petit chapitre , je n'ai rien d'autre à faire donc ... :) Merci aux premières petites reviews qui font plaisir .

Hokori-chan :_ Yep , c'était bien moi :)_

* * *

Natu passa le reste de la journée chez elle allongée dans le lit.

Vraiment , à quoi servait il de rentrer tôt de mission , si votre amant partait à son tour juste à votre arrivée ?  
Elle finit enfin par sortir en début de soirée. A sa grande surprise , Kakashi était là , assis nonchalamment au comptoir d'Ichiraku-ramens , en compagnie de toute sa team ainsi que l'ancienne team 10 et Kurenai.  
Natu éprouva tout de suite énormément de jalousie en observant Naruto et Sakura mangeaient gaiement autour de leur professeur. Son dos se raidit et elle avança tout droit dans la rue en direction de ... elle ne savait trop où. Il fallait simplement qu'elle fiche le camps d'ici.  
En effet les relations entre ninja , des personnes _censées _ne pas pouvoir ressentir d'émotions était un sujet qu'on tenter d'éviter particulièrement. Natu ntraca donc tout droit , elle n'étais même pas censée connaitre Kakashi.  
Elle sentit le regard de l'argenté lui vriller le dos et continua son chemin.

« Je t'ai vu devant chez Ichiraku-ramens. » marmonna t-il en rentrant.  
Natu occupait à se nourrir ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque et se crispa , son attention toute entière dirigée sur la commode de l'entrée où Kakashi vidait ses pochess dans la petite coupe en cristal qui appartenait à sa famille depuis des générations , et qui menaçait de se briser chaque jour lorsque Kakashi rentrait , sous l'impact des clef de celui-ci.

« Moi aussi , je t'ai vu. » murmura t-elle en avalant une bouchée de ramen. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré. »

Kakashi ignora le ton de reproche de Natu et s'assit à coté d'elle à la table en lui souriant derrière son masque.

« J'ai fait encore plus rapide que toi. »

Natu lui sourit et posa son bol dans l'évier.

« Comment va Kurenai ? » demanda t-elle anxieuse.

Kakashi se crispa. Asuma . Asuma avait toujours été un très bon ami et il avait toujours était au courant de la liaison que celui-ci entretenait avec Kurenai. La mort d'Asuma avait été horrible pour le village entier. Mais pire , il avait laissé derrière lui une femme et un enfant à venir.

« Je ne l'ai quasiment pas vu aujourd'hui. Elle ne parle presque pas , c'est Shikamaru qui exige qu'elle ne se cloitre pas chez elle. » marmonna t-il en sortant une cigarette d'une des poches de la veste de Natu , "C'est vrai qu'elle ne sort plus beaucoup dans son état. Tu devrais aller la voir , qu'est que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? »

Natu ignora sa question et sortit de son décolleté son briquet qu'elle lança à l'argenté.  
« Et que veux tu que je lui dise !? » marmonna t-elle exaspérée.

Kakashi haussa les épaules et posa le briquet sur la table , tirant longuement sur sa cigarette. «Je ne sais pas , elle pourrait t'apprendre à te servir de tes poches au lieu de ton décolleté peut-être !» proposa t-il ironiquement.

Natu esquissa un sourire forcé et observa son décolleté. « Je préfère. »

Et elle lui avait déjà expliqué en quoi cette _« cachette » _lui plaisait. Mais il n'était toujours pas convaincu. Il observa Natu se mordillait la lèvre comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis toujours. Elle n'était pas bavarde , et n'avait aucune conversation. La plupart du temps , sans que vous vous en doutiez , elle passait en revue tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à dire , se creusant la tête pour arriver à tenir une conversation normale et basique. En apprenant cela , Kakashi avait bien rigolé. Et pour cause ! Il lui arrivait de faire pareil !qu'allait voir Kurenai et restait assise sans rien dire ne devait pas enchanter natu.

« Viens par là. » demanda t-il en tapotant ses genoux.

Natu lui lança un sourire éclatant , révelant ses dents bien rangées et vint se lover contre lui avec douceur , les yeux pétillants. Les élans d'affection de Kakashi étaient trop rares pour être gâchés.  
Elle ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant. La mort d'Asuma avait eu cet effet de lui rappeler qu'elle comme Kakashi n'étaient pas des êtres éternels. Qu'ils allaient mourir , l'un puis l'autre , et que étant ninja ce serait une affaire de souffrance et peut-être même de vengeance. Elle soupira et s'accrocha au bras de l'argenté qu'il lui souffla de la fumée en pleine figure.

« A quoi tu pense ? » demanda t-il.

« Je crois que je préférerai mourir la première pour ne pas souffrir de ta mort à toi. » marmonna t-elle en pleine réflexion.

Kakashi sourit , un peu dérouté et la serra contre lui. Lui soufflant le mot_ « égoïste » _à l'oreille. Bien sur que la mort d'Asuma venait de lui faire réaliser dans quelle affaire il s'engageait à lui aussi.

Natu observa Kakashi plonger dans ses pensées , et en profita pour se lever , et attraper son paquet de cigarette dans une des poches de la veste accrochait au porte manteau.  
Elle revint s'assoir sur les genoux du jeune homme et il vint lui-même chercher le briquet entre ses seins pour le lui tendre avant même qu'elle ne lui demande.

« Avoue que tu mets tes affaires ici uniquement pour que je vienne les chercher. » lança t-il avec un clin d'œil un brin pervers à la jeune femme qui eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère morbide de la pièce.

Natu laissa la fumée de sa cigarette montée au plafond et cala sa tête contre le cou de l'argenté.

« Eh bien ... peut-être bien maintenant que tu le dis ... Mais ne le dit à personne, d'accord ? »

Kakashi écrasa le mégot contre le cendrier à proximité de lui et ne put réprimer un sourire. Il embrassa Natu.

« Promis. »

* * *

**_Tip Tip Tip_**

Des bruits que personne n'aime , on en compte par millier. Il y a le _dring_ de la sonnerie des cours. Le _Biip_ strident du réveil le matin , le _Pin-Pon inquiétant _des pompiers , annonciateurs de mauvaise nouvelle , le _dring _une nouvelle fois du téléphone et pour les ninjas , le _tip tip tip_ du bec de l'oiseau messager qui frappe contre la vitre pour annoncer une nouvelle mission.

**_Tip Tip Tip_**

Natu remua un peu , puis en entendant à nouveau le bec frapper contre le carreau à le fendre en deux ; Elle se mit carrément à grogner.  
Voyant que Kakashi ne bronchait toujours pas affalé contre elle , elle remua une nouvelle fois.

« Kakashi , va ouvrir la fenêtre. »

Le jeune homme ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas. » grogna t-elle en se massant le crâne sous la couverture.

Et Natu avait mal à la tête. Ils avaient hier finit la bouteille de Sake centenaire de Kakashi. Une merveille qui vous montait à la tête et vous saoulez douze heure durant pour une nuit de folie. Le réveil , compris avec l'offre était lui aussi d'enfer.

« Bordel Kakashi , si la mission est pour toi , je t'étripe tu m'entends ? Tu seras content d'avoir un masque. » grogna t-elle d'une voix rauque pas réveillé du tout en ouvrant la fenêtre. Sachant prertinnement que d'eux deux , celui qui gagnait le mieux sa vie était l'argenté. Le génie de Konoha.

Le vent frais du matin caressa ses joues barraient d'une belle trace de draps et fit se plisser ses deux yeux bouffis. Elle prit le rouleau et ferma la porte au bec du piaf qui retourna vers le bureau de l'Hokage sans demander son reste.

Natu se laissa choir sur le lit et déroula l'ordre de mission en allumant une cigarette. Kakashi allongé à coté d'elle se retourna pour se coller contre elle.

« Pour qui ? » grogna t-il se massant lui aussi le crâne.

Natu le fusilla du regard et posa sa tête contre celle de son homologue.

« Pour moi. »

Kakashi bailla et tendit sa main pour saisir le rouleau dans les mains de la jeune femme. celle-ci l'évita et se leva hors du lit , prenant avec elle tout le draps pour s'enrouler dedans.

Kakashi grogna son corps mis complètement à découvert et ouvrit un œil.  
« Je peux savoir où tu vas ? »

« Me faire belle pour Tsunade-sama.» railla t-elle , « Bien sur que non abruti , je vais préparer mes affaires. »

« Et en quoi le draps va t-il te servir pour préparer tes affaires ? » répondit il du tac au tac.

« C'est pour te punir de ne toujours pas avoir de volet ou de rideau dans la salle à manger. Je ne tient pas à ce qu'on voie tout de moi. _Moi_. » marmonna t-elle en tournant les talons.

Kakashi finit par se lever et la suivit , s'habillant un peu. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et il retint Natu alors que celle-ci s'en allait.

« Ton ordre de mission. » demanda t-il.

« Là ! » marmonna t-elle en le brandissant dans sa main droite , « Pourquoi ? »

Kakashi sur le seuil de la porte mis ses mains dans ses poches d'un air nonchalant.  
« Je ne sais pas , tu regardes toujours mes ordres de mission. » marmonna t-il trahissant sa curiosité maladive qui l'obligeait à toujours savoir où se trouvait Natu , quand et comment.

« Oui mais sur celui-ci , il y a écrit _confidentiel. » _répondit elle avec un clin d'œil , balançant son katana dans son dos.

Kakashi haussa les épaules , « Sur les miens aussi. » , Sous-entendant clairement que la jeune femme les lisaient quand même.

« Faux , tu n'es qu'un sous fifre qui n'exécute que des missions D et C , c'est pas confidentiel ça ! » plaisanta t-elle en embrassant ses lèvres masquées.

Kakashi posa ses mains sur sa taille et la laissa l'embrasser.

« Tu repasses par ici avant de quitter le village ? » demanda t-il.

Sentant comme une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de son ami , Natu hocha la tête. « Évidement , tu m'attends ? »

Kakashi hocha la tête et l'embrassa une énième fois. « Allez , file ! »

* * *

Kakashi n'avait pas revu Natu depuis cette fois-là et cela faisait environ un mois. Leurs histoire durait depuis pas mal de temps et seul Asuma avait été assez habile pour la déjouer. Asuma mort il ne pouvait demander aucune nouvelle à personne , encore moins à Tsunade.  
Il l'avait attendu chez lui comme convenu durant quatre heure. Quatre heure durant lesquelles il avait profité de sa journée de repos obligatoire après une mission. Ensuite il était finalement parti vers les terrains d'entrainements.  
Elle devait sûrement être partie pour une raison ou pour une autre.


	3. Les terrains d'entraînements

Hokori-chan tu m'as eu , je vous donne un nouveau chapitre , je m'ennui et enfaite pour tout vous dire il était déjà prêt à être posté ^^ :) Merci et Bonne lecture !

* * *

N'allait pas croire que Natu était morte. Ou prisonnière. Ah la bonne blague non elle était présentement accroupie sous un rocher depuis plus d'une heure avec son coéquipier agonisant. Elle l'avait assommé pour éviter de se faire repérer et attendait maintenant un secours urgent. Le micro qu'elle avait , scotché à son oreille ne marchait plus après des multiples passages dans la boue , sous la pluie et ne faisait seulement que grésiller. _Pas de bol._

Natu se laissa tomber comme un vulgaire tas informe contre le corps de son coéquipier. Il s'appelait Shikamaru , et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très tenace. Intelligent oui , mais Endurant : certainement pas.  
Natu caressa la chevelure du jeune homme , prenant sa tête sur un de ses genoux. Le jeune Nara grogna sa douleur (il était touché à la jambe) et ferma les yeux.

« On va se faire trouver si on bouge pas d'ici. » marmonna t-il.

Natu le regarda avec admiration. Au moins Shikamaru était courageux. Et évidemment très perspicace.

« Ne t'inquiète pas , on va venir nous chercher. Une équipe se déplace déjà d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête et joignit ses mains comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Natu lui asséna une légère tape sur les doigts , décroisant ses mains.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Des probas. »

Il se mit à sourire et même à rire malgré son air crispé , faisant rire Natu avec lui.

« Tu es têtu ... tu me fais penser à quelqu'un. » rigola t-elle l'air songeur.

Mais Natu commençait à se faire un peu de souci pour le jeune Nara. Les renforts avaient plutôt intérêt à se ramener ici et vite fait si ils ne voulaient pas perdre un excellent stratège.

« Equipe Sciuto-Nara , équipe Sciuto-nara , les renforts sont arrivés dans votre zone , indiquez votre position précise. »

**« CRCHHHHH **Équipe Sciuto-nara , position est-1548° je sors à la rencontre. »

Natu posa le plus doucement possible la tête de Shikamaru sur le rocher. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite contre lui.

« Shikamaru. » chuchota t-elle , "Ils sont là les renforts , je peux aller les voir ? »

Le jeune Nara lui certifia que oui et Natu malgré son hésitation , préféra disparaître chercher les secours. Abandonner son collègue dans un état critique n'était pas la position qu'elle préférait , mais il valait mieux pour lui qu'elle lui rapporte un medic-nin rapidement.

« Neji , tu les a localisé ? »

Le jeune Hyuuga plissa les yeux , activant le byakugan.

« JE LES VOIS ! » s'écria t-il soudain après quelques recherches, « Il y a une jeune femme , vingtaine d'année , cheveux foncée , couverte de boue aux couleurs de Konoha. » dit-il. « Mais pas de traces de Shikamaru. »

Kakashi à coté de lui s'immobilisa. Serait-ce possible que Natu soit la fameuse coéquipière mystère qui ait appelé des renforts ce matin aux aurores ?

« Mais ... » s'étonna Neji « Elle ... on dirait qu'elle m'a vue , elle nous fait signe. »

Neji resta interdit aux cotés de Choji et de Kiba. Ils étaient à un bon kilomètre de là elle n'aurait même pas du détecter leur présence. Seul Kakashi ne s'en formalisa pas. Et pour cause? Aussi méfiante que lui , et vivant avec l'homme le plus discret au monde , Natu avait finit par devenir capable de détecter les plus infimes mouvements des plus microscopiques particules à des kilomètres à la ronde. Alors un byakugan braquée sur elle. _No soucy._

Ils foncèrent vers elle alors qu'elle sautait à pied joints leurs faisant des grand signe de la main , trop heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie de voir une dizaine de personne s'avançait droit sur elle. Encore plus heureuse d'être repérée en pleine mission. Elle finit par s'écrouler sur Choji lorsque celui s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Shikamaru ... » haleta t-elle , « .. est sous le rocher. »

Sakura et Kakashi arrivèrent en dernier fermant la marche , et prirent le relais. Sakura serra la jeune femme contre elle , commençant à l'examiner , elle se fit vite arrêter par Natu.

« C'est pas vraiment pour moi qu'on a appelé les secours. » grogna t-elle.

Sakura s'excusa maladroitement face à l'humeur massacrante de sa patiente et partit sur les traces de Choji et Neji au secours de Shikamaru ; laissant à son sensei le loisir de s'occuper de la jeune femme.

« Quelle mauvaise humeur , ça t'arrive d'éviter d'agresser les gens parfois ? »

Natu sourit et vacilla se faisant rattraper par le jeune homme. Un bonheur inouïe envahissant et réchauffant sa poitrine. Et pour cause : _Il était là !_

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas passé me voir après être allé chez Tsunade. »

Natu sourit faiblement , trop émue pour tenter de parler, _Il n'avait pas oublié._ Et finalement s'excusa. « J'espère que tu ne m'as pas attendu trop longtemps. »

Kakashi leva les yeux aux ciel comme à chaque fois que Natu sous-entendait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment grand chose à faire d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Shikamaru était déjà parti solo , il a fallut que je le rattrape. _Godaime-sama _me l'avait ordonné »

Kakashi hocha la tête. Il n'y avait rien à dire sur le comportement de Natu face à l'autorité. Elle n'aimait pas les ordres et pas particulièrement ceux de Tsunade. Le jeune homme la serra contre lui observa les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étiraient en un sourire heureux. Il la lâcha lorsque Choji arriva avec Shikamaru sur le dos , Sakura et Neji à ses cotés plutôt confiants. La patrouille commença à repartir , et bientôt Natu eut beau faire tout les efforts du monde , elle ne parvint plus à suivre les reste de l'équipe.

Kakashi qui marchait en tête avec Neji se retourna appelé par Sakura.

« Kakashi-senseï , il faut faire une pause , je crois qu'elle est à bout. Surtout si elle a du veiller Shikamaru depuis qu'elle a appelé les renforts. » chuchota t-elle à son senseï.

Celui hocha la tête et observa d'un œil distrait Natu qui quichait pour revenir à la hauteur de Choji. Dire qu'il devait faire semblant de ne pas la connaître plutôt que de lui tendre la main. La vie de ninja était bien étrange.

« Shikamaru a besoin de soin , tout de suite. On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre. » répliqua t-il d'un ton neutre.

Sakura lui lança un regard éplorée. « Senseï , elle est à bout de force. »

Kakashi jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Natu qui effectivement semblait bien fatiguée. L'argenté s'arrêta , stoppant la marche de tout le monde excepté celle de la jeune femme qui rattrapa son retard et les rejoignit. Sans lui demander , il la prit sur son dos et l'entendit soupirer de bonheur sans vraiment de surprise , lui chuchotant un merci dans son cou devant une Sakura très étonnée , et un Shikamaru agonisant mais toujours un peu trop perspicace.

* * *

Natu se réveilla sur les épaules de Kakashi , dans la même position inconfortable dans laquelle elle s'était endormie.

« Très bien , équipe Kakashi , je vous remercie pour votre intervention , amenez-la à l'infirmerie , qu'elle y passe la nuit. Sakura tu peux t'en charger ? »

« Je vais le faire. » marmonna l'argenté , « Sakura va dormir , tu m'as l'air éreintée. Et puis c'est pas comme si elle était légère comme une plume. » plaisanta t-il.

Une tape discrète dans son dos que personne ne remarqua lui fit comprendre que le trois tonnes sur son dos était réveillé.

Kakashi redescendit la tour de l'Hokage , Natu sur le dos sans prêter attention aux regards autour de lui alors que Konoha tombait peu à peu dans la nuit et que les quelques commerces encore ouverts se fermaient peu à peu.

« Tu ne vas pas _réellement _m'amenez à l'infirmerie ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Ah voir. » marmonna t-il.

Natu gigota dans son dos. « Laisse moi descendre maintenant Kakashi. Si je suis si lourde que ça. »

Kakashi étouffa gentiment un rire et la fit passer contre lui la plaquant contre son torse. Elle rigola et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres qui figea le jeune homme.  
Kakashi regarda de tout les cotés et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'on ne les ai pas vu , il la libéra de son étreinte et la posa au sol.

« Je crois que nous allons rentrer à la maison , il faut _absolument_ que tu prennes une douche. » chuchota t-il.

* * *

« Natu ? »

« mmmh. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête , enlevant les quelques mèches qui barraient son visage et l'empêchait d'y voir clairement.

« Je disais que je vais au terrain d'entraînement , tu m'as écouté au moins ? »

La jeune femme sourit , trop heureuse de sentir le matelas moelleux contre son dos et le coussin rebondi massant son crâne. Vraiment , retrouver son lit après un mois de mission c'était l'extase. Kakashi la secoua doucement , et elle reprit ses esprits , tentée de mentir. Elle opta finalement pour la vérité et hocha négativement la tête , faisant enragé l'argenté.  
Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et finit de boire son thé. Il posa la tasse sur la commode et vint s'assoir près de la jeune femme.

« Je disais que maintenant que tu connais Shikamaru Nara , tu pourrais peut-être venir t'entraîner avec nous , tu ne crois pas ? »

Natu venant de se réveiller , fronça les sourcils , ne suivant pas le fil des pensées de Kakashi. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Pour quoi faire ? Il a au moins dix ans de moins que nous ! »

Kakashi ignora sa remarque , ferma les yeux quelques secondes et finit par se laisser tomber contre la jeune femme , sa tête sur son ventre à elle.

« Je viens d'insinuer que je voulais passer plus de temps avec toi. » marmonna t-il les dents serrées.

Cette information eut pour effet de réveiller un temps soit peu la jeune femme qui écarquilla les yeux et contempla Kakashi bouche-bée.

« N'oublie pas de respirer Natu , ça peut servir dans la vie. »

Le cerveau de Natu commença enfin à se remettre en marche. Une de ses mains passa dans les cheveux de l'argenté , alors qu'elle calculait à toute vitesse.

« Shikamaru est aussi intelligent qu'Asuma , il s'en rendra compte. Tu veux que notre relation soit connue ? Tu veux que tout le monde sache et que nous nou... »

Il posa une main sur sa bouche l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. « Arrêtes , tu réfléchit trop. Je disais juste ça comme ça. »

Natu haussa les épaules et se dégagea de son emprise.

« Non mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu disais ça. Tu aimerais que nous faisions parti du même groupe d'ami ? Des mêmes mission ? » demanda t-elle de plus en plus nerveuse tout en se levant.

Kakashi l'observa se lever et se draper dans le drap comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. (Heureusement sinon elle passerait la moitié de sa vie complètement nue, pas que ça lui déplaise mais ce n'était pas le sujet ) , Natu semblait sur le point de se mettre en colère comme elle le faisait rarement elle si calme d'habitude , voir plus léthargique que lui.

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Kakashi , on en a déjà parlé. » dit-elle de plus en plus en proie à la panique , « Je ne comprend pas ... ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Nous passons la plupart de notre temps à nous ignorer en public. Ne me dit pas que je fais ça en vain , la situation est déjà assez difficile comme ça. »

Il finit par se lever et la rejoindre. Il l'aurait bien serrer dans ses bras pour la calmer mais son refus catégorique au fait qu'ils soient plus proches l'avait nettement refroidi.

« Laisse tomber Natu. Je disais ça sans y penser , j'ai juste penser que ... »

_Que quoi , qu'elle aurait voulu vivre avec lui ?_

« Non laisse tomber. » répondit-il finalement.

Natu le regarda comme s'il était complètement fou et chercha à le rattraper. Malheureusement pour elle , quand Kakashi Hatake souhaitait disparaitre : il disparaissait.

* * *

Natu resta longtemps debout dans la cuisine à faire les cents pas. Elle finit par sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

« Hey , Shikamaru ! »

Le jeune homme , sortant tout juste de l'hôpital en béquille se retourna ralentissant son père à coté de lui.  
Natu , s'élança vers lui avec grâce , balançant ses cheveux de gauche à droite. Elle s'arrêta devant les deux Nara et serra le jeune homme dans ses bras , le déséquilibrant lui et ses béquilles.

« J'allais justement te voir ! » s'exclama t-elle , ravalant toute sa timidité , « Je ... , Oh je n'ai pas pris de fleurs ou ... » elle se gratta la tête embêtée en apercevant la masse de bouquets floraux qui cachait Shikaku.

Shikamaru l'excusa d'un revers de main , balayant tout ses doutes.

« Mon dieu ! » s'exclama Natu en apercevant une couronne de fleurs rouge foncé , « On croirait que t'es mort ! »

Cette réaction pour le moins inattendu par une jeune femme à l'allure tout à fait respectable fit rire Shikaku qui finit par se présenter comme le père de Shikamaru.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire , tu vas aux terrains ? » demanda Le jeune Nara , coupant son père dans sa présentation , « J't'ai jamais vu là-bas. »

Natu haussa les épaules d'un air distrait. « C'est vrai que je n'y vais pas souvent ! » répondit-elle , « Mais j'espérais te croiser en chemin pour me motiver ! »

Shikamaru s'esclaffa. « Tu sais où c'est au moins ? »

Comme la réponse fut un petit « non » , Shikaku laissa son fils accompagner la charmante jeune femme jusqu'aux terrains avec la ferme attention de réclamer des comptes à son fils ce soir-là. Depuis quand fréquentait-il d'autre filles que Ino sa camarade depuis des années ? des Kunoichi très jolies ? Des filles tout simplement ?


	4. Kurenai la maladie contagieuse

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long qui j'espère vous contentera ! désolée pour celles qui attendent encore l'action ... elle arrive elle arrive , elle fait son bout de chemin avant et elle n'est pas vraiment pressée :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Naruto , calme toi bon sang. »

Le blond joyeux continua de sauter avant d'achever Akamura à l'aide d'un Kage Bushin.

« ET C'EST NARUTOOOOO LE VAINQUEEEEEUUUUUR...!!!! »

Mimant une danse semblable au célèbre SagaAfrica de Yannick Noa (je suis certaine que vous connaissez) , Naruto fit un tour d'honneur , se trémoussant et narguant le jeune Inuzuka ainsi que son chien.

« Whôaw , quelle animation. »

« Hmm , toujours lorsque c'est au tour de Naruto de se battre. Il se prépare pour le concours des chuunin. »

« Chuunin ? » s'étonna Natu en observant le blond courir partout. « Il n'a pas l'air si jeune que ça pourtant. »

Elle aperçut Kakashi , arbitre du match , son livre orange à la main se retourner droit vers elle et croiser son regard avec surprise.

« Il a passé trois ans avec Jiraya-sama le sanin pour s'entraîner. Il est encore genin mais plus pour longtemps si tu veux mon avis. » marmonna Shikamaru.

Natu hocha la tête et aida Shikamaru à traverser le terrain parcourut de hautes herbes avec ses béquilles. Après un mois passé ensemble , elle pouvait dire qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie et qu'elle ne se sentait pas de trop avec lui. Il faisait parti des gens tout comme elle qui n'aimait pas les bavardages intempestifs. Tsunade lui avait même dit plus tard que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle les avait mis dans la même équipe. (Elle lui avait ensuite parlé de Kakashi avec un œil plissé qui signifiait qu'elle restait un sanin de Konoha et n'était pas dupe.)

« Au faite .. » marmonna t-il en baissant le ton alors qu'ils arrivaient près du groupe , « Tu le connais Kakashi-san ? »

Natu ouvrit de grand yeux , éberluée et finit par déglutir. « Euh , ben c'est le génie de Konoha non ? Celui qui m'a portée lorsque nous somme rentrés à Konoha. »

Shikamaru la dévisagea avec un petit sourire en coin , signe qu'il n'était pas naïf et se mit à sourire à Ino qui s'étonna de le voir de bonne humeur , comme il l'était à chaque fois qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose.

« Arrête de rougir , ça va finir par se voir. » marmonna t-il pour la narguer , en s'élançant vers ses camarades. " Oui , oui c'est moi votre héros , vite serrez moi tous dans vos bras. » lâcha t-il à voix basse en voyant tout ses amis se précipiter vers lui comme un troupeau de bêtes enragées.

On peut dire que l'entraînement s'arrêta à peu près à ce moment là , lorsque tout les jeunes foncèrent sur Shikamaru pour prendre de ses nouvelles , le faisant tomber à la renverse en le percutant de plein fouet.  
Natu qui n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir de chez elle se sentit un peu de trop dans la frénésie ambiante et croisa le regard de Kakashi indifférent à l'effervescence du retour du jeune Nara. Ils haussèrent tout les deux les épaules avec un demi-sourire jusqu'à ce que Ino vienne tapoter l'épaule de Natu.

« Alors c'est toi qui est resté avec Shikamaru pendant tout ce temps ! Mes félicitations , je ne sais pas comment tu as pu faire ! » plaisanta t-elle en observant le jeune Nara occupé à faire fuir ses nouveaux admirateurs.

* * *

En rentrant ce soir là , Natu fut accueillie par un Kakashi d'humeur affectueuse qui la serra entre ses bras.

« Je t'ai vue toute la journée sans pouvoir ni te parler ni te serrer contre moi. » marmonna t-il.

« Tu avais raison , c'était pas une bonne idée de se voir plus. »

Natu haussa les épaules se blottissant un peu plus contre le jeune homme. « De toute façon maintenant c'est fait. Mais honnêtement , se voir plus pour s'ignorer plus : _c'était pas un bon plan. »_

Kakashi posa son menton au sommet de la tête de la jeune femme.

« Tu m'as bien fait rire en tout cas au milieu de toute cette agitation. Tu semblais un peu ... en décalage. »

Natu rigola et embrassa son cou. « Ose dire que tu n'étais pas toi non plus en décalage. »

Il rigola à son tour et s'assit à une chaise de la cuisine. Il avait un sujet plus sérieux à mettre sur le tapis. Un sujet qu'il allait bien devoir dévoiler , et ça le faisait chier d'avance.

« J'ai vu Kurenai ce midi. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça en une fraction de seconde. _Ca promettait._

« Elle va bien ? » marmonna t-elle tout en baissant les yeux.

« Je crois que tu devrais aller la voir. » dit-il tout en la regardant ouvrir le frigo et sortir deux parts de Nouilles instantanées.

« Je suis occupée ces temps-ci. » répondit-elle du tac o tac tout en lui tournant le dos. « Kurenai a bien d'autres amies sur qui comptait , tu ne crois pas ? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules agacé par le comportement de la jeune femme. « Quelle mauvaise foie ! Tu ne peux pas venir en aide à une amie dans le besoin ? »

« Et que veux tu que je lui dise ! » s'étonna Natu tout en remuant rageusement les nouilles dans un saladier. « Tu as perdu le père de ton enfant ! Je suis bien navrée ma pauvre chérie , pourvu que celui à qui je tiens n'en fasse pas autant ! »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils alors que Natu ne cessait de faire chauffer leurs repas.

« Perdre celui qu'on aime n'est pas une maladie contagieuse , Natu. Tu ne risque rien en allant la voir. »

La jeune femme ignora sa réplique et posa un des bols fumants sous son nez avec fracas avant de s'assoir en face de lui à l'autre bout de la table , la mine boudeuse.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? » demanda t-il en retirant son masque , « Qu'elle avait l'impression que tu ne voulais plus lui parlais à cause de ce qui s'était passé. A cause de la mort d'Asuma. »

Natu continua à l'ignorer parfaitement , mangeant ses nouilles la tête ailleurs.  
Sa nonchalance finit par énerver l'argenté qui frappa son poing contre la table.

« Elle en est arrivé à croire que tu avais une liaison avec Asuma ! »

Cette remarque lui fit relever les yeux alors qu'elle s'étouffait avec ses ramens.

« Mais c'est complètement idiot ! » s'écria t-elle !

Kakashi haussa les épaules. « Ça se tient ! Tu ne vas plus la voir depuis la mort d'Asuma. Comment veux tu qu'elle interprète ça ! »

_Certainement pas comme ça , _Natu se tut , . prise à une immense réflexion sur les normes de la société humaine et avala les dernières bouchées de nouilles qu'il restait dans son bol. Elle se mit soudain à froncer les sourcils observant Kakashi mâcher ses ramens.

« Tu n'adhère tout de même pas à sa théorie ? »

L'argenté haussa les épaule , « Je m'attends à tout. » marmonna t-il la bouche pleine.

Natu leva les yeux au ciel complètement exaspérée et emporta son bol qu'elle posa dans l'évier. Kakashi lui faisant dos , elle s'assit sur le plan de travail et alluma une cigarette.

« Je te jure que je fais des efforts Kakashi. Mais sincèrement , je ne peux pas aller la voir. »

Kakashi soupira bruyamment. « T'es complètement lâche. Kurenai a besoin de toi. Explique moi en quoi tu ne peux pas aller la voir , qu'est ce qui est différent d'avant ? Elle a perdu l'amour de sa vie , et alors ? »

« Mais ça , ça change tout. » cracha t-elle.

Kakashi de plus en plus agacé commença à s'énerver.  
« En quoi cela change t-il quelque chose ? Elle a perdu l'être auquel elle tenait le plus au monde , qu'est ce que ça peut te faire à toi ? Tu devrais la comprendre au contraire , compatir ! Comment crois tu que je me sent quand je vois que la situation de Kurenai ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ? » s'énerva t-il en se levant , la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Natu resta bouche-bée face à l'autorité et la colère qui émanait de Kakashi et se concentra pour ne pas paraitre trop effrayée. Elle ne pensait pas que son refus de voir Kurenai serait interprété de cette façon.

« Ça peut tout simplement me faire rappeler que ce schéma , c'est exactement le même qui va nous arriver Kakashi." murmura t-elle de sa voix la plus contrôlée. « Ça me fait penser dès que je suis seule que tu peux crever dieu seul sait où alors que je t'attend. »

« Ça me fait penser qu'on aura jamais une vie à nous parce qu'elle nous a foutu la pire trouille de notre piètre existence et qu'on osera plus jamais rien tout les deux. »

Kakashi resta stupéfait du flot de paroles incessant et accusateur de Natu et lorsqu'enfin elle se tut il ne trouva rien à redire.  
Si ce n'est que Kurenai n'avait rien à voir la dedans.

Natu hésita quelques instants et finit par se blottir contre le jeune homme.

« Je peux plus la regarder en face en sachant qu'elle n'a plus rien de ce que moi j'ai. Et je ne peux pas accepter de devenir comme elle. Elle nous dépouille de tout notre bonheur » dit-elle tout en se mettant à pleurer.

Elle ne pleurait pas souvent Natu. C'était pas vraiment sans ses habitudes.

Kakashi , peu habitué à ses élans de vérité accompagné de flots de larmes , se laissa enserrer par la jeune femme qui l'étouffait presque , remuée par d'énormes sanglots.

« Je fais que y penser depuis qu'Asuma est mort. T'imagine ? Si tu meurs ? Il était pas mauvais Asuma , il était pas idiot ! T'aurais très bien pu y être toi aussi ! »

« Quand j'ai vu Shikamaru se battre et tomber , je me suis demandé si il allait arriver jusqu'à l'âge adulte ! Tu te rend compte ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse ! »

Kakashi s'abstint de dire que lui comme Shikamaru avait contribué à l'élimination de Kakuzu et Hidan et serra la jeune femme contre lui.  
Au bout d'une heure de flots de larmes , Kakashi était près à tout pour que cela s'arrête. Il caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme et s'agenouilla en face d'elle , la suppliant d'arrêter de s'en faire pour ce qui n'était même pas arriver.

Il finit par l'amener dans leur lit et la prit tout contre lui.  
« Je t'en prie arrête de pleurer Natu. »

« Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour te prouver que tout ira bien ? » demanda t-il en embrassant les yeux rougis de la jeune femme.

« Un mariage ? Un bébé ? Une séparation ? Quitter Konoha ? Dit moi Natu , ne pleure plus. »

Natu haleta , se calmant enfin. Elle essuya ses yeux et se s'accrocha à Kakashi qui se relevait sur les coudes.

* * *

« Natu ... Natu ? »

La jeune femme remua en fronçant les sourcils.

« Natu ... » marmonna Kakashi , « Je part en mission. »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux attrapant la joue du jeune homme , l'estomac complètement noué par la peur de ne plus le voir revenir. « Déjà ? »

Kakashi hocha la tête devant l'air déçu. Voir Natu dans cet état là l'avait plus ou moins remué , faisant grandement diminué son désir de la laisser pour partir en mission. La jeune femme passa ses bras de chaque coté de son cou , serrant sa nuque et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres démasquées , glacées par l'air frais du petit matin. Natu observa le jeune homme déambuler dans la chambre tout habiller et prêt à partir. Elle se leva et l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de l'appartement.

« Tu me files ton paquet de cigarette ? »

Drapée du drap de lit la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper son paquet dans une de ses vestes et de le lui lancer.

« Tu rentres vite hein ? » demanda t-elle , un peu anxieuse.

Kakashi hocha la tête en embrassant ses cheveux. « Promis. »

En le regardant partir , Natu tomba sur Kurenai à sa fenêtre , l'observant. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit (enfin) et elle se décida (enfin). Elle ferma sa porte et se changea , passant l'uniforme de Konoha avant de rejoindre un certain appartement , une cigarette à la main.

* * *

**_Toc Toc Toc_**

_  
__  
_Kurenai ouvrit la porte d'à peine trois centimètres avant de laisser rentrer Natu. Elle avait énormément maigri malgré son ventre rebondi , voir énorme , et d'énormes cernes accompagnées de monstrueuses rides creusées avaient pris possession de son visage cachant presque entièrement ses magnifique yeux rouges. L'appartement était sans dessus dessous. Il puait la cigarette même si personne ici ne devait fumer depuis la mort d'Asuma et Natu aperçut un cendrier rempli de mégots posé dans un coin.

Kurenai hésita , ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire et lui proposa de s'assoir sur un des canapé crème du salon recouvert d'affaires d'Asuma et de cartons remplis d'affaires-bébé.

« Tu ... tu veux du thé ? » demanda Kurenai sur un ton un peu froid et faible.

Natu hocha la tête timidement en se mordant les lèvres. Le thé fut servis en un éclair d'une main tremblante comme si Kurenai attendait sa venue. La jeune femme s'assit en face de Natu dans le bordel ambiant de bouquet de carton et de fringue.

« Kakashi est parti en mission tout à l'heure ? » demanda Kurenai d'une voix de souris.

« Oui. »

Natu but une gorgée du thé brûlant. Par quoi devait-elle commençait. Dire qu'elle était désolée ? Non Kurenai l'avait déjà assez entendu ce refrain là. Dire qu'elle la plaignait ! Quelle plaie , hors de question !

« Kurenai , Kakashi m'a parlé de ... d'une hypothèse que tu as émise ... il y a peu. » commença Natu.

« Il s'avère qu'elle était fausse. » termina précipitamment Natu , « Vois tu de quoi je veux parler ? »

Kurenai nia en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de liaison avec Asuma. C'était mon meilleur ami tu le sais très bien , et celui de Kakashi. Il n'y aurait jamais eu quelque chose de pareil entre nous. »

Kurenai poussa un long soupir de soulagement qui sembla la réchauffer un peu. Elle fixa pendant quelques minutes le tapis avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

« Pourquoi alors n'es tu jamais revenu me revoir ? »

Natu retint ses larmes et sa respiration avec. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'avouer enfin. En tentent de trouver les mots pour expliquer sa peur folle à son amie , elle réalisa enfin l'absurdité de son geste.

« Parce que tu représente toutes mes peurs les plus profondes Kurenai. » expliqua t-elle , « Excuse moi , je t'en supplie , c'était tellement immature de ma part , j'ai vraiment mal réagis. J'ai été égoïste , en faisant passer mes intérêts personnels avant , je suis passé à coté d'une amie dans le besoin. »

Une larme coula des yeux flamboyants de Kurenai , s'étalant sur sa joue blanche. Elle renifla et s'essuya le visage. « Ne t'excuse pas Natu , j'aurais fait pareil sans doute. »

Elles ne parlèrent plus. Natu incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire s'approcha de la jeune femme et la serra contre elle. A sa plus grande horreur Kurenai se mit à trembler. Pleurant doucement le visage caché contre Natu. Elles restèrent longtemps comme ceci. Puis bientôt Kurenai se mit à somnoler , sûrement soulager d'enfin pouvoir avoir une amie sur qui comptait. Sûrement aussi qu'elle ne dormait plus très bien depuis quelques semaines. Natu l'allongea sur un des canapés , une couverture par dessus son ventre enflé. Laissant la jeune femme épuisée à moitié endormie Natu se mit à renifler. Cette odeur de cigarette ...

« Comment se fait-il que cela sente encore la fumée de clope ? » s'étonna t-elle doucement.

Kurenai renifla et balança ses bras avant de refermer les yeux « Pathétique je sais. Cela me rappelle tellement son odeur. »

Natu se promena dans l'appartement sans comprendre les paroles mystérieuses de la kunoichi jusqu'à trouver _le_ cendrier ou trois cigarettes grillaient seules , rependant leurs fumée odorantes dans l'appartement comme de l'encens.

« Kurenai. C'est mauvais pour le bébé. » murmura la jeune femme sur un ton de demi-reproche.

Sans que Kurenai n'ait le temps de parler , elle pris le cendrier et éteignit une-à-une chaque cigarette avant de jeter à la poubelle tout ce qui avait plus ou moins un rapport avec cette odeur pestilentielle. Une fois ceci fait , la jeune femme commença à débarrasser l'appartement. Le décrasser , le ranger.

Elle passa trois heure à ranger et à plier chaque vêtements du défunt , rangeant méticuleusement chaque photo dans des albums , chaque uniforme , le bandeau des douze ninja gardiens dans des cartons déjà étiqueté que Kurenai n'avait pas du avoir le courage de terminer. Elle rangea tout dans ce qu'elle connaissait comme le bureau d'Asuma et sortit tout les cadeaux de bébé de la chambre d'ami. Il lui fut évident que Kurenai avait négligé le bébé à venir ainsi que les préparatifs à sa venu suite à la mort d'Asuma. Enfin exténuée elle s'assit au pied du chevet de Kurenai et observa l'appartement propre et aéré.  
Fatiguée , elle s'en voulut , mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : elle ouvrit la fenêtre et alluma une cigarette , prenant bien soin de ne pas laisser la fumée rentrer. Calmée de sa furie maniaque elle observa la fumée s'élevait au loin parmi les arbres , se mêlant avec l'horizon. C'était comme si Asuma s'en était allé avec ses affaires maintenant. Comme s'il s'en était _vraiment_ allé.

Kurenai ouvrit les yeux et observa son appartement complètement vidé.

« Dis moi qu'il est mort Natu. »

La jeune femme écrasa sa cigarette et s'approcha de d'elle. Elle avait horreur de ça. Elle n'était pas une personne faite pour annoncer le malheur aux autres _merde !_

« Il est mort Kurenai. Asuma Sarutobi est mort. » ; « Dans la vie , il n'aimait que toi ... et votre enfant. » réussit-elle à articuler pour rendre l'impact de la phrase plus doux.

La jeune femme la remercia et referma les yeux avec douleur , cessant de contempler les étoiles derrière la fenêtre.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ? »

Elle ne répondit pas , mais Natu s'assit et resta à son chevet toute la nuit.

_Après tout , Qui ne dit mot consent non ?_

* * *

Une porte qui claque , des cernes violettes qui descendent peut-être même jusqu'au menton , des dents qui claquent : l'hiver revient , et une pluie incessante en bruit de fond.

« Où étais tu ? »

« Chez Kurenai. » marmonna t-elle maussade.

Kakashi , un café à la main la regarda passer devant lui avant de la serrer dans ses bras. « Elle est comment ? »

« Ça ne vas pas très bien comme on peut s'y attendre. J'ai nettoyé son appart et je crois qu'il faut que je parle à Shikamaru. »

« Hmm Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Mais avant il faut que je prie. Je ne peux absolument pas partir en mission aujourd'hui , il faut que je dorme. Je t'ai déjà dit que Kurenai et Asuma étaient très bordélique ? »

Kakashi échappa un rire avant de poser sa tasse de café. « Ça ne m'étonne pas. »

« Tu es rentré tôt non ? »

« J'étais là hier soir. »

Natu pris la tasse de café et y trempa ses lèvres. « C'est vrai !? Merde. J'en ai marre qu'on se loupe. »

Kakashi rigola et se laissa embrasser par la jeune femme qui ne cessait de tirer sur son masque depuis son entrée dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire au fils Nara ? »

« Il s'est mis en tête de fumer les clopes d'Asuma pour Kurenai. A eux deux ils vont nous sortir une nouvelle religion de vénération , j'te raconte pas. Tu me fais du café ? J'ai besoin d'une douche. »

Kakashi hocha la tête , se retenant de demander si le terme « _religion-de-vénération »_ existait vraiment. Non à la place , il prépara tel l'amant attentionné qu'il était , un café fort ( Natu semblait en effet d'humeur massacrante.) et se décida pour la rejoindre sous la douche.

« Merde le café est froid maintenant. »

Kakashi rigola et épongea le dos de sa compagne , encore constellé de petites gouttes d'eau. Ils venaient de se faire éjecter de la douche à coup de jet d'eau glacé (les voisins allés être contents) pour rejoindre la cuisine. Où Natu ne cessait de râler avec sarcasme. Celle-ci frissonna et décida de refaire passé sa tasse au micro-onde , se blottissant contre l'argenté.  
Elle alluma une cigarette , que Kakashi fuma le temps qu'elle boive le liquide « Trop chaud maintenant , fait chier." comme elle l'avait dit.

La soirée se termina comme ça. Kakashi installait sur le canapé. Natu assise tout contre lui le fixant sans temps mort. Pour quiconque vivant dans notre monde , une soirée comme celle-ci aurait été des plus rasantes mais pour deux ninjas ne se voyant que très rarement , les soirées telles que celles-ci étaient de vraies bénédictions.  
Évidemment l'histoire ne précise pas s'ils se regardèrent pendant toute la soirée dans le blanc des yeux où s'ils firent quelque chose de plus mouvementé. Mais quelque chose me dit que vous en avez déjà votre petite idée.


	5. Par la Vengeance

J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! je viens d'écrire un chapitre bonus plutôt pas mal (enfin moi j'en suis satisfaite) qui raconte la rencontre de Kakashi et Natu. Je suis contente. Sinon voilà la suite , je remercie Hokori-chan parce que tes reviews me permettent d'améliorer un peu mon boulot et font extrêmement plaisir ! Voilà :) Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**_

_**TipTipTip.**_

« Kakashi .. »

« Hmmm. »

« C'est à ton tour d'y aller. »

« mmmh. »

_**Tip tip tip !**_

_**Tip tip tip !**_

« Kakashi ... »

« Mmmh. »

_**Tip tip tip**_

Kakashi finit par se lever dix minutes plus tard. Il laissa l'oiseau s'engouffrer dans l'appartement en même temps que l'air presque polaire et referma la fenêtre avant de s'assoir en tailleur sur le lit. Voilà quelque temps déjà qu'il aimait les oiseaux. L'hiver était vraiment de retour à Konoha.

« Qui part ? » demanda la voix ensommeillée de Natu sortant du lit pour donner de quoi engraisser à leur messager officiel.

« Nous deux. »

Natu fronça les sourcils quelques secondes dans son coin avant de se retourner. « Hein ? »

« Nous deux. » déclara Kakashi de plus en plus abasourdi , lisant et relisant l'ordre de mission.

Natu préféra s'assurer elle même qu'il n'hallucinait pas et prit le bout de papier qu'il lui tendait.

« Oh merde. »

* * *

« Kakashi , Natu. Vous voilà enfin. »

Les deux amants , à une distance respectable haussèrent chacun un sourcil identique face à Godaime-sama. _Etonnant ce que ces deux là c'était bien trouvés._

« Si la répartition des membres de l'équipe vous gênes. » marmonna t-elle , « Parce que j'imagine que c'est pour cette raison que je vous trouve tout les deux dans mon bureau aux aurores , ce qui est assez ... inhabituel pour chacun d'entre vous... Bref si ça ne vous convient pas donc .. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre , cette mission était à l'origine destinée à Shikamaru et Natu qui font une pair formidable grâce à leurs multitudes de points communs , mais je pense que Kakashi tu peux être à la hauteur de Shikamaru. »

Tsunade observa les deux jeunes gens figés face à elle comme si l'apocalypse leur été tombée dessus.

« Évidemment lorsque je dit que Kakashi est apte à faire cette mission , je ne prends pas en compte les circonstances qui pourraient ... Oh merde , marre des grandes phrases , vous m'avez comprise : Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable d'oublier que vous vous envoyez en l'air , prenez quelqu'un d'autre. »

Kakashi , habitué des colère de la grande Godaime-sama hocha la tête avant de remercier Tsunade. Natu plus discrète et plus méconnue de l'Hokage ouvrit des yeux ronds et se laissa guider dehors par l'argenté qui la tirait par une de ses manches.

« Quel mauvais caractère ! » s'écria t-elle une fois dehors , « Comment peux t-elle se permettre de sauter à des conclusions aussi hâtives et incongrues ?! Et Comment fais tu pour arriver à l'apprécier !? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules. Tsunade s'occupait de Sakura. Jiraya de Naruto , ( d'un certain point de vue , Orochimaru avait pris Sasuke sous tutelle.) Il était évident qu'il s'entende ne serait-ce qu'un peu avec au moins deux des sanins.

« Alors , que fait on ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Kakashi haussa les épaules. « Ça sera vite terminé si je viens , tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ose dire que je suis lente en mission. »

« Je n'oserais jamais. Viens , on va s'entraîner que je vois ce que tu vaux. »

* * *

« T'as vu Kakashi-senseï et la fille qui a fait la mission avec Shikamaru on l'air de bien s'entendre. »

Sakura hocha la tête d'un ton nonchalant. « De quoi tu t'occupe Naruto. »

« Ben je sais pas , tu crois qu'ils se connaissaient ? »

« Peut-être , sûrement même , ils ont à peu près le même âge , sont tout les deux jonins ... »

Sakura termina son bol de ramen et envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes du jeune blond pour le dissuader d'observer son senseï.

« Aïe Aïe , Taijutsu , je dis zéro. »

"« Je t'emmerde Kakashi , tu l'entends ? Je t'emmerde. »  
Kakashi l'évita encore une fois grâce à sa vitesse phénoménale et d'une simple pichenette , réussi à la faire tomber trois mètres plus loin. Bien entendu , il arriva à sa hauteur et la rattrapa avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Tu es sûre que tu es Jonin ? Personnellement , j'en doute presque , tu attaques comme Naruto. »

Natu le fusilla du regard et envoya valser son poing dans sa figure , il évita le coup aisément.

« Bon. » Il hésita puis finalement , remis son Bandeau sur son Sharingan. « On fait un combat dans des conditions normales avec un type en face de toi normal. Ok ? »

« Ok. »

Kakashi sauta tout simplement sur Natu , elle évita facilement. Et bien qu'elle n'ai pas un niveau en taijutsu très élevé , Kakashi fut obligé de constater qu'elle compensait son handicap par un niveau en sceau et en ninjutsu plus qu'élevé.

« Tu veux enlever ton bandeau ? Kakashi tu m'as pris pour qui ! Hors de question. »

« Mais tu as vu le nombre de jutsu que tu connais. Tu pourrais partager , tu ne crois pas ? »

« Non. »

« Mais il faut que l'on soit coordonné pour notre mission. »

Un dragon géant , fait d'eau acheva le copy-nin dépourvu de Sharingan. « Ninjutsu zéro jeune homme. » lui murmura Natu à l'oreille.

Kakashi rigola , laissant Natu prendre place sur son torse.

« Euh réflexion faite , je crois que Kakashi-senseï et cette fille se connaissent très bien Sakura-chan. »

« Et alors Naruto qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me f.... » Sakura , accoudée au stand de Teuchi regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Naruto et découvris son senseï allongé au sol , une jeune femme assez jolie sur le ventre. Ben voyons.

« En effet , c'est ... impressionnant. » marmonna t-elle.

Elle qui savait que Shizune avait des vues sur son senseï se tut. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à la jeune femme.

* * *

« Prête ? »

Natu , son katana dans la main et son sac à dos sur le dos hocha la tête , remettant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

« Allons-y. »

_(Je ne décris pas la mission. De PhilosophieShikamaru c'est temps ci j'avais un peu la flemme.) Nous passons directement à leur retour puisque la mission s'est bien déroulée et fut un succès._

* * *

« Tu peux poser mon rapport avec le tien s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr , ça m'étonne que tu l'ai déjà rédigé. »

« Tu m'as pris pour qui ? De toute façon je n'avais que ça à faire. » marmonna t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Certainement pas pour Kakashi Hatake. Je vais rentrer. » dit-elle en consultant la pendule clouée au mur , « J'ai invité Kurenai ce soir avec Anko pour une _« soirée-filles »_ , ça te dérange de rentrer plus tard ? A moins que tu ne veuilles _absolument _te joindre à nous. »

« Depuis quand Natu organise-t-elle des soirées entre filles ? » osa t-il demander perplexe se redressant sur son lit d'hôpital.

« Depuis que tu cherches un moyen de sortir de l'hôpital et que Godaime-sama m'a demandé de te trouver une raison qui te clouerait au lit. Apparemment ça marche. »

Elle esquissa un sourire et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avant qu'il ne la repousse.

Elle lui vola un dernier baiser avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. Leur mission c'était bien déroulée , et rapidement terminée. Ils avaient finit par s'arrêter dans une clairière au près d'un ruisseau où ils avaient passés une bonne semaine. Leurs vacances se seraient sûrement très bien terminées si Natu en se promenant , n'était pas tombé sur Kisame et Itachi de l'Akatsuki.

Elle était prête à négocier sa fuite et s'enfuir en courant lorsque Kakashi , ayant flairer le danger les avait retrouvés. En mâle viril il s'était mis en tête de protéger sa belle et avait écopé de 72h de torture by Itachi. Natu désormais seule avait réussi à prendre la fuite in-extremis (il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas cherché à la rattraper sinon elle n'aurait jamais réussi à s'échapper) le copy-nin sur le dos , et était rentrée à Konoha.

Son antipathie pour Tsunade avait finalement été réduit à néant en apercevant sa supérieur sortir du coma son amant. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il demeurait à l'hôpital.

_Premier jour_ : léthargique.

_Second jour_ : nonchalant avec son Icha Icha Tactics (que c'était rabaissant de devoir lui amener son bouquin porno devant tout le monde.)

_Troisième jour_ : carrément impatient de sortir.

A Anko et Kurenai , se joignirent Ino et Sakura qui toutes se tassèrent chez l'argenté.  
Elles s'étonnèrent de trouver l'endroit plutôt propre et Anko , très curieuse , insista pour rentrer dans la chambre du copy-nin fermée à clef , ce que Natu interdit.

« Nous sommes colocataires. » marmonna Natu , excuse de base qu'elle servait à quiconque voulait l'entendre. Si Ino et Anko hochèrent la tête sans se méfier , Kurenai (déjà au courant) , et Sakura (accablée des suspicions de Naruto) restèrent sceptiques.

« On a chacun notre intimité , c'est un type très pudique Kakashi. Ça me va , je ne le vois pas très souvent. Mais je sais que ça me ferait chier si il ouvrait ma chambre à ses potes. »

Anko n'insista pas et s'assit en haussant les épaules légerment déçue.

* * *

« C'était une bonne soirée ? »

« Hmm. »

Kakashi embrassa la nuque mise à jour de la jeune femme par une queue de cheval et sortit un torchon , pour l'aider à sécher la vaisselle qu'elle était en train de nettoyer ou faire manière de.

Enfin de retour chez lui. C'est fou ce qu'une chambre d'hôpital semblait vide face à son appartement.

Il s'avère qu'essuyer la vaisselle n'était pas la passion première de Kakashi. Aussi posa t-il l'essuie tout sans avoir touché une seule assiette et rentra dans sa chambre. Leur chambre.

« Quel foutoir ! Qu'est ce que tu as fabriqué ? » demanda t-il de la chambre , complètement abasourdi.

Face à lui se tenait leur chambre sans dessus dessous , rempli de cadre photo et d'affaire qu'ils avaient en commun.

« J'ai vidé l'appartement avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Tu sais , juste au cas où. »

Kakashi hocha la tête et attrapa le paquet de cigarette qui traînait sur le lit. Il rejoignit la jeune femme qui terminait de laver la vaisselle dans la cuisine et chopa son briquet entre ses seins avant de s'assoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

« Tu crois pas que tu pourrais t'en acheter ? Je taxe pour deux je te signal. »

« Tu m'en vois navré. » souffla t-il en même temps que la fumée de sa clope.

Natu leva les yeux au ciel et termina de ranger dans le placard toute la vaisselle propre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée , elle fut surprise de constatée que la tête de Kakashi reposait sur son torse alors qu'il était inconscient. Une respiration régulière lui permit de comprendre qu'il était simplement assoupi. Rassurée Natu se mit en tête de le transporter jusqu'à leur chambre. Hélas , incapable de traverser le salon avec le poids du jeune homme dans les bras , elle le posa non sans délicatesse sur la canapé , toute essoufflée. Ce réveil délicat fit ouvrir ses yeux à Kakashi , qui chercha durant quelques secondes où il se trouvait avant de repérer les yeux inquisiteurs de Natu , dardaient sur lui.

« Comment ça fait ? » demanda t-elle.

« Comment ça fait quoi , Natu ? »

« Être torturé psychologiquement par Itachi. »

Kakashi resta sans voix alors que Natu se cessait de le fixer , une lueur autoritaire et froide dans le regard.

« C'est plus physique que psychologique. » marmonna t-il , « Mais ce n'est pas la première fois. Je vais finir par devenir un habitué de ses soins." plaisanta t-il en passant ses bras sous sa tête.

L'air grave de Natu l'étonna par sa profondeur.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu dis des choses comme ça. » murmura t-elle , « J'aime encore moins te voir respirer à l'aide d'une machine , manger à l'aide d'une perfusion , et pisser à l'aide d'un tube. Je me sens inutile."

Kakashi lui fit signe d'approcher , et la coucha sur lui. Alors qu'il caressait doucement ses cheveux d'un geste mécanique il embrassa sa joue.  
« Ne fais pas de bêtises Natu. Ne t'embarque pas dans des plans stupides. Itachi est un shinobi doué , sans aucune morale. Tu ne peux rien face à lui. »

La jeune femme resta songeuse un moment. Puis Kakashi recommença à la sermonner. Kakashi ne commençait qu'à peine à connaître le mode de fonctionnement de Natu. Et encore il n'en effleurait que la surface. mais s'il était certain d'une chose , c'est que celle qu'il aimait fonctionnait comme l'un de ses anciens élèves , par la vengeance.


	6. Sharingan

Si vous voulez de la description , vous en aurez dans ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaire ce morceau de l'histoire? Je trouve que j'aurais pu mieux l'écrire. Peut-être un jour je le reprendrai :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce lendemain , Natu se leva la première. Cela arrivait parfois , mais ce qui l'inquiéta c'est le fait que Kakashi dorme profondément à coté d'elle. Ça , pour être inhabituel , c'était inhabituel.  
Ayant la ferme envie de profiter du corps chaud collé au sien , la jeune femme se lova contre lui et ne bougea plus , respirant la bonne odeur qui émanait des cheveux argenté du jeune homme. Elle s'amusa à retracer le tatouage de l'ANBU sur son bras gauche , jusqu'à ce qu'une main pâle et immense comparée à la sienne , vienne s'emparer d'elle.

« C'est Natu , Kakashi. » marmonna la jeune femme en serrant le jeune homme contre sa poitrine.

Kakashi d'abord très surpris de se réveiller sans aucun de ses moyens et une totale perte de ses repères , finit par se calmer et se laisser aller contre la jeune femme. S'endormir profondément n'était décidément vraiment pas son truc.

Il se releva , assis en tailleur dans le lit et alluma une cigarette , trop perturbé pour pouvoir se rendormir. Natu passa derrière lui , collant ses seins à son dos , elle passa ses mains expertes sur ses épaules , commençant à le masser doucement.

« J'en connais un qui aurait dû rester un ou deux jour de plus à l'hôpital au lieu de faire le malin et de faire croire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait bien. »

Kakashi grogna lorsqu'elle arriva à détendre complètement les muscles endoloris de son dos et lui passa la cigarette laissant son cou partir en arrière. Croisant le regard assez inquiet de Natu.

« Je vais très bien , j'étais juste fatigué et entre dormir dans un lit d'hôpital et mon lit à moi , j'ai fait un choix. »

Natu haussa les épaules replaçant sa cigarette entre les lèvres de l'argenté comme on plante un drapeau dans la terre ... ( bref , cette comparaison la fit sourire. Ou me fit éclater de rire moi , au choix)  
« Je n'interviens pas dans ton choix ? » demanda t-elle faussement offusquée.

Kakashi sourit , il l'attendait celle-là !  
« Tu aurais été dans le lit de toute façon. Hôpital ou pas Hôpital. »

Natu lui lança un sourire resplendissant.

« Je me trompe ? » demanda t-il la défiant du regard.

« Non. » souffla t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur le front pâle du copy-nin.

* * *

« Godaime-sama , j'ai besoin d'une permission pour Iwa-gakure-no-sato. »

Tsunade , dans le coaltar depuis la nuit dernière , étalée de tout son long sur son bureau , défia Natu du regard.

« Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ce midi pour me demander ton autorisation expresse de sortir du village ? » grogna t-elle en décollant sa joue de plusieurs dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau depuis quelques mois déjà.

« C'est une autorisation expresse que je demande. » répondit-elle avec sarcasme , « Godaime-sama. » ajouta t-elle ensuite précipitamment pour rester polie.

Tsunade dévisagea Natu , un sourcil courbé , un peu méfiant. « Pourquoi veux tu te rendre à Iwa exactement ? »

« Ma sœur habite là-bas avec son mari. Ils viennent d'avoir leur premier enfant. J'ai déjà rater le mariage vous comprenez. »

Tsunade hocha la tête vaguement. « Ok. Ok. Ok. » Elle s'empressa ensuite de régler l'affaire , et de sortir un rouleau vierge pour y écrire une autorisation qu'elle signa d'une grand mouvement de bras , faisant tomber plusieurs dossiers de son bureau dont certains commençaient tout juste à prendre la forme de son oreiller. merde.

« Voilà , tu as une semaine. Bonne Route , et tu rattraperas tes missions en revenant , ne l'oublie pas, nous manquons cruellement de ninja ces temps-ci. »

Natu pris bien soin de bien refermer la porte derrière elle , à deux doigts de chanter une berceuse à son Hokage. A peine eut-elle mis deux pieds dehors qu'elle se mit à danser la danse de la victoire. Après s'être calmée (elle venait de déchirer de deux millimètres son autorisation ) la jeune femme attrapa son katana et fila en direction des portes de Konoha. Connaissant Kakashi , il ne tarderait pas à deviner tout de sa supercherie. Pire à la rattraper.

* * *

Natu pris son temps. N'étant pas en mission et ne devant pas réellement se rendre à Iwa , elle n'étais pas _réellement_ pressée. Une semaine suffirait largement pour une kunoichi de son niveau à retrouver des ninjas reconnus et recherchés dans tout les pays. non ? Aussi , une fois éloignée de Konoha (toujours pour ne pas être suivi par un certain Kakashi pas en état pour l'accompagner) elle ralentit le pas , prenant même plaisir à marcher. Le soir , elle s'arrêta dans une petite auberge , ou camouflée par une épaisse cape de voyage , elle s'assit au comptoir.

« Un saké. » demanda t-elle d'une voix forte annonçant la couleur.

L'aubergiste s'occupa de son cas rapidement , assez conscient de la menace que représentait la personne. Natu passa , elle toute sa soirée à écouter les conversations. Il se trouvent que les deux ninjas qu'elle cherchait n'étaient pas connus ici. Bien sur elle ne s'était pas attendu à avoir un résultat fructueux dès le premier soir. mais au moins connaître une direction où aller.

Aux aurores le lendemain , elle descendit par sa fenêtre et partit sans payer. Si en plus elle devait financer son expédition ! Elle avança jusqu'à rejoindre les frontières du pays du vent et commença une nouvelle fois à explorer les bars douteux. Sûrement aurait-elle un peu plus d'information.

Après avoir passé la moitié de son délai à fouiller le comté de Suna , Natu décida de  
chercher dans un autre coin. Si Itachi et Kisame n'étaient pas au pays du vent , ils devaient se trouver dans les terres dangereuses des pays de la foudre ou de l'eau. Apprenant dans un bar , que Kisame était originaire de Kiri et qu'il avait déserté , Natu opta pour Kumo.

Enfin arrivée à Kumo , Natu constata qu'il ne lui restait maintenant plus que deux jours pour trouver ceux qu'elle cherchait. Pour retourner à Konoha , Tsunade lui accorderait bien un délai. La jeune femme passa sa main dans une de ses poches jusqu'à entendre quelques pièces teinter. Bon , elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre une douche. Tant mieux. Elle rentra dans le premier hôtel qu'elle croisa et prit une chambre d'une voix ferme qui empêcha son hôte de discuter. Celui-ce referma la porte de sa chambre avec dévotion la laissant enfin seule. Les Civils de Kumo devaient vivre dans la peur avec tout ses déserteurs ninjas. bref. Natu se laissa souffler , allongée sur son lit.

« C'est vraiment raisonnable ce que tu fais ? »

Cette putain de voix qui ne la lâchait plus merde !

« Oui. J'en ai besoin. Je ne veux plus qu'une telle chose se reproduise. »

« Tu sais qu'à l'heure qu'il est je vais sans doute mieux et que j'entraîne Naruto. »

Natu tourna la tête , nez-à-nez avec le vide. Rêver de Kakashi lui arrivait souvent. Mais l'imaginer , voir son fantôme. c'était une première. Il devait vraiment lui manquer.

Pour compenser son manque elle descendit et s'appuya contre un mur de la rue. Rabattant sa capuche , elle sortit une cigarette. Foutu loi sur l'interdiction de fumer dans les bâtiments publics.  
Elle sortit son briquet de son décolleté et alluma le bout de sa clope.

« Belle cachette. »

Natu releva la tête. D'abord terriblement en colère. Ensuite ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi lorsque l'homme requin se posa à coté d'elle prenant son briquet là à sa place et tendant sa main bleue presque écaillée pour avoir une cigarette. Natu muette et surtout complètement pétrifiée , arriva à lui en tendre une sans trembler qu'il alluma avant de reposer le briquet de la jeune femme à sa place désignée.

« Tu es du genre coriace petite. Tu nous suit depuis un petit moment n'est-ce-pas. »

Préférant jouer sur le bluff , Natu hocha la tête.

« J'ai déjà vu plus bavard. Tu as l'intention que je t'extermine maintenant , ou tu veux dire bonjour à Samehada avant. »

Natu tressaillit et eut besoin de tout le contrôle de sa personne pour ne pas reculer. Non au lieu de ça , elle releva la tête , croisant un instant le regard terrible de Kisame.

« Mais on s'est déjà rencontré n'est ce pas ? » demanda l'homme requin dévoilant ses dents savamment aiguisées.

Natu fronça les sourcils. Mais quelle idiote de se mettre dans un pétrin pareil.

« Oui. »

« Enfin , tu parles. Tu as un nom jeune fille ? »

« Anako. »

« Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Tu ne coopères pas vraiment pour le misérable insectes que tu es. » marmonna t-il jouant avec son épée.

Natu ne put contenir un frémissement , ce que Kisame ne rata pas.

« Natu. » avoua t-elle , constatant avec horreur qu'elle venait de baisser les yeux : comble de la soumission.

Kisame hocha longuement la tête.

Il allait se déplacer , sûrement pour l'achever lorsqu'un parchemin explosif fit son bout de chemin , arrivant entre eux , taillant le mur d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre. Natu s'écarta automatiquement , par réflexe , Kisame fit de même. Le mur explosa les projetant tout les deux l'un contre l'autre à une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

« Serait-ce un coup monté ? » gronda Kisame en saisissant la gorge de la jeune femme.

Natu chercha à se débattre suffocante. En vain. Dans la poussière de l'hôtel , elle crut voir une masse noire se déplacer , s'approcher d'eux. En une fraction de seconde , Itachi uchiwa , l'homme qu'elle souhaitait abattre se tenait devant elle.

« Kisame. Que se passe t-il ? »

L'homme requin lâcha la jeune femme qui reprit ses esprits , respirant par saccades bruyantes. Itachi , lisant presque dans les pensées de Kisame hocha la tête.

« Je vois. »

En moins d'une seconde , il était assis à coté de Natu , son bandeau de Konoha , rayé attirant toute l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Que cherches tu ? » demanda t-il , brusquement pour Natu qui se serait attendu à un murmure à peine audible.

Effaçant toute trace de peur sur son visage et sur ses yeux décidément très expressifs , la jeune femme le fusilla du regard laissant sa haine la gagner.

« Te tuer.» lâcha t-elle simplement.

Itachi ne se formalisa pas de ses paroles , il se leva et voyant que la jeune femme ne l'imitait pas , haussa les épaules.

« On verra ça. Natu. »

Un éclair apparut dans le ciel déchirant les particules de poussière dues à l'explosion. Il s'abattit sur Itachi avec violence , si vite que sans le Sharingan , le jeune Uchiwa ne s'en serait peut-être pas sorti.

« Bon boulot. » marmonna t-il en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

Natu , la rage et la haine bouillonnant dans ses veines se mit à haleter. Elle chercha à reprendre le dessus avec difficulté et finalement , en recroisant les yeux de l'Uchiwa laissa éclater sa haine. La jeune femme bondit sur lui , pour un combat rapproché , se faisant éjecté à la minute. Elle ne se laissa pas tomber pour autant. La haine qui coulait dans ses veines était une force. Une ressource d'énergie considérable , la transformant en bête de combat incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment humain.

Elle se décala faisant part à Itachi de plusieurs Jutsus dévastateur , les enchaînant les un après les autres à une vitesse phénoménale sans relâche. Elle aurait pu gagner. Elle en fut certaine. Si seulement n'avait t-elle pas croisé ce regard rouge qu'elle était tant habitué à voir chez Kakashi.

« Bienvenue dans le monde de Tsukuyomi. Les arcanes lunaire. » marmonna Itachi tel une hôtesse d'accueil blasé.

Natu ouvrit un œil. Puis l'autre. Merde !

« Tu as l'air de déjà savoir ce qui va t'arriver. » siffla t-il.

« C'est ce que tu as fait à Kakashi. » marmonna t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Je vois. » lâcha t-il.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard , Natu gisait au sol , à demi-consciente , vidée de toute son énergie par la torture que venait de lui infliger le jeune Uchiwa.

« Tu te combat plutôt bien. Dommage que tu soit encore trop sotte pour rester à Konoha ou pour aimer Kakashi Hatake. » marmonna t-il à la jeune femme seulement capable de mouvement de paupières.

« Néanmoins si un jour te passe à l'esprit de devenir plus intelligente. Tu nous retrouveras facilement. Tu es douée pour ça non ? Ne laisse pas Konoha te gâcher ta jeunesse. »

La laissant sur ses derniers mots dans la poussière retombante , Itachi uchiwa et Kisame disparurent la laissant seule , paralysée par le manque de force. Uchiwa et Kisame disparurent la laissant seule , paralysée par le manque de force.


	7. UnRéveil qui se promet d'être douloureux

_Bonne Lecture , pour ne pas dévoiler des élèments qui vont suivre , je vous retrouve un peu plus bas !_

* * *

« Tu es une idiote. »

Natu ouvrit un demi-œil , curieuse de savoir qui pouvait la traiter d'idiote.

« Non , Partir seule en croisade contre Itachi Uchiwa ça ne relève pas de l'idiotie , c'est de la folie. Natu Sciuto. »

Pff , un tel discours ne pouvait que être du cru de (elle ouvrit un œil) gagné , Jiraya-san.

« Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous voir. » marmonna t-elle en se massant le crâne.

« Moi je suis content de te voir en vie , c'est ça la différence. » lâcha t-il d'un ton sec.

Natu ouvrit des yeux gonflés. Elle était fatiguée , autant moralement que psychologiquement. C'était un peu comme si chaque muscles de son corps , y comprit son cerveau ne servait plus que de la bouillie écrasée. Elle se sentait comme un légume , incapable de penser seule et presque incapable de respirer sans aide. Avec cette même étrange sensation de paralysée qu'elle avait ressenti là-bas. Parce que malheureusement , elle se souvenait de _tout_.

« Et tu as de la chance que Tsunade soit de retour à Konoha sale petite peste. Sinon tu serais restée dans le coma une bonne dizaine d'années encore. »

Natu hocha la tête agacée. Ne pouvait-il pas attendre avant de lui faire la morale. Elle était en convalescence _merde !_

« Je suis fatiguée. » lâcha t-elle , espérant un peu de paix dans ce monde de brute et surtout dans cette chambre d'hôpital. « Qui m'a ramenée à Konoha ? »

« A ton avis petite ingrate. » lança Jiraya en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Toi ? »

Il nia et se contentant de soupirer. Les yeux de Natu se posèrent alors sur le petit livre orange posé sur la table de chevet. _Oh merde._

« Merde. »

Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller , fermant les yeux. Elle allait avoir droit à un savon. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'il n'était pas là pour la voir se réveiller , l'embrassant dans ses doux cheveux parfumés (surtout pas lavés depuis un petit moment) tel un merveilleux happy-end ?

« Oui comme tu dis. » marmonna le Sanin en soupirant , l'arrachant à ses doux rêves de tendres et belles retrouvailles pour lui démontrer qu'elle avait été exaspérante , « Il est parti entraîner Naruto et Sakura , mais si j'étais toi je me rendormirais à son retour. »

Natu fusilla du regard son ancien senseï. Comme si elle n'assumait jamais elle ! Elle ne s'appelait pas Jiraya-san! Elle lui en fit la remarque et il se contenta de sourire en coin comme il en avait l'habitude , bien qu'il garde ce ton grave qui lui collait au visage les mauvais jours.

« Il va falloir que nous ayons une petite discussion toi et moi. » lâcha t-il comme on lâche une bombe, avant de se lever , tapotant son genoux pardessus le draps blanc de l'hôpital.

Natu le regarda s'en aller. Partagée entre l'envie d'assister à cette fameuse conversation , et l'envie de partir en courant. Cette discussion promettait d'être animée. Quoique elle venait de terriblement le décevoir. De toute façon il allait trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre sans s'énerver. La rendant encore plus mal. Comme si elle ne le savait pas déjà qu'elle l'avait déçue.. Mais un problème à la fois s'il vous plaît. Elle venait de détecter au fond du couloir une odeur très familière. _MERDE ! _Natu se cogna en s'allongeant sur son lit passant son draps jusqu'à son nez.

L'étrange odeur trop familière vînt s'assoir à coté d'elle sur la place qu'avait occupé jusqu'alors Jiraya. Assis là , Kakashi croisa une jambe d'un air décontracté et pris son Icha Icha tactics sur la table de chevet en soupirant bruyamment.

« Tu es une idiote. »

Natu ouvrit les yeux , agacée.

« Ah non ! Celle-là on me l'a déjà fait. » marmonna t-elle contrariée.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Oui Il venait de croiser Jiraya dans les couloirs. L'ancien senseï de Natu. Il avait du lui servir à peu près la même chose.

« Tu n'en es pas moins une idiote. »

Natu posa des yeux cerclés de violets témoins de sa mauvaise santé sur lui , contrastant avec un sourire faible mais resplendissant.

« Mais une idiote que tu aimes ? »

Kakashi échappa un sourire derrière son masque et s'approcha de la jeune femme , abandonnant son livre. Il s'assit sur le lit , poussant Natu sur le bord.

« Tsss. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand je pense que tu as osé dire à Tsunade que tu allais au mariage de ta sœur. »

« Non , j'ai dit que j'allais au baptême de leur enfant. »

Kakashi hocha les épaules. « Elle a pas du bien comprendre , elle ne se souvenait même plus d'où tu étais exactement lorceque je lui ai demandé , à croire que tu es venue trop tôt pour qu'elle décuve. Il a fallu qu'elle retrouve le copié de ton autorisation dans le foutoir de son bureau. Mais dans tout les cas tu n'as jamais eu de famille à Iwa , c'est ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. Tâche de trouver une excuse un peu plus plausible la prochaine fois."

Natu sourit , l'Hokage remontant dans son estime. Quiconque appréciait le saké ne pouvait qu'être bien vu pour elle de toute façon. Elle attrapa la main de l'Hatake pour la passer sur sa joue. Et s'arrêta finalement exaspérée.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça idiot. »

« Parce que c'est moi l'idiot ? » demanda t-il perplexe , haussant un sourcil.

Natu soupira , elle n'était pas d'humeur à entrainer sa répartie. Non elle était plus d'humeur à se reposer.

« Alors qu'est ce que ça fait ? » marmonna t-il , se couchant sur elle , inconscient du bonheur qu'il lui faisait , elle qui n'attendait plus que ses bras pour s'endormir.

« Qu'est ce que ça fait quoi ? » marmonna t-elle d'une voix pâteuse , des vertiges plein la tête alors qu'il posai sa tête dans sa nuque.

« De passer entre les mains d'Itachi. »

Natu soupira , puis attrapa la mâchoire du jeune homme d'une main maladroite , posant ses lèvres brûlantes sur celle de son partenaire.

* * *

« Elle est retombée dans le coma. » marmonna Tsunade , branchant une perfusion sur le bras de la jeune femme.

Kakashi hocha la tête sans montrer d'émotions alors que Jiraya à ses cotés ne cessait de faire les cents pas.

« Comment ça se fait ? Tsunade , tu l'as fait sortir une fois , réveille la une seconde ! »

L'Hokage se laissa tomber sur une chaise près du lit en soupirant. « Jiraya tu es trop pressé. Si elle s'est rendormie c'est qu'elle en avait besoin. C'est sans danger et ça ne servirai strictement à rien. » marmonna t-elle.

Jiraya fronça les sourcils , visiblement très contrarié.

« Ton savon attendra. Moi aussi j'ai à lui parler. Quand à Kakashi , je suggère que tu rentres chez toi. Tu devrais te reposer , cela ne fait qu'une semaine que tu es sorti d'ici et tu as déjà repris une activité de shinobi normale. Enfin si on compte ton activité habituelle comme normale. »

Kakashi accusa le compliment en baissant gentiment la tête avant d'hocher négativement la tête. « J'attendrais ici. »

Tsunade haussa les épaules. « Fait comme il te chante. »

Jiraya toujours occupé à tourner en rond entre le lit et la fenêtre observa Tsunade se lever de plus en vexé.

« Tsunade , réveille là , ça lui apprendra à disparaitre comme ça. »

« Arrête d'insister Jiraya , je suis suffisamment occupée pour ne pas avoir besoin de tes ordres intempestifs. »

« Kakashi est bien debout en forme deux jours après que tu le réveille ! Elle est coriace , elle en fera autant. »

Tsunade posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme , puis sur Kakashi qui lui implorait silencieusement de dire non. Il n'avait pas connu pire que ces journée où incapable d'autre chose que de dormir il n'avait eu que des cauchemars basés sur ses souvenirs des arcanes.  
Tsunade finit par capter ses messages subliminaux et hocher la tête lui laissant la joie de s'attirer les regards foudroyant de Jiraya.

« Je ne peux pas. Un je crois qu'il n'y a que Kakashi pour supportait ça. Et deux , » Tsunade tenta d'expliquer silencieusement à Jiraya que la présence de Kakashi la dérangeait pour continuer. A l'étonnement de celui-ci Jiraya se leva visiblement toujours aussi frustré de ne pas pouvoir s'entretenir avec la jeune femme.

« Mais vas-y , ils couchent ensemble , il a bien le droit d'être au courant ! »

Kakashi partit dans une grande contemplation des oiseaux nichés de l'autre coté de la fenêtre alors que son supérieur hiérarchique traitait à voix basse l'ermite d'idiot. Néanmoins Tsunade finit par baisser la tête reprenant son sérieux.

« Elle a brisé plusieurs sceaux. .. Je ne sais combien de putain de sceaux Jiraya ! » Chuchota t-elle exaspérée , « Elle est trois fois plus fatiguée que quelqu'un qui a subit des arcanes lunaires d'Itachi. Je crois même que l'un deux s'est brisé alors qu'elle était hypnotisée. Il va falloir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle. »

Jiraya hocha la tête comprenant et buvant la moindre des paroles de Tsunade. Kakashi lui resta perplexe.

« Alors si tu veux bien Jiraya. On va la laisser dormir. »

* * *

_C'est court , pour ça que je vais poster un nouveau chapitre juste à près. _

_Le lien qui relie Jiraya et Natu y sera expliqué , car je peux bien comprendre que vous soyez , tout comme Kakashi , un peu largué ! Pour l'instant , au cas ou certain aurez loupé l'info , Jiraya est l'ancien senseï de Natu._


	8. Trois Sceaux !

Enfaite je me suis trompée , vous n'apprendrez rien ici non plus sur le lien Jiraya-Natu , ce sera pour le prochain qui ne tardera pas :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Comment vas tu Natu ? »

« Terriblement bien mieux. Amplement mieux. » s'étonna cette dernière ne sentant plus aucune trace de fatigue dans le moindre de ses muscles qu'elle étirait doucement comme un chat.

Elle posa ses yeux sur son interlocuteur.  
« Non , c'est l'effet que tu as. » marmonna t-il , « On en reparlera lorsque tu arriveras à sortir de ton lit. »

Prenant ça comme un défi , la jeune femme tenta de se lever et fut arrêté par les bras intransigeant de son amant.

« N'ai même pas l'idée de tenter. » marmonna t-il , tout en profitant de l'occasion pour s'installer à coté d'elle.

Natu lui fit une place se serrant contre lui. Elle attrapa sa mâchoire embrassant doucement les lèvres masquée de l'argenté.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécue ça. » marmonna t-elle abasourdie.

« Normal , c'est la dernière scène que tu as vécu .. avant de t'endormir. »

« Navrée. » s'excusa t-elle en étirant ses bras de part et d'autre de la tête argentée.

« Natu ? »

Kakashi se déplaça , rejoignant sa chaise en un éclair alors que Shikamaru passait la tête en travers de la porte.

Il rejoignit Kakashi à qui il adressa un signe de tête et s'assit sur le lit à coté de la jeune femme.

« Ça va ? Tu t'es fait attraper par l'Akatsuki il parait ? »

Natu , sachant qu'on avait sûrement falcifier la vérité pour son bien-être sourit tristement à un Shikamaru glacé. Détectant une lueur de haine dans les yeux du jeune homme , elle l'apaisa ensuite en changeant aisément de sujet. Ils parlèrent de tout ce que Natu avait loupé et de la nouvelle coéquipière de Shikamaru , une vraie plaie d'après lui.

« Naruto et Sakura sont là ? » les interrompit Kakashi tout en lisant son livre.  
Shikamaru s'arrêta de parler surpris. Pour une fois qu'il parlait avec entrain. Puis ce n'était pas le genre de Kakashi de s'immiscer dans une conversation. Bon. Soudain la tête et Naruto , suivit d'un peu plus bas par celle de Sakura , sourires étincelants identiques collés au visage , apparurent sur le pan de la porte.

« Ça alors ! Kakashi-senseï , vous nous avez eu ! » rigolèrent-ils en cœur. « Que faites vous là ? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules simplement. « Comme j'ai moi-même été victime des arcanes lunaires , je viens aider Natu à se remettre. »

**- - -**

« Ils ont toujours une bonne excuse mais on arrivera jamais à les percer à jour. » marmonna Naruto , assis au stand de chez Teuchi.

Sakura assise à coté de lui hocha la tête d'un air renfrogné. « Ouais. Faut qu'on les coince. (Voir Kakashi-senseï hésitant , ce que ça doit être drôle !) »

« Ensuite on pourra la prendre en otage pour lui demander ce qu'il y a sous son masque. »

Sakura avala une bouchée de ramen , pesant le pour et le contre. « Je t'ai déjà dit que tu était une personne géniale Naruto-kun ? »

**

* * *

**

« Non. Non Natu , il est hors de question que tu quittes l'hôpital aujourd'hui ! »

« Tu l'as bien fait toi. » rétorqua la jeune femme en pliant ses affaires tachées de sang qu'elle venait de récupérer.

« Moi c'était différent. »

Natu échappa un rire jaune. « Différent ? Vraiment. »

« Je n'ai pas brisé trois sceaux moi. »

Toute couleur qui avaient pu commencer à ré-apparaître sur le visage de Natu signe de bon rétablissement disparut alors qu'elle recommençait à se mordre la lèvre , figée dans son mouvement qui consistait à refaire un peu son lit. ( Oui parce qu'elle était arrivé à se lever au bout de plusieurs tentatives en plus.)

« De quels sceaux parles tu ? » cracha t-elle froidement.

« Je ne sais pas encore. » avoua Kakashi en croisant ses mains gantées devant lui malgré sa mine furieuse. « Mais je préférerais que tu m'en parles de vive voix. »

« Alors on rentre. »

« Non , ça c'est non-négociable. »

« Tu ne m'auras pas Kakashi Hatake. Je rentre à l'appartement et je te raconte. Dernière offre. » proposa t-elle laissant ses mains pendre dans le vide.

« Très bien ça marche. » marmonna t-il la prenant par la main. « Mais je te garantis que Jiraya sais où tu vis , et que je ne te laisserais rien faire qui pourrait être prétexte à une quelconque fatigue tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout avouer. »

Natu haussa les épaules. « Comme si c'était mon genre. » marmonna t-elle avec une terrible mauvaise foi qui fit rire Kakashi.

* * *

Natu rentra avec l'impression d'être une condamnée à mort dans l'appartement , suivit et surveillée de près par son bourreau : le copy-nin.

Et d'ailleurs à peine eut-elle franchit l'entrée qu'il l'intercepta dans sa course (elle avait commencer à courir , - péniblement à cause de son rétablissement à moitié accompli - pour le fuir) et qu'il la tira dans toutes les pièces jusqu'à la chambre. Il la posa ensuite sur le lit un peu brutalement de l'avis de la jeune femme et l'empêcha de bouger , bloquant ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête.

« Nous sommes rentrés. » marmonna t-il sachant que ne serait-ce que la promenade entre l'hôpital et l'appartement pourrait assez la fatiguer pour qu'elle s'endorme sous lui.

« Kakashi , je ... »

Le jeune homme approcha ses lèvres masquées de celles de la jeune femme qui s'immobilisa.

« Natu ? »

Il la secoua doucement alors que ses yeux vides d'expressions le fixaient.

« Natu ? »

Inquiet , il passa une main sur son front , (pas de fièvre) , une autre sous son nez (respiration normale) et ferma ses yeux. Elle était douée quand même. Capable de s'endormir les yeux ouverts pour l'inquiéter assez. Assez pour qu'il ne la questionne plus avant le lendemain. Frustré il s'assit au bord du lit , et finalement s'allongea contre elle , la protégeant de ses bras.

Natu grogna et se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard , incapable de savoir où elle était et depuis quand. Rien de plus désagréable pour un ninja. Elle le savait ayant vu Kakashi complètement déstabilisé , elle le savait maintenant en y goûtant. Kakashi allongé contre elle , ouvrit un œil et passa sa main sur le front transpirant de la jeune femme. (Fièvre.) Celle-ci sursauta et il l'apaisa d'un mouvement de bassin et d'une main sur son ventre épousant totalement ses formes.

« Tout va bien , je suis là , tu es à la maison. »

« A .. à la maison ? »

« Oui. » chuchota t-il dans son oreille.

Natu hocha la tête en gémissant.

« Un cauchemar ? »

Natu ne prêta même pas attention au fait de comment le savait-il ? Et s'agrippa à lui , lui faisant face.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu peux encore être sur Terre après avoir subi ça deux fois. » marmonna t-elle essoufflée.

Kakashi se serra un peu plus contre elle , tachant de montrer qu'il compatissait. Il s'était toujours senti idiot dans ses situations là.

« Ce ne sont que des illusions Natu. n'oublie jamais ça. » marmonna t-il

Natu se tortilla entre ses bras en grognant. Elle finit par se lever , martelant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule et s'isola dans la cuisine , allumant une cigarette.

Lorsque Kakashi arriva dans la cuisine, il fut soulagé de voir que la cigarette tombée des mains d'une Natu de nouveau assoupie n'avait pas causé un incendie. S'asseyant contre le carrelage gelée , il termina de la fumer et caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme. Natu se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut , ses yeux de nouveaux cerclés de violets. Et enfin , elle trouva le moyen de résister à la torture d'Itachi qui ne cessait de la harceler depuis son retour à Konoha. Il suffisait de penser à Kakashi.

* * *

« Jiraya ? C'est surprenant que vous soyez encore à Konoha ... euh vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

Kakashi laissa le Sanin rentrer chez lui . Pas comme si il avait le choix. Il observa l'ermite partir directement dans la chambre et le suivit de près.

Jiraya s'arrêta à l'entrebaillure de la porte pour se retrouvez face à Natu son ancienne élève avec pour seul vêtement un drap. Une cigarette dans une main et des fraises dans l'autre. Vive Kakashi ai-je envie de dire.

« Jiraya-senseï ? JIRAYA-SENSEÏ , LEVEZ LES YEUX TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Jiraya se retourna , fermant les yeux et croisant les bras d'une mine contrariée alors que Natu tentait de s'habiller le plus rapidement possible aidée par le copy-nin qui n'avait aucune envie que le shinobi le plus pervers du village reluque sa petite-amie.

Une fois celle-ci habillée , elle rejoignit le Sanin qui attendait de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur dehors.

« Et tu fumes des cigarettes maintenant ? Ben bravo. Allez suis-moi. »

La chopant par le poignet il entraîna avec elle , l'empêchant de saluer une dernière fois Kakashi qui l'excusa. Le savon qu'elle allait recevoir promettait d'être mémorable. A inscrire dans l'histoire de Konoha.

Jiraya l'entraîna dans le bureau de Tsunade après avoir défilé parmi les civils du marché qui les regardaient étrangement , et ou celle-ci l'attendait en compagnie de Shizune et Sakura l'ancienne élève de Kakashi.

« Euh , si cela ne gêne personne. J'aimerais que ça reste confidentiel. » marmonna Natu en pointant du doigt Shizune et Sakura. « On peut pas garder ici seulement les gens au courant ? »

Tsunade trouva le geste de Natu trop mal polit et resta ferme. Sakura et Shizune étaient ses meilleurs assistantes et les sceaux disparus nécessitaient un soin et une nouvelle application assez compliqué.

« Ok. »

Natu fut allongée au centre de la pièce , débarrassée de tout ses meubles. (la pièce , pas Natu.)

« Tu m'as l'air pas tout à fait remise. Jiraya , tu es certain que cela ne peut pas attendre ? » demanda Tsunade en observant les yeux violets de Natu.

« Certain , elle est un danger de la nature pour quiconque l'effrite. »

Natu le fusilla du regard et il leva les yeux au ciel. « Comme Kyubi et ses quatres queues. Intenable. Un concentré de Haine à l'état pur. Impossible à arrêter. Heureusement qu'Itachi est doué finalement. » lâcha t-il.

« Si Itachi n'avait pas été doué , il serait mort et j'irais mieux. » cracha t-elle alors que Shizune liait ses poignets pour plus de sécurité avait-elle dit.

Tsunade leva son T-shirt , plaçant sa main sur son ventre. Un pentagone stylisé y était dessiné. Trois sceaux avaient disparus sur les cinq.

« Bon trois sceaux. C'est parti. » lâcha Tsunade fermant les yeux et se faisant craquer les doigts. « Shizune , Sakura ! Vous allez voir ici un cas à part. Enfin excepté les jinchuriki comme Naruto qui sont encore plus compliqué ! »

Sakura , concerné parce que Naruto , posa un regard concentré sur l'Hokage buvant ses paroles.

« Où étais tu , on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi. » râla Tsunade en épongeant le front de la jeune femme.

« En même temps ! » marmonna Jiraya en train de se balancer sur la chaise de bureau , « J'imagine qu'avec Kakashi Hatake ça doit donner , il est plutôt bien monté non ?! »

Shizune se figea et Natu leva les yeux au ciel. « Plus que toi oui. »

Tsunade rigola devant l'air offusqué de Jiraya. « Bien envoyé. » chuchota t-elle.

« Allez , ne va pas me dire que tu as dormi cette nuit. La nuit de vos retrouvailles. »

Natu fronça les sourcils exaspérée. le pire c'est que non ! Elle n'avait fait _que _dormir ! « Ça ne se voit peut-être pas senseï mais je crois que je suis FATIGUÉE. » hurla t-elle , alors que Shizune commençait à se déconcentrer.

Sakura sursauta face à l'animosité de la jeune femme et Tsunade fusilla Jiraya. « Pas la peine de l'énerver , merde ! »

Pendant trois heure , Tsunade passa son temps à concentrer son chakra pour former une barrière assez solide sur la jeune femme , vérifier sa tension , la calmer dès que Jiraya l'agaçait ce qui se révéla ne pas être une mince affaire , Jiraya profitant de sa venue à Konoha pour détailler la vie de la jeune femme et surtout sa vie sexuelle ... apparament plutôt active.

« Et le génie de Konoha , il est comment lorsqu'il revient des arcanes ? »

« Putain Jiraya-senseï. Merde , vous m'faites chier , il est toujours mieux que vous ! Même en sortant de ces maudites arcanes ! »

Shizune de plus en plus mal épongea son front , attirant l'attention de Tsunade et Sakura au milieu de l'animosité ambiante se fit de plus en petite.

« Et vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

« Jiraya ! » s'exclama Tsunade indignée.

« Ben quoi ! Je suis parti d'ici elle devait avoir moins de treize ans. Elle était jeune , pur , innocente ... enfin ça pas tout à fait. »

« T'avais qu'à rester. » marmonna Natu d'une voix pâteuse qui sonna comme un reproche sincère dans l'oreille des personnes présentes dans la salle. « Merde , je vais vomir. »

« Shizune va chercher un pot , n'importe quoi. » demanda Tsunade.

La jeune femme hocha la tête lâchant son poste pour aller chercher le dit pot. Elle l'apporta à la jeune femme qui essuya une belle gerbée d'un air navrée.  
« Excusez moi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit la jeune assistante en reprenant la corbeille.

Par on ne sait quel hasard , la dite-corbeille se retrouva malencontreusement renversée sur Natu. Celle-ci grogna , imitée par Tsunade qui se retrouva les mains sales et Sakura , légèrement éclaboussée , ce qui était tout de même assez désagréable.

« Shizune , qu'est ce que tu as fait ! » s'étonna Tsunade , peu habituée aux maladresses de la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolée. Il m'a échappée. » marmonna t-elle , s'en voulant légèrement de se venger d'une manière aussi basse.

« T'inquiète. » marmonna Natu , « Par contre je crois que ça ne vas pas du tout. »

Tsunade et Jiraya se tournèrent en même temps vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne fut tout d'un coup plus qu'un corps sans vie pendant mou , dans les bras d'une Sakura horrifiée.


	9. Des mauvais jours

Voilà la suite de la dispute , j'ignore pourquoi les deux parties se sont scindées , c'était indépendant de ma volonté ^^ Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Tout va bien ? »

Natu battit des paupières quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où elle était.

« Tu nous à abandonner quelques secondes , mais ça va mieux. On en a profiter pour rétablir le sceau que tu as explosé , c'est le mot , pendant le gengutsu d'Itachi. Promets moi de te reposer en rentrant." murmura Tsunade tout en s'essuyant les mains.

« Dans ce cas , enlevait lui celui qui partage son lit. » marmonna la voix perverse de Jiraya qui commençait à s'ennuyer

« Jiraya ! Ça suffit. » demanda Tsunade.

« Bah si on ne peut plus rigoler. »

« Ça ne fait rire que vous Jiraya-senseï. »

« Toi , si j'étais à ta place , je ne me la ramènerais pas trop. Nous avons encore une petite discussion à attendre. Et crois moi mieux vaudrait pour toi qu'elle arrive vite. Plus je me prépare plus tu risque d'y laisser ta peau. »

Sakura regarda gravement la jeune femme et l'aida à se relever , l'aidant à marcher , puis l'aidant à s'assoir sur un fauteuil trainant dans le bureau.

« Doucement Sakura , elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. »

« Sang ? » s'étonna la Kunoichi aux cheveux rose. « On a rien fait qui ai pu lui faire perdre une goutte de sang ! »

Tsunade regarda Shizune s'éclipser et baissa d'un ton. « Sakura les sceaux que tu viens d'accomplir nécessite de se reconstruire par le sang. D'ailleurs si je t'ai dit de venir , c'est parce que ceux de Naruto y sont très semblables et peut-être qu'un jour tu devras enfermer Kyubi une nouvelle fois."

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. « C'est aussi simple ? »

Tsunade échappa un rire ironique. « Non , Naruto est un Jinchuriki. Pire il est le Jinchuriki de Kyubi. Si tu as un jour à refaire le sceau , un : Naruto sera contrôlée par le démon et ne sera pas consentant , deux : il n' y qu'un sceau à faire , mais laisse moi te dire que Sakura , ça c'était du gâteau à coté. Mais c'était sur le même principe. »

Sakura hocha la tête.

« Bien , maintenant comme tu peut t-y attendre Natu risque de se faire tirer les oreilles par son senseï. »

« **Ex-**senseï. » lancèrent deux voix parfaitement synchronisées.

« Bref peu importe . Va rejoindre Shizune , elle m'avait l'air ... remuée. »

Sakura hocha la tête et s'approcha de la porte.

« Sakura ... »

La jeune femme se retourna observant Natu , extrêmement pâle les yeux violacés à présent.

« Peux tu aller voir Kakashi ? Si tu le trouves chez lui , lui demander de venir ? »

Jiraya leva les yeux aux ciel de plus en plus impatient.

Sakura n'eut pas le cœur de dire non malgré Shizune qui l'attendait derrière la porte et sortit en souriant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve Naruto pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait appris !!!

« Bon , vous avez fini tout les deux ? »

Tsunade contempla effarée , l'élève et le maître , s'ignorant chacun avec application , les bras croisés.

« Jiraya Bon sang , grandis un peu ! »

Le Sanin daigna jeter un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme malade , affalée sur le canapé qui se ratatina sur place en le voyant se lever pour s'approcher d'elle.

* * *

« On peut remettre ça à plus tard. Je crois que je vais mourir. » marmonna la jeune femme , sa tête vacillant dangereusement.

Tsunade la regarda d'un air grave avant d'interroger Jiraya du regard. L'ermite fut claire , il nia en bloc.

« Jiraya , je crois qu'elle a vraiment besoin de repos. » argumenta t-elle en tant que medic-nin accomplie.

« Elle trouve toujours le moyen de nous parler , c'est bien qu'elle est en état. Puis le _« je vais mourir »_ agonisant , je le connais. » marmonna t-il nostalgique , se souvenant de ce qu'avait été les entraînements intensifs de la jeune femme en Taijutsu. Dieu qu'elle détestait ça !

Sachant immédiatement à quoi il faisait référence , Natu lui sourit. Longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de complicité eux qui avait été comme une fille et son père lorsqu'il s'était occupé de sa formation. Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant , depuis que Jiraya avait quitté Konoha. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire un bref instant. Pas durant longtemps puisqu'il se remit à faire la gueule , montrant qu'il serait instransgisible cette fois-ci.

« Tu es inconsciente. » marmonna Jiraya en jouant avec ses doigts devant lui. « Je te pensais plus responsable que ça Natu. »

La jeune femme laissa sa tête retomber contre le dossier du fauteuil.

« Non seulement tu pars , en mentant à Tsunade , mais en plus tu quittes Kakashi _que _Tsunade avait bien voulu laisser rentrer chez lui _parce qu'elle savait_ que tu serais _là_ pour _lui. »_

Natu se mordit la lèvre. Oui elle y avait pensé à ça. mais bon Kakashi était quelqu'un de fort. Il n'avait besoin de personne !

« Non seulement tu l'a laissé se démerder seul après son retour de l'hôpital mais en plus , à peine rétablit , il s'est retrouvé face à l'obligation d'aller te chercher face à Kisame et Itachi. Et si je n'avais pas croisé son chemin alors qu'il te traînait inconsciente hors de Kumo , je ne sais même pas ce qui serait advenu de vous deux. »

« Tu le suivais ? »

« Non c'est toi que je suivais. »

Natu haussa un sourcil étonné , une goutte sueur dévalant le long de sa tempe.

« Les bars abandonnés , c'est ma manière de collecter les infos Natu. Comment voulais-tu que je passe à coté de "_l'étrangère , sûrement une dangereuse criminelle"_ qui traînait dans tout les bars où j'allais et dont tout les barman du coin me parlaient ?"

Natu baissa la tête. « Et Kakashi t'as suivi. » marmonna t-elle rejetant entièrement la faute sur son senseï.

« Bien sur que non idiote. Il s'est réveillé un matin _seul_ , a parlé à Tsunade , a comprit que tu avais menti sur toute la ligne , et est parti à ta recherche. Je l'ai trouvé sur la route de Kumo et l'ai suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il plante ce foutu parchemin-explosif sur le mur. Il était à bout de force Natu. »

Natu baissa la tête. C'est bon il avait gagné. Elle allait s'en vouloir à mort.

« C'est pour ça que tu es à Konoha ? »

Jiraya leva les yeux au ciel. « Comme si c'était ça le plus important. Bien sur que lorsque j'ai trouvé Kakashi arrivant à peine à marcher , toi sur son dos complètement inconsciente je l'ai aidé. » lâcha t-il rendant la jeune femme de plus en plus mal.

« ... »

« Comment as tu pu oser quitter le village pour te venger après tout ce que je t'avais dit ! Je te l'avais interdit Natu ! » s'énerva t-il indigné.

Natu avait déjà vu Jiraya en colère. Plusieurs fois elle l'avait fait tourné en bourrique. Mais aujourd'hui c'était royal. Et en prime , elle était au premier rang.

« Mais je ne contrôle rien. » lâcha t-elle étourdie par des vertiges de plus en plus menaçants.

« Bien sure que si , si tu _essayais_ de te contrôler un peu. »

Natu hocha la tête , préférant laisser l'orage passer plutôt que de l'aggraver en répondant.

« Bon sang , Itachi Uchiwa. » ragea t-il. « N'y avait-il pas d'autres alternatives ? Tu ne pouvais pas t'attaquer à un peu moins féroce ? Va t-il falloir prendre des mesures Natu ? Va t-il falloir que je demande à Kakashi de s'éloigner de toi pour son bien , vais-je devoir tout lui raconter de ce que tu as apparament omis de lui dire ? Vas-tu devoir perdre contact avec tout ce à qui tu tiens pour ne pas les voir crever par ta faute ? »

« Jiraya. » tenta de le calmer Tsunade.

« Qu'elle réalise un peu l'ampleur du problème. Je veux qu'elle sache que je ne laisserai pas une telle chose passer. Ce que tu as fait est _GRAVE_. Natu. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Mais merde qu'on lui foute la paix bon dieu.


	10. Sakura

Azaram , je suis d'accord avec toi ! ^^ , Alors voilà un chapitre avec ce que tu souhaitais :)

Pour les autres , enfaite Azarma m'a suggéré de plus parler du point de vue des autres personnages , comme Naruto et Sakura , et Shizune. Donc , d'accord avec elle , j'ai fait un chapitre en plus , inséré dans les deux autres :) Voilà ce que cela donne , on peut dire que c'est comme les hors-série de l'anime Naruto ( j'ai horreur de ces hors-série avec ces adversaires qui ne ressemble à rien , et vous ?) Ca n'atteint pas le cours de l'histoire

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sakura marchait dans les ruelles , profitant de la journée ensoleillée qui s'échappait d'à travers les nuages . Oui , c'était effectivement une belle journée qui se profilait , et par chance la jeune kunoichi n'avait rien de spécial pour aujourd'hui. ( Enfin si , techniquement elle avait pour mission de : courir chercher Kakashi , de consoler Shizune et … le plus important en dernier : TOUT RACONTER A NARUTO._ Enfin , si il le méritait bien sur !_

Sakura tourna dans la rue à droite … puis pris la rue sur la gauche , elle ne venait que très rarement dans cette partie de la ville , ne connaissant pas grand monde y habitant. Enfin elle arriva jusqu'à la petite porte verte qui semblait se désagréger par la force du vent. Elle frappa trois coups sur la porte légèrement enfoncée.

Rien.

Elle retenta sans succès. Puis une nouvelle fois (juste au cas où , qu'on ne l'accuse pas de ne pas avoir _tout_ fait pour joindre son senseï.) Ensuite elle partit en courant vers le stand bien connu de Teuchi. Avec un peu de chance , à cette heure-ci , Naruto aurait terminé son premier entrainement et serait entrain de se remplir l'estomac pour son second repas de la journée. _(soupir) _Il n'est que dix heure et demie.

« Naruto ! »

Quelle chance ! Il était là , fidèle au rendez-vous les baguettes entre les mains et les nouilles entre les dents. Sakura sourit et tâcha de garder une allure distinguée , avançant sans trop se presser vers lui.

_(Garde ton calme , garde ton calme , ne l'excite pas.)_

« Je viens de voir Tsunade-sama remettre un sceau sur la fille qui été avec Kakashi l'autre jour. »

Naruto ouvrit de grand yeux , avala sa bouché de ramen tout rond et attendit la suite les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme.

« Elle s'appelle Natu , et elle a aussi été l'élève de Jiraya-san , Et ils n'ont pas arrêté de se disputer. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »

Naruto hocha furtivement la tête de plus en plus impatient. (Pour vous dire il avez même laissé ses ramens de coté.)

« Parce que …... »

Naruto resta la bouche ouverte , observant la bouche de Sakura. Comme si le temps avait décidé de ralentir ce jour là , à cet instant précis pour le frustrer.

« Ils ... »

« Dépêches toi Sakura ! »

« Ils sont ensembles ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ils sont ensemble , tu m'as très bien entendu. »

« Quoi ? L'ermite pervers et la fille ?!? »

=________=' (huuuuum Soupir.)

« Non idiot ! Kakashi et la fille , Natu ! »

Les yeux de Naruto s'illuminèrent alors qu'il commençait à calculer à plein régime dans son cerveau.

« Donc ses lèvres ne ressemble sûrement pas à deux grosses limaces ? Tu crois qu'elle a vu son visage ? **Je le SAVAIS !! **» s'écria t-il trop heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé une faille chez son senseï , « On va la kidnapper , non il voudra la sauver …. Euh , on va l'attacher , et la menacer de nous dire ce qu'il y a sous_ le MASQUE DE KAKASHI-SENSEÏ _!!!!! »

Sakura s'excusa du regard au près de Teuchi qui se demandait d'où provenait un tel boucan , et s'assit à coté du jeune blond.

**(YEEEESS !!!)**

* * *

Sakura aurait souhaité rester plus longtemps planifier des plans diabolique pour attraper Natu avec Naruto , malheureusement , il fallait encore qu'elle aille voir Shizune.

Shizune , sa plus fidèle alliée lorsque Tsunade se payait des crises de colère folle , Shizune qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois lorsqu'elle avait mal fait son travail. Shizune qui avait réussi à la consoler de la disparition de Sasuke.

Elle quitta donc Naruto après être passé une petite heure avec lui , lui demandant de l'attendre et marcha en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Oui Shizune devait être dans un des bureaux adjacents … où à l'hôpital. Oui réflexion faite , ce serait à l'hôpital qu'elle la trouverait. Bifurquant sur la droite , Sakura déboula dans la rue qui menait à l'hôpital et au bureau des mission , tombant à la renverse en se heurtant à Kakashi-senseï.

Il s'excusa , elle s'excusa , rien de plus banal et il l'aida à se relever.

« Belle journée Aujourd'hui n'est ce pas Sakura ? Tu vas t'entraîner ? »

Sakura nia , répondant qu'elle devait trouver Shizune et , Kakashi lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas au bureau des missions , lui indiquant donc par conséquent que lui en venait. _(Bon il n'est donc pas allé voir Natu , ça m'aurait évité une situation embarrassante où je devrais lui en parler.)_

« Euh Kakashi-senseï ? »

« Mhh ? » marmonna t-il , toujours plongé dans son livre.

« J'ai un message que m'a transmit une certaine personne. » murmura t-elle hésitante.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait , la jeune femme eut l'impression de le voir réagir au quart de tour. Ses yeux se dirigèrent automatiquement sur elle , il ferma son livre d'un geste sec , comme s'il avait déjà devinait de qui il s'agissait et porta toute son attention sur elle.

« Eh bien , je t'écoute. »

« Natu ... » Kakashi se modela un masque neutre , « M'a demandé d'aller vous chercher. Je suis passé chez vous et vous n'y étiez pas , elle était avec Tsunade et Jiraya. »

Kakashi hocha la tête comme si rien de tout ça l'atteignait , et comme si Natu lui été complètement indifférente.

« Très bien. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. » marmonna t-il.

Ce n'était pas normal. Jamais ils n'évoquait leur relation en public , jamais. Quel cas de force majeur avait poussé Natu à parler d'eux ? De ce qu'ils étaient ? Et devant Sakura , son élève !

« Garde ça pour toi Sakura. » marmonna t-il ensuite en disparaissant en fumée.

Sakura hocha la tête et de nouveau seule dans la rue , rejoignit l'hôpital.

* * *

Elle finit par trouver Shizune dans une des chambres vides. Elle ne pleurait pas , rien de cela , elle ne semblait même pas abattue , elle se contentait de fixer simplement ses mains ,assise sur un des lits.

« Shizune ? Je peux entrer ? »

La kunoichi hocha la tête , regardant Sakura lui sourit tristement.

« Tsunade m'avait dit de ne pas me faire trop d'idée , mais je t'avoue que je le pensais célibataire endurci. »

Sakura hocha la tête , appuyant les propose de la jeune femme. « Moi aussi . »

« Mais si je me serais un jour attendue à le savoir en couple depuis au moins plus d'un an ! »

Sakura hocha tristement la tête et prit Shizune dans ses bras. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre , elle qui venait de pousser Kakashi-senseï dans les bras de cette Natu qui lui avait l'air bien sympathique et qu'elle venait de jeter , elle dans les filets de Naruto. Décidément , jouer sur trois tableaux en même temps ne lui allait vraiment pas.

Une sonnerie retenti dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et toute une troupe de medic-nin surgit du couloir en courant , passant devant leur porte. Shizune se leva , s'épousseta , et lança un sourire à Sakura.

« Je ne désespère pas. J'attendrai , il va bien finir par se rendre compte de la vraie nature de cette jeune femme. Je serais patiente ! »

Sakura sourit , comprenant que (heureusement) Shizune était assez intelligente pour éviter de faire une bêtise stupide , et la regarda sortir de la pièce.

« Je vais voir si on a besoin de moi. » lança t-elle.

Sakura sourit. En trois secondes elle courait déjà hors de l'hôpital , elle arriva jusqu'au stand de ramen , où (quelle chance inouïe) elle réussit à rattraper Naruto qui s'en allait.

« Naruto !!!! » appela t-elle.

Le jeune blond se retourna et lui sourit.

Oui , ils avaient beaucoup à faire si ils voulaient que ça marche !

* * *

Bon honnêtement , je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout de ce chapitre vous savez quoi ? ^^ J'ai même hésité à le publier !


	11. Un aveu qui explique bien des choses

Vous vous dîtes certainement que c'est jour de fête , où que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire pour vous envoyer un petit paquet de chapitre d'un coup. J'avais enfaite peur que vous ne comprenez rien puisque tout est expliqué dans CE chapitre , qui ne s'intitule pas comme ça pour rien ^^ :) Voilà vous allez enfin tout savoir en même temps que Kakashi (quelle chance) , en dernier (ça paraît moins cool d'un coup.) Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

« Bienvenu à l'hôpital , ne passait pas par la case Départ , ne touchait pas vingt milles francs. »

Natu ouvrit un œil morne puis l'autre.

« Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim , cela va faire une semaine que tu dors , le sais-tu ? »

Natu tendit la main , attrapant les fruits que Shikamaru lui tendait. « Que fais-tu ici ? » marmonna t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Kurenai risque d'accoucher , ou alors il y a eu des complications. Dans tout les cas elle est à l'hôpital alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer voir ma coéquipière préférée. »

Natu sourit et se leva.

« Mhh , tu comptes aller quelque part ? » demanda t-il la suivant du regard.

« Oui , une semaine , c'est beaucoup trop. »

Shikamaru sourit et l'aida à escalader la fenêtre pour sortir.

Au loin les nuages ressemblaient à d'énormes smiley. La journée promettait d'être belle.

* * *

Natu rentra , dans un meilleur état que la dernière fois , par la porte d'entrée du petit appartement. Merde encore la peinture écaillée. Oui il serait temps qu'elle daigne la repeindre un jour. La jeune femme avança dans la cuisine mettant un bol de ramen froid au micro-onde avant d'allumer une cigarette. Ce que ça faisait du bien de rentrer chez soi.

Kakashi n'était pas là. En mission , au terrain d'entraînement peut-être. Peu importe , il n'était pas là , c'était assez dur comme ça sans avoir besoin d'y penser. Natu avala avec difficulté les quatre ramens qui se battaient en duel dans son bol avant de sortir au dehors. Pour une des rares fois de son existence , elle éprouva le besoin de parler à quelqu'un. De se confier.

Elle passa la journée allongée sur le sol à griller un nombre incommensurable de cigarette lorsqu'enfin la porte d'entrée claqua.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? »

« Euh ... j'habite ici non ? » risqua t-elle.

Kakashi , une part à emporter de ramen d'Ichiraku-ramens dans les mains , haussa les épaules.

« Dernièrement tu étais endormie dans un lit d'hôp... »

« Ça va. J'étais fatiguée , je vais mieux. »

Kakashi leva un sourcil perplexe et pris la main de la jeune femme. « Tu m'as manquée. »

Natu sourit , se laissant bercer par le jeune homme.

C'est cette nuit là , que Natu Sciuto déballa tout à un Kakashi Hatake allant de surprise en surprise.  
Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'on avait osé lui dire , tout ce qu'elle savait sur sa nature presque démoniaque jusqu'à le faire fuir. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Sa mère était une Kunoichi extrêmement douée du pays de l'eau , de renommée mondiale et qui avait finit par être attaquée par Kyubi.  
Il n'y avait pas eu d'ennui. Kyubi à la recherche d'un corps pour parfaire son déguisement et anéantir Konoha avait voulu fusionner avec Mme Sciuto. Celle-ci après s'y être ferment opposée , enceinte jusqu'aux yeux n'avait pas eu le choix.  
Un corps humain avait toujours été ce que Kyubi avait trouvé de mieux pour se cacher. Un corps de femme de plus , n'attirait pas l'attention des gardes (sauf si elle était divinement belle ce qui n'était pas le cas de la mère de Natu qui était désormais grosse comme une planète.) Hélas , ne connaissant rien ni au comportement humain ni de la durée de gestation humaine , et se rendant compte trop tard que la femme était trop enceinte pour pouvoir réussir ce qu'il souhaiter entreprendre , le démon renard avait abandonné son corps. Le choc et la différence de chakra avait tué la mère de Natu sur le coup.  
Son père , medic-nin retraité sachant que Natu survivrait , l'avait sauvée , laissant sa femme morte à Kumo , avec la ferme intention d'aller prévenir Konoha.

« Et c'est ce qu'il fit ? »

Natu hocha la tête , voyant Kakashi plongé dans son histoire.

« Oui. »

Le père de Natu débarqua à Konoha comme un miséreux et expliqua son aventure à l'Hokage en fonction : Sandaime Hokage. Celui-ci l'écouta brièvement , occupé à ranger ses affaires dans des cartons puis l'envoya face à l'homme qui allait devenir le nouvel Hokage dans peu de temps : Minato Namikaze , futur Yondaime Hokage. Celui-ci le congédia avec toute la confiance qui émanait de lui comme s'il connaissait déjà tout les ressortissants de l'histoire. Durant ce temps là , elle Natu grandissait.

« Tu connaissais Minato ? »

« J'avais quelque chose comme quatre ans Kakashi. Non ! »

« Ensuite. »

« Ensuite quelques années plus tard , mon père m'a diagnostiqué une schizophrénie. J'étais différente. Je ne parlais pas , je n'écoutais pas , et mes réactions allaient de la réaction la plus passible , à la plus violente en un éclair »

Natu s'éclaircit la voix. Ils étaient allés consulté partout. La jeune Tsunade (enfin moins vieille quoi ) qui avait d'autres soucies en tête quitta Konoha avant qu'ils ne réussissent à lui demander un examen. Son père allait la faire interner lorsque Jiraya la trouva.

« Te trouva ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment ça ? »

Natu inspira grandement , tenant la main de Kakashi dans la sienne. « Ce jour là , Jiraya m'a trouvé en train d'étrangler un de mes camarades de l'académie. Il a tout d'abord cru que nous nous disputions. Une bagarre qui tournait mal , puis l'enfant lui a raconté qu'il n'y étais pour rien ... ce qui été vrai. » avoua t-elle sentant le sang du jeune homme se glacer. « Finalement je crois qu'il m'a prit pour une demeurée , et ce regard qu'il m'a lancé m'a ....plus ou moins ... agacée. » lâcha t-elle.

« D'abord , oui , je me suis sentie extrêmement contrariée de le voir me regarder ainsi comme une folle ! J'étais intelligente. Je savais que je n'étais pas normale , mais je savais quand même que je n'étais pas folle. Et ... c'est un peu ... comme si , je devenais une kunoichi savamment entraînée tu vois ? J'étais tout simplement enragée _et_ douée. La haine devenait une force , mes sens s'aiguisaient ... j'ai tenter de me battre avec lui .. je n'avais que huit ans , un enfant de cet âge n'aurait jamais osé s'attaquer à lui , C'est là que je crois qu'il a commencé à avoir des doutes. »

Kakashi hocha la tête.

« Il a réussi à me calmer , je crois que j'ai eu droit à mon premier sceau ce jour là. Il m'a ensuite directement amené voir Sandaime-sama et ne m'a plus lâché d'une semelle. Si tu savais comme j'étais heureuse ! Il savait que je n'étais pas folle à lier ! Il semblait comprendre que j'étais différente ! A eux deux je crois qu'ils ont enfin trouvé ce qui clochait chez moi. Ils m'ont fait patienter pendant des heures et des heures dans une petite salle. »

« Puis Yondaime-sama est arrivé. Je le trouvait plus gentil ! Il était curieux , et lui non plus ne me parlait pas comme si j'étais folle .. c'était agréable. Finalement il est reparti et Jiraya m'a raccompagné chez moi , expliquant à mon père qu'il allait prendre ma formation de ninja en main. Mon père connaissant Jiraya comme le grand Sanin , ce fut un immense honneur pour lui , et il me laissa partir avec l'ermite ... ! J'ai beaucoup appris avec lui , il s'est occupé de moi pendant cinq ans. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment proche de mon père donc d'une manière il la un peu remplacer dans le sens où de toute façon les sceaux qu'il m'imposa m'empêchèrent de ressentir la moindre émotions durant longtemps. Puis je crois que ... en entrant dans l'adolescence nous ne nous sommes plus entendus. » marmonna t-elle révélant enfin à Kakashi pourquoi elle reniait qu'il avait été son professeur.

« Je suis rentré à Konoha peu après le désastre de Kyubi. j'avais treize ans et Naruto venait de naître ... Jiraya et moi nous nous sommes sauvagement disputé et il m'a finalement expliqué tout ce que j'avais , et c'était comme si je l'avais toujours su : Lorsque Kyubi a quitté le corps de ma mère , des années auparavant , une partie de lui est resté en moi. Tout le concentré de Haine qui fait Kyubi c'est moi qui l'est. »

Kakashi hocha la tête.

« Tu comprend ce que ça signifie ? »

« Non. »

« Ça signifie que Minato à enfermer le démon dans Naruto en sachant que jamais le démon ne ferait de mal au garçoà son fils. Bien sur , Kyubi n'est pas inoffensif , mais il n'a pas de haine envers celui qui le détient je pense. J'ai été touché en calculant ça dernièrement. Evidemment il préferera tuer Naruto pour retrouver sa liberté , mais ... il ne lui fera pas de mal. »

Kakashi hocha la tête , Minato , même dans sa mort l'étonnerait toujours par son intelligence et sa précision. Il avait tout planifié.

« Tout ça pour me dire que tu es un jinchuriki ? »

« Non , pas un jinchuriki , justement ... juste un concentré de haine gardé par des sceaux inefficace... c'est d'ailleurs une dispute violente aux sujets de ses sceaux qui a refroidi mes liens avec Jiraya. »

« Ok. »

« La partie de Kyubi qui est en moi ne me parle pas. Ce n'est pas vivant. C'est ... oui juste un concentré de haine de violence et de vengeance. »

Kakashi serra la jeune femme qui se sentit automatiquement rassurée. L'avenir promettait d'être beau.

* * *

Bien maintenant que tout est claire entre Natu et vous. Natu et Kakashi. Nous allons passer à la deuxième partie de la fiction (et oui , je trouve que je suis allée vite , trop vite.) C'est un peu plus noir mais j'espère que vous aimerez , je me suis appliquée et ça reste naturel et réaliste. :)


	12. IIème PARTIE, DOUBLE SENS

_**NATU - VIE TRANQUILLE A KONOHA - SECOND PART - CHAPITTRE 11 Retournement de situation -**_

Bien. On ne rigole plus. C'est du gras , italique , souligné que nous avons là s'il vous plaît.

Je rigole , voilà la seconde partie de la fic qui ne va sûrement pas en réjouir certain. Bref dans tout les cas je vais vous laisser un petit suspens de quelques heures avant de vous mettre la suite parce que je ne suis pas sadique au point de vous laisser avec ce chapitre sur votre faim. Mais je suis pas assez correcte pour vous mettre la suite tout de suite.

Donc voilà , je pense de toute façon que la majorité lirons lorsque le deux chapitres seront déjà publiés et qu'ils n'auront pas à souffrir de tout cet affreux suspens ! Donc voilà , je vous spouhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Ce fut comme si dévoiler ce stupide secret avait creusé de l'écart entre Kakashi et Natu. Aucun des deux n'en avait plus parlé , ou fait mention , Jiraya était parti en coup de vent , sans dire au revoir comme à son habitude et Kakashi avait rangé l'information dans un coin de sa tête d'un air désintéressé. _

_Il n'y prêtait pas attention. Pourquoi faire ? Natu ne sauterai pas sur lui déchaînée par une vengeance folle ! Et lui était là pour veiller sur elle !_  
_Tout aurait du ce passer normalement , ils auraient repris une activité normal , vécus heureux ensembles. Se souder en apprenant les pires secrets de l'autre. Comme on dit : quelqu'un qui t'aime , c'est quelqu'un qui trouve que ta merde sent la rose._

_Et pourtant sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'éloignent , sans qu'aucun des deux ne négligent une relation si forte et si bien partie , Natu commença à rentrer tard , et Kakashi commença à dormir sur le canapé , passant plus de temps en mission que chez lui. La lassitude ? La découverte d'un secret trop lourd ? Plus de la moitié des couples qui se forment sont-ils voués à une disparition certaine ?_

_C'était comme si l'on voulait fuir le fantôme de toute une amitié et d'un amour pour ne pas se rendre compte de sa mort. Pour ignorer la fin d'une belle histoire parce qu'on ne la comprenait pas. On aimait Natu , On aimait Kakashi. Mais rien n'était plus pareil._  
_Il n'y avait plus de discussions. Plus de soirées à se regarder. Plus de soirées du tout d'ailleurs. Le seul lien était encore les cigarettes de Natu que Kakashi refusait toujours d'acheter. Envie de conserver un lien ? Personnage radin ? Le doute installe toujours la pire des merdes dans un couple._  
_Et bien sur comme l'amour et le sexe , peu importe ce que les romantiques en disent , ce sont deux choses étroitement liées : le briquet de Natu brillait fièrement posé à coté de la coupelle en cristal dans l'entrée et non plus dans son joli décolleté._

_C'était la fin d'une relation. Kakashi n'attendait plus que le jour où les affaires féminines auraient quittés sa maison. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut et de vérifier. Était-elle toujours là ? Natu , quand à elle attendait : l'ordre , la permission , le rejet de cet homme , passant la moitié de la nuit à écouter le souffle régulier en provenance du salon._

_Leurs impuissances dégoutantes les mettant tout les deux mal à l'aise. Il ne se voyaient plus. Il n'y avait pas qu'un fantôme dans la maison Hatake. Mais trois._

**FIN** (non non , Humour )

* * *

Kakashi poussa d'un coup de pied la porte écaillée avec une vague de Nostalgie.

C'était la première fois que Natu était rentrée chez lui. Elle avait promis de repeindre cette porte dont la peinture s'en allée portée par le vent en fines couches laissant le bois moisir en croûtes sales.

Il entra calant sous son bras une part de ramen d'Ichiraku. Cela faisait maintenant trop longtemps que Natu ne cuisinait plus pour lui. Ne cuisinait plus pour elle non plus d'ailleurs. Il laissa ses clefs tomber dans la coupelle de cristal avec toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas la briser. Finalement , trop anxieux , il retira ses clefs avec minutie et les posa entre la coupelle et le briquet argenté.

Pourquoi toutes ces attentions ? Natu n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas souvent là de toute façon. Et quand elle était là , c'est lui qui préférait partir. Ils n'avaient jamais été un couple de bavards. Jamais ils n'étaient entrés dans de grands débats enflammés. Mais jamais ils n'avaient essuyés de gros blancs , ou encore ne s'étaient sentis mal à l'aise. Techniquement c'était sur qu'en ne se voyant plus ils étaient toujours aussi à l'aise.

Kakashi rentra dans sa chambre (qui n'était quasiment plus la sienne ) Tout étais calme. Le lit tiré à quatre épingle et les affaires de l'argenté plié avec soin sur un coin du matelas lui en apprirent plus que la petite lettre posée bien en évidence sur la table de chevet , coincée debout entre une photo d'eux et le cendrier où une cigarette terminée de mourir.

Natu était partie.

Une nausée profonde envahit Kakashi à l'instant où il ouvrit la lettre. Natu écrivait mal. Dans un style romanesque qui ne convenait vraiment pas à sa personne. Pire , elle avait même mis deux "T" à Kakashi HATAKE , sans se soucier de la présentation de sa page.

Mais il l'avait aimé. Il avait aimé les mots sur le frigo bourrés de fautes d'orthographes , et de fautes de syntaxe. Il avait adoré les phrases sans queue ni tête qu'il lui arrivait de sortir lorsqu'elle s'énervait ! Et même si le doute était présent maintenant. Il l'avait aimé , elle ! Natu Sciuto.  
Et quitter une femme avec qui vous avez vécu plus de quatre ans de votre vie. Ce n'était pas rien. C'était une multitude de nouvelles habitudes à reprendre.  
S'asseyant sur le lit propre , Kakashi posa la lettre sur la couverture aux motifs de Shuriken. Celle-ci glissa tombant à ses pieds. Il passa ensuite une main moite sur son visage , se massant le crâne doucement , se pinçant l'arête du nez n'arrivant pas à réaliser.

Une nausée , un soulagement , une sensation d'étrange malaise qui planait dans la pièce.  
Kakashi ouvrit les yeux soudain après s'être massé copieusement les tempes , se hurlant à lui même. « Idiot !».

Non seulement Natu venait de le quitter. Mais elle venait de quitter Konoha.  
Toute cette mise en scène , et cette lettre de trois pieds de long. Tout n'était qu'un subterfuge pour la laisser s'éloigner.  
L'argenté sourit en relisant la lettre , le dernier hommage qu'elle lui faisait à lui et à leurs intelligence communes les liant à jamais.

Kakashi Hattake je te quitte.  
_Et tu sais que je souffre à l 'idée de t'abandonner , toi que j'ai adoré  
_Sache que je n'ai jamais souhaité avoir à en arriver là.  
_Jamais_ _je ne pourrais _  
Quitter Konoha  
_Comment pourrais-je m'éloigner de toi alors que tu es la personne qui m'es la plus chère ? Ce qui  
_reste la meilleure chose pour moi. Et je sais que tu peux le comprendre.  
_C'est faire le deuil de notre amour intense et brûlant._  
Il me reste simplement à m'épanouir.  
_Après toute ses si belles années à tes cotés._  
Je souhaite que tu y arrives aussi.  
_les temps sont tellement durs et t'imaginer malheureux me brise le cœur._  
Ne me cherche pas  
_Ne pars pas à ma recherche dans Konoha je t'en supplie, tu sais combien nous souffrirons de toute cette histoire._  
Je pars d'ici rejoindre ce qui te plaira le moins au monde.  
_La foule , les gens , les conversations. Je change de vie ! N'ai pas peur de_  
Prendre soin de toi , par pitié ne me laisse pas t'abandonner pour rien? Je sais que tu le sais :  
_Je ne reviendrais pas , et c'est bien mieux comme ça._  
Je ne suis pas partout. Je souhaite juste  
_que toi comme moi puissions enfin_  
être épanouis.

_Ta_

Natu.

(Maintenant , pour nos chers amis qui n'avaient pas encore rallumés leur cerveaux , Ignorez les lignes écrites en Italique , une sur deux pour comprendre ce que Natu a voulu dire.)

Se laissant tomber contre le matelas , Kakashi soupira.

Merde.

* * *

Vous connaissez La Lettre de Georges Sand ? Sinon , tapez sur Google immédiatement , c'est de la littérature française et c'est super bien fait , C'est Une lettre a double-sens dont je me suis inspirée pour faire celle-ci.

Bref on se retrouve sur la page d'à coté :)


	13. Un vulgaire pion dans un jeu de Shôgi

Je voulais vous rassurer sur mon rythme de parution ... intéressant ^^ Cela ne va pas tarder à ralentir puisque Lundi je reprends les cours ^^ navrée mais au minimum je publierai un chapitre par semaine ^^ :) Voilà la suite Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Kakashi Hattake je te quitte._  
_Sache que je n'ai jamais souhaité avoir à en arriver là._  
_Quitter Konoha  
reste la meilleure chose pour moi. Et je sais que tu peux le comprendre._  
_Il me reste simplement à m'épanouir._  
_Je souhaite que tu y arrives aussi._  
_Ne me cherche pas._  
_Je pars d'ici rejoindre ce qui te plaira le moins au monde._  
_Prends soin de toi , par pitié ne me laisse pas t'abandonner pour rien? Je sais que tu le sais :_  
_Je ne suis pas partout. Je souhaite juste_  
_être épanouie._

_Natu._

* * *

Comme de droit lorsque qu'un Nukenin trahit son village , les ANBUs fouillent : à la recherche d'une trace , d'un moindre indice.

Ce matin là , lorsque les ANBUs de Konoha se présentèrent devant sa porte en compagnie de Shizune , Tsunade et Jiraya (revenu immédiatement en apprenant la nouvelle) ; Kakashi les laissa rentrer sans broncher , presque sarcastique. Natu avait tout laissé derrière elle , y comprit_ lui _alors n'allait pas lui dire que c'était pour se faire attraper une fois libre.

L'argenté s'assit dans un coin alors qu'on passait au peigne fin son appartement révélant leur ex-relation au grand jour. Shizune passa la majeur partie de la matinée à superviser les opérations mettant son nez un peu partout dans ses affaires , alors que Tsunade ne cessait de faire des allers-retour entre son bureau et l'appartement gérant la crise comme elle le pouvait. Jiraya lui , marchait dans ce qui avait été le foyer de son ancienne élève , passant devant les photos des deux jeunes gens , une mine triste collée au visage. Kakashi ayant perdu Sasuke , il ne pouvait que comprendre la douleur du Sanin.

Shizune passa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Kakashi qui ne lui fut d'aucun secours. L'incompréhension lisible sur ses traits empêcha une Tsunade perplexe et un Jiraya tourmenté de lui poser d'autres questions. Kakashi hésita puis finit par garder la lettre pour lui. C'était personnel , c'était pour lui. Et Shikaku aurait été assez intelligent pour la décoder. Quand bien même , la part de lui qui le dirigeait ce matin n'abandonnerai pas Natu.

Le dernier ANBU sorti de sa chambre , un carton immense dans les mains , contenant photos , cigarette , et coupelle de cristal.

« Nous allons l'inspecter à la recherche d'une trace qu'elle aurait pu laisser. Un message qu'elle aurait pu vous laisser Kakashi-sempai.»

Celui-ci hocha négligemment la tête , laissant Icha Icha Tactics gagner son esprit. Il attendit enfin que tout le monde soit sorti pour regarder une Tsunade agacée qui ne souhaiter visiblement pas partir.

« Que s'est il passé Kakashi ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de parler de ses problèmes conjugaux. Encore moins qu'en ceux-ci était graves. Quand bien même il n'en avait pas envie. Merde. Il posa un œil sur sa chambre et son salon horriblement vides. Les affaires de Natu autrefois éparpillées dans les pièces avait permis à son esprit de ne pas réaliser. Maintenant que les ANBU avaient tout nettoyé , c'était comme si la jeune femme lui avait été arrachée.

Trouvant son meilleur ninja peut enclin à la conversation et n'étant elle-même pas très loquace ce matin-là , Tsunade posa une main sur son épaule tout comme l'avait fait précédemment Shizune. Le geste dépourvu d'intérêt cette fois-ci chauffa le cœur du copy-nin.

Merde , la fin de sa vie avec Natu pouvait elle l'affecter autant ?

* * *

Natu continua à avancer.

Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup pleurer dans sa vie. Elle n'avait même jamais eu beaucoup de sentiment. Mais bordel , Kakashi elle l'aimait vous comprenez ?

Elle s'était toujours cru incapable d'aimer. Une "machine à tuer" comme l'avais souvent appelé affectueusement Jiraya . Elle n'aurait jamais penser pouvoir déplacé en elle toute cette haine en amour.  
Mais aujourd'hui Natu pleurait. Une fois que l'on sait que l'on peut ressentir les choses , les ressentir est tellement plus facile.

Une larme s'échappa dans sa course , dévalant son visage avec précipitation. Elle épongea d'un geste rageur sa joue puisqu'elle n'y voyait rien : Le brouillard.  
Continuant sa traversée la jeune femme grogna. Ses cigarettes étaient restées à Konoha. Toutes.  
Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait cru entendre du bruit est s'était faufilée au dernier moment hors de l'appartement. Natu avait cet instinct de survie si proche de la lâcheté qui ne datait pas d'hier. Oui elle était lâche. oui elle ne supportait pas d'être mal à l'aise en face de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et oui , aujourd'hui elle fuyait la contrainte d'une routine un peu trop construite sur un chemin tracé d'une ligne un peu trop parfaite par son senseï et son père.

« Kakashi ? »

Le jeune homme leva la tête agacé. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce regard emplis de compassion que lui servait Shizune. Sa vie avait repris un cours normal et plus personne ne se permettait de le regarder avec pitié de cette façon. Même Kurenai de nouveau sur pied , agitant son enfant gazouillant sous le nez de Kakashi ne s'excusait pas de son bonheur. Même Naruto et Sakura avaient finis par lui avouer en détendant l'atmosphère qu'ils avaient cherché par tout les moyens de découvrir au grand jour leur relation.

Pourtant Shizune dont il n'avait jamais été très proche était la seule à continuer à le plaindre. Apparemment encore plus tourmentée que lui par sa violente rupture. Celle-ci lui ouvrit la porte du bureau de Tsunade le regardant avec des yeux de femme lubrique qui correspondait mal à la situation , avant de le laisser entrer.

Il finit par se frayer un chemin à travers les regards brûlant (bien sur qu'il n'était pas dupe ) de la jeune femme et s'assit face à Tsunade. Entre lui et elle trônait un pot de peinture. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel pot de peinture. C'était un pot de taille moyenne , de peinture verte foncée , sur bois , qui ne s'écaillait pas et qui prévenait de la pouriture du bois. Le pot venait d'un magasin de bricolage. En le voyant , Kakashi étouffa un rire derrière son masque , ce qui n'échappa pas à Tsunade.

« Kakashi ? Ceci , bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il te soit familier , est le dernier objet que Natu aurait touché dans ta ... enfin votre appartement. Shikaku nous l'a renvoyé , parce que c'est assez inhabituel. Pour ne pas dire énigmatique. T'es t-il familier ? »

Il fallait vraiment que Tsunade n'est rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui pour s'intéresser à un pot de peinture songea Kakashi. Il lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque , le regrettant dans la minute en la voyant s'énerver.

« Kakashi , nous venons de perdre dans la nature une ninja dotée de pouvoir incontrôlable , donner Naruto à l'Akatsuki aurait le même effet , ne réalise tu pas l'impact du geste de Natu ? »

Kakashi hocha la tête. N'ayant vu qu'à travers des yeux amoureux il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'importance de la situation.

« Natu est butée , enragée et sûrement même déterminée à détruire l'intégralité de ses sceaux. Elle va être incontrôlable et autant te dire que nous sommes en très mauvaise posture dans sa liste de gens qu'elle haït. Il faut ajouter qu'elle a toujours été relativement instable. »

Kakashi hocha la tête et Tsunade agita le pot de peinture devant son nez.

« Toute piste est bonne à exploiter. Tu ne l'a jamais vu de ta vie tu dis ? »

« Oui. »

Tsunade resta bouche bée quelque instants avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Alors pourquoi riais tu ainsi en rentrant? »

Kakashi ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rit. Il haussa néanmoins les épaules. « C'était une sorte de jeu. Natu voulait absolument repeindre la porte d'entrée. » Expliqua t-il. « Elle a du acheter le pot pour que je m'en occupe. »

Tsunade hocha la tête rassurée , reposant le pot sur la table et se laissant elle-même choir sur sa chaise. Ayant d'autres problèmes à gérer que des blagues entre un ex-couple. Persuadée qu'elle pouvait classer l'affaire du pot de peinture elle congédia Kakashi.

« Attends. » marmonna t-elle. « Elle va sûrement revenir constater l'avancée des travaux , tu ne crois pas ? »

Kakashi resta de marbre. Si Tsunade ne mettait pas en cause la liberté de Natu , il lui aurait sauté au cou pour une idée aussi brillante. Hélas la lancer sur cette piste aurait de graves conséquences pour la jeune femme. Aussi prit il le ton le plus douloureux qu'il avait en réserve (lui le plus mauvais acteur qu'il était donné d'exister) avant de marmonner « Ce n'était pas son genre. »

Tsunade lui lança un hochement de tête compréhensif avant de le congédier , terminant de classer le dossier.

* * *

« Ne serai-ce pas la douce Natu ? »

« Les arcanes d'Itachi t'ont peut-être manquer ? »

La jeune femme retira l'immense main bleuté de Kisame de sa joue en grognant , le laissant l'entraîner en dehors du bar miteux où elle avait échouée.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé à la pêche aux infos Itachi ! » marmonna l'homme requin , attrapant la jeune femme par la peau du cou.

Celle-ci gigota , et finit par tomber aux pieds de l'Uchiwa.

« Mhhh , une connaissance forte intéressante. »

Natu n'osant pas le regarder , se releva , s'épousseta , en reculant.

« Inutile de te dire que si tu veux nous suivre , avoir peur de nous et reculer à chaque fois que tu croiseras mon regard ne seras pas une bonne façon de nous entendre. »

Natu hocha la tête , finissant de larguer le requin dans la conversation.

« Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ? »

Itachi lança un méchant sourire glacé à la jeune femme , lui tendant une veste noir parsemée de nuages rouge. Natu l'enfila sans rien dire , un air provocateur sur le visage , ne lâchant désormais plus le regard du jeune Uchiwa.

A son plus grand étonnement , l'air étonné de Kisame se transforma en un rictus à faire froid dans le dos alors qu'il cessait de jouer la comédie.

« Bienvenu dans nos rangs Natu Sciuto. » lâcha Kisame , « Comme tu peux le voir , nous nous préparions à ta venue. »

Natu hocha la tête , tentant de ne pas paraître trop pétrifiée face au fait qu'ils aient calculés tout ses faits et gestes et avala avec difficulté sa salive en apercevant les dents dangereuses de Kisame qui luisait en un sourire parfaits dans l'ombre. Même lui , qui était venu la pêcher dans un bar de Suna lui faisant croire aux hasards ,et jouant l'idiot depuis tout à l'heure, jouait avec elle comme on joue avec un pion.


	14. Un raisonnement Absurde

Holà ! Alors j'ai reçu une reviews de Azaram , me disant qu'elle aurait aimé avoir plus de détail venant des points de vues des autres personnages. Etant d'accord , J'ai fait un nouveau chapitre qui s'appel "Sakura" et donc qui parle de Shizune , Naruto et Sakura majoritairement ... Donc vous pouvez aller le voir il est entre deux autres chapitres précédents (je crois que c'est le 10 mais je ne suis pas sûre ). Je voulais aussi ajouter qu'imiscer un nouveau chapitre dans une fiction entre deux autres chapitre sur ce site , c'est assez sac-de-noeud , donc il est _TRES FORT POSSIBLE _^^ que je me soit plantée en remettant les chapitres. Si quelqu'un relit et qu'il s'aperçoit d'une erreur donc , merci de la signaler !

Sur ce voilà la vraie suite , Bonne lecture je vous laisse :)

* * *

« On a retrouvé du sang ... et plusieurs lingettes à moitié calcinées ... » risqua Shizune , posant sa tête sur le torse pâle du copy-nin.

Kakashi hocha la tête d'un air las.

« Il est donc probable qu'elle ai brisé tout ses sceaux avant de quitter le village. » crut t-elle intelligent de préciser.

Kakashi releva la tête de son livre , lui lançant un air agacé. Le prenait -elle pour un être demeuré ? Un homme pourvu d'un QI moyen ?

Shizune risqua un demi sourire , passant sa main fine et délicate sur les pectoraux de Kakashi. Elle avait cet atout qu'elle massait divinement bien. Elle avait aussi cet atout de pouvoir lire le dossier de Natu dans le bureau de Tsunade , ce qui expliquait sa présence dans le lit de Kakashi malgré qu'elle n'en doute pas le moins du monde.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix suave , « Parler d'une de tes ex et de tout ce qu'elle a fait d'horrible avant de te quitter me fait froid dans le dos. »

Comprenant qu'elle attendait une réaction d'homme normal Kakashi leva les yeux de son livre , et passa un bras musclé et protecteur autour de la jeune femme.

« De quoi veux tu qu'on parle donc ? »

Shizune se sentant enfin centre d'intérêt de l'homme de ses rêve se mit à sourire sans plus pouvoir espérer tirer la tronche un jour.

« Je ne sais pas ! » murmura t-elle en passant à califourchon sur l'argenté , « Pourquoi parler de toute façon ? »

Kakashi sourit , embrassant la jeune femme sur ses lèvres masquées. Enfin une réaction proche de Natu.

« Vais-je devoir remettre mon bandeau , ou me fais tu enfin assez confiance pour me laisser voir enfin ton visage ? »

Kakashi grogna , attrapant un bandeau qui traînait au fond du lit. Il le passa sur les yeux d'une Shizune qui avait le mérite d'être patiente , mais profondément déçue. Kakashi souffla lui aussi déçu. Elle qui semblait si proche de Natu durant une seconde s'en éloignait bien d'un seul coup.

* * *

« Faire un crochet à Konoha serait une bonne initiative. »

Natu tourna la tête vers Itachi , assis dans un coin de la grotte qu'ils partageaient.

« Quel intérêt , laissons Pain se charger de Naruto Uzumaki. » lâcha Kisame en brossant avec douceur Samehada.

Itachi resta muet , décrétant que la conversation était déjà réglée et terminée. A tout les trois , ils venaient de fuir Suna en un temps record. Natu assise entre les deux hommes , sortie son briquet , s'allumant une cigarette , alors qu'une main bleu se tendait pour en attraper une. Itachi regarda ailleurs se retenant de demander à la jeune femme et à Kisame de cesser cette idiotie. Les mégots de cigarette les rendaient trop facilement repérable et ils risquaient d'être suivis à la trace.

« Que préfères tu Natu ? » demanda-t-il , faisant presque sursautée la jeune femme qui s'autorisa un regard vers lui.

Dotés d'une lueur époustouflante les yeux d'Itachi se tournèrent droit vers la jeune femme. Il la regarda réfléchir passivement avant de se lever. Comme il s'en doutait , elle avait déjà choisie.  
Kisame resta de marbre quand à l'attraction qui émanait de Natu sur Itachi. Depuis quand son coéquipier demandait-il l'avis d'un coéquipier ou d'une jeune femme pour agir ?

* * *

« Je crois que le mieux qu'il te reste à faire Naruto , c'est t'excuser au près de Tenten et d'aller voir Ino avant qu'elle ne cafte tout à Hinata. »

Le jeune blond soupira , passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés de Nature.

« Je suis dans la merde. Merde ! »

Il jura encore une bonne minute, releva les yeux , croisant les regards désolés de Choji , Shikamaru et de Kiba qui hochaient la tête d'un air certain , navrés pour lui.

_Ah les histoires de filles ... !_

Kakashi assis une table plus loin cessa quelque minutes d'espionner la conversation des jeunes , alors que Yamato à sa table à lui , lui posait une question. Il posa son petit livre orange sur la table stoppant sa lecture du même fait.

« Je disais , viens tu chez Anko ce soir ? »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil._ Qu'allait t-il pouvoir foutre chez Anko un samedi soir ?_  
Shizune lui donna un léger coup de coude , gênée de l'état passif de son nouveau copain. Elle semblait d'ailleurs la seule à y faire attention , les amis du copy-nin étant habitué à son caractère nonchalant. Cela fit même rire Kurenai d'un joyeux gloussement qui lui allait bien mieux que sa triste mine qu'elle avait conservé ces derniers temps après la disparition de Natu.

« Mais si. Je t'en ai parlé. » murmura la medic-nin d'une phrase bourrée de sous-entendu qui signifiait _"Tu ne m'écoute jamais." _, « Anko nous invites tous ce soir. »

Kakashi hocha la tête , se sentant désagréablement regardé par toutes les personnes autour de la table , alors que Shizune posait une main douce sur la sienne , gantée et froide.

« Eh bien , oui , j'y vais. » marmonna t-il comme si c'était une évidence , ( ce ton et ce mépris était une spécialité de Natu ) ne comprenant pas en quoi Yamato avait pu poser la question s'il était au courant.

Yamato hocha la tête d'un air grave , détournant légèrement la tête pour laisser à Shizune le plaisir de câliner son ex-sempai. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs plus prêter attention à la conversation animée de la table d'à coté qu'aux caresses de la jeune femme.

_«** NARUTO UZUMAKI !! **»_

La totalité du bar se retourna vers l'entrée du bar , où une Sakura rouge comme une tomate , boyonnant de rage , enleva ses gants et les jeta au sol à coté d'elle pour mieux montrer Naruto du doigt.

Elle avança à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la table masculine , les faisant sursauter tous autant qu'ils étaient à chaque pas , et arracha ensuite le jeune blond à ses amis , les foudroyant du regard.

Kakashi sourit en regardant ses deux élèves , se prenant même à faire un rapide bilan nostalgique de leur évolution. Il avaient grandis. S'entraidaient de temps en temps ... Kakashi observa Sakura traîner le blond hors du bar , une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux , laissant la porte du bâtiment ouverte. Peut-être même que Sakura sauvait encore une fois la mise du jeune blond ! Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences , peut-être que Naruto était désormais un coureur de jupon ! Voilà qui aurait bien fait rire Minato !  
Kakashi considéra la porte ouverte sous un nouvel angle.

C'était une belle journée, le ciel était bleu , l'hiver avait enfin laissé sa place aux fleurs et aux bourgeons , et c'était à se demander même ce qu'ils faisaient tous là , enfermés à l'intérieur , ne profitant pas du magnifique soleil au dehors. Un oiseau passa , sûrement porteur de mission. A en voir par son allure , Kakashi en conclut qu'il venait sûrement de Suna et resta songeur un moment avant d'hocher un sourcil perplexe et visiblement surpris.

Si les oiseaux de Suna étaient rares ces temps ci , les longues capes rouge et noir par un temps aussi ensoleillé l'était encore plus.

« Kakashi , tu m'écoutes ? »

Le jeune homme posa un regard complètement désintéressé sur Shizune avant de se lever. La laissant bouche-bée.

« Navré , je dois aller voir quelque chose. »

Shizune tenta de le retenir en vain , puis regarda Yamato la tête basse. Elle ne supportait plus cette humiliation chronique dont il l'affublait lorsqu'ils sortaient en couple. Qu'il ne l'écoute pas lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et seuls n'avait pas grande importance , mais qu'il l'ignore devant leurs amis ne lui plaisait guère

« Laisse lui un peu de temps. » marmonna Yamato à celle-ci lui tapotant amicalement le dos.  
Dans son dos , Yamato et Kurenai échangèrent un regard complice. Shizune avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de Kakashi et son attitude. Beaucoup.

Kakashi suivit un petit chemin tout tracé , s'éloignant du village. Il aurait juré avoir vu ... et non il n'hallucinait pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre.  
Il avançait déjà depuis quelques minutes , passant et repassant devant les terrains d'entraînements lorsque trois silhouettes ne lui étant pas inconnues se matérialisèrent devant lui.

Il y avait la stature imposante de Kisame toujours affublé de Samehada. La mystérieuse et plus petite silhouette d'Itachi à l'allure réservée , et entre les les deux , celle qu'il n'aurait jamais pu oublier.

Natu l'ignora copieusement durant cinq bonnes minutes de silence , fixant tour à tour le ciel puis l'herbe et enfin lorsqu'Itachi à qui rien n'échappait émit un claquement de langue impatient , elle daigna enfin croiser le regard de Kakashi. La minute d'après , Kisame et Itachi avaient disparus dans la nature la laissant seule.  
Il sembla à Kakashi reconnaître de la surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme qui ne semblait évidemment pas s'attendre à voir disparaitre ses compagnons. Ils s'affrontèrent encore quelques minutes du regard , détaillant l'autre avec minutie.

« Tu as changée. »

Tirant la chaise en face de Kakashi pour s'installer au fond du bar miteux où ils étaient allés , Natu pinça ses lèvres , ne trouvant pas utile de répondre. Elle se tordit les doigts , (Kakashi interpréta cela comme de la gêne) les cachant dans sa grande veste noir et rouge.

Kakashi commanda deux cafés. Natu aimait le café , elle boirait le sien , pour sur. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se produit , la jeune femme avala d'abord celui face à elle , et délicatement , de façon toute à fait naturelle , elle se saisit de la tasse fumante en face de l'argenté de ses doigts pâle , peint en mauve. Il n'échappa à Kakashi qu'elle ne portait toujours pas de bagues._ (Info :Les bagues que portent l'Akatsuki signifient qu'ils participent au rite d'extraction des Jinchuriki , qu'ils sont membres de l'Akatsuki évidemment et qu'ils ne pourront plus l'enlever - exception Orochimaru qui s'est coupé la main.) _et il put donc constater avec soulagement qu'elle n'appartenait pas encore pleinement à l'organisation. Tant mieux , son retour à Konoha n'en serait que plus facilement négociable.

Natu observa Kakashi contemplait ses doigts avec une indifférence totale et bu la tasse d'un trait.

« Qu'est il arrivé à tes cheveux ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe , seule chose en quoi Kakashi la reconnut.

« De quoi veux tu parler ? »

Kakashi poussa un soupir exaspéré qui fit baisser les yeux de la jeune femme. Et pour cause ! Ces cheveux autrefois châtains et banals avaient virés au noir de jais, rappelant non sans hasard la masse de cheveux d'Itachi Uchiwa.

« Je ne sais pas. » marmonna t-elle en passant une main délicate dans ses cheveux noirs , « Je n'y suis pour rien. »

Kakashi hocha la tête , ne cessant de détailler le portrait de la jeune femme. Elle était pâle. Les yeux cernés de violets comme lorsqu'elle était malade , les cheveux noir ne rendant que le contraste époustouflant.

« Tu as lu ma lettre ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui. »

Natu hocha la tête digérant l'information le regard perdu en face d'elle. Elle était certaine qu'il avait compris

« Tu ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi tu étais partie. »

Natu resta silencieuse quelques instants sans cesser de fixer le regard du jeune homme. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il portait son bandeau en travers de son visage. Son si beau visage. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de le voir caché. Elle n'aimait enfaite tout simplement _pas_ le voir cacher. Elle se retenue de lui arracher masque et bandeau et finit par se lever , posant avec fracas plusieurs pièces sur la table avant de ressortir de la pièce étroite et enfumée. Elle passa le seuil de la porte en remettant son chapeau de paille traditionnelle cachant son visage et lui donnant un aspect menaçant qui dissuada le barman de la saluer.

Kakashi la suivit au dehors , et arrivant à sa hauteur resta muet.  
« Tu m'as l'air épanouie. » marmonna t-il confirmant à Natu qu'il avait compris le sens caché de sa lettre.

Celle-ci sourit face au ton ironique du jeune homme et continua d'avancer d'un pas vif jusqu'à arriver au dessus d'un pont. Là , elle s'appuya contre la rambarde enlevant enfin l'immense chapeau qui cachait son visage.  
Celui-ci paraissait plus détendu. Normal , Natu avait toujours adoré cet endroit. Elle ne le cacha pas à l'argenté lui lançant un demi-sourire révélateur.

« Je le suis Kakashi. Je peux enfin être moi-même. »

Kakashi hocha la tête , hésitant entre son envie d'en savoir plus et celle de se taire.

« Tu n'étais pas toi-même à Konoha ? Enlever tes sceaux t'as t-il rendue plus libre ? » demanda t-il rongé par la curiosité.

Natu esquissa un sourire , contemplant l'eau où d'énorme poissons rouges vifs sautaient.

« J'en ai assez d'être un poids. » murmura t-elle « Je veux vivre entièrement , concilier ce que je suis et ce qui est en moi. Pour cela je ne peux pas rester à Konoha. » expliqua t-elle, fixant son reflet dans la surface de l'eau , « Je suis dangereuse , j'imagine que Jiraya te l'as assez rabâché. Je préfère tuer Kisame par inadvertance que toi ou Kurenai. »

Kakashi s'approcha d'elle , posant ses coudes sur la rambarde en bois rosé. « Je ne sais pas , ne crois tu pas que je suis assez fort pour t'empêcher de faire du mal à tes proches ? »

Natu se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il était toujours aussi intelligent malgré qu'il ai osé la remplacer par une demi-mesure , la petite assistante de Tsunade. Il trouverait une solution à tout ses problèmes. Elle préféra garder sa remarque pour elle , et ravala sa fierté alors qu'il venait encore une fois de lui démontrer qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Qui te protègeras toi ? » demanda t-elle alors , révélant son anxiété au jeune homme et se laissant partir dans des hypothèses idylliques où elle pourrait oser s'imaginer vivre avec l'argenté.

Kakashi haussa les épaules , se retenant de lui hurler qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Il n'avait cesser de penser à elle , et était agacé du comportement de la jeune femme.

« Depuis que je suis partie je progresse Kakashi. » lança t-elle , comme on lance un boulet de canon. « Je progresse , je contrôle les aspects de ma personnalité. Je ne me sert jamais des sceaux. Il ne m'en reste plus qu'un. J'en ai assez de rejeter cette partie qui est en moi , je veux vivre avec , je veux la contrôler et cesser de m'entendre dire que je suis un monstre. »

Kakashi hocha la tête , demandant à la jeune femme une cigarette. Cigarette qu'elle lui tendit sans broncher alors qu'il baissait son masque s'assurant qu'il n'y est personne aux alentours.

« Alors si tu te contrôles , je peux partir avec toi. »

Natu rigola , entraînant avec elle le copy-nin qui terminait sa cigarette qu'il finit par jeter dans l'eau.

« Non , Kakashi , sais tu qu'à la moindre petite altercation je peux te tuer ? »

« Je ne t'énerverai pas. Et entre paranthèse : c'est ça que tu appelles progresser ? »

Natu sourit , sortant à son tour une cigarette et son briquet , toujours fidèle à sa place , faisant sourire Kakashi.

« Non , je me contrôle bien mieux maintenant. Mais je préfère ne pas prendre le risque de t'abîmer. »

« Cela sous-entend que tu compte revenir ? »

Kakashi observa la jeune femme , une once d'espoir naissant au fond de lui. Once d'espoir que Natu pulvérisa en se mordant la lèvre.

« Je ne peux pas Kakashi. Arrête. Souviens toi de ce jour où tu m'as proposé tout ce que je voulais Kakashi ? Un bébé ? Un mariage ? Quitter Konoha ? Je pense à ce jour là et je me dis que c'est mieux comme ça. Je t'aurais priver de tout ça, tu comprends enfin ? Je ne peux pas avoir de bébé à moins de lui transmettre toute les horreurs que je contiens, Je ne peux pas me marier pour te tuer lors de notre première dispute , et il est hors de question que tu quittes Konoha pour moi. »

Kakashi resta sans voix quelques minutes la sentant s'énerver. Hélas , leur moment de retrouvailles s'estompa vite lorsque deux silhouettes se dégagèrent au bout du pont.

« Tient , tient , tient. » marmonna Kisame , jouant avec un Kunaï , « Hatake Kakashi. »

Natu fronça les sourcils , laissant Kakashi se tendre face à ses deux ennemis. Itachi ne fit pas de remarque , se contentant de suivre Kisame tout en fixant l'argenté.

« N'essayait-il pas de te faire perdre pied Natu. » , demanda le requin , « Mériterait -il la rupture de notre contrat ? »

Natu fusilla du regard l'homme requin et Kakashi ne s'empêcha de lui trouver du courage d'oser regarder Kisame avec cette folie furieuse dans les yeux.

« Quel contrat ? » lâcha t-il.

Natu ouvrit la bouche pour parler , coupée par Itachi qui bougeait les lèvres pour la première fois depuis l'entretien.

« Celui que Natu a signé en échange de ta protection. Et de l'interdiction de toucher un seul cheveux de ta personne. En échange , nous avons ses services. » (Pas d'allusion sexuelles , j'entends qu'ils se servent de ce qu'elle renferme.)

Kakashi leva un sourcil , son regard directement dirigé vers la jeune femme qui s'attaquait maintenant ouvertement à Itachi ; Celui-ci ne prêtant d'ailleurs pas grandes attentions au discours de la jeune femme en colère , ne quittant pas l'argenté du regard , jaugeant la moindre de ses réactions de ses pupilles écarlates amusées.

« Ne trouves tu pas que tes ennemis sont quelque peu plus dociles ces temps ci ? »

Kakashi se laissa plonger en arrière. Oui ces dernières mois ... avaient été risibles , comme si l'Akatsuki l'évitait ... oui forcément.

« Tu as fais ça ? » demanda t-il d'une voix agacé se retournant vers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci resta immobile , se cachant derrière l'imposant obstacle qu'était Kisame. Il allait parler mais elle le retint , de quelques mots : « Kakashi , tait toi s'il te plaît. »souffla t-elle.

_Comme si elle espérait encore avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de poids dans mon jugement._

Le jeune homme resta docile , fixant la jeune femme derrière le requin. « A quoi joues tu Natu ? Tu restes avec eux pour me protéger ? Tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de tes actes ? »

Itachi lança un regard excédée à la jeune femme , lui demandant d'en terminer au plus vite car sa patience avait des limites , puis comprenant que Natu ne se déciderais pas à ouvrir la bouche , il appela Kakashi. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui sans crainte aucune , persuadé que leur nouveau conseiller conjugal allait faire des merveilles , seulement Itachi de plus en plus impatient activa son sharingan , laissant Natu criait derrière lui.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard , Kakashi s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien. Et pour cause , Natu venait de briser le lien visuel d'Itachi , tenant le menton de l'Uchiwa dans une de ses mains et fixant les pupilles rouges comme si sa vie en dépendait. Oui , deux minutes plus tard Natu fixait toujours Itachi qui fixait toujours Natu , un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Kakashi se pétrifia. Il existait quelque chose de malsain entre eux deux. Non seulement la jeune femme avait osé s'interposer entre Itachi et lui , mais en plus les arcanes lunaires que lui avait imposé Itachi ne lui avait été d'aucun problème , sûrement parce que l'Uchiwa ne les lui avait pas imposée.

Mortifié , Kakashi comprit que non seulement Itachi et Natu s'entendait , mais ils se comprenaient , Itachi plongeant Natu dans son univers noirâtre et dangereux de vengeance.

La minute d'après il était seul sur le pont. Le soleil se couchait sur l'eau , épousant des couleurs chaudes et chatoyante. Il était seul.

« Eh bien , voilà une rencontre qui était animée. »

L'argenté se retourna , ne désirant rien de plus au monde qu'un peu de solitude. _Qu'on lui foute la paix merde !_

Jiraya vint s'assoir près de lui sur le pont d'un air las. Évidement que Jiraya avait tout suivi , lui qui était sur les traces de l'Akatsuki en permanence.

« Elle n'a plus qu'un sceaux. » marmonna t-il.

Kakashi hocha la tête face à la triste constatation du Sanin , fixant l'horizon brûlant. Jiraya posa un regard navré à Kakashi , se relevant enfin après de longues minutes de silence.

« Elle n'a pas saisi Kakashi , que le contrôle qu'elle cherche à obtenir ne s'acquiert pas. Le moindre problème lui fera prendre conscience que la haine fait parti des émotions qui se ne contrôle pas , qu'on n'apprend pas à contrôler ce que seul les sceaux pouvaient gérer. Elle repars à zéro à chaque crise ... Il lui faudra du temps Kakashi. Mais elle reviendra. Il faudra qu'elle se rende compte que tenter de vivre avec ce qu'elle a dans sa chair , c'est se tuer. Et je pense que oui ... ça sera long avant qu'elle n'ouvre enfin les yeux."

Kakashi hocha une énième fois la tête , passant sa main sur son cou. Combien de fois avait-il hocher la tête aujourd'hui au juste ?

« Il faut que nous prenions conscience des erreurs de Natu , que cela nous serve et que cela ne se reproduise pas avec Naruto. Tu vois , finalement , Sasuke et Natu protègent Naruto? Ils sont en quelques sorte la chance que nous avons de pouvoir le rendre heureux. Nous les avons tout les deux surprotéger , nous refusant à tenter de leur expliquer ce qu'ils avaient et leur interdisant plusieurs voix et plusieurs destins , cela c'est retourné contre nous. Il ne faudra pas faire cette même erreur avec Naruto. »

Kakashi observa Jiraya et compris enfin , qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu Natu partir les yeux douloureux. Et que de la même façon que voir Sasuke quitter Konoha l'avait rendu fou , Voir Natu s'en aller en se sentant impuissant rendait Jiraya bien terne.

* * *

« Ah quelle rigolade. »

« Allez vous faire foutre ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie géante ! » hurla Natu à bout de souffle. « Qu'est ce que vous avez osé faire ! »

Kisame commença à glousser voyant le petit être qu'était Natu s'agitait devant lui comme un têtard. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres minces d'Itachi , élément déclencheur de la fureur de la jeune femme.

« Toi ! »

Elle senti le chakra afflué de ses pores avec intensité , n'y étant pas encore habituée , elle s'étonna de sa nouvelle puissance , défiant Itachi du regard. Ce n'était plus la même personne qu'ils avaient en face d'eux , mais un véritable démon qui hurlait et manquait de les tuer de peu.  
A deux ils finirent par la stopper , Kisame garda la jeune femme dans l'étau de ses bras alors qu'Itachi apposait un sceau qui au moins allait la faire redescendre sur terre quelques instants. Il épongea ensuite le bras de sa veste taché de son sang après le combat acharné de la jeune femme , et se laissa tomber à coté du requin qui tenait toujours fermement Natu , toujours plus apte à montrer les crocs qu'à sourire.

* * *

Je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous a plus aussi. Je posterais sûrement le prochain ce week-end ! Bisous !


	15. Only two

Je vous retrouve en bas , Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

« Toujours cette même cachette , tu permet que je ? »

« Va te faire foutre Kisame. »

L'homme requin se tut , reprenant pendant de longues minutes un visage sérieux , poli , usé et blessé par le temps. Il posa ensuite un regard sur la jeune femme. Pas un regard lubrique , pas un regard neutre. Un regard sympathique. presque d'amitié.

« Il faut que nous partions. »

Natu hocha la tête contemplant une dernière fois le coucher de soleil qu'elle admirait face à elle. Elle avait pris cette habitude , ces derniers mois de fuir , son instinct l'emportant sur sa raison. Être un criminel vous faisait perdre toute notion d'hygiène , de temps , de confort et bien évidemment de moralité.  
Kisame se leva et attendit qu'elle en fasse autant. Ne la voyant toujours pas esquiver le moindre mouvement , il lui lança un coup de pied gentiment.

« Natu. »

La jeune femme se releva sans plus penser à rien , laissant le requin (assez intelligent pour deux ) l'emmener loin d'ici. Frappée par la mort d'Itachi par la main de son petit frère , Natu fronça les sourcils. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre.

Il en avait fallu du temps pour qu'elle laisse le requin et l'Uchiwa se servir d'elle comme d'une arme. En échange ils lui avaient été d'une véritable aide en ce qui concerne ce qu'elle contenait. Ils s'étaient montrés de véritables sceaux humains , sans limites et sans règles. Un an s'était écoulé , liant la jeune femme avec les deux hommes de ce qu'on aurait presque pu appelé de l'amitié. Dans tout les cas c'était de la confiance mutuelle. Du respect. Et même si aucun ne l'avouerait car tous dotés d'un caractère de chiottes (passait moi l'expression) : d'entraide.

« Les histoires de haines ne sont pas de belles histoires Natu. »

Itachi c'était permis de lui dire ça une froide soirée d'hiver alors qu'il veillait tout les deux. Natu n'avait pas répliqué pour ne pas s'engager dans un débat stérile. Elle crut d'ailleurs comprendre que cacher son désaccord à un être supérieurement intelligent était inutile mais qu'il lui en était tout de même reconnaissant , peu amateur lui non plus de débats ,_ (stérile ou pas)._  
On ne pouvait tout simplement rien caché à Itachi Uchiwa. Tout comme il savait qu'elle allait les rejoindre , il savait lorsqu'elle souhaitait lui parler , il savait lorsqu'elle lui en voulait et il savait lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne lui été pas à proprement parlé utile , il aurait tout simplement pu la rendre à Konoha , ou même la dénoncer. Mais sa venue avait réussi à l'amadouer , à rendre sa vie sur terre un peu plus agréable.

C'était plus tard dans cette même soirée qu'Itachi avait renoncer à gardait Natu avec eux. Une soirée où Kisame s'était isolé pour brosser son épée préférée. Il s'était assis face à Natu la fixant droit dans les yeux ce qui était assez rare et toujours un peu déstabilisant pour la jeune femme.  
Il s'était mis à parler. D'une voix animée , pressée par le temps. « Tout ça ne sers à rien Natu , les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas , il n'y a pas de théorie ici , tu travailles inutilement. »  
Natu avait nié. Ne lui avait plus adressé la parole durant des jours entiers , se refusant à croire une chose pareille. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça à elle ? Lui casser ses rêves et ses idéaux ? Il ne voulait plus d'elle et ne savait pas comment lui dire ?

Maintenant qu'il était mort , elle s'en voulait sérieusement de ne pas lui avoir adressé la parole une dernière fois.

* * *

Il s'avère que le destin ayant poussé Kisame Hoshigaki et Natu Sciuto à quitter le magnifique coucher de soleil pour courir tout les deux dans les landes désertes autour de Suna en avait décidé autrement.

Kisame fut appelé pour une conférence au niveau de l'Akatsuki est envoyé au loin. En annonçant la nouvelle à la jeune femme , il comprit que la mort d'Itachi avait scellé à jamais la fin de leur escapadeà trois , de leur trio. Comme si faire revivre à deux ce qu'ils avaient pu faire à trois ça ne serai plus jamais pareil. Et c'était un fait : même sans Itachi que l'on entendait jamais , ce ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Kisame prit soin de demander à la jeune femme ce qu'elle allait faire. Rentrer à Konoha. bon , ce n'est pas ce que lui aurait décidé ; mais il savait déjà qu'elle n'était pas faite du même bois que lui. Elle lui retourna sa question poliment à quoi il répondit qu'il allait se chercher un nouvel équipier. L'Akatsuki allait tomber. Et même s'il n'en était pas dupe , il allait continuer le rêve jusqu'au bout. Il irait ensuite toucher assez pour vivre une vie ensoleillée et s'installer au alentours de Kiri pour leurs foutre bien les nerfs une dernière fois. Ou s'il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette vie de lézard , il continuerai à vivre comme Nukenin.  
Natu sourit , et disparut dans l'air ambiant. C'était une nuit entre l'hiver et le printemps , une même nuit qui avait amené Natu chez eux et qui la voyait partir à présent. Kisame s'autorisa une seconde à soupirer sur les bons moment qu'ils avaient passés en trio , avant de se remettre en chasse un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. N'allait pas croire que Kisame n'était pas une bête assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir. Il en était très fier.

* * *

Vous savez quoi ? J'aime ce chapitre j'en suis satisfaite ^^. Vous ? Vos opinions ? Il est un peu court donc je vais vous mettre la suite après :)


	16. Natu ?

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Natu poussa la porte de moins en moins vernie de l'appartement s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. En vain.

Elle poussa de tout son poids par accoup plusieurs fois avant de se laisser tomber contre le solide morceau de bois. Elle se rappela ensuite que s'il existait bel et bien une fenêtre ouverte par tout les temps à Konoha s'était bien celle qu'elle souhaitait à présent trouver ouverte , et fit le tour de la battisse à la recherche de la dite vitre.  
Elle la trouva _fermée_. Essuyant la buée sur le verre elle s'approcha pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose dans le noir de la pièce (_il faisait nuit_).

Elle n'y voyait pas grand chose. Tout ce qu'elle sut au premier abord , c'est que cette chambre lui avait manqué. Elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte avant de se retrouver devant. A l'inérieur une masse de cheveux noir était posé sur le torse de Kakashi. Quand à celui-ci il ne bougeait pas , sachant sûrement que quelqu'un était collé le nez contre sa fenêtre. Vexée comme un pou , Natu se contenu d'aller étendre sa haine sur le joli minoi de Shizune et se laissa tomber sous la fenêtre sachant qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de répit avant que les Oï-nin ne la retrouve.

« Au revoir. »

Une porte claqua dans la nuit , réveillant la jeune femme qui ouvrit des yeux étonnées. Elle s'était endormie ? Profitant de l'occasion elle se faufila accroupie jusqu'à l'angle de la rue pour observer Shizune sortir de l'appartement. Une fois la voie libre , elle se glissa à travers la porte ouverte et rentra.

« Shizune ? »

La jeune femme se pétrifia sur place se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour éviter d'exploser en une rage monumentale. Il avait osé l'appeler _SHIZUNE_ ? Elle entendit les pas sourd de Kakashi se déplaçait (ne sachant vraiment comment il allait réagir en la voyant) : Quitter le lit , traverser le salon , passé devant l'entrée pour terminer et arriver dans la cuisine.

* * *

Kakashi ouvrit la porte de la cuisine pour se retrouver face à un spectacle qu'il aurait pu trouver comique dans certaines conditions.  
Natu , sa veste de l'Akatsuki à moitié ouverte , affalée contre le plan de travail , se pinçant l'arête du nez avec force des ses ongles long et vernis , les yeux plissés.  
Elle finit par ouvrir un œil qu'elle dirigea automatiquement vers lui.

« Que puis-je pour toi ? » demanda t-il

Natu ne répondit pas. Elle resta longtemps immobile. Sans que Kakashi ne s'autorise à parler.

Une heure entière avant qu'une minuscule larme coule d'un de ses yeux écarquillées et roule sur la joue pâle avant de frapper le sol. Kakashi toujours stupéfait de trouver la jeune femme dans sa cuisine en plein milieu de la nuit , immobile et muette , ne bougea pas comme il le faisait depuis une heure. Se cantonnant à fixer Natu avec intensité.

Natu mit du temps à arriver à se reprendre. Elle se remit à respirer normalement puis , réalisant que Kakashi n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle , l'éloigna d'un violent excès de chakra rougeoyant accompagné d'un coup de pied digne d'un maitre en Taijutsu qui eut l'effet d'un éclair dans la pièce sombre.

« Écarte toi Kakashi merde ! »

Si Kakashi avait pu un jour doutait de son identité (Un coup de pied digne d'un maître de Taijutsu n'était pas la description qu'il aurait fait des coups de pieds habituels de Natu) , il pouvait se rassurer : c'était bien Natu en face de lui.

« Natu est-ce que ... »

« Je n'ai plus aucun sceaux pour te couvrir Kakashi , MERDE ! » s'énerva t-elle alors que ses larmes dégoulinaient lentement le long de ses joues.

Elle finit par se laisser tomber sur le sol , adossé contre les plans de travail. Elle sortit son paquet de cigarette et son briquet , tentant d'allumer sa cigarette malgré ses tremblements de plus en plus violents.  
Elle jura durant une minute entière , incapable de réussir à allumer le bout de sa clope trempé de larme. Kakashi finit par attraper son paquet (il avait _enfin _acheter son propre paquet) et en alluma une qu'il lui tendit.

« Natu ? »

Mais Natu pleurait encore et il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état là. Complètement déboussolée , elle finit par s'apercevoir de la cigarette qui luisait à coté d'elle et la prit , la fumant en longues inspirations.

« Natu ? »

La jeune femme essuya quelques larmes qui dégoulinaient et tourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage masqué du jeune homme. Kakashi hésita , et comme lorsque l'on essaye d'attraper un animal , il s'avança doucement accroupi , se sentant légèrement idiot à parcourir sa cuisine de cette façon.  
Il finit par s'assoir en face d'elle , à trois mètres ( ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné , le menaçant de partir si il tentait de se rapprocher).

« Jiraya est mort hein ? »

Il fut étonné de voir que la seule chose que trouvait à dire Natu fut d'évoquer la mort de son senseï. Il hocha la tête d'un air grave , ayant appris la nouvelle il y a peu. Étais-ce ce qui avait obligé Natu à quitter l'Akatsuki ?

Natu hocha la tête essuyant encore quelques larmes qui coulaient sans son consentement , agacée.

Jiraya , Itachi , Asuma. Trois morts succesives et trois morts de trop pour la jeune femme.

Kakashi continua de regarder Natu de plus en plus stupéfait. La mort de Jiraya l'avait tant affecté que ça ? Elle qui n'avait cessé d'insulter l'ermite jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il quitte Konoha après leurs disputes ?

« J'en ai marre de jouer. Je ... ce n'est pas _épanouissant » _avoua t-elle la gorge serrée

Il releva la tête , reconnaissant là les paroles de la lettre de Natu. Celle-ci la mine déconfite posa ses yeux sur lui. Il se rendit compte que ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi noir qu'il ne l'avaient étés lors de leur dernière rencontre et hocha la tête , du même avis que la jeune femme.

Celle-ci inspira longuement , prenant conscience du lourd silence qui pesait. Au dehors l'aube commençait sûrement à se lever et les oiseaux avec elle allaient bientôt se réveiller. Natu ferma les yeux quelques secondes profitant du calme ambiant , prenant conscience qu'elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée d'avoir couru sans s'arrêter pendant une année entière. Fatiguée d'avoir était dans le faux durant trois cent soixante cinq jours.

« Ce que j'ai , ne se contrôle pas. » lâcha t-elle en fixant ses mains toujours vernies , ayant une grosse pensée pour Itachi. Dieu qu'elle l'avait aimé lui et sa nonchalance , lui et son omniscience ! Pas comme Kakashi non , ce n'était pas comparable mais il avait été d'un tel secours !

Kakashi ne se donna pas la peine de répondre , déjà mis au courant de la situation par Jiraya.

« Comment t'en es tu rendu compte ? » demanda t-il.

Natu essuya encore quelques larmes qui coulaient et qui brouillaient sa vue. _Merde ce que c'était chiant _, et ouvrit ses yeux.  
« En venant ce soir. Lorsque ... j'ai vu Shizune. »

Kakashi songea que Jamais il n'aurait pu mettre plus en danger la jeune femme que de cette façon. Il s'en voulut quelques instants en réalisant que c'est pour ça qu'il avait trouvé Natu dans sa cuisine tant énervée.

« Alors tu allais revenir même sans avoir conscience de ça ? » murmura t-il , l'espoir même dans chacune de ses paroles.

« Itachi m'a tout avoué. C'est lui qui m'a dit que ce que je faisais ne servait à rien. Je ne l'ai pas cru jusqu'à réaliser que tout mon contrôle n'avait servi à rien face à Shizune. »

Kakashi hocha la tête. Donc c'était encore à ce cher défunt Itachi Uchiwa qu'il devait quelque chose ? Il fut tenter de demander à la jeune femme ce qu'il y avait entre elle et l'homme aux sharingan mais se retint la voyant essuyer une nouvelle valse de larmes en pensant à l'Uchiwa.

Natu avala sa salive avec difficulté , les sanglots qui menaçaient de secoue sa poitrine commencèrent à devenir lourds , puissants , ne représentant qu'un dixième de la peine qu'éprouvait son être actuellement. Elle finit par se lever maladroitement , fixant le bout de ses chaussures. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir tord. Et bon dieu ce que cela faisait mal. Dire qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Pire , dire que Kakashi ne s'en formalisait pas .. comme s'il était au courant.

« Tu .. tu le savais , n'est ce pas ? »

Kakashi leva un œil désolé vers la jeune femme. Confirmant ses soupçons.

« C'est Jiraya qui te l'a dit hein . »

« ... »

Natu avança jusqu'à lui. Tremblante avant de tomber à ses pieds. Elle avait mal. _Mal Mal Mal_. La douleur retenue dans sa poitrine jusqu'alors explosa , la soufflant avec force alors que le flot de reproches incessants montait à son cerveau. Jiraya avait _toujours_ su. _Merde_. Elle explosa en sanglots , hurlant sa douleur à un Kakashi de plus en plus déstabilisé qui ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui. Kakashi le _savait _lui aussi. Il l'avait laissé partir , avait été assez patient pour attendre qu'elle revienne.  
Tout ça , se séparer de Kakashi , s'éloigner de ses proches , vivre comme un monstre. Tout ça , n'avait servi strictement à _rien_.

* * *

Tsunade s'épongea le front d'un revers de manche , ouvrant ses yeux sérieusement cernés.

« Bien , et où est-elle Kakashi , ne me dit pas que tu la laissée sans surveillance. »

« J'ai confiance en elle , et quand bien même. Elle s'est enfermée chez moi et refuse que je l'approche. Elle est méfiante pour deux. »

Tsunade hocha la tête visiblement épuisée. « Très bien , nous allons y aller alors. » marmonna t-elle en se levant de sa chaise , « Est ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Ce fut le moment que choisis Shizune pour entrer dans la pièce avec Sakura , les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux bouffis de sommeil. « Vous nous avez appelées Tsunade-sama ? »

Tsunade hocha la tête , expliquant la situation à une jeune assistante dont les yeux passèrent de son Hokage à son copain , puis de son ex-copain à son Hokage durant plusieurs minutes.

« Très bien , allons-y. » murmura t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Euh ... » hésita Kakashi , « Je ne suis pas certain qu'amener Shizune là bas soit une très bonne idée. » marmonna t-il à la stupeur de cette dernière. « Elle est rentré hier en sachant pertinemment que Shizune étai ..... enfin je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable. »

Tsunade complètement d'accord avec lui demanda à Shizune de s'occuper du bureau pendant son absence. Celle-ci s'offusqua. Pourquoi "Shizune était ?" c'est bien ce qu'il allait dire ? Martelant qu'elle était assez douée pour se défendre seule , elle refusa de rester à l'arrière , assurant qu'elle pourrait contrattaquer. Une dispute éclata dans les couloirs , et finalement le tempérament explosif de Tsunade qui ne cesser d'essayer d'expliquer à la jeune femme qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de bouger qu'elle serait déjà expulsé de la surface de la terre eut raison des doutes de Shizune. Celle-ci s'enfuit en direction de l'hôpital préférant aller se changer les idées en soignant quelqu'un. Laissant Tsunade quitter la pièce en compagnie de Sakura.

« J'aimerais que tu ai une petite discussion avec elle Kakashi. Shizune est mon assistante mais aussi mon amie. Je trouverai plus juste que tu lui parle. » lâcha t-elle le poussant vers l'hôpital , « Nous nous retrouverons chez toi. »

Kakashi se retrouva donc finalement seul devant l'hôpital sachant à l'avance qu'il n'allait pas apprécier discuter avec la jeune femme. Il rentra dans le bâtiment , tentant vainement de trouver quelque chose à lui dire.

« C'est finis Kakashi , c'est ça ? »

Le jeune homme hésita quelques instants , ne sachant pas vraiment trop quoi dire puis hocha la tête se retournant pour faire face à une Shizune à la mine triste.

« Je m'y attendais. » lâcha t-elle.

Kakashi s'excusa du regard avant de regarder au dehors. Il devait rattraper Sakura et Tsunade car elles n'arriveraient pas à ouvrir sa porte. Il allait se retourner , trouver une phrase rassurante à dire à la jeune femme mais celle-ci avait déjà disparue dans les couloirs. Laissant une Shizune seule dans l'immense hôpital , Kakashi sortit en direction de son appartement.

Effectivement il retrouva les deux jeunes femmes devant chez lui entrain de parler à la porte en bois.

« Ouvre la porte ! Natu , puisque je te dit que nous allons te remettre tes sceaux. »

Kakashi accourut , faisant tourner le clefs dans la serrure , ils rentrèrent en file indienne lui devant et rejoignirent la chambre où la jeune femme se trouvait allongée sur le lit , une cigarette entre les lèvres.

« Je suis contente de te revoir parmi nous. » lança Tsunade en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Es tu prête ? »

Natu hocha la tête en contemplant ses pieds. Elle souleva elle-même son T-shirt laissant la dernière Sanin vivante replacer ses sceaux en compagnie de Sakura.

Kakashi croisa le regard de Natu , se sentant immédiatement en danger. Sa colonne vertébrale envoyant un message d'alerte à tout son corps , tendant tout ses muscles à l'affut du moindre geste de la jeune femme , alors qu'un frisson parcourait l'échine de Sakura qui elle aussi avait ressentie et flairer le danger.

Il y avait comme un parfum , une aura de danger autour de Natu , comme si son corps prévenait de ce qu'elle été capable d'accomplir. Sakura et Tsunade posèrent leurs mains sur son ventre , faisant apparaitre une série de signes écrits compliquées.

Tout dérapa en un éclair. Sakura fit une fausse manip' , faisant rugir de douleur Natu. En une seconde la jeune femme sifflait comme un chat , fixée au plafond à l'aide d'un chakra flamboyant et maléfique , les yeux furieux.

La rapidité de Natu , si nulle en Taijutsu d'habitude , le surpris une nouvelle fois. Plus rapide que lui elle fonça sur Sakura tentant un coup mortel qui fut intercepté de justesse par Tsunade qui avait bien anticipé les réactions directes et incontrôlées de Natu.  
Natu grogna , ressemblant plus à un fauve qu'à un être humain , elle allait tenter de frapper une nouvelle fois la jeune kunoichi , accumulant un chakra immense et expérimenté dans le moindre de ses pores à une vitesse terrifiante lorsque Tsunade l'arrêta. La sanin fut envoyée valser à une vitesse folle contre l'armoire de Kakashi et se releva sans difficulté (contrairement à l'armoire qui elle ne s'en remettrait sûrement jamais). Ce fut ensuite autour de Kakashi de tenter de l'arrêter. Il eut la surprise de voir qu'elle ne le reconnaissait tout simplement pas. Qu'elle se battait avec lui , le laissant à peine reprendre son souffle.

« Kakashi , attrape la et tiens-la bien contre toi , il faut absolument qu'elle cesse de se battre. »

Kakashi hésita. La furie devant lui ne se laisserai pas faire. Il finit cependant par plonger pour l'attraper. Les sens milles fois plus aiguisés de la jeune femme l'aidèrent à l'éviter , mais Kakashi et son sharingan finirent par avoir raison des gesticulements de Natu.

« Tiens-la bien. »

Kakashi hocha la tête , maintenant contre son torse une Natu qui gigotait et gémissait de haine. Finalement Tsunade forma un des premiers sceaux pour la calmer , la laissant inconsciente dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Laissons lui le temps de revenir à elle , je vais soigner Sakura. »

Sakura allait bien. Elle s'était fait trancher un bout assez épais de l'épaule par la jeune femme , mais quelque chose de guérissable que Tsunade fit disparaitre en un clin d'œil. Tout les trois attendirent donc patiemment qu'une Natu plus posée se réveille. Ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard. A la différence de Naruto et Kyubi , Kakashi remarqua que non seulement Natu se souvenait , mais qu'elle se sentait encore plus coupable et honteuse.  
Le scellement repris , Sakura n'en voulant pas à Natu , et Tsunade pressée de sceller la bête.

Durant tout le long de l'opération Natu resta figée tel un légume , la cigarette entre les lèvres , fixant avec intensité le plafond.

« Voilà. Repose toi avant de te lever. Les services secrets risquent de vous rendre une petite visite dans la fin de la journée , mais rien de grave. » murmura Tsunade en se lavant les mains. « J'arrange tout. » Elle s'assit ensuite au chevet de la jeune femme passant une main dans ses cheveux redevenus châtains.

« Il te faudra du courage Natu , mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous comprenons ce que tu as fait et quand à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure , Sakura ne t'en veux plus et tu le sais. Nous sommes tous parfaitement conscients que tu n'y peux rien. Passe dans mon bureau un de ces jours. »

Natu hocha la tête laissant s'en aller l'Hokage et son apprentie. Si elle avait bien horreur de quelque chose , c'était bien la pitié. Enfin. Elle se retrouva bientôt nez à nez avec l'argenté qui la fixait depuis le début de la manœuvre. Sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse , elle se sentit gémir alors que les larmes revenaient à flots.  
Sans quelle ne s'en rende compte , Kakashi vint la serrer dans ses bras et la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer , la serrant jusqu'à l'étouffer.  
Il en profita une fois la jeune femme calmée pour faire tomber son masque et posé ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme , la couvrant de baisers.

* * *

Mouaaiff , je trouve ce chapitre bien moins cool niveau écriture. Enfin , j'espère que vous avez compris la forme générale , je trouve ça très dur de faire pleurer Natu et la réaction de Shizune est assez dur à imaginer puisque je n'ai pas envie de la rabaisser. ^^ :) En espérant que vous avez quand même apprécié :)


	17. Nice Future

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Une fois rétablie et ayant pleinement profité de ses retrouvailles avec Kakashi , Natu se rendit vers l'immense pierre funéraire , espérant y trouver le nom de son senseï. Kakashi avait décidé de la laisser seule , renonçant même à sa visite quotidienne de la stèle. _Obito s'en remettrait._

Elle trouva le petit nom gravé tout en bas à droite. Parmi des tonnes et des milliers d'autres noms. Et dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : cela ne lui apportait aucun soulagement. Elle s'étendit dans l'herbe , tentant d'oublier ce poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine. Et finalement décida de se rendre au bureau de l'Hokage.

En montant au bureau , elle croisa Shikamaru dans les escaliers. Il ne la reconnut pas tout de suite , puis se contenta d'un large sourire en la remettant. Au courant de toute l'histoire , son père travaillant au service secret , il finit même par la serrer dans ses bras , élan d'affection qu'il était très rare de la part du jeune Nara.

« Tu sais que cette abrutie de coéquipière qui t'avais déjà remplacé une fois , t'as remplacé toute les autres fois ? Si tu n'étais pas revenue j'allais être obligé de venir te chercher par la peau des fesses , tu m'entends ?! »

Natu sourit en remarquant quand l'espace de un an , Shikamaru Nara avait prit en muscles en grade et en maturité.

Il la laissa rejoindre le bureau où elle frappa trois coup avant d'être reçue par une Shizune assez maussade. Celle-ci ne marqua pas de différence avec elle et la laissa rentrer sans un mot. Se faisant accueillir par Tsunade.

Il s'avère que ce fut cette rencontre avec l'Hokage qui permit à Natu de cesser de se tourmenter pour Jiraya. Tsunade passa la journée à faire le point avec la jeune femme. Elle lui montra les comptes rendu de Jiraya qui parlait d'elle , la première fois que le Sanin l'avait trouvé , ce qu'il en avait déduit , ce qu'il déduisait de leur entraînement , ces nombreuses fois où il avait établi d'aller la chercher. Natu qui s'en voulut d'abord énormément commença à faire son deuil ce jour là. Une fois certaine que Jiraya ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout , l'un des dernier carnet qu'il avait écrit le disait :

« Viens d'assister à la rencontre de Kakashi avec Natu Itachi Kisame. Elle va revenir. plus qu'une question de temps. Peut-être pourra t-elle enfin être épanouie. »

Lorsque Natu se réveilla , elle eut la surprise de se trouver dans une tente immense. Elle chercha à se rappeler en quoi remontait son dernier souvenir et se souvint être rentrée de mission complètement épuisée après avoir eu l'impression d'enfin avoir repris le rythme normal de sa vie d'avant. Elle se souvint de s'être couchée en plein milieu d'une journée ensoleillée , regrettant que Kakashi soit absent. Mais une chose était certaine , elle ne s'était pas endormie dans une tente.

« Bienvenue à Konoha. »

Elle ouvrit un œil , stupéfaite de trouver une infirmière occupée à bidouiller des perfusions à coté d'elle.  
« Votre maison s'est écrasée sur vous lors de l'attaque contre Pain. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil perplexe avant que tout lui revienne à l'esprit. Une chape de plomb tomba sur sa poitrine. Oui la panique dans les rues , les figurines de Pain qui détruisaient tout. Elle à moitié somnolente et Kakashi qui lui avait ordonné de rentrer se reposer argumentant qu'il se faisait trop de souci pour combattre correctement qu'elle n'allait rien faire mis à part gêner. Elle était rentrée , prête à repartir au moindre problème , se sentant mal d'être une ninja et de rester chez elle. Puis sa fatigue l'avait vaincue , elle ne pouvait pas faire plus débile que s'endormir le jour où Pain débarquait à Konoha de toute façon. _Quelle idiote._

Elle fut sur pied le lendemain et se mit à chercher Kakashi dans tout le campement avant qu'on ne daigne enfin lui avouer qu'il était parti à la recherche de Sasuke en compagnie de Naruto et d'autres ninjas.  
Se mettant au courant des derniers détails importants (comme le fait qu'il n'y ait plus d'Hokage à Konoha .. vous savez ce genre de détail que personne ne précise ..)  
Elle passa ensuite le reste de la semaine à attendre le jeune homme en aidant dans la reconstruction de Konoha , ou Yamato , à ses cotés faisait un boulot impressionnant équipé de sa super technique.

« Je vais les rejoindre dans pas longtemps. » lâcha le jeune homme , « Tu veux me suivre ? »

Natu soupira. Elle aurait bien accepté en temps normal , mais les services secret du village avait été très claire , elle était dans leur collimateur et n'avait pas intérêt à tenter une nouvelle escapade hors du village. Ayant été monstrueusement impressionnée par Ibiki Morino , elle avait préférée s'abstenir de l'emmerder.

« Dit lui d'être prudent ! » lâcha t-elle , terminant de repeindre une certaine porte en vert.

* * *

Kakashi rentra à Konoha avec l'automne , Naruto a ses cotés. Laissant Natu pour la première fois être infiniment soulagée , elle qui pour la première fois de sa vie c'était fait du souci.

« Alors ... Futur Hokage. » lâcha t-elle en le voyant rentrer par la porte de la cuisine , « Tu n'as pas pris la grosse tête ? »

Kakashi échappa un rire , l'embrassant gentiment. « Que veux tu que ça me fasse ? »

« Je sais pas. Tu pourrais te sentir honoré. »

« Je pris surtout pour que Tsunade se réveille , ça ne m'enchante pas trop Hokage. »

Natu sourit prenant la main du copy-nin dans la sienne. « Tu as remarqué ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Kakashi ! »

« Tu as repeint la porte. »

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait Natu se se mit pas à sourire et à l'embrasser , non elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Mais encore ! »

« Je ne sais pas , tu as reconstruit la maison seule ? »

« Kakashi ! On s'en fout ! »

Le jeune homme sourit face à la mine offusquée de Natu , qu'essayait-t-elle de lui faire deviner?

« Attends , c'est énorme , tu ne peux pas passer à coté ?! »

« Euh ... » marmonna t-il cherchant autour de lui un quelconque changement qui aurait échappé à ses yeux de shinobi entraîné , ex _ANBU_ , futur _Hokage _, _génie de Konoha._

Natu leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois de la journée.

« Tu ne fumes plus ? »

Un demi-sourire commença à s'étaler sur le visage de la jeune femme. « Et tu en conclut que ? »

Kakashi se mit à réfléchir. Se creusant la cervelle.

« Ben bravo le génie de Konoha. »

Jusqu'à ce que la solution lui tombe dessus comme une évidence. Il se mit à sourire passant du visage de Natu éclairait d'un sourire resplendissant à son ventre encore parfaitement plat et passa ses mains sur la nuque de la jeune femme.

« Et bien ... c'est vrai que tes seins sont plus ... »

Une femme normal et censée aurait pu se vexer d'une telle réaction. Mais Natu ne s'en formalisa pas , et pour cause , elle avait eu la même réaction sceptique puis enjouée (deux bonnets en plus au moins !) en l'apprenant. Ils restèrent un petit moment à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un appelle Kakashi par la fenêtre ouverte.

Tsunade venait de se réveiller. Kakashi rentra chez lui un sourire scotché aux lèvres. Il faisait beau , Konoha renaissait de ces cendres , il passa devant la porte impeccablement peinte (Natu avait fait ça bien) en vert foncé , et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

L'avenir promettait d'être heureux. Très heureux.

* * *

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant bacler un chapitre et je m'en excuse , cela doit se voir. Ca ressemble à une fin terminée à la va-vite. Et C'est là que je vous arrête ! Que je vous dit que **Non ! **^^

C-e n'e-s-t p-a-s l-a f-i-n !

Et oui , comme je vous l'ai expliqué au sommet d'un des chapitres précédents , je vous avez préparé un petit chapitre bonus et tout et tout ... Parfait ! Et voilà que le petit-petit-chapitre-bonus s'est transformé en une suite à cette fiction , une vraie nouvelle fiction ! :) Donc voilà , la suite mercredi et pardonnez cet espèce de chapitre fausse-fin que je n'ai pas eu le courage de retaper !

_Hokori-chan : Tu attendais un Itachi-Natu dans le précédent chapitre ? Pour tout te dire , j'ai vraiment longtemps hésité , je me suis reprise à plusieurs fois puis finalement , je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux laisser le mystère Itachi-Uchiwa régner :)_

_D'ailleurs il n'est pas à exclure que la relation Itachi-Natu ne soit pas exploitée plus tard dans la fiction. Mais je me tais où je risquerai de vous raconter tout !_

_;)_


	18. IIIème PARTIE , FLASH BACK

_**NATU - VIE TRANQUILLE A KONOHA - THIRD PART - CHAPITTRE 18 Un Flash Back -**_

* * *

Voilà donc ce qui était à la base un chapitre bonus et qui s'est littéralement métamorphosé en un chapitre immensément long : puis en une suite à cette fiction !

Petite Indication : La scène se déroule un jour où Kakashi après avoir utilisé son Mangeykyou Sharingan pour la première fois contre Deidara ( si si dans Naruto-Shippuden ) rentre au village caché de la feuille complètement K.O. Souvenez vous ! Donc comme vous êtes très intelligents , vous en déduisez que cette partie se déroule ... Avant la fiction écrite dans les pages précedentes. En effet je suis tellement tordue que ma "suite" est enfaite un "Avant". Bref je ne vous en dit pas davantage et vous salue ! Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_**CLAC CLAC**_

Kakashi ouvrit un œil complètement dérouté et surtout vidé de toute force physique..

**_CLAC CLAC_**

Et ce putain de bruit qui ne cessait pas. Ouvrant un œil et s'habituant à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce , Kakashi arriva à distinguer une forme étrange coincé derrière la vitre de sa fenêtre. Même ouvrir les yeux le fatiguait.  
Dans un effort surhumain il se redressa. Se crispant automatiquement sous l'impact de son propre épuisement. La forme derrière la vitre se mordit la lèvre se demandant si pour une fois elle n'aurait pas pu faire comme tout le monde et passer par la porte. Quoique il faisait nuit et les visites devaient être terminées depuis longtemps. Kakashi tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever et ne réussit qu'à tomber de son lit dans un bruit mat. Incapable de se relever , il se traîna comme il put jusqu'à la fenêtre dont il débloqua la serrure pour que Natu puisse entrer. Celle-ci sauta à terre souplement le rejoignant.

« Kakashi ? »

Il ferma les yeux , complètement essoufflé et incapable du moindre mouvement alors qu'elle tentait comme elle le pouvait de le soulever et de le rallonger sur son lit. Elle finit par y arriver et , essoufflée à son tour , se laissa tomber sur lui.

« Les portes tu connais ? » réussit-il à articuler.

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne souhaite pas étaler une éventuelle relation , je te trouve bien peu pudique. Tout le monde aurait compris si j'étais passé par la porte. »

Kakashi hocha la tête plus apte à dormir qu'à réfléchir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Natu s'allongea contre lui et il eut la bonne surprise en caressant sa taille de s'apercevoir qu'elle venait de quitter ses affaires , et était complètement nue.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Kakashi haussa les épaules alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre lui. Il avait fini par le comprendre , Natu aimait dormir contre lui. C'était un fait , assez étrange qui plus est puisqu'elle préférait même être nue à son contact. Mais elle aimait ça donc .. et puis pas comme si c'était pour lui déplaire. Il posa sa tête contre celle de la jeune femme nichait dans son cou et observa son visage.

Elle ne dormait pas encore , mais sa respiration de plus en plus ralentie indiquait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'assoupir. Un immense sourire barrait son visage comme à chaque fois qu'il la trouvait dans cette position , affalée sur lui. C'est ce même sourire qui lui avait fait réalisé quelques années auparavant à quel point il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle ne s'arrête pas de sourire de cette façon.

_**

* * *

**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Natu et lui baisait ensemble depuis longtemps.

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Il l'avait rencontré à une soirée un peu trop arrosé chez Asuma et cela s'était terminé en une partie de jambes en l'air mémorable.  
Ce n'était pas très glorieux mais cela avait duré encore plusieurs mois après cette fameuse rencontre.

Il se retira d'elle la laissant reprendre son souffle. Celle-ci essoufflée contempla la lune , hors d'haleine , puis peu à peu se remit de l'effort. Elle se coucha contre lui , embrassant sa nuque masquée et s'endormit.  
Kakashi avait toujours trouvé étrange le fait que Natu s'endorme de cette façon contre lui. Ces dernières conquêtes n'étaient jamais restées bien longtemps , quittant le lit une fois la partie terminée. Mais Natu restait et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle se levait en même temps que lui , s'habillant devant lui avec une impudeur qui le stupéfiait toujours et quittait son appartement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Le pire c'est qu'elle revenait toujours.  
Enfin le pire .. c'est une expression , elle était plutôt pas mal.

Ils ne parlaient pas. Ou très peu. Il avait comprit qu'elle n'était pas du genre à raconter sa vie , et encore une fois cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. De la même façon elle semblait s'accommoder de son silence. En dehors de son lit , il ne la voyait jamais. Elle était invisible. Absente des terrains d'entraînements , les rares moments où il l'apercevait était lors des missions massives qui nécessitait un bon nombre de ninjas compétents (il en avait déduit qu'elle se débrouillait pas mal et était jounin) et dans la salle des rapports une fois où elle s'était fait tirer les oreilles après avoir omis de rendre un rapport datant d'une mission vieille de trois mois.

« Jiraya va quitter Konoha. »

Natu hocha la tête sans montrer le moindre sentiment à Asuma.

« Tu devrais monter lui dire au revoir , il comprendra que tu te soit énervée pour rien. »

La jeune Natu grogna , elle ne s'était pas énervée pour rien voyons ! D'ailleurs Asuma ne semblait pas la croire capable de se mettre en colère. _Si il savait. _Elle ne ressentait aucune émotions depuis son plus jeune âge et les seules crises ou sentiments capables de faire sauter ses sceaux étaient toujours de mémorables crises de colères.

« Tu m'as l'air dans la lune c'est temps ci , tout va comme tu veux ? »

Natu hocha la tête , ne pouvant cacher un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Asuma lui lança un coup de coude curieux.

« Je crois que j'arrive à ressentir quelque chose. »

Asuma rigola la prenant dans ses bras , « Bien sur qu'est ce que tu croyais , que tu ne ressentirai jamais rien ? »

Natu haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti. »

Asuma baissa les yeux. Oui Natu en se faisant apposer cinq sceaux ne ressentait rien. Avec le temps Jiraya avait promis qu'elle s'habituerait aux sceaux et que ceux-ci se détendrait lui permettant d'avoir une vie normale , apparemment aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il reprit son air rieur et la questionna , « Et alors qu'est ce que ça fait ? »

Natu sortit une cigarette du paquet de son ami , hochant les épaules et l'allumant avec un sourire ravageur « J'sais pas , c'est spécial. Ca fait comme toi lorsque tu es avec Kure-san non ? »

Asuma ignora la remarque , rougissant doucement. « Tss , d'où tu sors une chose pareil d'abord ? »

« Attends , faudrait être aveugle pour rater ça ! Mais je te laisse j'ai reçu une mission hier. »

Asuma la regarda partir un sourire confiant au visage. Natu était amoureuse il en aurait mis sa main a coupé. Sinon pourquoi aurait elle comparé le verbe _ressentir _à sa liaison (secrète) avec Kurenai ? Il l'observa balancer son Katana sur ses épaules en souriant.

Elle était la ninja la plus efficace du village. La plus étrange aussi. Une vraie machine qui remplissait mission sur mission sans s'arrêter. Pourquoi s'arrêter , elle qui était incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit ? Qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire ? Elle bénéficiait d'ailleurs de la chance de pouvoir partir en mission avec du retard comme aujourd'hui où elle se présentait avec vingt-quatre heure de retard au bureau des missions ce que Asuma lui avait toujours envié. Peut-être qu'amoureuse elle allait enfin ralentir la cadence ? C'était une bonne chose. elle méritait de ressentir un peu de bonheur.

* * *

De son coté , Kakashi ne vit pas la jeune femme revenir durant trois nuits entières qui lui parurent immensément longue. La quatrième nuit s'annonçait comme terriblement ennuyeuse comme les trois dernières lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit.

« Il faut vraiment que tu repeignes cette porte. » avait marmonné une voix qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre et qu'il n'avait pas identifié.

Natu ferma la porte derrière elle en tenant entre son index et son pouce un morceau de peinture écaillée.  
C'était une fille vraiment _très_ étrange.  
Elle lui lança un sourire radieux lorsqu'il la reconnut et posa son katana dans un coin de la cuisine n'osant toucher les meubles de l'argenté. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et se glissant sur la pointe des pieds (elle était légèrement plus petite que lui) , elle embrassa ses lèvres masquées.

Kakashi prit soin de demander poliment où elle étais passé , ce à quoi elle répondu « Mission » en se servant une tasse de café comme si elle habitait ici.

Voyant que Kakashi ne bougeait pas sur le pan de sa porte Natu se retourna étonnée. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda t-elle désignant le fait qu'elle se serve sans autorisation dans son appartement.

« Non. » lâcha t-il en retournant dans sa chambre , « Fais comme chez toi. »

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit , puis se laissa tomber sur le dos , fixant son plafond qui commençait à se craqueler à certain endroit. Il s'imaginait parfois entrain de reconstruire sa maison lorsque celle-ci s'écroulerait un jour.

Natu le rejoignit , une tasse de café dans les mains et s'assit en tailleur au pied du lit. (entre les pieds du copy-nin plus exactement.) Buvant le liquide brûlant.  
Kakashi se releva , ayant d'ici une vue imprenable sur le décolleté de la jeune femme.

« Tu en veux ? » demanda t-elle en brandissant sa tasse.

Croyant à une tentative mal camouflée pour voir ce qui se cachait sous son masque , il refusa poliment la laissant terminer la tasse et allumer une cigarette.

« Je ne savais pas que tu fumais. » lâcha t-il histoire de faire un peu de conversation et ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune femme venait ici si ce n'était pas pour ..._ vous avez compris !_

« En même temps que sais tu de moi ? » demanda t-elle en haussant les épaules , « Oh pardon. » s'excusa t-elle ensuite précipitamment , « C'était un peu méchant comme question , la fumée te gêne ?" demanda t-elle ensuite.

Kakashi nia , attrapant un de ses petits livres qui traînait sur sa table de chevet le temps que Natu termine sa pause clope. La jeune femme se leva d'entre ses jambes et gagna l'évier calmement où elle posa le mégot humide et éteint. Elle rejoignit ensuite le jeune homme à coté duquel elle s'allongea alors qu'il posait son petit liwvre orange sur la table de chevet et se couchait sur elle.

Kakashi ? Il ne lui montrait jamais le bas de son visage. Il gardait toujours l'espèce de débardeur qui lui servait de masque et ne cherchais jamais à l'embrasser. Voilà le seul point qui emmerder grandement Natu. Mais intelligente elle avait compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle lui demande une telle chose.

* * *

Ce matin là , Natu ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Son nez sur le torse couvert du copy-nin , elle se releva , le réveillant avec elle puis se glissa hors des draps où elle commença à rechercher ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce. Kakashi l'observa chercher au sol de quoi se rhabiller un peu , profitant du spectacle puis posa sa tête sur l'oreiller fermant les yeux.

« Je ne serais pas là ce soir. »

Il ouvrit ses deux yeux , agacé la laissant fixer son sharingan avec stupéfaction.

« Je pars en mission. » marmonna t-elle vexée de le voir s'énerver. _Il n'espérait tout de même pas décider de tout ses faits et gestes !_

« Comment le sais tu ? » demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil argenté , « Tu as reçu une mission chez toi hier ? Fais gaffe , tu vas te faire engueuler on ne t'as jamais appris que tu devais toujours faire passer une mission en priorité ? »

Natu haussa les épaules comme une évidence. Appréciant peu d'être traitée comme une bleue , « Non , je le fais tout le temps , on ne m'en a jamais fait la remarque. »

Kakashi ne l'a crut pas et la laissa partir. « Alors à plus tard et bonne chance pour le bureau des missions. » lâcha t-il , déterminé à éclaircir le mystère.

* * *

« Non Natu ne mentait pas Kakashi , ils ne lui disent rien. » expliqua Asuma à l'argenté « Elle ne fait que ça des missions ... alors en récompense elle peut prendre du temps avant de partir. »

Kakashi hocha la tête , se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir cru la jeune femme le matin-même.

« Elle est assez spéciale. » marmonna t-il entre ses dents.

« Oh oui. Mais j'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez , elle passe tout de même assez inaperçue. »

« Oui c'est vrai. » marmonna Kakashi qui trouvait qu'au lit , Natu n'était pas vraiment discrète à son plus grand plaisir , « Vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps vous ? » demanda t-il évitant de répondre à Asuma.

Asuma fronça les sourcils , en pleine réflexion. « La première fois que je l'ai vu , c'était au temple du feu , avec Jiraya. C'était son senseï et il s'occupait d'elle. Puis ensuite j'étais déjà de retour à Konoha lorsqu'elle est rentrée et elle ne connaissait personne donc elle a habité chez moi quelque temps puis ensuite ... »

_(Ensuite Asuma avait rencontré Kurenai et ils avaient très vite décidé de vivre ensemble. Natu avez rapidement compris qu'elle allait être mise dehors et que ses jours dans l'appartement d'Asuma étaient comptés.)_

« .. Ensuite elle s'est trouvé un appartement , et nous sommes restés amis. C'est une fille bien. Très direct et vraiment tu ne trouveras jamais moins calculateur , elle est très instinctive vois-tu ? Elle ne cherche jamais à manipuler , on pourrais dire que c'est un comportement un peu primitif ou sauvage ... mais c'est sa nature. »

Kakashi hocha la tête , ayant autre chose en tête : _Si Jiraya l'avait pris sous son aile , c'est qu'elle devait être spéciale non ?_

Asuma haussa les épaules. « Oui. Très ... spéciale en effet. » marmonna t-il

« Je la compare souvent à un oiseau. » ria Asuma , alors que Kakashi l'écoutait d'un œil morne n'ayant pas envie d'entendre l'éloge de la jeune femme.

« Tu vois ce nid là-bas ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi crois tu que ses oiseaux se soient installés ici ? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules pris au dépourvu. Fixant l'oiseau se percher sur une branche en gazouillant. « Je ne sais pas. C'est en hauteur , caché , à l'abri des prédateurs terrestres et aérien , au soleil ... »

Asuma l'interrompit d'un éclat de rire. « Oui mais avant ça ? »

Voyant que le copy-nin séchait sur la question , ignorant où il souhaitait en venir , Asuma tira sur sa cigarette fixant le nid. « Ils sont là parce qu'ils aiment l'endroit Kakashi , parce qu'ils s'y sente bien. Comme chez eux. Tu vois ? Eh bien Natu , c'est à peu près le même mode de fonctionnement. Elle ne calcule pas. »

Kakashi hocha la tête , trouvant la comparaison tout de même un peu tirée par les cheveux.

« Par exemple ... » continua Asuma , « Si un jour elle te propose à manger. Ce n'est pas pour savoir ce que tu caches sous ton masque , c'est juste au cas ou tu aurais vraiment faim. » lâcha le jeune Sarutobi en rigolant , certain d'avoir dit là une plaisanterie hilarante.

Kakashi se sentit légèrement mal , comprenant enfin que Natu faisait parti de ce rare groupe de personne qui ne se souciait pas de le piéger chaque jour.

* * *

Cela vous plaît ? Pour ma part j'aime assez ce chapitre ... je vous envoie la suite dans la fin de la semaine , pouvez vous me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce une bonne idée de voir l'Avant Natu-Kakashi ?

Cette troisième partie mettra l'accent sur le point de vue et la perception de Natu par les autres et Kakashi. Vous vous doutez donc que la quatrième partie à venir et sur laquelle je travaille sera l'inverse. Le point de vue de Natu sur le monde qui l'entoure et plus personellement sur le jeune Kakashi Hatake.

J'espère que vous avez remarquez les petits clins d'oeil à la fic originelle comme la peinture écaillée de la porte de Kakashi qui obsèdera la jeune femme. Ainsi que le moment où Kakashi parle de sa maison qui s'effondrera.

Bref j'en profite (tant que j'y suis) pour vous précisez que comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte , j'ai marqué "Flash-back" , mais ce n'est pas réellement un flash-back. Plus un ellipse ou un retour en arrière ! Voilà voilà !

Merci à ceux qui répondrons d'avance :)


	19. GENMA

BONNE LECTURE :)))))))

* * *

Natu ouvrit les yeux à l'hôpital de Konoha pour la première fois depuis longtemps. très longtemps. (Ce n'était en effet pas dans son habitude de se réveiller sans savoir où elle était , et elle trouvait ça très déplaisant.) la semaine d'après.  
Une main se serra dans la sienne et elle fut contente de trouver à coté d'elle Asuma , Kurenai et Iruka.

« On nous a prévenu. » marmonna le jeune homme , « Une sale blessure que tu as à la tête mais tout va bien maintenant. Comment te sent tu ? »

Natu haussa les épaules , se rendant compte que celle-ci était très courbaturée. « Ça va. » lâcha t-elle.

Asuma sourit visiblement rassuré et marmonna qu'elle avait sûrement besoin de repos ce qui était assez vrai bien qu'une cigarette n'aurait pas été du luxe non plus. Ils la laissèrent donc seule avec ses pensées dans la petite chambre blanche.  
Mais n'allait pas croire que le repos de Natu fut d'extrême longue durée. Oh non , n'avez vous pas déjà remarquez que c'est toujours dans vos pires moments de fatigue qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour venir vous trouver ? Pour une raison quelquonque ? Bref comme j'étais en train de vous le raconter , le repos de Natu ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que Kakashi Hatake n'apparaisse derrière un rideaux assez gêné , jetant des coups d'oeil discrets vers la porte pour être certain que personne ne l'ai vu. Il se sentait horriblement crétin. Pourquoi être venu ?_ Que pouvait -il bien dire. Ils n'étaient même pas amis !_

« Hmm , j'ai appris pour ta mission. » débuta t-il , « Tu vas bien ? »

Natu hocha la tête d'un air fatigué malgré un sourire étincellant lorsqu'elle le vu s'approcher. Elle insista sur le fait qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir bientôt et Kakashi ne put qu'éprouver un peu de sympathie pour la jeune femme qui lui lança un clin d'œil lui faisant clairement comprendre où dérivaient ses pensées.

« On attendra que tu ailles mieux , tu ne crois pas ? » plaisanta t-il en serrant sa main.

Étrange comme lui prendre la main était habituel , et lui parlait assez gênant.

« Je vais mieux ! » insista t-elle , se relevant dans son lit , « Je suis dans un lit depuis une semaine , même à Suna ils ont refusé que je me lève ! »

Kakashi rigola. « Tu crois vraiment que t'allonger dans un autre lit soit ce que tu veux ? »

« Ça dépend des soins qui m'y sont prodigués. »

Kakashi sourit et embrassa la main de la jeune femme avec ses lèvres masquées.

« Alors à bientôt. Natu. »

* * *

Natu apparut à sa fenêtre le soir-même , un sourire éclatant et frais au visage. Elle lui raconta avec humour comment elle avait réussi à sortir de l'hôpital et pour la première fois ils eurent une véritable conversation. Kakashi commença ensuite à se montrer de plus en plus appuyé dans ses propos , plaquant soudainement la jeune femme contre le mur.

« Trop pressé pour rejoindre ta chambre ? » le nargua la jeune femme.

« Excuse moi je pensais que tu en aurais marre de vivre à l'horizontale. »

Se laissant entourer par les bras de Kakashi qui lui enlevait son t-shirt Natu sourit.

« Ne me laisse pas m'allonger alors ! »

Kakashi se réveilla le lendemain après une nuit très agitée. Il remua dans son lit heurtant le corps chaud de Natu agrippé à lui et sourit , tentant de la réveiller. Il s'amusa quelques minutes avant que la jeune femme commence à froncer des sourcils et ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Il l'entendit râler quelques secondes implorant pour dormir encore quelques minutes. Kakashi haussa les épaules lui laissant tout le lit. Elle avait peut-être besoin de repos après tout. Il était un piètre garde-malade. (Surtout lorsque la malade était une jolie fille.) Il se leva rejoignant la cuisine où sur la table , trônait le paquet de cigarette de Natu. Sans trop réfléchir il en sortit une et baissa son masque alors qu'il cherchait un briquet. De dos à la chambre il fouilla dans les affaires de la jeune femme et finit par se recevoir un briquet argenté venant de la chambre , sur la tête sans avoir rien demandé.

Kakashi se pétrifia , vérifiant si elle avait pu entre-apercevoir son visage et attendit qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre. Étonné de ne pas la voir sortir , il remit son masque et entra dans la pièce où Natu , habillée , fumait dans un coin avec son paquet de cigarette _à lui_. Elle l'observa étonnée.

« Tu m'en a pris une , alors je me suis dit que tu ne m'en voudrais pas. »

Kakashi haussa les épaules. « Comment as tu su que je cherchais un briquet ? »

« Je t'ai entendu prendre une clope. Ton briquet était là donc tu as du te mettre en tête de chercher le mien et tu n'aurais pas pu le trouver. »

Kakashi hocha la tête. Son raisonnement tenait la route , elle n'avait peut-être pas sauté sur l'occasion de le voir enfin sans masque finalement.

Il la regarda éteindre sa cigarette dans un des cendriers de la chambre et se lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre et s'en aller.

« Tu ne voulais pas dormir ? »

Elle se retourna , hésita , puis avec un clin d'œil lui annonça que « Sans toi , ça aurait pas été pareil. »

il la regarda sauter sur un toit et regagner sûrement son appartement avec un sourire harmonieux dessiné sur ses lèvres cachées.

* * *

« Joyeux Anniversaire Kurenai ! »

Tout les jonins réunis dans le petit appartement de la jeune femme brandirent leurs verres vers la jeune femme écarlate (aussi rouge que ses yeux ai-je envie de dire.) Kakashi déambulant dans la salle remarqua plusieurs jolies kunoichi entrain de rire de part et d'autre de la salle. Genma lui lança un coup de coude en riant. A Eux deux ils avaient pour grande ambition de se taper toute les kunoichis de Konoha et avec un peu de chance ils arriveraient à leurs but avant de devenir trop desséchés.  
Kakashi répondit au shinobi par un clin d'oeil et s'avança vers la bande de kunoichi en rigolant sous le regard dénué d'expression de Natu. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et termina son verre en lançant un sourire irrésistible à Genma.

« Fais gaffe à Genma , c'est ... un coureur de jupons. » chuchota Kakashi à la jeune femme en passant derrière elle quelques minutes plus tard.

Natu haussa les épaules un doux sourire aux lèvres. « Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce-que tu es ? Pour ma part je trouve Genma plutôt pas mal ce soir alors s'il est intéressé ! »

Elle lança à Kakashi un clin d'œil , réplique exacte du clin d'œil qu'il venait de faire au jeune Shiranui et partit rejoindre la bande d'Asuma assise dans un coin.

La Bande d'Asuma : ce n'était que des shinobi parlant de femme-alcool-armes, dont était extraite Shikaku Nara , Ibiki (bon il n'était pas très fêtard donc absent) Raido et d'autres encore. Natu s'assit entre eux , à coté d'Asuma. Ils n'étaient pas très drôle. Aucun n'était de son âge , aucun ne se trémoussait sur la piste de dance comme Genma ou n'avait le charme de Kakashi. Et dans tout les cas : la plupart étaient déjà mariés. Un quart d'heure plus tard alors que les six ninjas parlaient missions du lendemain , Natu qui n'arrivait décidément v_raiment _pas à s'intégrer les quitta , allant prendre l'air sur le balcon. Elle s'assit sur la rambarde du balcon où elle fut rejoins avec étonnement par Kakashi quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle détaillait le paysage avec minutie. Celui-ci la regarda boire son verre de saké (elle avait apparemment rempli un verre de plusieurs shot) en souriant.

« Tu repars avec moi ce soir ? » demanda t-il.

« Ahh ! Devrais-je en conclure que .. la chasse aurait été infructueuse pour Kakashi Hatake ? »

Kakashi rigola face à sa perspicacité , étonné qu'elle ne se vexe pas d'être ainsi utilisé comme un objet et passa un bras sur son épaule la réchauffant un peu. (bien qu'avec l'alcool quelle venait d'ingurgiter elle ne devait sûrement pas avoir froid.)

« Je ne sais pas , Genma semblait optimiste quand à mes chances de me retrouver dans son lit. » murmura t-elle agaçant Kakashi « Mais je pense qu'il se retrouvera quelqu'un d'autre dans la soirée. _Lui._ »

Elle sourit ensuite à Kakashi , posant doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue masquée. « Quelle heure tu rentres ? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules visiblement très vexé. « On verra ça. »

« Je ne disais pas ça pour t'offusquer tout à l'heure. » murmura t-elle prenant conscience de l'énervement de Kakashi.

Celui-ci lui fit signe de s'en aller en fronçant les sourcils ce qui ne parut pas plaire à Natu.

« hey , doucement tu veux , tu préfères te retrouver seul ce soir ? »

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. « T'en a autant besoin que moi ! »

Natu haussa les épaules. « Sauf que moi j'ai un plan B , alors que toi ... je suis ton plan B et je m'apprête à filer avec ton rival. »

Tous deux se retournèrent face à Gai entrain de faire rire une assemblée en imitant on ne sait trop quoi.

« Non pas Gai. » marmonna Natu , « Genma. »

Le nom avait été prononcé violament. Comme une claque. Clairement. Faisant réaliser à Kakashi que pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Genma , ils risquaient de se disputer une fille. Il soupira , se demandant sérieusement en quoi Asuma pouvait trouver la jeune femme sympathique et la rejoignit alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer.

« T'es pas fait pour ce genre de truc Kakashi , toi ce qui te vas , c'est plus les relations stables. »

Kakashi leva un sourcil méprisant , posant ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme , vérifiant que personne ne les regardait , il la poussa dans la soirée. « Tu t'entends un peu ? »

Natu le regarda traverser la salle comprenant que non seulement elle l'avait vexé , mais elle avait enfoncé le tout , l'agaçant encore.

« Tu rentres ? »

Avec la musique en fond sonore , Kakashi ne vit que les lèvres de Natu bougeait Alors qu'il était sur le pas de la porte.

« Quoi ? »

« TU REN-TRES ? » articula t-elle attirant l'attention nonchalante de Genma.

Kakashi ne se donna pas la peine de hocher la tête , il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement , salua Kurenai dans un coin et sortit sans un regard pour la jeune femme. Ignorant le fait que le jeune Shiranui s'avançait à vitesse grand V de la jeune femme seule , abandonnée devant la porte.

* * *

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda t-il en voyant la jeune femme débouler par sa fenêtre.

« Ben ... » elle hésita puis leva les bras « Je suis ton plan B. Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure ... je n'aurais pas du. »

Kakashi la fusilla du regard , signe qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait. Néanmoins , savoir qu'elle avait repoussé Genma pour venir ici eut l'effet de satisfaire son ego poussé au bord du suicide par la jeune femme.

« Mais sérieusement , le fait que tu te bute autant sur ce que j'ai dit prouve que tu penses comme moi. » lâcha t-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Kakashi lui indiqua la fenêtre du doigt , se comprenant pas pourquoi était-elle aussi directe , elle et son putain de raisonnement logique.  
« Sors. »

Natu ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Haussa les épaules et croisa les bras.

« Parce que ce que je t'ai dit t'as blessé ? Excuse moi , je pensais que depuis le temps tu aurais compris que je ne fais pas dans la dentelle. »

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. « Ça j'avais compris. Mais explique moi alors pourquoi tu es là si je suis fais pour les relations stables alors ? »

Natu se mordit la lèvre. Baissa les yeux , se sentant rougir doucement et enfin croisa son regard , un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Je suis _amoureuse_. » concéda t-elle.

_Amoureuse ? _

_Natu ou la fille la plus insensible , aussi froide qu'une pierre , la nana la plus difficile à cernée de tout Konoha était AMOUREUSE ? Il devait y avoir méprise._

Kakashi s'étouffa et lui demanda de répéter.

« Je suis amoureuse. Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi je revenais alors que toutes ces salopes avec qui tu as baisé une nuit ne sont jamais revenus ? »

Kakashi s'assit sur le lit la laissant continuer , certain que la suite allait lui plaire.

« Parce que moi je suis assez patiente pour me contenter de ce que tu m'offres là. Je sais que tu es intelligent et que tu as sûrement compris que je n'éprouve pas de sentiment. Du moins , il y a très longtemps que je n'ai rien pu éprouver. »

Kakashi hocha la tête alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le bord du lit à coté de lui.

« Mais pourtant , je crois bien que je suis amoureuse cette fois-ci et c'est ça qui me différencie de toute ses filles qui ne revienne jamais. »

« Tu es trop mystérieux pour une fille qui cherche seulement à se faire sauter. » lâcha t-elle dans un langage assez cru , « Elles veulent tes bras pour les tenir , ta bouche pour les embrasser et tes yeux pour les regarder. Elles ne restent pas parce que contrairement à Genma qui se contente de faire ce qu'elles souhaitent ; tu fais l'amour à une femme _- très bien soit dit en passant- _presque entièrement habillé. Elle ne peut pas t'embrasser , je ne sais pas si tu as déjà remarqué , mais tu grognes dès qu'on te touche de trop près et tu fais preuve d'une indifférence totale. La seule chose qui te rattrape , c'est que putain ... tu es vraiment _doué_. »

Kakashi digéra le tout sans broncher fixant le plancher.

« Et toi , tu m'aimes ? »

C'était la première fois qu'une femme lui déclarait sa flamme de cette façon. Après Rin et ses trois filles dont il avait oublié le nom qui lui avaient écrits des lettres enflammées et offerts des bouquets de roses ... cette façon de faire , à la Natu , était très anti-conformiste.

Natu leva d'ailleurs les yeux au ciel , exaspérée.

« C'est bon , pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat , je le vois gros comme une maison que cela ne va pas te plaire. »

Kakashi hocha la tête. Décidément elle était très perspicace.

« Oui , navré mais comme tu t'y attend , je ne ressens rien pour toi. »

« Donc c'est fini. »

Kakashi hocha la tête , agacé qu'elle termine ses phrases à sa place _même_ lorsqu'il allait la plaquer. « C'est fini. »

* * *

Mercredi soir. Aller .... une ou deux heures de retard ? Vous me pardonnez ?

Bref , ce chapitre , c'est le chapitre de base genre "Oh je suis jaloux!" "Oh je suis jalouse !" très cliché donc j'aime pas trop , mais je suis quand même assez satisfaite du boulot.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour mes fautes d'Orthographes dont certaines que Crockford m'a montrées sont tout simplement ABOMINABLES. Donc ... je corrigerais ça un jour (promis). Mais pas maintenant :)

Aussi j'aimerais savoir si parfois ils vous arrivent de trouver des Incohérences dans le texte ?Genre vous ne comprenez tout simplement pas ce qui se passe ? (Oui Crocford tu m'as mis le doute , je vais rêver d'incohérences toute la nuit) Bref Bref , allez juste une petite review ou un message pour me faire part de vos impressions :)

Bonne journée pour demain !


	20. Quel gâchis !

Alors voilà la suite , c'est très cours il me semble. (Je me souviens plus =_______=' votre auteur est fatiguée en ce début de week-end festif ) Donc je pense que je mettrais un autre chapitre dans la journée voir tout de suite ! :)

* * *

_« C'est bon , pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat , je le vois gros comme une maison que cela ne va pas te plaire. »_

_Kakashi hocha la tête. Décidément elle était très perspicace._

_« Oui , navré mais comme tu t'y attend , je ne ressens rien pour toi. »_

_« Donc c'est fini. »_

_Kakashi hocha la tête , agacé qu'elle termine ses phrases à sa place même lorsqu'il allait la plaquer. « C'est fini. »_

* * *

Natu était sortie ce soir là de sa chambre par la fenêtre comme elle était rentrée , ayant le mérite de rester droite et digne. Elle ne l'avait pas supplié , s'était contenter de hausser les épaules un peu déçue avant de se lever du lit.  
Il ne la revoyait plus vraiment depuis. Comme il l'avait dit , elle était invisible. Il savait juste qu'elle avait rejoint Genma dans la nuit qui s'en été vanté plusieurs semaines durant , assurant à Kakashi qu'elle était _magique_.

« Et tu n'es plus amoureuse ? »

Asuma posa sa tasse de thé , prenant des nouvelles de la jeune femme. En apprenant que Genma avait mis le grappin sur elle. _(quiconque restant un temps soit peu dans la salle des jounins en avait entendu parler )_ il avait décidé d'avoir une petite conversation avec Natu , histoire qu'elle ne s'égare pas dans les intentions purement sexuelles du jeune Shiranui et surtout qu'elle ne devienne pas ce genre de filles facile dont on ne parlait pas en terme très _valorisant_ dans la salle des jounins. Celle-ci assise sur ses genoux haussa les épaules.

« Si. Mais il ne m'aime pas. Mais je ne ressent plus rien , enfin j'imagine que je devrais être extrêmement triste mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tant mieux finalement. »

Asuma hocha tristement la tête , désolé pour la jeune femme. « Et il a un nom ce type , que je lui décalque la tête pour ne pas avoir rendu heureuse ma Natu ? »

Natu gloussa , n'étant pas habitué aux marques d'affections du genre. mais c'était Asuma , son espèce de grand frère alors c'était pas grave.

« Oh je pense qu'il n'appréciera pas que je lève le voile sur son anonymat. » murmura t-elle , fixant la fenêtre de l'argenté à travers la vitre de l'appartement d'Asuma.

Asuma hocha la tête en rigolant. En plein dans le mille. Ainsi c'était Kakashi. Kakashi son super pote. Celui qui depuis quelques temps arrivait à lui parler de Natu à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Et qu'il avait aperçut au balcon à coté de la jeune femme à l'anniversaire de Kurenai ? Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Dans le genre , ils n'étaient pas très différents tout les deux.

* * *

La seule fois ou Kakashi recroisa Natu fut à l'hôpital , tout les deux au chevet de Genma en compagnie d'une multitude d'ami du jeune homme. Ils étaient tout les deux restés figés , s'ignorant consenscieusement alors que malheureusement ils étaient face à face , de chaque coté de Genma. Peu à peu les amis du jeune Shiranui s'étaient eclipsés et ne souhaitant par dessus tout pas se retrouver tout les deux seuls dans la pièce en compagnie du tact fin de Genma , ils en avaient fait de même.

« Je ne savais pas que cela marchait bien entre vous. » lâcha Kakashi dans le couloir alors que chacun d'eux marchait en longeant le mur opposé.

« Pardon ? »

« Toi et Genma. »

« Il m'a permis d'oublier que tu m'avais lamentablement foutu dehors. Mais c'est tout. »

Kakashi hocha la tête accusant l'information et surtout la façon dont Natu le lui avait dite.

« Tu n'es jamais venu me voir à l'hôpital. » marmonna t-il dans un demi-ton de reproche.

Natu leva les yeux au ciel. « Comme si tu avais jamais eu besoin d'aller à l'hôpital un jour. »

Kakashi sourit accusant le compliment.

« Tu serez venu me voir ? »

Natu rougit et finit par lui rendre son sourire. « Tu es bien venu lorsque j'y étais et je suis bien allé voir Genma. Mais pourquoi cette question ? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules , arrivant à la sortie de l'hôpital.

« Eh bien ... A bientôt. » lança t-il ignorant parfaitement l'air exaspéré de la jeune femme qui attendait une réponse.

* * *

« Enfaite tu te l'étais déjà fait la petite Natu. Et tu ne me l'avais même pas dit ! » murmura Genma dans son lit de douleur , son éternel pique entre les lèvres.

« Qui t'as sortit un truc pareil. »

Genma haussa les épaules , haussant un sourcil par la même occasion. « A ton avis. »

Devant l'air exaspéré de Kakashi , Genma leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est elle. »

Kakashi enregistra l'info étonné. En voilà une à qui il devrait parler. « Elle t'as dit ça quand ? »

Comprenant qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur un problème houleux , Genma sourit.  
« Facile , elle m'a avoué qu'elle venait de chez toi , le soir où elle a frappé à ma porte , puis disons qu'elle m'a implicitement fait comprendre que tu lui avait déjà fait plaisir. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. « Stop les sous-entendus Genma , parle clairement. »

« C'est pas mon nom qu'elle a hurlé en pleine extase , c'est le tien. A croire que tu la marqué. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas , j'en fais mon affaire , d'ici mon retour à la vie sauvage elle cessera de gémir à ta porte. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne de toi. Une fille pareille , c'est du gâchis de l'avoir jetée ! »

Kakashi sourit au jeune homme visiblement très partant à l'idée de revoir la jeune femme dans son lit. Ce qui ne semblait d'ailleurs ... pas très plaire au jeune copy-nin.

« Putain Kakashi tu fais une de ses tronches , ça te dérange ? »

« Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? »

« Je sais pas justement. T'as pas une clope pour moi ? »


	21. Je t'ai eu

Et ça voyez vous , je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré. Bref il est très long mais c'était impossible de le scinder. Donc voilà , je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture et une Bonne Semaine et à mercredi !

* * *

Kakashi rentra de mission ce soir là comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs jours. Il trébucha sur un des pavés cabossé d'une des ruelles parallèle à l'allée principale et jura avant de tourner vers chez lui.  
Un éclat de rire se fit entendre dans le silence de la nuit laissant Kakashi aux aguets. la minute d'après , Natu se tenait à coté de lui , son katana se balançant sur son épaule.

« Rentré de mission ? »

Kakashi hocha la tête , lui retournant la question à quoi elle répondit oui , ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble jusqu'à ce que Natu lui fasse comprendreque leurs chemins allaient se séparer _Et qu'elle n'en avait pas envie du tout._

« Bon et bien à un de ces quatre ! » lâcha t-elle.

« Tu vas chez Genma ? »

Natu leva les yeux au ciel. « Il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec cette obsession de me caser avec Genma. Je ne t'embêtes pas que je sache ! Et puis j'en ai déjà assez de ses avances pas très fines. »

Kakashi rigola , « Pourquoi pas très fines? »

Natu sourit , heureuse d'arriver à le faire rire , et continua de parler complètement exaspérée. « Attends , je ne fais pas dans la finesse mais lui non plus. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très ... _chic_. »

Ce fut sûrement la fin de la phrase qui fit rire Kakashi. Dans tout les cas il invita d'un signe de tête la jeune femme à rentrer chez lui , se moquant gentiment d'elle et de l'affection qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. « Avoues que tu attendez que je te propose ? » murmura t-il l'œil rieur , préférant détendre l'atmosphère plutôt que de l'alourdir.

« Et tu fais dans le luxe maintenant pour ne pas trouver Genma chic ? »

Natu rigola , le bousculant gentiment contre un mur d'un coup d'épaule amical , « Ouais , et toi tu n'as plus aucune chance. »

Kakashi accusa le coup , la faisant rentrer dans l'appartement. il prit soin d'allumer la lumière pour qu'elle considère la richesse de son appartement. Cela ne lui échappa pas et elle continua de rire.

« Huum , il va falloir que je délibère si cet appartement est apte à me recevoir. »

Kakashi sourit , la regardant aussi épanouie et la serra contre lui presque naturellement. Ce fut surement la première fois qu'il l'a vu sourire de cette façon. Les yeux fermés , sa tête reposant sur son torse , souriant dans le vide , lui dévoilant des dents blanches et alignées. Elle s'était ensuite retournée contre lui , toujours aussi souriante et avait allumée une cigarette , s'asseyant dans un coin de la cuisine.

« Tu souris toujours autant ? »

Elle avait recraché la fumée en le regardant alors qu'il lui piquait une clope. Première d'une longue série puisque Kakashi n'avait plus jamais acheté le moindre paquet.

« Non , mais ... (ce que je vais dire ne va pas te plaire) ... c'est cool d'être avec la personne que tu aimes. Ca fait sourire. »

Kakashi hocha la tête , évitant de croiser les yeux heureux de la jeune femme , qui de toute façon à son plus grand étonnement , ne s'occupait pas de lui. Il avait toujours trouvé les femmes amoureuses peu naturelle. Se cessant de le fixer dans les yeux , cherchant à accrocher son regard. Prête à tout pour plaire. Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas de Natu.

La jeune femme termina sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans l'évier , elle s'approcha ensuite de la porte , passant donc devant un Kakashi qui n'attendait plus que sa sortie.

« Et bien à bientôt. » lança t-elle.

Kakashi ne répondit pas et l'observa ouvrir la porte avant de la retenir.

« Bon , je fais ça uniquement pour te faire plaisir alors ne me saute pas au cou s'il te plait. » marmonna t-il en attrapant son poignet d'un ton blasé.

La jeune femme le regarda surprise et se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur , alors que Kakashi fermait la porte d'un coup de pied faisant tressaillir la jeune femme.

« Je te dis pas toute la peinture que tu as enlevé en la fermant comme ça. » râla t-elle alors qu'il l'allongeait sur la table n'ayant pas le courage de la porter jusqu'à son lit.

C'est sûrement cette nuit là que Kakashi comprit que si Natu souriait , c'est parce qu'elle était tout simplement heureuse près de lui. Et que malgré tout ce qu'il ferait , cela ne changerait rien , elle reviendrait toujours car elle n'était triste qu'il ne l'aime pas. Juste désireuse qu'il l'aime. Il posa son regard sur elle et fut surpris de la trouver grimaçante , s'arrêtant dans ses va et viens incessants il releva la jeune femme lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille , laissant sa main un temps soit peu plus longtemps sur la joue de la jeune femme que ne l'aurait nécessité l'opération.

« Tout vas bien ? »

Elle le regarda visiblement tout aussi étonnée que lui de s'apercevoir qu'il faisait attention à elle dans un moment pareil.

« Eh bien si tu veux tout savoir , une table en bois c'est pas très confortable. »

Les mains de Kakashi glissèrent sous ses fesses la soutenant et maintenant contre lui. Jamais elle ne se serait attendu de la part de l'argenté à ce qu'il la prenne contre lui et qu'il la porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Il aurait plutôt été du style à lui dire de prendre son mal en patience. Elle l'observa toujours agréablement étonnée se coucher sur elle reprenant où il en était avec encore plus de vigueur.

« Encore un truc. » lâcha t-il interrompant la jeune femme dans ses gémissements de plus en plus sonore.

« Genma m'a parlé de quelque chose que tu aurais pu dire pendant que vous étiez ... enfin je vais pas te mimer le truc quoi. »

Natu réprima un rire se laissant subjuguée par les va et vient du jeune homme de plus en plus intenses. _Quelle ironie._

« Et qu'est ce que c'était ? » lâcha t-elle à bout de souffle alors qu'elle décidait de prendre les commandes , passant sur lui. Kakashi ferma son unique œil visible et se laissa faire par la jeune femme , s'allongeant sur le matelas.  
Natu remua ses hanches avec ardeur sur le jeune homme , qui ne demandait pas mieux et qui attrapa sa taille , l'aidant à s'empaler sur sa virilité de plus en plus en forme.

« Mon prénom. » lâcha t-il en gardant soudain le bassin de la jeune femme plaqué contre lui , remuant par coup net en (et) sous elle.  
Cela eut l'effet de faire grimper Natu au rideau (passez moi encore une fois l'expression) , Elle s'agrippa à son torse , plantant ses ongles dans le débardeur du jeune homme.

« Comment ... Comment a t-il pu oser te parler d'une chose pareille ? » réussit-elle à haleter écartant encore plus ses jambes alors que Kakashi ne cessait de rentrer en elle de plus fort , l'écrasant de nouveau de tout son poids.

« Ça me concernait non ? »

« Ce .. n'est pas une raison... C'était terriblement gênant. » murmura t-elle embrassant sa nuque toujours masquée.

Un va-et-vient de plus laissa Kakashi se libérer en elle avec un cri rauque , laissant la jeune femme complètement transie gémir juste sous son oreille accentuant son plaisir à lui, collée contre son torse.  
Ils se turent ensuite pendant un long moment , Natu comme à son habitude , affalée sur son torse presque en ronronnant. Une de ses mains fine et délicate traçant des formes imaginaires sur un de ses pectoraux. Le calme avait finit par retomber dans la chambre , témoin des quelques minutes précédentes et de cet acte sauvage. Apaisée Natu ferma les yeux ne cessant de caresser le torse du jeune homme.  
Elle fut surprise de sentir la main de Kakashi se poser sur la sienne l'épousant totalement, l'interrompant dans son geste machinal. Elle l'agaçait peut-être ? Elle fut encore plus stupéfaite de sentir le jeune homme se saisir de sa main et de s'en servir pour retirer son masque. Ses doigts passèrent sous le bout de tissus , guidés par la main immense de Kakashi et le tirèrent vers le bas, un peu au-dessus de sa tête.

Une fois le masque baissé , Kakashi porta la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres et l'y embrassa tendrement avant de la poser là où il l'avait trouvé.  
Natu complètement figée dans sa position , n'ayant pas oser tourner la tête vers la mâchoire de Kakashi ne bougeait pas , fixant sa main revenue de parmi les mort.

Elle n'allait pas oser lever la tête tout de même.

« Natu ? »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux , très gênée , n'osant bouger d'un poil. « Oui ? »

Kakashi ne put réprimer un sourire en observant ô combien Natu n'osait le regardait de peur de ne plus rien espérer de lui. Décidément , elle ne faisait vraiment rien comme tout le monde.  
Il passa sa main sur le cou de la jeune femme , la forçant doucement à tirer sa tête en arrière. Une fois ceci fait il eut la surprise de voir qu'elle gardait ses yeux désespérément fermés. Étonné , il bascula sa tête vers le bas , effleurant le plus doucement possible les lèvres de la jeune femme.  
Natu se rendit compte qu'elle ne respirait plus lorsque Kakashi , alerté , arrêta sa caresse où elle en était , la fixant avec intérêt.

« Tu n'ouvriras pas les yeux hein ? »

Natu sourit jusqu'aux oreilles , niant en remuant sa tête de droite à gauche rencontrant au choix le torse ou le cou du jeune homme.  
Kakashi rigola embrassant tour à tour le front , puis le bout de nez de la jeune femme , la repoussant dans ses derniers retranchement , il passa ensuite ses lèvres dans le cou offert de Natu , puis voyant qu'elle ne cessait toujours pas de sourire , effleura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de la jeune femme.  
Cette fois ci , Natu frémit , réprimant avec difficulté son envie grandissante de saisir la bouche du copy-nin sur la sienne un peu plus longtemps. Kakashi s'en aperçut , voyant la main de la jeune femme effectuer un mouvement incontrôlé , et rigola doucement , attendant qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux.

« Tu les ouvriras bien un jour où l'autre de toute façon ? »

Natu gloussa se cachant les yeux et quittant l'étreinte rassurante du jeune homme pour un coin du draps. Kakashi en profita pour retirer complètement son débardeur et rattrapa la jeune femme à ce qui ressemblait de près à une drôle de partie de cache cache dans le lit à la couverture aux motifs de Shiruken. Il finit par la rattraper , se couchant lentement , (et surtout très sensuellement) sur elle.

« Alors , explique moi ce que tu trouves de si génial à t'endormir sur moi comme tu l'as toujours fait ? »

Natu éclata de rire , le serrant contre elle , sentant pour la première fois , les muscles seyants de Kakashi se contracter un à un dans son dos alors qu'elle y passait ses mains , pouvant enfin sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Ah Fissonante , elle aurait pu en pleurer.

« Je sais pas , j'y suis bien. Je me sens un peu chez moi .. non je sais pas , c'est juste bien. »

Kakashi se contenta de cette explication , faisant basculer la jeune femme sur lui qui se serra contre son torse , enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque ses yeux toujours aussi fermés. Il se rappela de la description de Natu que lui avait un jour fait Asuma , assurant qu'un peu sauvage , il la comparait souvent à un oiseau.

Kakashi serra la jeune femme contre lui , ses larges épaules pâles contrastant avec les fines de la jeune femme qui s'était remis à sourire béatement.

« Tu vois le paysage qui donne sur le village depuis la fenêtre d'Asuma ? »

Natu rit , étonnée d'entendre Kakashi parlé Paysage dans un moment pareil.

« Oui. »

« Tu vois le grand arbre sur la gauche ? Il y a un nid sur la première branche ? »

Natu hocha la tête.

« Si je te demande pourquoi les oiseaux se sont installés ici que réponds tu ? »

Natu remonta ses sourcils étonnée de l'étrange question et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas ... je ne suis pas un oiseau. Ils y sont bien !? »

Kakashi sourit , satisfait de la réponse, ne répondant pas à une Natu de plus en plus étonnée qui sentit l'argenté poser ses lèvres dans ses cheveux.

Kakashi empêcha Natu de s'endormir toute la nuit , ce qui fini par être pénible pour la jeune femme fatiguée par sa mission. Mais à peine commençait elle à se laisser bercer qu'il lui chatouiller le nez.  
Elle avait même failli ouvrir les yeux une ou deux fois plissant son nez , et savait que si elle s'endormait il sauterait sur l'occasion pour la réveiller et _elle ouvrirait les yeux._

Quelque chose lui chatouilla le nez , s'ensuivit des baisers humides s'étalant sur sa figure la faisant froncer les sourcils alors qu'elle s'accrochait à la nuque du jeune homme , cherchant à ce qu'il l'embrasse encore et encore.

« Ouvres les yeux. » ordonna t-il calant sa tête contre la sienne et posant son front sur celui de la jeune femme , son visage juste au dessus du sien et son nez frôlant celui de la jeune femme.

« Natu. »

La jeune femme sourit à nouveau. C'était un défi maintenant , et elle ne renoncerai pas s'en avoir tenté sa chance contre le grand Kakashi Hatake.

« Tu ne tiendras toute la nuit Natu. » lâcha t-il avec toute la modestie qui en incombait , « Tu es finie. » murmura t-il à son oreille , la faisant frémir.

La jeune femme lui lança un sourire éblouissant , sentant sa tête se faire lourde. « Tout ce que tu vas gagné c'est mon incapacité à me réveiller la prochaine fois que tu essaieras. Je suis épuisée , t'entends ? »

Kakashi resserra encore son étreinte si c'était possible. Faisant mine d'abandonner. Durant une demi-heure il ne bougea plus , faisant lui-même semblant de dormir. Natu enfin soulagée ne tarda pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Souriant , Kakashi passa à l'attaque.  
Il était en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche lorsque Natu se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise avant d'écarter ses lèvres du jeune homme et de se cacher dans son cou.

« Je n'ai rien vu , je n'ai rien vu , je n'ai rien vu. » lâcha t-elle dans le cou de l'argenté qui la soutenait en rigolant. « C'est petit ce que tu as fait. Très bas vraiment. »

Il rigola encore quelques secondes avant de tenter de décoller la jeune femme de son torse à lequel elle était complètement enroulée.

« Merde Natu , c'est moi ou mon corps d'athlète dont tu es tombée amoureuse. »

La jeune femme bailla longtemps avant de caler sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme assis dans son lit.

« Je n'ai vu ni l'un ni l'autre. » plaisanta t-elle.

« Raison de plus pour ouvrir les yeux tu ne crois pas. »

« Oh non , ce serait te rendre heureux trop facilement après ce que tu m'as fait baver. »

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel face à la jeune femme donc la nuque de plus en plus fragile commençait à se tordre sous le poids de sa tête de plus en plus lourde.

« Natu , ouvre les yeux une seule fois et je te promets que te laisserai dormir. »

La voix ensommeillée fut intransigeante. « Chantage : c'est faible Kakashi Hatake. »

L'aube pointait lorsque Kakashi à bout de force lui aussi , finit par s'endormir. Natu hésitant entre sommeil et curiosité ouvrit un demi œil avant d'observer le jeune homme. Elle rampa jusqu'à son visage qu'elle put contempler enfin à sa guise , grâce à l'aube éclairant la chambre doucement. Elle sourit face au spectacle qu'offrait Kakashi et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme en un chaste baiser. A sa plus grande stupéfaction , deux mains immenses se posèrent sur sa nuque alors que Kakashi ouvrait des yeux dépareillés et pétillants.

« Je t'ai eu. »

Natu fronça les sourcils horrifiée de s'être fait avoir ainsi alors que Kakashi l'embrassait avec vigueur saisissant sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser , trouvant encore la force d'écarter les jambes de la jeune femme après cette nuit entière de combats.  
Kakashi se laissa tomber sur la jeune femme complètement épuisé une petite heure après. A son plus grand étonnement , la jeune femme ne se plaignit pas , se contentant de caresser son dos enfin mis à nu machinalement.  
Ils se levèrent pour ne pas se rendormir , et déjeunèrent ensemble pour la première fois.

* * *

Comme vous le constatez , ce chapitre est très mal coupé à la fin. Ca s'arrête comme ça. Bref si j'avais mis la suite on aurait eu un chapitre de 4 ou 5 milles mots donc bon. Interminables ! :)

Donc voilà à mercredi ! Et ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Là il me faudra des réponses les potes , je veux savoir si comme moi vous l'aimez ou si au contraire c'est incroyablement kitsch. !


	22. Sur la porte était écrit NSCIUTO

Voilà la suite du dernier chapitre. (Je vous cinseillerai d'ailleurs de lire les deux en même temps l'un à la suite) puisque comme je vous l'avais expliqué , ils sont très mal coupés. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Je t'ai eu. »_

_Natu fronça les sourcils horrifiée de s'être fait avoir ainsi alors que Kakashi l'embrassait avec vigueur saisissant sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser , trouvant encore la force d'écarter les jambes de la jeune femme après cette nuit entière de combats._  
_Kakashi se laissa tomber sur la jeune femme complètement épuisé une petite heure après. A son plus grand étonnement , la jeune femme ne se plaignit pas , se contentant de caresser son dos enfin mis à nu machinalement._  
_Ils se levèrent pour ne pas se rendormir , et déjeunèrent ensemble pour la première fois._

* * *

« Tu vas aux terrains ? »

Natu , sa cigarette matinale entre les lèvres entrain de faire sa vaisselle le regarda comme un demeuré.

« Moi ? Ça va pas la tête ? »

Elle sourit ensuite , de ce sourire resplendissant dont elle avait le secret et posa le torchon qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. « Je ne m'entraîne pas. » lâcha t-elle , « Mais par contre j'ai une mission qui est arrivée en même temps que la dernière et je ferais mieux d'y aller tout de suite. »

Elle sourit et reprit son Katana qu'elle avait posé nonchalamment contre un mur la veille.

« Attend , ne me dis pas que tu repars en mission tout de suite ? »

Natu haussa les épaules le regardant comme un parfait crétin. Comme si tout ce qu'elle disait été parfaitement cohérent et aussi évident que deux plus deux font cinq ,_ pardon quatre (désolé mon humour moisi est plus fort que moi)_

« Bien sure que si ! »

Kakashi finit donc par hausser les épaules et la laissa passer devant lui avant d'agripper son poignet. Il l'embrassa gentiment sur ses lèvres , retenant dans sa mémoire le visage rieur de la jeune femme. _Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?_

C'est après cette nuit là . Une nuit passée à se retourner dans un lit devenu trop grand et trop vide pour lui , une nuit à ne cesser de se poser des questions , que Kakashi se rendit compte du changement qui avait opéré en lui. Réalisant qu'il avait laissé quelqu'un entrer dans son intimité au point de le voir _sans_ son masque , il avait tout d'abord songé à couper les ponts.

Idée lâche qui en disait long sur lui et sa mentalité mystérieuse et renfermée , Puis en fin de journée , rentrant éreinté d'une mission en compagnie de Sakura , Sasuke et Naruto qui s'étaient battus pendant tout le trajet , il avait pris conscience de son désir de retrouver la jeune femme. Mais pas comme avant. Pas pour tirer un coup , ni pour baiser une fois de plus. Non , pour la prendre dans ses bras , l'embrasser gentiment comme il l'avait ce matin là , et lui _parler_.

Mais Natu ne vint pas cette nuit là et Kakashi lui en fut finalement reconnaissant , pas certain que sa venue soit une bonne chose pour son équilibre biologique et son sommeil. Oh oui , une nuit de plus dans les bras de la jeune femme et il se serait écroulé de sommeil dans les bras de son adversaire.

Néanmoins il passa le lendemain à tanner Asuma pour espérer obtenir l'adresse de la jeune femme sans trop insister. Le jeune Sarutobi semblait être occupé avec Kurenai et refusa. Martelant que Natu n'aimait pas particulièrement recevoir de la visite et que cela ne s'était jamais très bien passé lorsqu'elle en avait reçue. Alors Kakashi avait insisté et comme il était très persuasif et que Asuma semblait vraiment occupé avec Kurenai , celui-ci accepta de lui indiquer la route , faisant bien comprendre à l'argenté que jamais Natu-la-perspicace en devait remonter jusqu'à lui.

* * *

L'endroit où vivait Natu était très reculé , au cœur du vieux Konoha où ne vivait que les grandes familles. Le genre de quartier où la moyenne d'âge est d'environ quatre vingt ans , enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte où les initiales de la jeune femme étaient écrites en lettres majuscules maladroites , se sentant aussitôt totalement ridicule et pathétique. Il n'eut malheureusement pas la chance de s'enfuir, la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne se décide sur une Natu au visage tiré par la fatigue tenant un kunaï en position défensive dans une de ses mains.

« Kakashi. » lâcha t-elle acide.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête , regardant ailleurs. Il se sentait parfaitement idiot maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de la jeune femme. Voyant que Natu ne semblait pas disposé à engager une conversation , il se gratta nerveusement la nuque , faisant reculer une Natu sur la défensive en alerte.

« Euh Je te réveilles ? » demanda t-il.

Natu haussa les épaules et il comprit qu'elle était plutôt de mauvais poil et qu'il l'avait réveillée. Elle daigna finalement le laisser rentrer ,regardant à gauche et à droite , cherchant à se rassurer sur les alentours déserts et ferma précipitamment la porte derrière eux d'un mouvement que Kakashi interpréta comme de l'agoraphobie.  
L'endroit était ... délabré. On aurait pu le qualifier de miséreux comme un squat , mais ensoleillé. Il n'y avait plus de toits à certains endroits , celui-ci étant remplacé par des bassines remplis d'eau un peu partout sur le sol en cas de pluie , les murs couverts de lierre étaient si usés par le temps que parfois ils n'étaient pas moins fins que des spaguettis.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce : la salle de bain , la cuisine (qui ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup servit et où Kakashi remarqua le Katana de Natu dégainé posé à coté du saucisson !) , le salon/chambre , reconnaissable par un canapé enfoncé recouvert d'une couverture se partageaient tout l'espace.

Le reste de l'espace était sans doute ce qui avait été la suite de l'immense maison devenu à l'abandon. L'herbe avait poussé entre les carrelages , certains arbres s'étaient même fait une place entre les murs et le sol.

L'endroit était dans un désordre incommensurable. Kakashi observa Natu zigzaguait entre des emballages vides de ramens , son Katana vascillant , les bassines d'eau au sol , les piles fébriles de papiers administratifs montant jusqu'au toit (inexistant) , et les piles de vêtements jetés négligemment au sol. Il la suivit maladroitement jusqu'à l'espèce de jardin , y observant une cible cribblée de kunaï qui expliquait pourquoi Natu n'allait jamais aux terrains d'entraînements.

« C'est ... humm ... joli chez toi. »

Natu apparut à coté de lui et échappa un sourire fatigué , se laissant tomber sur le canapé , toute trace de crainte disparue. « J'ai jamais eu la motivation d'arracher les arbres ... ni de tout retaper. » expliqua t-elle en s'enroulant dans une couverture.

Kakashi hocha la tête , restant planté au milieu de la pièce devenue silencieuse alors que Natu somnolait.

« Oh Kakashi je suis désolée. » s'excusa t-elle en se levant précipitamment , « Je rentre de mission et ... honnêtement je dois te dire que je dors debout. Je sais que je ne suis pas venue hier mais ... je suis vraiment fatiguée et je viendrais ce soir , mais je t'en pris pas maintenant , il faut que je dorme ! »

Kakashi observa le jeune femme s'approcher , complètement navrée de ne pas pouvoir s'offrir à lui et l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il lui assura ensuite qu'il venait simplement lui rendre visite en ami et la regarda digéré l'information visiblement soulagée.

« Oh , en ami ? »

Elle digéra donc l'information , alors qu'un sourire éblouissant étiré ses traits fatigués. Elle fut rayonnante durant deux petites minutes avant de se remettre à calculer d'un air soucieux.

« Mais je ne suis même pas sur de pouvoir tenir une conversation ! J'ai déjà du mal en étant réveillée alors là ... » Elle lui sourit encore plus désolée et se laissa tomber une nouvelle fois sur le canapé. « Fais ce qui te chante mais_ ferme bien la porte en ressortant_. » insista t-elle.

Kakashi la regarda , allant de surprise en surprise et observa les alentours. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur la jeune femme , il s'aperçut que celle-ci dormait déjà , assise sur son canapé. Amusé , il s'approcha et s'accroupit à sa hauteur avec sa discrétion légendaire, prenant soin de ne pas la réveillée.

Elle avait un joli visage sa Natu.

_(Oui c'est à peu près à cette époque qu'il s'en était fait sa propritété exclusive.) _

Un visage Paisible , un front ni trop grand ni trop petit , des yeux tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux très expressifs cepandant , encadrés par des cils épais , un nez fin et gracieux et des jolies lèvres bien dessinées . Des joues sur lesquelles apparaissaient quelques cicatrices Ninja oblige , et des cheveux châtains s'éparpillant tout autour de sa tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Kakashi observa la jeune femme , les yeux toujours fermés. il finit par comprendre qu'elle venait sûrement de parler dans son sommeil et s'interrogea sur la réponse qu'il aurait pu fournir.

« Allô. Je te parle ? »

Il aperçut les yeux de la jeune femme , à peine ouverts. Celle-ci bailla ensuite sans gêne et s'étira avant de s'allonger un peu plus sur le canapé , observant le copy-nin d'un regard ensommeillé.  
Le jeune homme commença à balbutier , visiblement mal à l'aise et Natu enchaîna.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

Les joues de la jeune femme se teintèrent de rouge. « Parce que tu me regardes. » souffla t-elle en baissant les yeux sur son torse où elle ne put s'empêcher de passaer une main.

Kakashi sourit , complètement conquis et s'assit sur un bout du canapé alors que Natu se serrait sur un coté pour lui faire une place. Il se coucha vite contre elle , la sentant jubiler , alors qu'elle calait sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« C'est mieux ? »

« Nettement. » murmura t-elle en souriant.

« Tu devrais songer à investir dans un canapé plus grand si tu espères que je vienne t'endormir encore. » souffla t-il en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

En temps normal , Natu aurait frémit parce qu'elle avait toujours adoré cette voix sensuelle , ce chuchotement à son oreille. Mais Natu était fatigué , et elle dormait déjà contre son torse comme un bébé , complètement collée à lui , lui interdisant le moindre mouvement.

Et encore une fois passant ses doigts dans la chevelure sentant divinement bon de la jeune femme , Kakashi songea que ce n'était _vraiment , vraiment _pas pour lui déplaire.

Il finit par s'endormir posant son bandeau sur une table près du canapé et se réveilla dans la nuit , sur le canapé , seul. Il chercha la jeune femme des yeux et la trouva assise sur une chaise , ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine , enroulée dans une couverture , une cigarette à la main.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir endormi un jour. » marmonna t-elle , se tournant vers lui.

Kakashi remua , se levant et s'apercevant que la vieille battisse ayant un toit à moitié éventré n'était pas magnifiquement isolée et qu'une légère brise parcourait l'appartement dès le début de la soirée comme l'indiquait la pendule.

« T'as pas froid ? » demanda t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme. S'apercevant qu'elle jouait ave son bandeau frontal entre ses doigts

Natu haussa un sourcil perplexe.  
« J'ai une couverture. Dans le pire des cas y'a le saké , et j'ai passé toutes les nuits d'hiver dans ton lit je te signal. »

Kakashi hocha et passa derrière la jeune femme , frottant ses épaules gentiment.

« En parlant de mon lit... »

Natu gloussa , posant sa tête contre son torse. Elle se retourna posant sa cigarette dans un cendrier et le verre d'alcool qu'elle sirotait sur une table en bois vieille comme le monde. Kakashi prit la nuque de la jeune femme dans ses mains et l'embrassa par-dessus son masque.  
C'était comme si avoir gouté aux lèvres de la jeune femme sans son masque l'empêchait maintenant de savourer ses lèvres à travers ce stupide bout de tissu qui affadissait tout. Il finit par passer une main entre elle et lui , lui faisant soulever un sourcil interrogateur alors qu'elle se séparait de lui avec frustration tout en grognant.

Il dégagea ses lèvres pour sourire à Natu qui masqua son étonnement comme elle le pouvait et se serra contre lui , lui montrant sa gratitude , lâchant le bandeau frontal qu'elle gardait précieusement dans une de ses mains sous le coup de la surprise.

C'était ce qui était bien avec Natu. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre , pas besoin non plus d'essuyer des conversations embarrassante.

Le sentant songeur , divaguant dans ses pensées , Natu fronça les sourcils , tirant sur sa veste pour qu'il la retire. Elle se montra ensuite plus entreprenante , l'embrassant à pleine bouche , se cambrant sous ses mains. La Technique marcha , Kakashi s'étendit sur le vieux canapé , la jeune femme entre les jambes , n'ayant le souci de personne ormis elle.

Ils ne restèrent pas chez Natu longtemps. Un orage éclata , trempant le sol de la maison , ils préférèrent rejoindre l'appartement de Kakashi en courant , mains dans la mains sur les toits déserts de Konoha , hilares, se rattrapant sous le jet d'eau brûlante de la douche.

* * *

Voilà que les phrases longues bourées de virgules qu'on ne peut pas lire à voix hautes sont de retour ! J'espère néanmoins que vous avez apprécié ! Comme Jeudi et ferié et que Vendredi pas de cours , je mettrai sûrement un autre chapitre avant ce W.E. :)


	23. Set up

_Hey ! Bon je m'ennui donc je vous mets la suite ^^ , Je voulais juste faire une mini paranthèse pour dire que je suis contente de communiquer autant avec les lecteurs ! Et que ça me faisait ouais bien vachement plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensiez , et que souvent ce que vous dîtes m'aide puisque je change , je retrace , améliore le truc ! Bref un immense merci :)_

_(Et j'en re-profite pour dire à Envy974 , Azaram & Ezia que j'aurais kiffé vous répondre mais vous n'êtes pas connecté(e)s donc je ne sais pas si c'est votre identifiant ou juste un surnom , si vous avez un compte ou pas ... Bref , j'aurais aimé vous répondre ^^ ! )_

_Voilà la suite , sans dévoiler , je peux vous dire que c'est encore un super chapitre cucu de Jalousie ^^ Vous en saurez plus en lisant ! BONNE LECTURE ! :)_

* * *

Kakashi n'avait jamais avoué à Natu qu'il l'aimait.

Il l'avait jugé assez intelligente pour comprendre d'où venait son changement de comportement. Et elle l'avait sûrement compris puisqu'il ne s'était jamais plié autant en quatre pour une nana.  
Comme Natu dirait , le changement avait opéré fiça.

La semaine qui suivit marqua la transition.

Tout d'abord , Kakashi se rendait constamment chez Natu. Cela fut d'ailleurs un drôle de changement pour la jeune femme qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais invité qui que se soit à entrer dans son intimité (exepté Asuma évidemment) où elle s'entraînait seule et où elle était le plus souvent absente puisque très très souvent en mission. Kakashi se trouvait d'ailleurs souvent devant la porte fermée et devait rebrousser chemin , les nerfs en pelotent.

Elle passait ses soirées (et même ses nuits) chez le copy-nin , et le passage dans la maison Hatake au retour d'une mission était devenue obligatoire et naturel pour elle , tout comme lui la cherchait comme un fou en revenant à Konoha.

Ils n'étaient pas des idiots. Deux Shinobis doués , pourvu d'un excellent Q.I , perspicaces. Chacun avait compris ce que voulait l'autre , mais au final , ils n'étaient _eux-même _pas certains de ce que _eux _souhaitaient. Et aucun des deux n'osaient faire le premier pas.  
A vrai dire , ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient jamais lancés dans une relation sérieuse. _Comment étaient t-ils censer procéder ? _Pour deux personnes qui n'avaient pas pour habitude de se préoccuper des autres , cela les tourmenta durant des nuits entières. Instinctivement les caresses de Kakashi se firent plus tendres plus rapprochées. Les impressionnant tout deux à chaque fois , comme ce jour où elle l'avait attendue devant sa porte sous la pluie , ( _s'amusant à recoller les morceaux de peinture de sa porte)_ et où il avait passé les trente minutes suivantes à la serrer contre lui avec vigueur pour la réchauffer , ne cessant le de l'embrasser comme si plus jamais ils ne se reverraient. (_Natu étant elle aussi arrivé à cette déduction avait eu très peur. C'était ça avoir un gros cerveau.)_

Puis il y avait cette fois où Natu avait lancé un Kunai en plein milieu de sa maison , croyant trancher en deux un insecte qu'elle avait crut entendre et avait failli décapiter le jeune homme entré sans bruit. Celui-ci s'était excusé de sa discrétion avait remercié ses réflexes de génie et avait rassuré Natu , mais rien n'y avait fait , la jeune femme n'avait cessé de chercher la moindre égratinure sur le corps de Kakashi dont elle aurait pu se rendre coupable. Ils en mourraient d'envie : Se voir plus souvent , mais comment pouvoir avouer une telle envie à l'autre ?

_Kakashi devant sa glace s'était trouvé horriblement pathétique._

« Yo Natu. Ca va ? ... Oui moi ça va. ... Ca te dirais que l'on soit en couple ?"

_Et il en était de même pour Natu._

« Hey Kakashi. Que dirais tu que nous soyons ensemble." , « Merde c'est trop formel."

Puis leurs ennuis et leurs énervement avait pris le dessus.

Natu en avait marre. Marre de faire la navette entre son chez elle et son chez lui. Marre de devoir se lever aux aurores lorsqu'il partait en mission. Et quant à Kakashi il ne pouvait plus suporter de la voir malade. _(Puisque sa maison magnifiquement bien isolée ne la protèger d'aucun rhume à chaque saison.) _La voir le supplier de rester dans ce taudis qui lui servait de maison avec elle , alors que sa maison à lui était parfaitement confortable. Et encore moins de la voir s'éclipser chez elle poser des affaires , revenir , repartir alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux entrain de partager un moment _interessant_ devrais-je dire.

Alors un soir d'été Kakashi avait pris Natu contre lui alors qu'elle murmurait qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose chez elle et d'un ton un peu ferme pour une déclaration tendre il lui avait demandé de prendre toutes ses affaires.

« Quoi ?"

« T'as bien entendu , prends toutes affaires , ramène tout ici , j'en ai ma claque que tu sois obligé de faire je ne sais combien d'aller retour dans la journée alors qu'on peut profiter d'être ensemble."

Natu s'était raprochée , un sourcil levé en alerte , attendant qu'il éclate de rire suite à sa « blague" , ce qu'il ne fit pas.

« Tu veux que j'habite ici c'est ça ? Tu acceptes ?"

Kakashi avait hoché la tête. « Arrêtons de nous mentir cinq minutes. Tout les deux , je crois bien qu'on en crève d'envie." marmonna t-il excédé ; n'ayant aucune envie de faire transparaître la moindre émotion face à une Natu qui se mordit la lèvre calculant à plein régime dans sa petite tête.

« Il y a un problème ?"

Et le problème il était bien réel : Dans les jours qui suivirent , Kakashi comprit que si Natu était bien réticente à quelque chose c'était à sa perte de liberté. Elle ne souhaitait donc pas se séparer de son appartement. Kakashi s'en retrouva extrêment blessé , prenant ce « non je ne vendrais pas ma maison" comme un refus à sa proposition. Puis Asuma lui précisa qu'elle aimait savoir qu'elle pouvait aller et venir librement. Asuma qui n'était pas con et qui avait tout compris à la minute où Kakashi était venu lui parler de la jeune femme.  
S'en était suivi une discussion immensément longue avec Natu , qui s'était terminé horizontalement et où Kakashi avait réussit à faire capituler la jeune femme.

Natu avait donc débarqué chez lui , boudeuse , discrètement , comme lors d'un cambriolage en pleine nuit amenant avec elle un strict minimum et quelques objets de valeurs. Kakashi avait en effet imposé une seule chose : son désir de garder leur relation secrète. Natu , peu contraignante et aussi pudique que lui _(enfin tout était relatif , ce n'était pas lui qui se baladait nu dans son appartement )_ avait accepté sans réfléchir.

* * *

Le plus dur fut ensuite d'arriver à éloigner _Genma_ , toujours aussi décidé à mettre la main sur les jolies fesses de la jeune femme à chaque fête sous les yeux d'un Kakashi de plus en plus jaloux et de plus en plus agacé dont le comportement avait nettement changé depuis que Natu était près de lui toute la journée.

Et cette soirée là , on fêtait le bon rétablissement d'Asuma , revenu légèrement esquinté d'une mission. Tout les jounins et même quelques chunins étaient là , En somme toujours la même bande : Kurenai , Anko , Natu , Genma , Iruka , Kotetsu et Izumo s'étaient incrustés ... Shikaku avait fait venir sa femme , et avec lui Chôza et le père d'Ino. Ibiki qui était passé saluer le jeune Sarutobi puis avait filé sans demander son reste. Il y avait aussi quelques membres de l'ANBU de repos pendant la soirée qui avait préféré se joindre à la festivité plutôt que rester dormir chez eux. Et on voyait à leurs postures qu'ils auraient mieux fait d'aller piquer un somme. Mais être ANBU c'était ça : Les quelques heures que vous passiez en repos à Konoha vous les passiez à faire un choix terrible entre entretenir votre vie-sociale quasi-morte en sortant , ou entretenir votre bon équilibre en dormant.

On pouvait aussi distinguer dans la foule _(il commençait à y avoir du monde )_ quelques membres du village de Suna , ami de longue date et venu en reconnaissance pour organiser l'examen chunin de l'année et qui avait accepté un petit verre en passant.

Kakashi rentra dans la salle bondée et se faufila jusqu'à retrouver ses amis , assis sur un canapé en coin. Il salua chacune de personnes présentes et dirigea son regard vers la porte où Natu rentrait , exactement deux minutes trente après lui , les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle laissa passer devant elle deux kunoichi déjà en bonne état qui la bousculèrent , courant vers la sortie et haussa les épaules un peu distraite avant de rejoindre la bande où Asuma l'interpellait avec un grand sourire et où Kakashi l'observait avec des yeux ... fiévreux.

Ils passèrent la soirée à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre en s'ignorant totalement jusqu'à ce que Genma propose à Natu de venir avec lui sur la piste de danse. Natu hésita , interrogeant discrètement Kakashi du regard _(ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait en temps normal.) _Voyant qu'il hochait la tête de moins de deux millimètres , elle se leva suivant le jeune Shiranui dans la foule.  
Lorsqu'elle revint Kakashi n'était plus là. Assez étonnée , elle s'assit sur le canapé , où Genma l'avait demandé de l'attendre. Ses yeux cherchèrent l'argenté des yeux et elle finit par le retrouver en grande discussion avec Kurenai et une autre jeune femme qui semblait visiblement trouvé le copy-nin très à son goût. Tout les trois furent rejoins par un Genma enthousiasme , deux verres à la main qui rigola avec eux quelques secondes avant de retourner vers la jeune femme.

Il la fit rire , Genma était quelqu'un de cool. Drôle , sympathique et charismatique. Et dans l'ensemble si cet enfoiré de Kakashi ne draguait pas en face d'elle , elle aurait sûrement passé une excellente soirée. Le jeune Shiranui avait beau avoir des arrières pensées pas très catholique , c'était un ami.

« Tu disais Genma , je suis désolée , je crois que le saké me monte à la tête." plaisanta t-elle , cherchant l'argenté des yeux. Il avait disparu de son champs de vision depuis quelques minutes déjà , occupant toute son attention.

Le jeune homme sourit et passa un bras autour de son épaule. « Je disais que si le saké te monte à la tête seulement maintenant tu tiens plus que moi , je suis déjà bien."

Natu sourit et songea qu'elle ne pouvait donc malheureusement plus demandé à Genma d'enlever sa main de sa cuisse maintenant qu'il prétextait être sec.  
Elle finit par se lever , et attraper Kurenai qui traversait la pièce animée de long en large d'immenses plateaux sur chaque bras.

« Kure-san , tu n'aurais pas vu Asuma ?" demanda t-elle , cherchant des yeux dans la foule.

Kurenai haussa les épaules , « Peut-être dehors , il n'a pas encore réussi à me faire capituler et je l'oblige à fumer dehors. Tu devrais le trouver sur le balcon."

Natu la remercia et se dirigea donc vers le balcon. Elle aperçut Asuma en sortir en lui faisant un signe de la main et allait le rejoindre lorsque la vision d'une main fine entre les jambes de Kakashi la coupa dans son élan.  
Kakashi qui s'était dis que Natu ne dirais rien , ils étaient assez libre dans leur relation non ?  
Et Natu en croisant son regard ne dit effectivement rien. Mais son regard suffit au jeune homme pour savoir qu'il venait de la blesser. Natu fit trois pas en arrière et trébucha _( finalement elle avait peut-être bu pas mal)_ sous le coup de la surprise , elle glissa et se fit rattraper par un Genma qui la suivait encore.

« Ah tu es là Genma ?"

Natu sourit et entraîna le jeune homme contre elle.

* * *

Ououuu Suspens. Bref , pour être claire : J'aime pas ce chapitre , ça fait plusieurs fois que je le reprend et il m'énerve , trop descriptif , aucun dialogue ou presque. Ca aurait pu être trois fois plus classe.

A ajouter à la liste des chapitres que je reprendrais quand j'aurais le temps. Je poste la suite demain (ou plus tard dans la soirée [au choix]) parce que c'est pas cool de vous laisser comme ça ^^ !


	24. Natu n'aime pas les kunoichi de Suna

FLEUR'RK BLEUE'RK

, Have fun quand même :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Natu ? »

Asuma haussa les épaules , une cigarette aux lèvres et s'en retourna à sa discussion avec un ANBU alors que Kakashi quittait le balcon d'un pas pressé.

Bon elle n'était pas sur le balcon , elle n'était pas dans la salle , ni au toilette des filles (Quelle honte d'être entré là-dedans) mais ce qui gênait Kakashi c'est que ce satané Genma soit introuvable lui aussi. Alors en quelques minutes il réussit à se défaire de cette kunoichi de Suna qui le collait depuis son entrée dans la soirée et sortit de la fête. Quittant la lumière et le bruit assourdissant. S'habituant ensuite à l'ombre de la nuit , il ne repéra qu'une seule fenêtre encore allumée à cette heure-ci. La lumière de _sa_ chambre était allumée. Rassuré il rentra en courant.  
Sauf que lorsqu'il passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre fermée , il remarqua qu'il y avait _deux_ personnes dans son lit. Deux personnes. Un homme une femme. _Nus_. Une qui _devait _être là , et l'autre qui n'avait aucune raison d'être dans le décor. Furieux et nettement plus fort que Genma , Kakashi rentra dans l'appartement en claquant la porte avec la folle envie de faire sa fête au Shiranui , et à Natu bien évidemment. Il rentra dans sa chambre , ouvrant la porte à la volée sur une jeune femme cachée par les draps et un Genma torse nu en boxer derrière elle. Apparemment il était arrivé pile poil au bon moment. Une minute de plus et il aurait sûrement dérangé un couple.

« Kakashi ? Toi aussi t'es complètement beurré ? C'est pas ta chambre ! » hoqueta innocemment Genma d'un air joyeux , gazouillant ensuite naïvement sur les joies de la collocation.

En voyant Genma complètement plein , rire et s'amuser dans les bras d'une Natu immobile qui semblait avoir encore toute sa tête et cette lueur de défi dans les yeux , guettant sûrement sa réaction ; Kakashi finit par comprendre que si quelqu'un n'y était pour rien dans l'investissement de sa chambre : c'était bien Genma Shiranui.  
Il posa son unique œil visible sur la jeune femme , lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle allait prendre cher.

« Genma , je crois qu'il va falloir que tu sortes. C'est Natu qui s'est trompé de chambre. » lâcha t-il.

Genma rigola et se leva trop alcoolisé pour pouvoir penser quelque chose de lui-même , enfilant un sweat en trébuchant. A coté de lui Natu se leva elle aussi , complètement nue. Elle passa devant un Genma qui leva des yeux intéressé en sifflant et devant un Kakashi peu expressive qui s'horrifia de la voir déambuler ainsi devant les yeux éventuellement peu vif du Shiranui.

Sa réaction fut claire si encore Natu en doutait , il l'empoigna d'un geste sec par le bras et d'un mouvement possessif et protecteur , la fit passer derrière lui . La serrant contre lui , il piocha ensuite dans un de ses tiroirs et lui fourgua dans les mains un de ses pulls à lui qu'elle enfila sans demander son reste , Le pull lui arrivant à mi-cuisse , tout allait bien.

Kakashi raccompagna ensuite un Genma qui souhaitait rester s'amuser avec eux jusqu'à la porte , et finalement créa un clone pour accompagner le jeune homme jusqu'à la fête , ayant peur que son ami ne soit pas capable de retrouver son chemin. Il ferma ensuite la porte et se retourna face à Natu qui avait allumé une cigarette d'un air blasé et la fumait lascivement.  
Que le fête commence ! Genma n'était apparemment pas le seul à avoir forcé sur la bouteille.

* * *

Trois minutes plus tard et une heure après : Kakashi ne criait pas. Kakashi ne hurlait pas : Il grondait.

Fou de rage , il avait enlevé son bandeau et son masque pour mieux éructer sa fureur. Sa colère atteignit même son paroxysme lorsque la jeune femme avoua complètement figée qu'elle avait simplement voulut se venger et que coucher avec celui qui agacé son amant dans _son_ lit lui paraissait une vengeance appropriée.

Elle avait failli se manger une gifle. Kakashi s'était retenu laissant sa main pendre dans le vide dans un silence de mort puis s'était servi rageusement dans le paquet de la jeune femme , prenant une cigarette et son briquet. Il avait ensuite fumé face à une Natu elle aussi très en colère.

« Tu voulais que notre relation reste secrète. Tu l'as dit. Ça prouvait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Sinon tu n'aurais rien dit du tout ! Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris , je n'avais pas l'intention de sauter Genma je savais que tu allais revenir. »

« Te faire sauter tu veux dire ? J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai pu faire une chose pareille. Merde Natu qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête. »

« Toi et ton espèce de Kunoichi de Suna. C'est ça qui m'est passé par la tête idiot. J'allais pas rester les bras croisés ! »

« Ok , je comprends que ça ne t'ai pas plu mais tu avais des milliards d'autres manières de me le montrer. Tout est relatif , je ne suis pas allé chez toi avec elle pour baiser sur ton espèce de canapé défoncé. »

« Eh ben t'aurais p'têtre du. T'aurais gagner ta nuit Kakashi. »

Comprenant là qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir faire l'amour avec la femme qu'il aimait cette nuit , Kakashi s'en retrouva que plus frustré. Comprenant aussi qu'ils étaient tout les deux très en colère et que l'affrontement risquait de durer des jours si aucun ne capitulait , il laissa la fumée monter au plafond la regardant se briser contre le plaquo. Merde !

Ils avaient ensuite rejoint la chambre et s'y était couché chacun d'un coté du lit. La première fois qu'ils s'endormaient fâchés. Se tournant le dos. Retournant contre le bord du lit à chaque fois qu'ils s'effleuraient , attendant que l'autre s'endorme. Puis Natu s'était relevée dans la nuit , sûrement pour aller au toilette.  
Elle n'était pas revenue alors Kakashi s'était levé , exaspéré de se sentir obligé de se tirer hors de son lit pour elle , trouvant la situation insupportable mais n'ayant aucune envie de présenter des excuses en premier.  
Il l'avait retrouvée assise sur le perron entrain de se griller une énième cigarette et s'était assis à coté d'elle sans rien dire.  
Décidément elle s'était avérée aussi buté et têtue que lui. Elle n'avait pas lâché un mot. Rien , fixant le trottoir d'en face , la tête haute avec dignité. Kakashi s'était retint de poussé un soupir exaspéré et avait attendu. Parce qu'il était hors de question que se soit lui le premier à s'excusait. Ça Jamais.

Natu ne montra aucun signe de reddition. Se cantonnant à toujours fixer le point imaginaire en face d'elle. Puis d'un coup , sans que Kakashi ne comprenne , et ne s'y attende vraiment , elle avait éclaté en sanglot et avait caché sa tête entre ses mains sans rien dire. Il l'avait regardé , complètement déstabilisé lui qui s'était attendu à toute riposte sauf à ça. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurait comme ça. La première fois qu'il la voyait verser une larme tout court. Impressionnant. Il l'avait laissé poser sa tête sur ses genoux et avait caressé ses cheveux.

Aucun deux ne s'était toujours excusé lorsque Natu , calmée , avait relevé la tête. Puis elle s'était levée , toujours sans rien dire , suivie par un Kakashi de plus en plus stupéfait. Elle avait fermée la porte derrière Kakashi et elle , et l'avait regardé s'assoir sur une chaise de la cuisine.  
Natu s'était agenouillée à ses pieds.

Gardant un contact visuel humide , elle avait posé sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme essuyant ses dernières larmes sur ses cuisses. Étonné Kakashi avait glissé de la chaise , s'agenouillant lui aussi au sol , n'appréciant pas l'infériorité de la position que s'infligeait elle-même Natu. Il l'avait ensuite serrée dans ses bras et ramenée dans le lit.  
Aucune parole n'avait été échangée , mais il savait qu'elle venait de s'excuser.  
A la façon de Natu bien sur , mais véritablement.

Ils avaient fini par tirer une conclusion de cette expérience. Une leçon qui disait que cette histoire d'amour ferait bien trop mal si on l'arrêtait. Le reste de la nuit se passa pour les deux jeunes gens dans la cuisine où ils restèrent à se serrer l'un contre l'autre et plus si affinité.

Kakashi promit d'aller parler à Genma le lendemain , et c'est ce qu'il fit , se retrouvant le lendemain aux aurores , face à un Genma ayant la gueule de bois qu'il trouva au fond de son lit et qui venait de faire sortir une charmante compagnie.  
Genma n'avait rien dit , s'était contenter de sourire.

« Je m'en doutait un peu. Ça se voyait sur sa figure comme sur la tienne. Je garderais le secret ne t'inquiètes pas ! » avait t-il dit avant même que Kakashi lui demande. (sans doute le connaissait t-il assez pour savoir que jamais Kakashi n'avouerait au monde entier avoir une relation).

« Alors tu me laisse toutes les filles de Konoha ? Ça a du bon ça ! »

Sachant qu'en rien les évènements de la veille n'entacherait son amitié avec un Shiranui voyant toujours le verre à moitié plein , Kakashi sortit au dehors et retrouva Natu chez lui , encore endormie , elle aussi terminant de cuver. Il s'assit à coté d'elle sur le lit , posant sa tête sur le front de la jeune femme.

Oh Oui il en était certain maintenant. il l'aimait.

* * *

Hum hum. Oh je trouve ce chapitre très niais. (Je crois que ça s'arrange dans le prochain chapitre ^^ ou il a normalement l'arrivée de :

SAKURA HARUNO

SASUKE UCHIWA

& ..

NARUTO UZUMAKI :D

Dans la vie de Kakashi & Natu. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui va se passer , je posterai le chapitre ce soir ou demain je pense (Vive les lonnnngs WE ! ;) )


	25. Des genins

Une suite que j'ai bien aimé écrire , et qui je trouve change par rapport aux deux derniers chapitres qui m'ont personellement bien saoulés :) Bref voilà la suite avec

NARUTO :D

SAKURA

et SASUKE !

Bref je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture ! ;) **et merci aux fidèles reviewers qui donnent toujours envie de continuer et de reprendre les texte et ... j'en passe tellement. Bref Merci beaucoup vous m'êtes d'une grande aide. _TRES_ grande aide. ;)

Et je m'excuse encore une fois pour le nombre incalculable de fautes d'orthographe que je fais , parce que je sais qu'il y en a des vraiment_ monstrueuses _^^ (pour vous dire il m'est arrivé d'écrire "l'heure amis" ... hmmm voilà la preuve que je pense et fais plein d'autre chose quand j'écris ^^ ) bref ce genre de fautes je corrige , mais il y en a certaine qui passe quand même alors je suis Dé-so-lée ^^

* * *

Si cette drôle de situation les avait rapprochés comme jamais , l'arrivée de Naruto , Sakura , et Sasuke dans la vie de l'argenté bouleversa leur vie.

Trois jeunes sortant de _l'académie_.  
_Des gosses._

- Une sale Miss-je-sais-tout s'interessant plus aux garçons qu'aux ninjutsu.

- Un sale prétencieux , vrai martyre de Konoha , se prenant pour le roi du monde.

- Et le plus abruti de sa génération qui abritait tout comme elle un bout de Kyubi. _(enfin non lui , il avait l'intégralité du démon.) _et ne faisait que lui rapeller des mauvais souvenirs de son enfance.

Oh oui , ils avaient tous assez dans leurs personalité pour que Natu les haïssent. Une enfance normale _(Sakura), _ou l'admiration des autres _(Sasuke)_ , ou tout simplement un miroir très exagéré (elle n'avait pas été Haït comme Naruto ) de ce qu'elle été enfant.

Ah non elle n'aimait pas les gosses , elle aimait encore moins les sales gosses.

Et le jour où Natu appris dans la salle des jounins en buvant un café avec Raido que le grand Kakashi Hatake allait s'occuper pour la première fois depuis qu'on lui proposait d'une équipe de genin , Natu avait prévu de voir rouge dès son retour dans la maison du copy-nin.

Non seulement ils allaient bouffer la patience et l'énergie du jeune homme, mais ils allaient lui prendre également tout son temps.

Comme entendu lorsqu'elle rentra et qu'elle trouva Kakashi assis nonchalement sur son canapé entrain de lire un des Icha Icha Tactics , elle fut _TRES_ jalouse.

* * *

« Mais pourquoi ? _POURQUOI_ as tu accepté ? Tu n'étais pas obligé ! Tu as toujours refusé de prendre des genins de l'académie , pourquoi cette année ? Quelle coïncidence ! l'année où j'emménage chez toi. » l'accabla t-elle , dotée d'une mauvaise foie terrible.

Kakashi avait levé les yeux au ciel. Lui non plus , s'occuper de mômes ne le branchait pas trop. Mais de quoi se mêler Natu Sciuto ? Il faut dire que cadrer Sasuke Uchiwa et poser un oeil sur Naruto Uzumzaki comme il l'avait promis à son père il y a bien des années , il trouvait ça nettement plus interessant.

« Attends ! » lâcha Natu qui ne comprenait toujours pas , « Tu vas enseigner , tu te rends compte que tu vas partir en mission D et C pour la première fois de ton existence ? » s'écria t-elle tâchant de trouver des points négatifs à ce nouvel emploi de senseï qui pourrait déplaire à Kakashi , tout en essuyant la vaisselle avec de grands gestes de main.

Kakashi leva les yeux de son bouquin. « C'est une expérience qui peut se réveler interessante. » marmonna t-il , « Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange autant. »

_Bien envoyé._

Natu resta la bouche ouverte quelques instants avant de ... eh ben de la refermer et retourna à son liquide vaisselle tout aussi énervée.

« Mais tu ne peux pas ! Non ! »

Kakashi leva la tête de son bol de ramens , regardant une Natu énervée lui faisant l'honneur de ... _son premier caprice_.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça va changer Natu ? Je vais revenir le soir , je .... »

« Tu vas devoir protèger de la vermine pendant au moins trois ans , trois ans pendant lesquels .... »

(_Tu n'auras aucune attention pour moi._ Aurez été la fin de la phrase de Natu si elle ne s'était pas tue avant.)

« Pendant lesquels ? »

Trouvant très rabaissant de réclamer l'attention du jeune homme , Natu haussa les épaules , gardant sa fierté , elle se retourna avec une mine boudeuse. « Rien. »

Kakashi haussa les épaules , avalant une énième bouchée. « Très bien , dans ce cas , je vais voir si je ne peux pas partir tout de suite. »

Un bruit de vaiselle cassée retentit dans ses oreilles , alors que ses yeux dépareillés observé Natu , ses yeux bleu le transperçant du regard.

« Mais explique moi un peu. » lâcha t-il en la rejoignant , passant derrière elle et commençant à lui masser doucement les épaules. « Tu m'as l'air ... comme qui dirait _tendue_. »

Natu croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine , ignorant l'argenté.

« Natu. »

« TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS »

« Quoi ? »

« Tupréfèrest'occuperdegeninsaulieuderesteravecmoic'estça? »

« Hein ? »

« TU AS TRES BIEN ENTENDU ! »

Kakashi rigola , posant ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme offensée.

« Bien sur que non idiote ! Je dois juste m'occuper de Naruto. Tu comprends ça ? Je t'ai déjà expliquer. Je me dois de veiller sur lui. Quand à Sasuke , je sais que je peux tenter de l'aider. »

« ... »

« Cesse ton caprice , je ne t'appartiens pas. »

« ... »

« Natu. Tu peux te montrer compréhensive ? »

« ... »

« Très bien. J'y vais. » lacha t-il en haussant les épaules sur un ton faussement enjoué. « A ce soir. »

C'est une petite main qui la rattrapa , et des yeux furieux de tigresse qui accrochèrent son regard alors qu'elle grimpait sur le plan de travail et qu'il s'approchait d'elle avec une lueur un peu trop perverse dans les yeux.

« Oh non. » lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille. « J'ai bien l'intention de te faire oublier ces sales petits morveux de genins de mes deux. Tu m'entends Kakashi Hatake ? Tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison pour aller voir tes stupides élèves! »

Kakashi sourit se laissant faire par une Natu sauvage qui le plaqua elle-même avec une force disproportionnée contre un mur et s'affaira sur lui.

« Si tu commences maintenant , tu vas devoir tenir toute la nuit jusqu'à six heure du matin puisque la rencontre est demain. Tu t'en sens capable ? »

« Ne sous-estimes pas mes capacités d'endurance Hatake. »

* * *

« Kaaaaakaaaaashi .... »

« Réveilles toi .... »

L'argenté bougea dans son sommeil en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi ... deux secondes et demi tout au plus.  
Finalement , mettre en rogne Natu avait été une expérience très interessante.

Natu avait commencé à fatiguer seulement aux alentours de cinq heure vingt-cinq , et il avait pris le relai lui après. Mais Quelle mouche avait piqué Natu pour qu'elle le réveille en plein milieu de la nuit ? Agacé , il tourna la tête vers son réveil alors que la jeune femme semblait éprouver un malin plaisir à l'avoir tiré de son court sommeil réparateur.

**05 : 45**

« Putain. » grogna t-il en s'enfouissant dans les couvertures. « Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? »

« Eh bien tu dois être à six heure tapantes devant l'académie pour aller chercher tes élèves ... alors je me suis dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que je te réveille. » murmura t-elle avec sarcasme. D'immenses cernes sous les yeux.

« Putain. »

« Eh oui. » , Natu passa ensuite sous les draps , rejoignant Kakashi qui avait refermé les yeux et semblait à s'y méprendre prêt à se rendormir.

« Devine qui va devoir se lever tout les jours à cinq heure quarante cinq pour remplir des missions ennuyeuse en compagnie de trois mômes dégénérés et flemmards ? Mais c'est toi qui choisis chéri , je comprend très bien ton choix. »

« Arrête Natu. » grogna t-il en se retournant lui dévoilant son dos musclé. « N'en rajoute pas. »

La jeune femme sourit victorieuse et se lova contre lui , embrassant son dos et passant ses mains autour de lui pour caresser son torse.

« Raison de plus pour que tu n'entraînes pas une stupide équipe de gamin. »

Kakashi sourit et , à la stupéfaction de la jeune femme , se leva.

« Pour ta gouverne , je me lève à six heure moi. Donc un quart d'heure de différence ne me gênera pas car ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu me fasses subir ce même traitement tout les jours de la semaine. Merci de m'avoir réveillé. _Chérie_. »

Natu grogna et se laissa tomber sur un oreiller.

« Tu ne me retiens même pas ? » s'étonna Kakashi en enfilant un pull. « Après tout tes efforts de cette nuit ? Tu t'avouerais donc vaincue ? »

Natu le fixa , visiblement froisée et bouda , les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Si trop de sexe ne t'empêche pas de te lever , nous verrons ce que tu dis de plus de sexe du tout. » marmonna t-elle en allumant une cigarette.

Kakashi entrain de s'approcher du lit se figea. « T'es sérieuse là ? »

Natu hocha la tête fière de son coup. « Ouais. De toute façon mieux vaudrait que je me repose parce que je ne suis même pas sûre que je pourrais marcher un jour après cette nuit. Tu es une brute Kakashi. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Il sortit de la pièce en envoyant un baiser à la jeune femme piquée au vif par sa défaite , assise sur le lit.

* * *

« Bon et bien ... Amuse toi bien. » marmonna t-elle en le regardant quitter la cuisine.

Kakashi s'esclaffa et , alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte , revint sur ses pas pour prendre la jeune femme tout contre lui.

« Arrête ton caprice un peu. Pourquoi ne viens tu pas entraîner à l'académie toi ? »

« Tu ne m'as jamais vu en combat , mais je peux d'ore et déjà t'avouer que le Taijutsu et moi ne sommes pas en très bon terme. Tellement en mauvais terme même qu'on me refuserai la carrière de professeur. »

Kakashi rigola et baissa son masque juste assez pour sentir les lèvres douces de la jeune femme contre les siennes. Natu ouvrit les yeux et le fixa.

« Alors ne soit pas jalouse et laisse moi partir. » chuchota t-il en passant sa main gantée sur la joue de Natu.

_« Et par pitié , Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! »_

Natu émit un rire et le regarda fuir son appartement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau des missions où elle supplia Sandaime-sama de lui donner quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Si elle voulait priver Kakashi de sexe , il allait falloir qu'elle s'épuise assez en mission pour pouvoir résister aux tentaives que tenterait le jeune homme.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Moi j'ai bien aimé. J'ai préféré l'écrire aux deux derniers en tout cas :) Donc à partir de maintenant nous verrons un peu plus souvent Naruto Sakura et Sasuke (littlepixette c'est pour toi x) ), bien qu'ils ne sont pas cencés connaître Natu , donc je ne sais pas encore très bien comment je vais les faire venir dans l'histoire :) Je pense en tout cas que ce sera humoristique comme Sakura et Naruto qui voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait sous le masque de Kakashi au début de la fiction :)

Bref bref :) A demain ou ce soir vu que j'ai rien d'autre à faire ! ^^ Désolée si j'innonde votre mail-box de messages !

* * *

J'ai failli oublier j'ai une question fondamentale !

Enfaite comme vous le savez il risque fort d'y avoir une quatrième partie à cette fiction , j'ai d'ailleurs commencé à l'écrire. Le problème c'est que je suis très embêté.

- Soit la "suite" sera un nouveau retour dans le passé : L'enfance de Natu , ses entraînements avec Jiraya et sa Vraie rencontre avec Kakashi.

- Soit je fais la suite de Natu et Kakashi , lorsque celle-ci est revenue de l'Akatsuki. Ce sera une nouvelle fois l'histoire d'un couple (avec un enfant cette fois-ci bref.)

Et ces deux propositions ont toutes les deux des petits défauts. par exemple :

Pour la première : Elle ne parlera que très peu de Kakashi. Beaucoup de Natu , beaucoup de Jiraya , un peu de Minato et Hiruzen , ainsi qu'Asuma. Et je sais que la plupart qui viennent lire ici sont là pour Kakashi (ne vous mentez pas ^^ ) Bref si je fais cette suite là après , je pense que ca en ennuira plus d'une.

Pour la seconde : Elle parlera de Kakashi , de Natu , de leur enfant .. de Naruto , Sakura , bref Why not de Sasuke (toute idée est la bienvenue puisque je n'ai encore rien écrit ^^ ) , elle sera plus courte que les précedentes parties et drôle , _MAIS_ , j'ai peur que trop de couple tue le couple. Que vous en ayez marre^^ et surtout que je sois incapable d'inventer quelque chose de plus original. puis pour finir admettons que j'écrive cette suite et que j'enchaine ensuite sur celle avec Jiraya , je crains que vous ne vous souveniez plus de rien ou que vous vous embrouillez!

Donc voilà j'espère que j'ai été lisible et que vous avez réussi à comprendre dans mon charabia. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Pour ma part je pense qu'il faudrais faire la partie avec Jiraya , puis celle avec le gosse. Dans cet ordre. Mais c'est mon point de vue , dîtes moi le votre ! :)

Merci à celles qui répondent , vos réponses me seront très utiles !


	26. Le Carlin

Bon manifestement le chapitre dernier n'était pas top top ... autant vous dire que celui-là bien que je le poste en retard n'est pas à la hatueur de vos attentes ( à mon avis ^^) Enfin Bref , bonne lecture tout de même et j'ajoute que ce week-end je ne serais pas là (Feria) , alors mercredi prochain (sans retard) prochain chapitre :)

* * *

Natu rentra avant Kakashi et décida de rendre visite à Asuma et Kurenai qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle finit par rentrer dans la soirée après une journée bien remplie. Voir Kurenai et Asuma lui avait donné envie de préparer à manger. Oui , comme l'épouse modèle que serait sûrement Kurenai , elle avait envie de faire plaisir au jeune homme qui n'allait pas tarder à rentrer n'est ce pas ?

Lorsque Kakashi rentra chez lui , déboulant d'une ruelle adjacente à la sienne , il entendit clairement du bruit en provenance de son appartement. Sa cuisine pour être tout à fait exact. Étonné , il rentra par la fenêtre sa chambre , préférant prendre quelques précautions et rejoignit la cuisine ou deux personnes se disputaient.

_Si c'est Genma , j'le bute._

Ouvrant la porte à la volée , Kakashi tomba nez à nez avec Natu. (il avait reconnu sa voix.) et ... Pakkun.  
Pakkun était sur la table de la cuisine , face à une Natu en rogne qui semblait ne pas vouloir d'une bestiole face à elle. Chacun d'eux se retourna sur sa venue , attendant de lui des explications.  
(C'est à peu près à ce moment là que Kakashi réalisa qu'il allait avoir des ennuis à concilier les deux êtres vivants les plus têtues qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.) Pakkun lui devant obéissance , cela avait peut-être des chances de bien se dérouler.  
Quoi-qu'il ne l'avait pas invoqué ... donc peut-être la tâche allait être plus ardue.

« Kakashi ! » s'exclamèrent -il tout les deux en chœur.

« Pakkun ! » répondit il , s'attirant les foudres du regard de Natu qui pensa immédiatement qu'il lui faisait défaut , « ... Je ne t'ai pas invoqué , qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Pakkun leva les yeux au ciel et Kakashi s'aperçut de la présence d'Akino (un autre des chiens) entre train de manger dans un des bols fumants que Natu venait sûrement de préparer.

« Je sais Kakashi. J'ai juste un message pour toi. »

Kakashi hocha la tête et croisa ensuite le regard de Natu. Belle erreur. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait être belle lorsqu'elle était en colère.

« Pakkun est un ninken , il fait parti de l'escouade des crocs traqueurs avec Akino. » marmonna t-il en désignant d'un signe de main le carlin entrain de finir de dévorer ce qui aurait du être à coup sur son repas du soir. « Ceux-sont mes invocations. »

« Ne parle pas de nous comme si nous étions des objets s'il te plaît. » râla Pakkun.

Natu hocha rapidement la tête , faisant bien comprendre à Kakashi qu'elle était trop agacée pour tenter de comprendre où essayer d'être tolérante.

« Et ... Je peux savoir ce qu'ils ... font dans ma cuisine ? » demanda t-elle en souriant. Menaçante. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Un message à faire passer. » répéta Pakkun , « Et qu'est ce que _elle_ , elle fait chez toi ? » demanda t-il ensuite.

Kakashi haussa les épaules , embêté.

« D'abord Elle , Elle a un prénom. » lâcha Natu vexée.

« Natu. » s'empressa de compléter Kakashi. « Et c'est ma _grmmpph »_

« T'as quoi ? »

Natu haussa une épaule comme elle en avait l'habitude , d'un air détaché. « On couche ensemble. » conclu t-elle.

Pakkun haussa un sourcil stupéfait. Décidemment il ne comprendrait jamais les humains. « Ok , et t'accoupler avec mon maître te donne le droit d'être ici ? »

Kakashi ferma les yeux , trouvant la situation parfaitement pathétique , lorsqu'il les rouvrit la jeune femme commençait une longue série de sceaux d'un air très sérieux. Trop pour que ce soit une petite blague.

« Natu non ! »

Il eut juste le temps de s'éloigner qu'un énorme Boum sonore retentissait , sûrement dans tout Konoha. Du moins dans leur quartier et les quartiers aux alentours.

Lorsqu'il daigna ouvrir un œil et s'approcher de la cuisine , celle-ci n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre fumantes. Akino , caché dans un coin ressortit , appelant Kakashi.

Dans la poussière qui volait , Pakkun et Natu se défiait du regard.

Kakashi et Akino interrompirent alors le combat qui naissait , poussant l'un et l'autre à s'éloigner.

« T'es complètement malade ! » lâcha Kakashi en secouant Natu. « Tu te rends compte un peu ? »

Natu haussa les épaules foudroyant Pakkun du regard un peu plus loin. Elle osa ensuite montrer à Kakashi l'énorme griffure qui tailladait son bras. Très impressionnante lorsque l'on voyait la taille d'un chien comme Pakkun.

« Ce n'est pas parce que mon jutsu est grandiose qu'il faut croire que je suis la seule à avoir attaqué. » marmonna t-elle.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils et soupira bruyamment. C'était pas gagné. et en bonus , il n'avait même plus de cuisine.

* * *

Il y a quelques voisins qui alertés par l'explosion , arrivèrent , inquiets. Asuma aussi , se dépêcha de venir , martelant qu'il avait vu les flammes sortir de la fenêtre et s'était aussitôt dépêché d'accourir.  
Finalement , voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de blessés (enfin Kakashi en connaissait deux qui allait passer un sale quart d'heure) , la plupart des gens partirent. Laissant le copy-nin , Pakkun , Akino et Natu seuls. Asuma avait insisté pour rester , conscient de ce que représentait Natu , et avait aidé Akino a tenir Pakkun à l'écart alors que Kakashi pansait les plaies de la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez fait exploser ma cuisine parce que Akino avait mangé dans la bouffe de Natu , que Natu s'est emporté et que toi Pakkun tu ne voulais pas qu'elle reste ici ? »

« Non je ne voulais pas qu'elle tue Akino , nuance. »

Natu leva les yeux aux ciel , trouvant que le carlin y allait un peu fort , et aissa échapper un soupir sarcastique. « Sale cabot , la plus amochée de nous deux , c'est moi. Tu crois qu'en même pas qu'ils vont te croire. »

« Tu es une humaine : donc tu mens. Moi non , et Kakashi a entièrement confiance en moi. »

Voyant que Kakashi haussait un sourcil sceptique , le chien gigota dans les bras d'Asuma. « Comment j'étais censé deviner qu'elle n'était pas une criminelle chez toi pour te tuer ? T'es pas habitué à recevoir de la visite ! Et puis il y'a comme une aura maléfique autour d'elle. »

Asuma et Natu se regardèrent d'un coup d'œil furtif. Il n'était pas prévu que le ninken dévoile tout.

« De la Visite ? _J'HABITE ICI_. Idiot. » lâcha Natu exaspérée (changeant de sujet) alors que Kakashi terminait de la soigner lui demandant de cesser de bouger. « Comment je suis censée réagir moi lorsqu'un chien de deux centimètres de haut me demande de sortir et commence à me griffer et à me mordre ? »

Akino posa sa tête entre ses pattes , fermant les yeux visiblement fatigué des disputes. Asuma et Kakashi le regardèrent puis croisèrent leur regard.  
A coté d'eux , Natu croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air indigné. Pakkun lui leva la tête , échappant un rictus.  
Tant qu'ils auraient leur fierté , on ne s'en sortirait pas.

Le conflit finit par se régler lorsque Natu , fatiguée par son retour de mission lâcha trois plates excuses que Pakkun accepta avant de faire de même. Ils laissèrent donc Natu et Kakashi seuls. Celui-ci s'installa sur son lit , visiblement fatigué lui aussi. Son estomac grogna. Merde il n'avait pas mangé avec toutes ses conneries. Natu émit un rire gêné et se leva avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Grossière erreur : vous ai-je déjà dit qu'elle était nulle en Taijutsu et par conséquent pas très rapide ? (enfin moins que Kakashi Hatake pour sur.)

Il la rattrapa , la fusillant du regard.

« Ton entraînement avec les genins alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix faussement intéressée.

« Oui , j'avais fait une bonne journée vois-tu. Jusqu'à ce que je rentre pour découvrir deux des personnes qui me sont les plus cher entrain de s'entretuer dans ma défunte cuisine. »

« Hahaha ^^' »

« Tu compte aller quelque part Natu ? »

« Euuh ... J'allais prestement prendre une douche. »

« Non , tu vas aller me chercher à manger chez Ichiraku. »

En temps normal , Natu aurait dit non. Elle aurait balancé ses clopes qu'elle était entrain de sortir , à la figure de Kakashi et serait sortie en claquant la porte. Mais non , consciente que ce n'était pas sa cuisine qu'elle venait de faire exploser , Natu pris soin de sourire à Kakashi , alla même jusqu'à l'embrasser pour voir si il ne lui en voulait pas trop , avant de sortir en courant chez Teuchi.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? » préfera t-elle s'assurer avant de quitter les lieux.

« Non. Enfin je vais finir par t'en vouloir si je n'ai pas à manger tout de suite. »

Natu rigola et disparut de la maison quelques minutes , revenant avec un bol fûmant entre les mains , complètement pardonnée. Elle s'assit sur les genoux du jeune homme qui lui raconta la bouche pleine , sa première impression sur Naruto. Puis sur Sasuke qui été décidément très spécial.


	27. Plus de peur que de mal pour l'équipe 7

Oui oui je sais , je suis en retard. Comme me l'a fait très exactement remarquer hakumeinoneko , cela va faire bien trois semaines que je n'ai pas publier. J'ai des excuses , toutes aussi inintéressantes les unes que les autres. Mais bon , vous adviendrez que cette histoire commence à battre de l'aile :) , et surtout que je suis déjà entrain de potasser sur une autre fiction. Donc voilà quelques chapitres en guise de compensation ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Natu était entrain de dormir lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit.  
Décidemment , jamais elle ne se ferait à ce lit si immense et si vide. Voilà plusieurs jours que Kakashi était parti avec son équipe pour une mission risible au Pays des vagues. Escorter un charpentier jusqu'à son putain de pont. Natu avait bien rigolé en voyant Kakashi partir. Mais merde cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'était pas revenu. Première fois qu'ils étaients séparés depuis si longtemps et Merde Merde Merde , elle en avait sa claque !  
Offusquée de ne pas être bercée comme toujours par les bras de Kakashi , Natu se leva et s'assit dans le salon dans le noir le plus total. Elle chopa ensuite une veste qui traînait là , verte et matelassée , appartenant au jeune homme et s'enroula dedans avant de s'endormir.

C'est fou ce que la maison parraissait vide sans la présence de Kakashi. C'était la première fois que Natu était véritablement seule dans l'antre Hatake et bon dieu qu'elle trouvait ça intimidant. L'immense maison privée de sa lumière semblait glacial et et presque terrorisante.

Réveillée par un rayon de soleil moins timide que les autres , la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux se rapellant qu'elle était dans le salon. Elle se leva et se prépara du café , allumant une cigarette le temps que le café se fasse.

Mais où était il Bon sang ?

Fatiguée de se faire du souci , elle avala son café , se fit un brin de toilette , et sortit se changer les idées , reprenant son rythme de mission normal. Trois jours plus tard il n'était toujours pas revenu , et en prime Natu disposait de l'incapacité pour elle d'oser demander de ses nouvelles ! Tout le monde aurait des soupçons et s'il l'aprenait , elle dégusterait !  
La Kunoichi se laissa tomber sur le canapé le soir deplus en plus inquiète. Deplus en plus agacée de ne pas sentir le corps chaud du jeune homme contre elle. Au fil des jours puis des semaines , ce n'avait plus été du souci ou de l'envie qui avait envahit le coeur de Natu mais de la frustration ! Ses membres engourdis réclamaient le ninja copieur , ses caresses , sa voix.

Ses mains qui tenaient sa nuque , ses lèvres qui embrassaient ses cheveux , puis son front , son nez et qui s'arrêtait au moment où elle attendait , s'étirant en un sourire merveilleux qu'elle adorait; Ensuite il l'embrassait et généralement , ça tournait à moins pudique ...

Elle été maintenant enfin véritablement heureuse ! Le destin n'allait tout de même  
pas lui arracher son bonheur ? Patraque elle ferma les yeux.  
Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit Kakashi était entrain d'embrasser ses cheveux , puis son front , puis son nez. Heureuse elle roula sur lui pour tomber du canapé.

_Un Rêve ? Humrpph._

* * *

Il finit par rentrer enfin en fin d'après midi chaude , sans plus de commentaire , comme si une situation telle que celle-ci où il s'était absenté durant plusieurs semaines était des plus normale. Accompagné de sa fidèle troupe qui gambadait autour de lui , il déambula son Icha Icha Tactic en main alors que Naruto , Sakura et un peu plus loin Sasuke continuaient leurs route , heureusement tout les trois sain et saufs.

"..."

"Tu vas bien ?"

"..."

"Natu ?"

Quel accueil ! Si Kakashi se serait attendu à ce que Natu le fusille du regard dès son arrivée dans leur nouvelle cuisine ! Le jeune homme déposa son sac et s'approcha de la jeune femme , l'embrassant par dessus son masque dans le cou.

"Bon , tu m'as l'air d'aller plutôt bien." lacha t-il en retirant son masque. "Je meurs de faim."

Il ouvrit le frigo , toujours devant la jeune femme totalement immobile et prit une part de ramen instantanées qu'il commença à préparer. Il attendit ensuite trois minutes , une fois l'eau versée dans le bol qu'il consacra à la contemplation de la jeune femme , toujours aussi muette qui le dévisageait comme un étranger.

"Natu ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse , il s'approcha d'elle la fixant étonné. La mine furieuse de Natu se transforma finalement. Ses lèvres tremblèrent , elle les mordit et il la sentit enfin réagir en la serrant contre lui. En effet , à peine avait-il posé ses mains sur le bas du dos de Natu , que celle-ci l'avait serré contre elle , enfouissant son nez dans son torse. Kakashi sourit face à temps de fièvre et l'embrassa longuement. Il prit ensuite le bol qu'ils partagèrent , toujours collés ensemble.

"Je crois que je commençais à me faire du souci." lacha t-elle en allumant une cigarette.

Kakashi rigola et la berça , lui expliquant tout les détails de cette mission qui avait mal tourné. Natu fut choquée de voir des genins se voir confier de telles missions.

"Tu étais le seul jonin , tu te rends compte un peu du danger ? Pour Naruto !"

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel , minimisant la situation et Natu fut donc bien obligée d'abandonner le débat. De toute façon comme le lui avait dit Kakashi , "C'était fait maintenant."  
Lorsque Natu ouvrit les yeux le lendemain suivant , après une courte nuit , Kakashi s'était déjà évaporé dans la nature (sûrement depuis plusieurs heures d'après le réveil.) La jeune femme se glissa hors du lit , se débarbouilla rapidement , trouva un uniforme propre chiffonné dans un coin de son placard et sortit en sautillant. Il ne faisait pas vraiment beau. Un temps gris qui annonçait de la pluie pour bientôt mais on ne peut pas dire que Natu y faisait vraiment attention. Elle se rendit jusqu'au bureau des missions , y croisant Iruka avec qui elle avait lié une sincère amitié à force de le croiser derrière son bureau. Celui-ci la vit arriver de loin et lui lanca un sourire alors qu'elle s'approchait.

"Tu n'as rien pour moi aujourd'hui ?"

Iruka sourit , "Toujours , attends de voir ... j'ai une mission de routine , classé A quand même , tu ne t'ennuieras pas."  
Natu lui sourit et prit le rouleau qu'il lui tendait.

"Alors à ce soir !" plaisanta t-il avant de soudain prendre une mine très sérieuse , "Et tant que je te tient , j'en profite pour te prévenir : Si tu ne me ramènes pas tout tes rapports en retard Natu ,tu va avoir de sérieux ennuis !"

La jeune femme était partie sans vraiment écouter Iruka.

* * *

Natu revint trois jours après au petit matin. Elle rentra dans la cuisine encore endormie de Kakashi puis dans la chambre où elle se glissa entre les draps. Le jeune homme remua en ouvrant les yeux. Il devait se lever de toute façon. Passant sa main sur la joue de Natu il l'embrassa doucement.

"Tu as été longue. Que c'est il passé."

Natu grogna , et échappa une quinte de toux venant du plus profond d'elle même alors que Kakashi se coller contre son dos posant une main sur sa poitrine.

"Je crois que je suis malade." souffla t-elle en reniflant.

Kakashi hocha la tête , complètement d'accord avec la jeune femme et tâcha d'éviter de l'embrasser ce qui s'avéra un jeu très interessant.

* * *

"Voilà qui devrais t'occuper."

Natu fusilla du regard Iruka , lui posant une pile de rapport de missions vierge sur ses genoux couverts d'une grosse couverture. Natu grogna une nouvelle fois , manquant de tomber du canapé devenu lit du salon dans lequel elle était enroulé dans des draps.

"Hors de questions que tu quittes ce canapé tant que tu n'auras pas rempli tout ces formulaires compris ?"

Natu le fusilla du regard et posa un regard décontenancé vers le tas de feuille.  
"Je ne savais pas que tu étais en collocation avec Kakashi. Ça se passe bien ?"

Natu haussa les épaules. "Je ne lui parle pas vraiment. Il est sympa."  
La vérité est que Natu ne s'était pas réveillée après s'être endormie contre Kakashi en revenant un matin de sa mission. Kakashi avait fait venir une infirmière , puis un medic-nin. Ce n'était rien de très grave , mais assez pour qu'il soit au petit soin avec une Natu stupéfaite qui le regardait aller et venir dans la maison pour elle.  
Il rentra ce soir un sourire aux lèvres et deux parts de ramen de chez Teuchi à emporter dans les mains , avant de s'avançer dans le salon et s'assoir sur un coin du "lit" en compagnie de la jeune femme.

"Bonne journée ?"

Natu le fusilla du regard avant de lui désigner du regard les trois rapports qu'elle avait remplis dans l'après-midi.

"Je vois." marmonna Kakashi en en attrapant un et le parcourant du regard.

Natu l'observa lire son rapport qu'elle avait eu du mal à écrire et ouvrit une part encore fûmante de nouilles.

"Merde Natu , est ce que tu sais écrire ?"

Ne la voyant pas répondre , il se retourna vers elle , immobile occupée à se concentrer pour ne pas recracher la bouchée qu'elle venait d'avaler.  
Elle le fusilla ensuite copieusement du regard.

Il y avait des fautes énormes. L'écriture de Natu était branlante et maladroite. mal-assurée et surtout on voyait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience en matière de rapport. C'est pourquoi Kakashi rigola et qu'ils prirent donc toute la soirée à réviser tout les rapports en retard de la jeune femme alors que Kakashi écrivait ce que la jeune femme lui dictait. Oui vraiment il ne s'était jamais autant mis en quatre pour une fille.  
Ils s'étaient finalement endormis au bout de plusieurs heures de paperasse. Jamais Kakashi n'aurait pu croire qu'on puisse rendre les rapports plus en retard que les siens. Et pourtant , il venait de voir pire que lui. jamais Natu n'en avait rendu un seul , ce qui lui faisait maintenant une montagne vertigineuse de documents étant donné le nombre incalculable de mission auxquelles elle avait participé. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin n'ayant rempli que la moitié des formulaires lorsque Kakashi commença à se masser le poignet et que Natu , allongée sur le lit en plein milieu du salon commença à somnoler en position fœtale.  
Kakashi s'arrêta , posa le stylo au sol , avec le tas de papiers qu'il restait à traiter , et pris une couverture dans laquelle il s'enroula , autour de Natu. Celle-ci toussa avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Il me semblait que j'étais installée dans le salon pour éviter une éventuelle contamination qui nuirait à notre image de colocataire." grogna t-elle en se massant le crâne.

Voyant que Kakashi ne bougeait toujours pas , elle se racla la gorge et observa la réaction de l'argenté. Il dormait.


	28. Le vieux singe

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Natu se rétablit deux jours plus tard et la vie reprit son cours normalement. Mission , retour de mission , mission , retour de mission pour la jeune femme , l'examen des chunins et tout ce qu'il en découlait pour Kakashi.

« Comment se débrouillent tes élèves ?"

« Bien. Sasuke et Naruto sont passés au troisième tour. Sakura n'était pas assez forte. Pourquoi ça t'interesse ?"

Natu hocha les épaules. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de poser ce type de question.

« Hiruzen nous a tous mis en alerte si Suna nous a vraiment trahis , j'ai bien peur que la troisième épreuve soit le moment précis pour leur attaque. Puis j'ai reçu une mission spéciale hier. "

A l'évocation du mot spéciale , Kakashi redressa sa tête , se décallant pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui lui tendait un ordre de mission. Il le lut rapidement avant de le reposer dans les mains de la jeune femme. Par spéciale , Natu entendait elle qui passait la moitié de sa vie hors de Konoha à éliminer de grands criminels , qu'elle devait rester à Konoha. Ce qui était troublant pour elle.

Kakashi eu un pincement au coeur en y réfléchissant de plus près. En Alerte . En Alerte , tout comme Hayate que l'on venait de retrouver mort.

« Fais attention à toi."

Natu lui sourit et s'assit sur ses genoux , sortant une cigarette qu'elle fuma avec lui en l'embrassant doucement. Kakashi se laissa faire heureux de ces moments affectueux qu'il avait avec la jeune femme.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard , Accoudé contre une barrière au fond des gradins de l'arène en compagnie d'un Gai choqué par les prouesse de Sasuke , Kakashi , les yeux rivés sur le combat plus au-dessous observait le spectacle de Gaara contre le petit Uchiwa.  
Vous connaissez l'histoire. Tout se passa en un éclaire , Sasuke brisa la défense absolue d'un Gaara hors de lui , et le « Kazekage" donna ordre d'attaque. Kakashi en compagnie de Gai et d'autres jonin et ANBU trouvés dans les gradins commencèrent à défendre le publique , et chasser l'ennemi. Dans le village l'évacuation avait déjà commencée. Sakura Shikamararu , Naruto et Pakkun étaient déjà loin , sur les traces de gaara et sasuke.

Puis l'offensive des Shinobis de Konoha commença. Après avoir exterminé le moindre ninja de Suna ou d'Oto , Kakashi , Gai , Genma , Kurenai et d'autres sortir de l'arène , rejoins par de nouvelles forces spéciales de l'ANBU mobilisées et revenues des frontières et d'autres jounins déployés en mission « spéciale. Comme Natu.

Celle-ci rejoignit le groupe de jonins un peu plus tard , en compagnie d'Anko et Ibiki , couverte de sang (Kakashi pria pour que ce ne soit pas le sien) la mine fatiguée mais saine et sauve.

« Un serpent chacun !" lança fièrement Anko en se promenant dans le groupe de Shinobi avec un magnifique déhanché , « Et puis , sans aucun problème."

Cette dernière phrase étant peu crédible à la mine essouflé d'Ibiki et Natu , fit rire l'assemblée , jusqu'à ce que Gai montre du doigt le sommet de la tour de l'hokage d'où Orochimaru et quatre ninja s'enfuiaient. S'en suivit une course folle jusqu'à la tour où , au sommet , chaque jounin présent , rendit hommage à Hiruzen Sarutobi , Sandaime Hokage de Konoha.

* * *

Natu fut envoyée à l'hôpital et eut énormément de problème à sortir à temps pour assister aux funérailles du vieil homme. Finalement , il fut décidé qu'on demande à son colocataire (Quelqu'un de très sympathique ) si cela le gêner de la prendre en charge chez eux après l'enterrement, ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile. Kakashi fit mine de réfléchir , un sourire amusé au visage et accepta.

Ce jour là , Kakashi passa d'abord par la stèle avant de se rendre aux hommages de l'Hokage. Il y croisa Hannoko , venue rendre hommage à Hayate , qui été connu pour avoir été son petit ami avant de mourir. Il la salua gentiment d'un signe de tête et ils parlèrent quelques instant avant qu'il la voit fuir.  
En la voyant disparaitre , Kakashi resta songeur , abandonnant Obito et Rin quelques minutes. Hanoko si forte qui semblait si brisée intérieurement souleva en lui une foule de question.  
Natu viendrait-elle s'agenouiller devant la stèle en larme un jour , jurant aux morts qu'elle le vengerait ? Pleurerait t-elle toutes les larmes de son corps pour lui devant l'affreuse pierre grise ?

Non , il ne voulait pas. Natu. Sa Natu , elle ne méritait vraiment pas un tel destin.

Et lui ? De quelle façon encaisserait il la mort de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout désormais dans ce monde misérable qui ne l'avait jamais gâté ? Deviendrais t-il fou ? Se contenterai-t-il simplement de venir bêtement rajouter un nom de plus dans la liste de ses morts ?  
Un vent léger vint lui souffler à l'oreille de ne pas se préoccuper de l'avenir , et trop heureux , il préféra quitter l'endroit , une boule dans la gorge , saluant une dernière fois mentalement ses anciens camarades très très destabilisé.

Il recroisa Natu lors des funérailles. Elle portait l'habit de rigueur , cette robe courte et mal coupée noir. Cela ne lui allait pas. Elle ne devrait jamais portée pareil vêtement , ce n'était pas fait pour elle , être en deuil. Une nouvelle fois il se représenta Natu , venue posait un bouquet de fleur devant sa tombe à lui , une larme naissant dans ses yeux bleu , elle qui ne pleurait jamais.  
Non , cela ne pouvait arriver qu'en plein cauchemar , Kakashi échappa un geste incontrôlé s'attirant les regards d'ami et de shinobis autour de lui. Un coup de coude de la part de Gai son rival mais aussi un fidèl ami lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu as l'air contrarié. tout vas bien ?"

Kakashi hocha la tête , heureux d'avoir était sorti de cette spirale infernale et macabre et regarda Natu (puisque c'était son tour) , posait une fleur devant la photo du vieil homme. Elle resta un long moment devant la petite photo , songeant sûrement à Hiruzen , puis descendit de l'estrade en boitillant. Elle avait accroché dans ses cheveux relevés une fleur de nénuphar lui donnant un air grandiose qui fit tourner le regard de Kakashi et de quelques autres shinobis, provoquant un demi-sourire sur les lèvres d'Asuma. Splendide , tout simplement splendide.

Mais Natu n'avait de toute façon que d'yeux pour l'argenté sur qui elle osa poser le temps d'un quart de seconde son regard avant de quitter les lieux , la mine fatiguée et soucieuse.  
Oh , elle vivait mal le départ du vieux singe. Elle vivait mal la mort d'Hayate qu'elle connaissait grâce à Asuma. Kakashi. Elle avait besoin de lui. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de son étreinte , de sa chaleur pour lui rapeller qu'il resterait là autant de temps qu'elle vivrait. Qu'il ne partierait pas.  
Kakashi suivit son regard appuyé et hocha légèrement la tête avant de s'éloigner de la commémoration quelques minutes , après quoi il devrait retrouver son équipe. (ils étaient de toute manière habitué à son retard).  
Il suivit Natu qui marchait quelques mètres devant lui feignant de ne pas le connaître jusqu'à ce que les rues soient désertes et que personne ne puisse les retrouver. Une fois certains d'être seuls , la jeune femme s'arrêta sur un pont en bois rouge clair et s'appuya contre la rambarde en attendant Kakashi. A peine se montra t-il que Natu, vérifiant une énième fois que personne ne les verrait , se précipita contre lui , le serrant à l'étouffer. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait encore éprouver la nécéssité vitale de sentir Natu le réconforter avec des gestes. Jamais il n'avait senti un tel soulagement dans les bras d'une femme.

Et pourtant Natu le serrant à l'étouffer l'empêcha de sombrer. Sa respiration ce fit petit-à-petit de plus en plus hâché , si bien qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas craquer. C'était comme si elle savait tout de son malaise , et sûrement le ressentait-elle aussi pour le serrer avec tant de force.  
Peu à peu les genoux de Kakashi fléchir sous le poids des morts qu'il traînait sur ses épaules depuis tant d'années. Il tomba à genoux , sa tête plongée dans le ventre de la jeune femme qui enroulait ses cheveux argenté entre ses doigts.  
Elle finit par l'accompagner au sol , ne voulant éteindre leur caresse. A genoux tout les deux sur le pont , ils surent qu'ils devaient sûrement être très pathétique à regarder. Mais lorsque l'on est deux ninja surdoués de Konoha, on sait lorsque l'on est regardé ou pas.

Kakashi enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Natu , soupirant de _bien être_ , embrassant ses seins , puis soupirant de _mal aise _, se laissant bercer par une Natu transie d'amour qui ne cesser d'embrasser ses cheveux et son visage comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle attendit que Kakashi se calme , ayant elle aussi du mal à calmer son désespoir et sa detresse , ne prêtant aucune attention à l'environnement autour d'elle sinon à Kakashi Hatake respirant de plus en plus mal sous elle.

Le visage du jeune homme remonta à elle , lui désignant un oeil noir incertain contenant toute la misère et la tristesse du monde. Natu embrassa la joue du jeune homme , la partie de son front visible sous le bandeau alors qu'il l'observait faire. Elle l'enlaça , passant ses mains de part et d'autre du cou du jeune homme , les croisant et les décroisant dans sa nuque pour vraiment le sentir contre elle. Plusieurs fois le choc sonore et métallique de leur bandeau frontal se fit entendre dans le silence pesant de la nature avant que Kakashi ne baisse son masque avec force. Ce stupide bout de tissu, collant presque immédiatement ses lèvres contre celles , remuées , de la jeune femme tremblante.

Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre avec fracas , poussés par la violence d'un désir un peu incontrôlable , contre le bois enfoncé et lisse du pont , abîmé par un piétinement fréquent. Ils en avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient sur un pont très fréquentés de Konoha.

Kakashi grogna , dévorant de baiser tout morceau de corps mis à nu de la jeune femme , s'inquiétant même de ne pas être devenu fou alors que Natu ne le lâchait plus , allongée sous lui , le sentant épousé la moindre de ses formes alors que l'eau en contrebat coulait en bruit de cascade agréable. La radoucissant enfin.  
La respiration de plus en plus haletante de Kakashi finit enfin par se calmer alors qu'ils venaient à nouveau de rouler commes des sauvages sur le pont , s'enfoncant écharde et morceau de bois dans la peau. Enchevétrés , Emméles l'un contre l'autre , hors d'haleine , soufflé par cet élan de passion déchaînée . Ils restèrent longtemps allongés , reprenant leur souffle aidé du bruit incessant de cette cascade dans laquelle se jetait l'eau au loin , Kakashi le nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et ses bras autour d'elle.

Trois minutes plus tard , Kakashi rejoignait Sasuke et Sakura alors que Naruto finissait de s'entretenir avec Iruka. Quand à Natu , elle salua Iruka qui sourit et lui demanda ou était passé la fleur qui avait ornée ses cheveux lors des obsèques. Natu ne répondit pas et une main ganté non loin de là répondit à sa place , tenant entre ses doigts pâles une fleurs magnifique.  
La vie reprenait son cour à Konoha , une vie tranquille qui brûlait pourtant tellement d'intensité , Kakashi réalisa pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps que le poid sur ses épaules paraissaient enfin plus léger.

* * *

Un peu lourd comme chapitre non ?


	29. Asuma & Kurenai , le couple parfait

Bonne Lecture ! ;)

* * *

Vie Tranquille à Konoha

**_Chapitre 29 , Asuma et Kurenai le couple Parfait_**

* * *

- « Kurenai et Asuma nous propose de manger chez eux ce soir. »

Natu leva un sourcil étonné , se relevant précipitamment d'entre les draps et observa Kakashi. « Ah bon ? Que tout les deux ? »

Kakashi hocha la tête et se colla contre la jeune femme. « J'imagine que s'y on est aussi discrets qu'eux , ils sont forcéments au courant. »

Natu rigola et s'étira , passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

- « Oh je suis fatiguée. Et puis tu rentres de mission alors ... et on ne s'est même pas revu depuis ... et ... »

Kakashi rigola , l'interrompant et se laissa tomber sur le lit , accompagné de la jeune femme à califourchon sur ses genoux.

- « Ils nous attendent pour huit heure , j'ai dit qu'on serait là. »

Natu fronça les sourcils et se cacha dans la nuque du jeune homme.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas Natu . On a le temps de faire plein de choses avant d'y aller. »

Il s'avère que Natu et Kakashi arrivèrent chez Asuma et Kurenai avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard , les joues rougies par une activité prenante stoppée quelques minutes plus tôt et les cheveux ébouriffés. Ils furent reçus par la jeune kunoichi aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux aussi noir que le clan Uchiha qui les étreigna tout les deux alors qu'ils s'asseyaient au salon.

- « Asuma règle une affaire au bureau du Hokage. Il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Kakashi hocha la tête et s'assit dans un coin du salon accompagné de sa nonchalance habituelle comme il l'était toujours en public et Natu lança un regard resplendissant à Kurenai et s'assit à l'opposé , tentant de sauver les apparences. Toutes deux commencèrent à discuter , Kurenai étant une vraie bavarde et une fille tout à fait charmante , jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre révélant un Asuma trempé par la pluie.

Kakashi et lui se saluèrent d'une acolade , puis il salua Natu en la soulevant dans les airs , étonnant un Kakashi qui ignorait qu'ils étaient si proches.

Pour finir sa démonstration d'affection , le jeune Sarutobi embrassa sa copine qui rougissante fila en cuisine . N'ayant comme tout ninja qui se respècte , une énorme pudeur concernant l'amour en public. Natu dévisagea Asuma un sourire carnassier aux lèvres , puis Kakashi qui ne montrait pas signe de vie , immobile aux cotés du jeune Sarutobi. Doucement , elle préféra les laisser entre hommes et commença à se faufiler discrètement , sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la cuisine où elle serait à l'abris de la perspicacité d'Asuma quant à sa relation amoureuse.

- « Hep Natu. Reviens pas ici ma jolie. »

Natu s'arrêta dans sa course jusqu'à la cuisine et s'immobilisa avant de revenir vers Kakashi et Asuma. Ce dernier avait gardé sur ses lèvres , ce sourire amusé qui ne présageait rien de bon niveau question discretion et tact.

- « Alors la colocation. » demanda t-il d'une voix bourée de sous-entendus. « Comment ça se passe ? »

Les deux jonins hochèrent la tête , _« Très bien , très bien , pas de souci , on s'entend bien ... » (bref le blabla habituel.)_

Asuma hocha la tête rieur. « J'imagine que ça se passe bien. Bon comme vous pouvez le voir , Kurenai et moi sommes ensembles. »

- « Quelle bonne surprise. » ironisa Natu , se forçant même à rire de sa propre ironie.

Asuma leva les yeux au ciel et lui ébourrifa les cheveux. « Bref , allez on a avoué , vous avouez ? »

Natu observa Kakashi qui observa Natu sous le regard du jeune Sarutobi. Plus le temps s'écoula plus ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se trahissaient en restant sans réponse alors Kakashi soupira.

- « Ok. Natu est ma colocataire ... » , « Et oui , nous sommes ensembles. »

Asuma se mit à sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher , puis s'excusa pour rejoindre Kurenai dans la cuisine laissant le couple s'observer.

- « Tu lui as dit ? » s'étonna Natu. Qui jamais au grand jamais n'aurai parier que Kakashi avoue un jour sa relation.

- « Il le savait. Puis ... ça donne espoir tu ne trouves pas. Savoir qu'on est pas seul à risquer de mourir de chagrin. »

Natu hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Quand arrêterait il d'être aussi terne ? Quand verrait-il enfin le verre à moitié plein et non à moitié vide ? Doucement , retraçant avec minutie son visage , Elle caressa la joue masquée du jeune homme , un sourire triste au visage. Elle n'aimait pas le voir malheureux de cette façon. Si partager un dîner avec Asuma et Kurenai pouvait le réconforter , alors elle était prête à intégrer la salle à manger de ses amis tout les jours.

Ce fut un repas fort agréable. Kurenai au contraire de la jeune Natu avait un don pour la cuisine (et pas pour les ramens instantanées comme lui avait fait remarqué aimablement Kakashi.) Ils mangèrent donc un excellent repas excepté Kakashi qui garda son masque tout le long de la soirée et à qui Kurenai promit de lui laisser des restes. Il ne sortit pas non plus fumer , laissant à Asuma et Natu un petit moment de répit seul à seule.

- « Je ne savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient autant. » s'exclama Kakashi face à Kurenai. Celle-ci lui sourit et observa Natu et Asuma sur le balcon entrain de parler tout les deux accoudé à la rambarde. C'est fou ce que vu d'ici , la diffèrence de taille était frappante !

- « Oh ils sont très très proches , tu sais qu'ils habitaient ensembles avant ? Je ne te raconte pas comment j'ai été folle de jalousie contre elle au début. Puis j'ai bien du me rendre à l'évidence qu'ils sont comme deux frères et sœurs. »

Kakashi hocha la tête surpris sans le montrer comme à son habitude et rassuré lui aussi. Il se voyait mal faire une crise jalousie à Asuma.

Bientôt les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent dans la pièce et si Kakashi avait encore de doutes , ils tombèrent aux oubliettes lorsque Natu vint naturellement se blottir contre lui. Il fut d'abord légèrement gêné de ce geste amoureux en publique puis oublia vite toute forme de malaise en observant Asuma embrassait Kurenai.

* * *

- « C'était une chouette soirée ! »

- « Oui ! Il faudra qu'on les invite un de ce quatre. »

Natu hocha la tête et leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'une goutte venait de s'écraser sur le bout de son nez sur le chemin du retour. Merde.

Kakashi pressa le pas suivit par la jeune femme alors que la pluie s'intensifiait. Ils grimpèrent à un mur et continuèrent leurs course sur le toit avant de s'arrêter trempés devant la porte vernie du jeune homme. Kakashi serra Natu contre lui ouvrant sa veste verte pour la laisser se réchauffer contre lui alors qu'il cherchait les clefs.

- « Merde. »

- « ? »

Kakashi continua à fouiller ses poches , tâche ardue puisqu'il refusait de lâcher la jeune femme. Hélas il eut beau chercher et rechercher ses clés elles demeuraient introuvables. Trouvant que Natu gigotait beaucoup pour quelqu'un censé attendre patiemment sous la pluie il l'observa de plus près.  
Imaginez vous la scène: Kakashi sous son porche , Natu tout contre lui , face à la porte saisissant son T-shirt à pleine main et fouillant dans son décoletté de l'autre.

- « Merde je croyais les avoir prise pourtant ... »

Voyant que Kakashi la regardais d'un air suspicieux , Natu bégaya avant de commencer à s'expliquer.

- « Ohhh ... bah ... je ... je mets mes affaires là .. pour ... pour éviter de les perdre. »

Kakashi hocha la tête dévisageant Natu comme une folle.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Rien. Tu es une fille _spéciale_ Natu , tu le sais ? Une fille _très étrange_. »

Natu rigola et contempla la porte en soupirant. « Ca n'empêche que nous sommes enfermés dehors et qu'il déluge Kakashi Hatake. »

Le jeune homme sourit et regarda le ciel noir grondait. « Il y a des tas de pièges pour ne pas rentrer par effraction. » râla t-il , « On ne peut pas rentrer. et on va pas retourner chez Kurenai et Asuma.»

Natu nia en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Sous un pont ? »

- « Y'a de l'eau sous les ponts Kakashi. Il pleut depuis au moins deux jours. »

- « Bon alors on reste là. »

Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu l'intention de rester là. Et pourtant , ils se laissèrent glisser contre la porte , leurs jambes sous la pluie , blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient parlés cette nuit là. Beaucoup beaucoup Beaucoup parler. Sans s'arrêter pouffant de rire pour se réchauffer. Parce que Kakashi le savait Natu tombait assez rapidement malade.

Le soleil réveilla Natu le lendemain , complètement sèche. Surprise elle se réveilla dans leur lit et se redressa avec un sursaut pour trouver Kakashi , lui aussi en plein soleil assis sur le matelas entrain de lire un des Icha Icha Tactics.

- « Enfin réveillée ? » marmonna t-il sans lever les yeux de son livre , sous-entendant fortement qu'elle avait le sommeil lourd , et long. _Très long_.

- « Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de m'être endormie. » murmura t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle parcourut la page du livre que Kakashi lisait et soupira avant de se mettre sur ses genoux , perturbant sa lecture.

- « Comment sommes nous rentré ? L'opération du Saint-Esprit peut-être ? »

- « Je suis allé chez Asuma ce matin chercher mes clés. »

- « Il a plu toute la nuit ? »

- « HunHun. »

- « Tu n'as pas dormi ? »

- « Je lis Natu. Et non. »

Natu se laissa tomber à coté de lui en soupirant.

- « Comment tu peux lire un truc pareil. »

- « _ »

Ne voyant aucune réponse arrivait la jeune femme se tortilla dans le lit , montrant son ennui au jeune homme.

- « Et comment se fait-il que j'ai des vêtements secs. »

Kakashi leva les yeux de son livre , lanca un regard furtif vers Natu et souris doucement.

- « Parce que tu serais tombée malade. »

- « Et tu voulais jouer à la poupée ? »

Kakashi sourit et posa son livre à coté du lit , s'allongeant à coté de la jeune femme.

- « T'étais vraiment obligé de remarquer un truc pareil ? Tu ne pouvais pas pour une fois taire ta perspicacité maladive ? »

Natu lui sourit d'un sourire étincellant , illuminant tout son visage.

- « D'ailleurs tu trouveras de ton coté du lit tout ... ce que j'ai trouvé dans ton souti.. »

La jeune femme rougit s'arrêtant de sourire sur le champs et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine dans un geste faussement outré.

- « Kakashi ! Mais tu n'es qu'un voyeur ! » Elle se retourna ensuite et regarda au sol de son coté du lit.

- « Un briquet , de l'argent , un bout de rapport de mission. Tu te rend compte ! C'est pas du rembourrage. C'est pire ! »

Natu sourit et posa sa tête devant celle du jeune homme.

- « Si je dois laisser mon sac en mission je ne peux plus rentrer chez toi. »

- « C'est chez toi aussi. Et je t'attends toujours lorsque tu n'es pas là pour ta gouverne. » rétorqua t-il.

- « Oui mais peu importe , et je risque de perdre plein de choses. Là au moins ça me suit partout. »

- « Ca pour te suivre partout , je dois reconnaître que c'est efficace. » marmonna t-il. Il passa ensuite sa main sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme entre ses seins.

Natu sourit et roula sur lui.

* * *

J'aime assez. Je trouve ça toujours plus marrant lorsqu'il y a des dialogues , pas vous ?


	30. Dérapage incontrôlé

Bonne Lecture , je me permet d'ajouter un second chapitre vu le laps de temps durant lequel je n'ai rien poster ! ;)

* * *

Vie Tranquille à Konoha

**Chapitre 30 , Dérapage incontrôlé , Lorsque tout dans votre couple tourne au vinaigre**

* * *

Kakashi était parti en mission , une longue et épuisante mission loin de son équipe sept , de Natu et de son lit.

Il rentra dans l'après midi ce jour là, visiblement fatigué et visiblement énervé. Et pour cause : Un Natu n'était pas là. Deux Natu n'avait pas fait le ménage alors que c'était son tour et Trois Natu n'était pas là !  
Il se laissa tomber près d'un fauteuil du salon où il trouva jonchant le sol une des vestes de la jeune femme et un de ses paquets de cigarettes. Mhh .. visiblement la jeune femme avait passé la nuit ici. Il se saisit d'une clope qu'il alluma et commença à fumer lassivement.

Natu finit par rentrer vers vingt-heure et en le trouvant ainsi s'était d'abord fait du souci avant de comprendre que ce qui animé ses traits était de l'agacement.

- « On peut savoir où t'étais passée ? »

Natu se défit de sa veste verte qu'elle accrocha au porte manteau.

- « Visiter une vieille connaissance. » murmura t-elle de sa voix la plus contrôlée. Elle avait été partagé entre dire la vérité et mentir , puis croiser Asuma devant chez Kakashi l'avait finalement dissuader de faire dans la fiction. Après tout le jeune Sarutobi aurait très bien pu sans le vouloir partager avec Kakashi des infos qui l'aurait piégé elle dans son mensonge.

Kakashi n'avait pas insistait parce que sa Natu semblait même si elle tentait de la cacher , boulversée.  
Elle n'avait jamais parlé de son passé. Et dans le sens où Kakashi était une personne dotée d'une intelligence hors du commun , il se doutait bien qu'un tel chamboulement affectif dans l'aura de Natu n'avait pour auteur son passé.

Dans le sens où il n'aimait pas lui non plus évoqué son enfance , il n'avait jamais lancé le sujet et chacun avait gardé ses secrets. Mais cette vieille connaissance ... ça l'intriguait.

Ils se couchèrent sans plus mentionner ce mystère. Sans ne plus rien mentionner du tout d'ailleurs et le lendemain lorsque Kakashi se leva , il fut étonné de voir que Natu le suivait et qu'elle se préparait , elle aussi , s'habillant en civil à sa plus grande stupéfaction. Elle posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres masquées et sortit sans un mot.

S'en fut trop pour Kakashi qui n'aimait pas les mystères. Il prit deux trois Kunaï et sortit derrière la jeune femme , la discrétion même dans la peau pour la suivre. Marchant à une bonne distance d'elle , il passa dans le vieux quartier de Konoha et regarda Natu passait sur un pont devant une petite maison et entrait par une porte ouverte.  
Sans plus attendre , j'imagine que vous comprenez très bien ce que fit Kakashi : Il entra.

C'était un intérieur vieux , pour ne pas dire kitsch. Il y avait les photos d'un couple très jeune inconnu à Kakashi , pris sur plusieurs clichés à des endroits que ne connaissait pas l'étranger.  
La jeune femme était ninja. Et même si on pouvait distinguer un semblant de ressemblance , ce n'était pas Natu. L'homme ne sembler pas porter d'armes. il portait des petites lunettes rondes et une blouse qui indiquer facilement son métier : Medic-nin. Kakashi continua à se promener dans la petite pièce obscure , caché du soleil par un horrible rideau blanc en dentelle. Oui vraiment , cette maison n'était pas à son goût. Il régnait dans cet intérieur comme une impression de mal-aise et de secret assez gênante que Kakashi ressentait avec une avidité de curiosité. Impressioné il commença à rechercher par quel endroit natu avait pu s'évaporer de cette pièce.

Une porte sur la gauche donnait sur un long couloir. Peut-être étais-ce par là que Natu était partie ? Le jeune homme allait pénétrer dans le couloir noir lorsque la porte de droite s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une chambre.  
Face à lui , un vieil homme dans un lit immense le dévisageait. Et à coté de lui , venant d'ouvrir la porte , Natu.

Natu qui le fixait avec une lueur impénétrable dans les yeux.  
Elle l'interrogea du regard , cherchant sûrement à lui demander ce qu'il foutait ici , puis se retourna vers le vieil homme qui grognait dans son coin.

- « Qui est-ce Natu ? »

Natu hésita , considéra Kakashi de bas en haut puis se re-retourna vers le vieil homme.

- « Excuse moi Papa , je reviens. »

Elle sortit de la pièce , fermant bien la porte derrière elle et seule avec Kakashi , un verre dans les mains , elle affronta l'argenté du regard.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? » chuchota t-elle agressivement tout en remplissant le verre d'eau dans l'évier.

Kakashi l'accompagna jusqu'au robinet. « Je voulais savoir où tu disparaissais. » murmura t-il à son oreille. « Il est mourant ? »

Natu se retourna , dévisageant à nouveau le jeune homme. Elle se mordit ensuite la lèvre et commença à arranger les cheveux indomptables de l'argenté , posant le verre d'eau à coté d'elle. Elle détailla sa tenue ( la tenue des ninja de Konoha) puis ajusta le bandeau frontal du jeune homme.

« Oui. » murmura t-elle avant de l'entraîner derrière elle en le tenant par la main. « Tâche de faire bonne figure , il n'aime pas particulièrement les ninjas de Konoha. »

Kakashi haussa un souricl perplexe. Ne pas aimer les ninjas de son propre village , voilà un caractère qui était original. Pour ne pas dire étrange , bizarre et curieux. Ils se glissèrent dans la petite pièce à coté où le vieil homme les regarda entrer.

- « Papa , voici ... Kakashi Hatake. » murmura Natu en tendant au vieil homme le verre d'eau. « Kakashi , mon père Omezu Sciuto. »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent polîment d'un signe de tête respectueux.

- « Kakashi Hatake... Le fils de CrocBlanc si je ne m'abuse ? » murmura une vois faible et devenu rauque après plusieurs décennies de tabagisme.

Kakashi hocha la tête tout en soutenant le regard de Natu agenouillée au sol à coté du lit.

- « Qui est il pour toi ? » demanda le vieil homme d'une voix sèche à la jeune femme en tapotant la main de la jeune femme qui tenait le verre d'eau.

- « J'habite chez Kakashi. » murmura Natu , « Nous sommes ensemble. »

Omezu hocha rapidement de la tête. « Le Fils de Crocs blanc. Cet assassin désohonoré. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux Natu. »

Kakashi sentit une vague glacé de haine lui fouetter le visage mais resta de marbre face au mépris du vieux sénil alité ne cessant d'observer Natu , comprenant enfin pourquoi elle ne tenait pas à faire des présentations.

- « Moi qui voulait savoir à quoi ressembler l'homme avec qui tu vivais me voilà bien avançé. » râla t-il ensuite en détaillant le visage masqué du jeune homme. Donnant à Kakashi l'impression que ce vieil homme avait pour plus grande ambition de gâcher leur journée.

Natu leva les yeux aux ciel et se mordit la lèvre , sentant doucement la main de l'argenté se glisser dans la sienne. « Je vais chercher de l'eau. » murmura t-elle d'une voix blanche abandonnant Kakashi qui se retrouva donc seul face au vieil homme.

- « Je dois dire que vous êtes bien courageux de vivre avec elle. Mais si je pourrais vous donner un conseil mon jeune ami. »

Kakashi s'approcha comme le lui ordonnait d'un geste sec le vieil homme.  
- « Ne gâchait pas les meilleurs années de votre vie avec une femme insensible. Croyez moi , Natu n'apporte peu. »

- « Elle est à demi-folle et je sais de quoi je vous parle. Elle ne vous a pas raconté le quart de son histoire j'imagine. Quelle lâche , demandez lui un peu pourquoi elle n'a pas passé son enfance à Konoha qu'on voit un peu ce qu'elle ose répondre. Savez vous qu'elle a en elle ... »

**TCHAK !**

Kakashi se retira horrifié , dévisageant le visage vieilli éclaboussé désormais de minuscule gouttes de sang. Un Kunai planté dans la jugulaire depuis quelques secondes et une vrai cascade cramoisie dégoulinant comme un jet sur son torse.  
Kakashi se retourna faisant face à une Natu paralysée qui ne réalisait qu'à peine ce qu'elle avait osé faire , comteplant ses mains comme si le geste n'avait pas été commandité par son cerveau.

- « Il est infect. Il me pourrit la vie. » chuchota la jeune femme se sentant obligée de se justifier puisque l'argenté ne cessait de la dévisager.

- « Il allait dire quelque chose Natu. » lâcha Kakashi. Hélas pour Natu , plus intelligent que choqué.

Natu devînt plus blanche que blanche , se terrant dans un mutisme absolu , ne bougeant plus et n'osant même plus respirer.

- « C'est grave Natu ? »

La jeune femme nia , bougeant sa tête de quelques milimètres à peine alors qu'un gargouillement froid sortait du cadavre à coté de Kakashi.

- « Alors pourquoi l'a tu réduit au silence ? Existe t-il des choses te concernant dont tu n'as pas prévu de me parler ? Même dans cinquante ans ? »

_Il se projetait dans l'avenir ?_

Natu resta muette devant un Kakashi de plus en plus exaspéré , qui lança le kunai ensanglanté contre un mur dans un tir sec , libérant sa violence.

- « _RÉPONDS ! _»

- « Si quelqu'un doit t'apprendre des choses me concernant , ce sera moi et personne d'autre. »

- « Alors explique moi , et rapidement. »

- « ... »

- « Pourquoi ne me fais tu pas confiance ? »

- « ... »

- « Putain Natu. J'en peux plus de ce silence. »

« Cela ne te regardes pas. » lâcha t-elle d'une voix un peu trop posée pour paraître normale , voir humaine.

- « On est ensemble presque vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre depuis plus d'un an lorsqu'aucun de nous est en mission. Nous vivons ensembles , nous partageons les mêmes draps , la même douche , la même cuisine. Ce qui te concernes me concerne il me semble Natu. »

- « ... »

Kakashi observa le vieux dont les souffrances comme les paroles avaient été abrégées et se leva , défiant la jeune femme du regard.

- « Je vais quitter cet endroit. » , « A partir du moment où j'aurais franchi la porte de cette putain de maison tu ne me reverras plus. »

Il fit un pas. Sans un regard pour le vieil homme réduit au silence. Puis un autre. Et il vu bien qu'en face de lui Natu se ratatinait sur place complètement torturée. Mais bon dieu quel putain de secret pouvait arriver à la faire hésiter ?  
Il arriva bientôt au seuil de la porte et soupira. Regarda une dernière fois derrière lui où Natu se faisait violence dans sa tête. Puis il quitta la pièce , la cuisine kitsch , passa sur le petit pont en bois et continua son chemin jusqu'à chez lui où il claqua la porte.

**MERDE.**

Dans un excès de violence il renversa le sac de mission de Natu au sol , et tapa d'un bon coup de pied dans le mur , l'enfonçant de quelques centimètres. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Se défoule avant qu'elle ne se pointe pour récupérer quelques affaires. Où allait-elle passé la nuit ? Non il s'en foutait. Mais elle qui tombait si souvent malade ? Non ce n'était plus son problème maintenant.

On frappa à la porte dans la soirée et il ouvrit pour se retrouver face à la jeune femme qui fixait ses chaussures.  
Si elle s'excusait , si elle lui faisait enfin entièrement confiance il était prêt à la resserer dans ses bras encore une fois. Il en avait tellement envie.

- « Je viens passer prendre quelques affaires. » murmura t-elle en relevant la tête.

Elle croisa son regard. Son unique oeil visible et surtout son visage ravagé par la haine et la colère. Il était furieux , et un trou dans le mur à coté d'elle confirma ses soupçons.

- « Tu sais où dormir ? » demanda t-il fulminant en relevant un sac de mission de la jeune femme qu'il avait renversé au sol.

- « Je vais trouver » lâcha t-elle , tâchant de se faire toute petite.

Il faut savoir qu'à cette époque de sa vie , jamais Natu n'aurait pensé pouvoir parvenir à briser ses sceaux. Ils s'étaient détendus , rendus plus faibles , certes mais non seulement elle n'avait aucune envie de les rompre mais elle ne pensait pas cela possible. Aussi savait-elle qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'énerver vraiment face à Kakashi , et qu'elle se ferait sûrement battre à plate couture incapable d'attaquer.

Elle rassembla quelque une de ses affaires , fixant ses souliers et commença à les prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il la retenut.

- « Ne fais pas ça MERDE , Natu. »

Elle le dévisagea , lui toujours aussi en colère et haussa les épaules , véritablement désolée.

- « Je ne peux pas. » murmura t-elle.

Kakashi qui tenait l'un des cartons dans ses bras le laissa tomber négligemment au sol , laissant son contenu s'éparpiller sur le carrelage avant de s'appuyer contre un des murs.

- « Merde Kakashi , arrête ! » cria t-elle , le sentant froid , distant et terriblement prêt à devenir violent. « Calme toi un peu ! » le supplia t-elle.

- « Me calmer ? » rugit-il , « Mais c'est toi qui hurle ! »

- « Parce que tu fous mes affaires en l'air ! » rétorqua t-elle en ramassant quelques morceau brisée de ce qui avait été un cadre en verre contenant une photo d'eux.

- « T'avais qu'à rester ! » répondit il du tac o tac , « Et tu veux que je foute tes affaires en l'air ? Ok » lâcha t-il en écrasant les quelques morceaux de cadres ayant survécus.

Ce fut sûrement la symbolique de voir son ex petit ami piétiner une de leur photo qui énerva Natu. Pas assez pour qu'elle ne rentre en une colère noir , juste ce que les sceaux commençaient à laisser filtrer. Folle de rage , elle se saisit d'un des vases qui était sûrement dans la maison Hatake depuis des lustres et l'envoya valser sur le mur d'en face , le laissant se briser en morceau. Le silence retomba dans l'entrée alors qu'ils se dévisageaient.

- « Ca c'était à ma mère. » marmonna t-il , tentant de se contrôler , se pinçant l'arette du nez.

- « Et CA C'ETAIT A NOUS KAKASHI ! »

- « Je tenais à ma mère , c'était l'un des rares souvenirs qu'il me restait d'elle. » continua t-il sur sa lancée , toujours aussi faussement calme et glacée. « Moi j'aimais mes parents , je ne me suis pas contenter de leur envoyé un Kunai dans la gorge à la première altercation. »

- « Et tu ne tenais pas à Nous ? »

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux un kunai fonçait mortellement sur lui. Il l'évita de peu et fonça sur Natu , lui assénant un coup de poing dans le nez qui fit tomber à terre la jeune femme.

Il réalisa ce qu'il faisait et s'apprêta à s'agenouiller près d'elle pour s'excuser mais Natu fut (pour une fois) plus rapide. Elle se redressa , son nez saignant assez , furieuse.  
Elle tatonna derrière elle sur le buffet et se saisit d'une énième photo d'eux.

- « T'as raison , ça vaut vraiment rien cette merde. » ragea t-elle en lui envoyant à la figure.

Il évita le tir en se baissant et bondit sur elle. Natu contrattaqua et lui envoya un coup de pied dans la mâchoir qui le fit reculer en titubant.

- « Je te hais ! » lâcha t-elle.

Le poing de Kakashi lui explosa la joue avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase et Natu contrattaqua , elle lui ouvrit la lèvre alors qu'il lui assénait une claque qui lui décalqua la joue. Natu frappa à son tour , griffant et mordant comme une furie car consciente qu'elle s'attaquait à quelqu'un de plus grand et de plus fort. Ils continuèrent et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que l'un deux tombe contre le mur , se fracassant la tête , trop fatiguée pour parer le coup.  
Natu s'effondra , et se releva en titubant , honteuse d'avoir perdu. Alors que Kakashi s'arrêtait , ne voulant pas la blesser gravemment.  
Elle prit le plus d'affaires qu'elle le pouvait dans ses mains et partit en courant.

* * *

Des Impressions ? Une idée d'où Natu va aller ? :)


	31. Réparer ou sauver ce qui reste ?

Encore du retard. Pff , encore. Vous m'en voyez très navrée , mais je révise. Manifestement mes parents ont décidé que réviser était plus important qu'écrire. (Merde ce qu'ils m'emmerdent.)

Bonne lecture tout de même ! :)

* * *

Vie Tranquille à Konoha

**Chapitre 31 , Ou comment réparer les dégâts lorsqu'ils ont dévasté le coeur ?**

* * *

- « Mais comment as tu fait pour arriver dans cet état là ? » murmura Kurenai en ouvrant la porte , les mains plaquées sur sa bouche.

Natu haussa les épaules et attendu patiemment que Asuma vienne la cueillir sur le seuil. Celui-ci , qui attendait apparement Kurenai dans la cuisine , étonné que son amante ne revienne pas , finit par débouler de la cuisine piqué par une curiosité maladive et s'avnça derrière l'épaule de Kurenai jusqu'à apercevoir Natu.

- « Tu es dans un état pitoyable. » marmonna t-il en le dévisageant de haut en bas d'un air grave.

Il aurait pu en rigoler , il l'aurait sûrement fait d'habitude car l'humour , c'est connu , détend n'importe quelle ambiance et que caractère allait plus facilement vers le rire que vers les larmes. Mais ne-serait-ce-que la mine défaite de la jeune femme , lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas , non vraiment pas , d'humeur à rire. D'ailleurs en l'invitant à entrer , quelque chose d'autre alerta Asuma. Si Natu s'était battu avec quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un pouvait être dans un état bien pire.

Déambulant dans un état comateux , Natu dont les larmes allaient finir par l'aveugler se laissa guider par un Asuma faisant preuve énormément d'altruisme jusqu'à la salle de bain , salissant derrière elle le sol de l'appartement du couple de la boue de ses chaussures. Asuma posa la poupée de chiffon qu'il tenait entre ses mains sur l'évier et demanda gentiment à Kurenai de les laisser ce que la jeune femme fit en hochant la tête , plutôt compréhensive. : « Je vais faire du thé. »

Trois minutes plus tard , une douleur aigûe au niveau de son front fit sortir Natu de sa léthargie. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en grognant d'un grognement plus animal qu'humain et sursauta alors qu'Asuma , rassuré de la voir réagir , refermait sa prise sur elle , tout en continuant de passer sur le visage de la jeune femme le coton imbibé de désinfectant dont il se servait pour désinfecter les vilaines plaies.

- « Ca va faire mal ne bouge pas. » chuchota t-il.

Il replaça son nez (je ne sais pas comment on dit.) en un petit _« crac »_ qui fit grogner la jeune femme de douleur , se repliant sur elle même en tenant son nez de ses deux mains.

- « AH PUTAIN ! »

- « C'est bon. » murmura t-il pour l'apaiser , l'invitant à se rassoir.

Le silence retomba dans la petite salle de bain où une grosse larme rouge puisque son visage était couverts de sang , roula sur la joue de Natu. La larme vint s'étaler pour finalement se briser sur la main guérisseuse d'Asuma qui la ramassa avec un triste sourire au visage. Asuma laissa sa main là où elle était , sur la joue de la jeune femme , abandonnant sa tâche de medic-nin quelques instants pour tenter de ralentir les ravages qui anéantissaient le coeur de la kunoichi. Natu commença à renifler comme une enfant ayant un peu trop joué puis un peu trop trébuché. De plus en plus rongée par le chagrin.

- « Eh! Natu ! » murmura Asuma.

Natu renifla. en s'essuyant les yeux et hocha la tête tristement. Pour que Natu pleure , (Asuma se mit à calculer) , la jeune femme avait du se sentir immensément concernée ! Qu'est ce qui pouvait à ce point toucher son intimité pour qu'elle ose se battre ? Elle qui depuis qu'elle avait emprisonnés ses sentiments dans les cinq sceaux qui ornait son ventre était devenue totalement pacifiste ? Dépourvue de Haine ?

- « C'est Kakashi hein ? » demanda la voix douce et apaisante du Sarutobi.

Natu hocha la tête une énième fois avec difficulté ravalant un flot de larme bien plus important que tout les précedents sans s'apercevoir de la mine presque soulagé d'Asuma.  
Asuma qui était partagé. Très soulagé d'un coté que le responsable de cette peinture abstraite à dominante rouge face à lui soit l'oeuvre de Kakashi. Car si Natu avait merdé , Kakashi le génie de Konoha aurait eu des chances de s'en sortir vivant , plus que n'importe qui osant s'attaquer à Natu. Mais très étonné et en colère que Kakashi Hatake , le type qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami , le petit-ami de Natu , l'est mis dans cet état là.  
Il pris néanmoins le soin de demander à Natu si Kakashi était encore vivant chez lui. On est jamais trop prudent

- « Dans quel état est il ? » chuchota t-il , afin d'être sur de ne pas être entendu par Kurenai.

Natu haussa les épaules , s'essuyant la joue. « Il va bien. Enfin dans le même état que moi tout au plus. » renifla t-elle piteusement.

- « Et tes sceaux ? »

Natu releva son T-shirt sur son ventre bleui lui aussi. Elle se concentra sur son chakra faisant apparaître un drôle de symbole stylisé recouvert de sceaux. Ils étaient tous là.

Asuma hocha la tête soulagé et soupira. C'était ça de moins à gérer. Qu'aurait il d'eu faire si les sceaux avaient disparus ? Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Mais bon sang ! Par tout les saints ! Quelle merde avait il pu arriver à Natu et Kakashi ce soir ? Comment un couple aussi soudé que le sien au moins avait il pu se battre pour voir l'un s'enfmermer chez lui et l'autre échouer dans cet état là devant sa porte ?

- « Tu veux rester dormir ici ce soir ? »

A sa surprise Natu nia , « Mon père est mort. Je vais aller chez lui , faire du tri , et ... »

Elle haussa les épaules marmonnant qu'elle allait aussi faire du tri dans sa tête tant qu'à y être, avant de quitter la salle de bain comme elle était venue.

* * *

- « Son père est _MORT _? Elle t'as dit ça ! » s'étrangla Kakashi lorsque Asuma lui rendit visite trop inquiet de son état.

Et Kakashi était mal en point. Mieux que Natu cepandant au risque de surprendre Asuma , mais bien amoché lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché en combat rapproché.

- « J'en reviens pas ! Elle l'a tué ! _Tué_ putain !Elle lui a lancé un kunai dans la jugulaire alors qu'il allait me dire un secret qu'elle ne veut apparament pas me dévoiler. »

Asuma ouvrit de grands yeux. _Meutre de son père_. Voilà un détail que Natu semblait avoir négligé lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de raconter ce qui c'était passé.

Kakashi s'étonna de ne pas voir Asuma s'étonner et retourna devant le miroir de sa salle de bain où il passa un coton imbibé sur son arcade qui refusait d'arrêter de saigner. Il lui en fit la remarque. Jamais , jamais Asuma n'avait vu l'argenté connu pour son habituel nonchalance aussi vif et aussi furieux.

- « Son père n'a jamais été là pour elle. Elle a eu des petis soucis , lorsqu'elle était enfant Kakashi. Son père était tellement superficiel qu'il la traitait de folle et voulait l'interner. »

Kakashi hocha la tête et s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Toujours le même refrain ! Il le savait ça , c'était justement le peu que Natu lui avait cédé ! Ses yeux déparaillés fixèrent Asuma derrière lui dans la glace. Non aujourd'hui il voulait en savoir plus , et la personne derrière lui semblait justement pouvoir le renseigner.

- « Tu es entrain de me dire que tu es au courant ? »

Asuma se maudit intérieurement d'avoir laisser sous entendre une telle chose , et ne pouvant plus reculer désormais , hocha la tête doucement , cherchant à adoucir cette vérité pour un Kakashi qui ne semblait même plus avoir la volonté de comprendre.

- « J'ai connu Natu lorsqu'elle avait encore des soucis. C'est pour ça que je suis au courant. Je ne l'aurais jamais su sinon. »

- « Tu es entrain de me dire que j'aurais du la connaître avant c'est ça ? Tant pis pour moi ? »

- « Non ! » murmura Asuma , « Pourquoi crois tu qu'elle ne veut pas t'en parler ? C'était pas une bonne période pour elle. Elle veut juste oublier. »

Kakashi cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche et grogna. Se retournant face au jeune Sarutobi.

- « Et pourquoi toi non plus tu ne veux rien me dire ! »

Asuma le suivit dans le salon où ils s'assirent face à face. « Elle te le dira , laisse lui un peu de temps Kakashi , personne n'est parfait ! »

L'argenté hocha la tête. « Mais merde. Elle a tué son père. Ca semble grave ! »

C'est cette nuit là que Kakashi eut un fragment de réponse sur le mystère de Natu. Par un Asuma qui voulait le rassuré et ne voulait pas les voir se séparer pour une vulgaire dispute sur les secrets de la jeune femme.

- « D'après ce que je sais , Natu ... est arrivé de Suna bébé. » lâcha Asuma mesurant bien ses paroles et tournant sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler pour ne pas en dire trop. « Son père était quelqu'un de très superficiel , et il avait l'intention de la faire interner , la croyant folle comme je te l'ai dit. »

- « Il m'a dit qu'elle était folle. » le coupa Kakashi qui se massait le crâne.

- « Et bien elle ne l'ai pas. Et justement , au moment où elle allait se faire enfermer dans l'hôpital , Jiraya l'a fait sortir. Je ne sais pas exactement comment , je n'y était pas. Dans tout les cas ils sont partis tout les deux de Konoha et Jiraya s'est occupé d'elle. »

- « Pourquoi ? Elle a quoi ? Jamais Jiraya n'aurait fait ça pour rien ! »

- « Je continu. » murmura Asuma en ignorant une à une les questions du soldat , « La première fois que je l'ai connu c'est au temple du feux , elle s'entraînait avec Jiraya donc... »

- « Elle a souffert Kakashi , ca lui a pourrit la vie , son père la complètement renié , n'a jamais été un père enfaite ! Et si elle veut garder cette partie d'elle pour soi c'est sûrement pour ne pas que ca vienne lui pourir la vie encore. »

Kakashi qui allait sûrement poser une énième question se tut. « Ca a quand même foutu la merde. »

- « A cause de qui ! » fit semblant de s'étonner Asuma en levant les yeux au ciel , « Je sais que ce n'est pas elle qui a commençé à frapper. » lança t-il. « Et regarde , je suis certain que tu ne lui a pas tout dit. Ok tu lui a parlé d'Obito. » murmura t-il précipitamment en voyant Kakashi prêt à protester , « C'est cool de ta part. Tu lui a parlé de Rin ? De Naruto ? De ton père et de ta mère ?»

Kakashi hocha la tête , fatigué et vaincu par cette logique implaccable qui faisait tout Asuma. L'ancien ninja gardien se congédia ensuite , laissant au ninja copieur le temps qu'il faudrait pour digérer ces drôles d'information.

De retour chez lui , Asuma trouva Kurenai dans la cuisine , attendant patiemment son retour. Se penchant vers le visage de porcelaine , il l'embrassa tendrement serrant sa petite mains dans la sienne. Kurenai qui savait qu'il venait sûrement de jouer les entremetteurs le serra contre elle , le fixant de ses yeux écarlates , une lueur bienveillante brillant dans son regard.

En voilà un qui était heureux de ne pas être un être aussi compliqué que la jeune femme ou Kakashi.


	32. Un couple d'Originaux

Voilà , j'en finis avec cette partie qui , pour ête honnête me saoule. Je ne savais plus comment faire pour les réconcilier , mais voilà c'est fait. :) Bonne Lecture

Ah aussi , je n'ai plus de correcteur orthographique. Déjà qu'avant c'était pas glorieux , c'est maintenant pire. Mais bon , je vous fais confiance pour me prévenir des fautes énormes que j'ai oublié ;) Encore merci de lire !

* * *

Vie Tranquille à Konoha

**Chapitre 32 , Un Couple d'originaux**

* * *

Kakashi ne savait plus quoi faire , et pour se changer les idées , il ne trouva pas mieux que d'aller seù plonger dans les registres de Konoha pour apprendre où et quand les funérailles d'Omezu Sciuto serait célébrées et ce qui adviendrait de Natu une fois que l'on aurait découvert le meurtre.

Il décida de se rendre à l'enterrement qui se déroulait dans la plus strict intimité au cimetière civil de Konoha , avec la folie curieuse de savoir si Natu aurait l'audace de s'y rendre elle aussi. A son arrivée , le cerceuil en bois nu descendait dans la fosse sous les regards de deux personnes seulement. Pour un petit comité , c'était un petit comité , rien de très extravaguant : Jiraya qui semblait préoccupé par plus important que la cérémonie et un jeune homme représentant de l'administration de Suna venu officialiser la mort d'un homme qui avait autrefois vécu dans son village. Le dit jeune homme semblait lui aussi très ennuyé par la cérémonie et machait son chew-gum avec hargne comme pour dire « Il fait beau , il fait chaud et J'aimerais être ailleurs. »

Kakashi s'approcha , saluant respectueusement l'employé et le Sanin (qui se demandait bien ce que pouvait foutre l'argenté ici) lorsque Natu arriva vêtue de la robe de deuil. La jeune kunoichi passa devant lui , l'ignorant totalement en levant la tête , scène qu'elle reproduit au geste près avec un Jiraya fier qui en fit de même. Elle salua ensuite respecteusement l'homme de Suna avec qui elle échangea trois ou quatre mots puis , fit un léger signe de respect envers la tombe enfin recouverte avant de quitter les lieux comme elle était venue. Voilà on lui avait demandé de venir , Asuma le lui avait répété et répété , Jiraya avait insisté provoquant même une nouvelle dispute , c'était fait et personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de ne pas avoir rendu visite à la tombe de son père.

Kakashi quitta les lieux quelques minutes après elle , n'ayant à vrai dire plus rien à faire ici maintenant que la jeune femme était partie (ce que Jiraya nota) en compagnie des deux autres hommes. Il les laissa en retrait et se dirigea dans le vieux quartier de Konoha , en direction de la maison d'Omezu Sciuto , avec la ferme intention d'y trouver Natu qui maintenant à la rue , y avait très certainement élu domicile. Devant le pont qui signalait l'entrée dans le jardin et alors qu'il allait rentrer , une vieille femme qui balayait l'allée l'interpela.

- « Il n'y a personne dans cette maison. » expliqua t-elle , « Le vieil Omezu est mort hier , crise cardiaque. C'est vraiment horrible. »

L'argenté digéra l'information longuement n'en croyant pas ses oreilles et quitta les lieux où il ne ressentait de toute façon pas la présence de Natu. _Crise cardiaque _? L'argenté chercha comment un tel miracle était possible , comment Natu avait-elle pu camoufler l'immense coupure au niveau de la gorge pour faire croire à une mort naturelle. Puis il se rapella de la présence de Jiraya , assez hautement gradé pour magouiller et faire croire à une mort moins suspecte qui disculperait la jeune femme. Oui , bin sur , le Sanin avait du aider la jeune femme.

N'en revenant toujours pas , Kakashi se décida à aller dans la seconde éventuelle planque de la jeune femme , et grimpa les ruines branlantes pour arriver jusqu'à une porte , visiblement enfoncée où était encore écrit « N. SCIUTO »

L'appartement était intact , et aussi Kakashi eut la surprise de retrouver le vieux canapé , les planches qui servaient de plan de travail , les carrelages complètement défaits et une boite Ichiraku (sûrment celle de la vieille) ; Ainsi n'avait elle jamais vendu cet appartement ? L'argenté hésita à l'attendre. Elle n'était pas en mission , non car sinon son Katana ne serait pas en ce moment même en train de maintenair un bache au dessu du canapé pour le proteger de la pluie. Tant mieux , il allait pouvoir l'attendre histoire de discuter un peu.

Natu rentra sous les coups de deux heure et demi de l'après midi , assez agacée par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Jiraya , et Tsunade. Car si bien sur Jiraya s'était montré une aide exeptionelle en découvrant le corps et en usant de son grade pour transformer un meutre en mort naturelle , il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Tsunade elle même au courant et plutôt énervée lui avait aussi fait ressentir sa colère. Une engueulade comme elle n'en avait jamais vu , et en prime une punition constituant du TIG pendant plus d'un an et des missions de rang S immensément périlleuses. Aussi n'était elle pas de très très bonne humeur lorsqu'elle trouva Kakashi sur son canapé cette après midi là.

Couverte d'échymose et de bandage (qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu bien des remarques dans le bureau de la Hokage) elle l'affronta du regard avant de lui demander ce qu'il fichait ici.

- « Je croyais que tu avais vendu ton appartement. » lâcha t-il éludant trop facilement la question.

- « Personne n'en voulait , le propriétaire me la donné. Et puis il y avait le risque que je me retrouve un jour à la rue et ça n'a pas loupé. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » répéta t-elle.

Elle était de mauvaise humeur , complètement glacée. Kakashi hésita , lui-même ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu. Pour la voir peut-être ? Non il ne savait pas vraiment.

- « Je pars en mission. » murmura t-elle d'une voix dure tout en évitant son regard , « Va t-en maintenant. »

* * *

Il passa le reste de la semaine à l'attendre. Attendre un retour encore et ecore. Ce qu'il ne savait pas , c'est que Natu grâce à l'épuisante punition de Tsunade , _partait , repartait , partait , repartait _, ayant même eu droit à plusieurs jours de prison.

Pendant ce temps , période plutôt calme pour Kakashi , le ninja copieur attendait. S'occupant à guetter son appartement.  
Jiraya avait finit par partir , emmenant Naruto avec lui. C'était sûrement mieux comme ça après tout. Qui d'autre que Jiraya pour s'occuper de Naruto ? Lui-même n'avait pas été à la hauteur , l'avait oublié derrière le caractère glacial Sasuke.  
Il s'était ainsi retrouvé seul avec Sakura et n'avait pas eu le coeur à l'entraîner seule. Aussi lorsqu'il apprit que la jeune fille avait demander à Tsunade de devenir sa disciple , il était venu lui -même dans le bureau , appuyer la demande.

Seul dans sa maison , un verre de saké à la main , Kakashi pour la première fois eut l'impression d'être remonté trois ans en arrière. Natu , Sakura , Naruto , Sasuke , tous étaient partis de sa vie comme ils en étaient venus . Un peu comme Obito et Rin , mais c'était différent , eux , il ne le reverrait jamais. Natu .. il la reverrait.  
Un éclaire de lucidité le traversa , le faisant lâcher le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Natu n'était pas _morte_... il pouvait retrouner la voir parce qu'elle n'était _pas_ morte ! Oui bien sur. Se levant , sentant une force inouie pénétrer son corps , l'argenté claqua la porte d'entrée en direction de l'appartement de Natu. Oui , elle n'était pas morte , il voulait la revoir , il allait la revoir... !

Natu était chez elle. Du moins il y avait de la lumière. Son eternel cigarette entre les lèvres , la jeune femme se retourna en entendant un légère bruit dans les escaliers.

- « Kakashi. » marmonna t-elle. « Je sais que tu es là. Ce n'est pas le moment tu veux. »

L'argenté s'avança et ouvrit la porte , se retrouvant dans la ruine où vivait la jeune femme. Il savait grâce à de bons contact au service des missions que la jeune femme ne s'arrêtait plus depuis quelques instants. Enchaînant missions sur missions. Ses traits tirès confirmaient d'ailleurs l'information si il en doutait. Elle le fusilla du regard , se retournant vers la planche qui lui servait de plan de travail pour remuer une casserolle.

- « Tu cuisines ? » s'étonna t-il , lui qui ne l'avais jamais vu cuisiner un seul plat.

- « Ouais. Vois tu j'ai des voisins qui m'ont alerté d'un dangereux ninja aux cheveux argenté qui rôdait tout les jours autour de chez moi. Tu restes dîner j'espère ? » demanda t-elle sarcastique.

Kakashi ne se sentit pas le droit de refuser et hocha la tête et s'assit sur le vieux canapé.

- « Comment s'est passé ta mission ? »

- « Impeccable ! » s'exclama Natu , un sourire aussi faux que les seins d'Anko collé au visage. Non dans cette mission elle avait fait échappé de peu à la mort. Avait eu peur pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle qui avait toujours été protégé de ses sentiments angoissants par ses sceaux. Elle avait eu froid , mal , et envie de hurler. Non vraiment une mission horrible. Après tout c'était sa «punition » : effectuer les missions durs , dangereuses , sales dont personne ne veut.

Natu renifla et posa ensuite deux assiettes sur la table et s'assit le regardant la rejoindre.

La mixture dans l'assiette du jeune homme semblait dégoutante aussi mangea t-il une seule bouchée pour paraître poli et s'abstenu dans manger plus. Il regarda Natu qui elle ne prenait même pas la peine de gouter et se contenter de jouer avec les baguettes qui trempaient dans la mixture.  
Elle le regarda avaler une bouchée et sourit avec sarcasme.

- « Tu ne manges pas ? » fit elle semblant de s'étonner.

- « Toi non plus. » répondit t-il du tac o tac.

- « Moi ! Tu me coupe l'appétit. »

- « Navré. » répondit-il sur le même ton , ne comprenant pas ce que c'était toute cette mascarade « Pourquoi m'as tu invité dans ce cas ? »

Natu resta les baguettes en suspend dans l'air un moment avant de répondre. Parce qu'elle n'avait en vérité ... aucune idée de la réponse.

- « Pour te demander d'arrêter de venir ici. »

- « Ah bon ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- « J'en crois pas un mot. » bluffa t-il , « Je te manquais c'est ça? » la nargua t-il ensuite à ses risques et périls.

- « Non. »

- « Menteuse. » souffla t-il.

Natu baissa les yeux et se leva , allumant une cigarette fulminante.  
- « Tu te trompes. » crâcha t-elle

N'ayant aucune envie d'être attaqué de dos , Kakashi se leva et la rejoignit sur le canapé. Raides , assis l'un à coté de l'autre fixant le mur d'en face en silence.

Qu'allait faire Natu l'imprévisible ? Se mettre à pleurer ? Lui hurler à la figure ?  
Non , Natu éteignit sa cigarette et se jeta sur lui.  
Pas pour l'embrasser non.  
Pour le frapper de ses petis poings.

- « Je te déteste ! Pourquoi tu joues avec moi comme ça ? Ca va durer combien de temps encore ? Je ne veux plus que tu me surveilles , je ne veux plus que tu m'attende chez moi durant des heures. Ca me fait mal et tant que tu n'auras pas appris à vivre avec moi et mes secrets comment je suis censé réagir ? Je te déteste je te déteste , je te déteste. Tu me fais mal ! C'est pas drôle , quitte ma vie ou reviens complètement mais arrête de faire ça ! » le supplia t-elle , glissant du canapé.

Le silence se ré-installa dans l'appartement où une brise légère entra.

- « Et le pire... » murmura Natu , « C'est que tu ne réponds _JAMAIS_. »

Kakashi observa Natu et se leva du canapé , lui faisant face. Pourquoi toutes leurs conversations se soldaient inévitablement par une dispute ces temps ci ?

- « Reviens. Reviens à la maison. Tu veux une réponse , la voilà ! »

Le ninja copieur passa une main dans ses cheveux et regardant par le trou dans le mur qui faisait office de fenêtre.

- « Sur ce ton c'est vrai que j'en ai terriblement envie. » lâcha t-elle en allumant une énième cigarette.

- « Mais qu'est ce que tu veux Nat' bordel ! »

La jeune femme le dévisagea alors qu'il se retournait vers elle.

- « C'est vrai , comment veux tu que je réagisse ? Comment réagirais un couple normal ! tiens ! Asuma et Kurenai , si Kurenai cache quelque chose à Asuma , comment crois tu qu'il réagirait ? »

- « Elle ne lui cache rien. »

- « Arrête un peu et imagine : ils se disputeraint , et on entendrait plus jamais parler de Asuma-et-Kurenai. Ils ne se battraient pas à mort en saccagenant tout sur leur passage. Non , Kurenai viendrait un jour trouver Asuma pour tout lui raconter. »

- «_ Tss_. Tu vois les choses commes ça Kakashi ? Tu sais très bien que nous c'est différent. »

- « En quoi c'est différent ? »

- « N'oses pas me dire que tu n'as rien remarqué. Je suis l'être le plus insensible de Konoha , toi la personne la plus froide qui existe dans ce village. Nous sommes à nous deux plus de la moitié des racontars de Konoha. On ne va pas en parler on va se battre. Et alors , on s'en fout , tant que ca marche. »

_Mais comment nom de dieu était-il censé réagir face à un tel discours ?_

- « Tu trouves que ca marche toi ? » demanda t-il d'une voix cassante en se rapprochant d'elle. « Tu décampes parce que j'ai manqué de te fracasser le crâne ? Tu trouve que ca marche Natu ? » demanda t-il , une once de culpabilité balayant son visage.

Natu , debout elle aussi à ce moment de la conversation baissa les yeux. Ayant comme plus chère envie à présent qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il la serre contre lui.

- « Dans notre cas , tu oublis le secret et je m'excuse. Ca me semble être un bon deal. »

- « Tu es en train de me dire que t'excuser t'es aussi cher que ce secret ? Non mais tu rigoles j'espère ? »

- « Pas le moins du monde. Songe à cette offre Kakashi , je t'en ferais pas beaucoup des comme ça. »

L'argenté réfléchit dans un état de concentration palpable. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme qui attendait sa réponse d'une mine très impaciente. _(Dis oui. Dis oui. Dis oui. Merde !) _ses joues bleuis par les coups qu'il lui avait porté. En quelques secondes il se trouvait à ses cotés et caressait ses dîtes joues avec douceur comme si un geste un peu trop sec risquait de les abîmer plus encore qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. D'une toute petite voix , Natu gémit , appuyant sa joue sur la main du ninja copieur , quémendant encore plus de caresse. Elle se hissa contre lui sur la pointe des pieds et le serra contre elle , faisant craquer leurs os respectifs , en convalescence.

- « Je t'en supplie accepte. »

* * *

J'ai aussi complètement Zappé de répondre aux reviews cette semaine héhé , donc bon je m'excuse moi même , je répondrais au prochaine. Le chapitre suivant et le dernier de cette partie , on attaque ensuite avec Natu et Kakashi et leur enfant (j'ai changé de plan finalement) une partie qui et pour l'instant prometteuse , plus que la fin de cette partie qui commence à devenir ennuyante (non ?) Bref voilà encore merci de lire , bonne journée , bon week-end , bonne chance au bac pour ceux qui l'ont , et à bientôt (je pense reposter un chapitre ce week-end :)


	33. La Fin du long Flashback

Haha vous me reconnaissez bien , moi l'auteur incapable de bien couper ses chapitres ^^ héhé. Donc voilà la fin du flash-back (il était long vers la fin non ?) J'ai bien cru devoir mettre unterme à cette fiction tellement je trouvais qu'elle battait de l'aile. Je poste la suite après. A tout de suite !

* * *

Vie Tranquille à Konoha

**Chapitre 33 , Fin du Flask back**

* * *

Et voilà. Voilà comment la vie de Kakashi Hatake était redevenue ce qu'elle était en compagnie de Natu , présentemment allongée sur lui , endormie contre son torse brûlant.

Oui il n'avait plus jamais parlé de cette affaire , plus jamais si en parler signifiait quitter Natu. De même L'histoire de Rin , l'histoire de ses parents avaient été classé dossier secret défense et plus aucun d'entre eux ne les avait plus jamais touché.

Natu. Quelle étrange personne , qui aimait dormir nue contre lui , qu'il entendait soupirer lentement sur son épaule. D'un mouvement de bras , l'argenté tenta de la serrer dans ses bras , sans succès hélas à cause de sa convalescence relativement courte. A sa plus grande surprise , une main délicate vint se poser sur la sienne et la souleva , la laissant se poser gentiment sur une poitrine rebondit qui n'attendait plus que sa main experte. Saisissant les bras musclès de l'argenté , Natu les fit se refermer sur elle , embrassant Kakashi à qui même entrouvrir les lèvres coutait un effort.

Mais ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Merde.


	34. IVème PARTIE , ENCEINTE

Bien , l'ellipse temporelle est donc bel et bien terminée ! (J'en profite pour dire à Jujud'orange qui posait la question : les chapitres précedents étaient des flash back et donc dans le passé , Natu n'était donc pas enceinte. Comme nous avons maintenant quitté le flash-back , c'est un peu comme si l'on faisait la suite du chapitre 17 (Le happy-end).

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop confus ^^ Bonne Lecture à tout le monde.

* * *

Vie Tranquille à Konoha

**Chapitre 34 , IVème Partie - Enceinte**

* * *

- « Quoi ? »

Natu se retourna observant Kakashi à qui elle faisait dos depuis quelques minutes occupée à faire la vaiselle. Non mais quoi à la fin ? Qu'est ce qui lui prenait à la fixer comme ça depuis dix minutes ? Etonnée et curieuse , la jeune kunoichi qui n'arrivait pas ç penser à autre chose qu'à ce regard onyx et écarlate lui vrillait le dos se retourna , posant l'éponge avec laquelle elle nettoyait la vaiselle. Non ! Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa , c'était vraiment ça , il n'arrêtait pas de l'observer !

- « Rien. » marmonna t-il alors qu'elle se retournait enfin pour lui redemander ce qu'il se passait. « Pourquoi ? »

Natu , s'étant remis à l'ouvrage , haussa les épaules , continuant à laver bols et baguettes. « Je sais pas , tu m'épis. » murmura-telle en un sourire.

Kakashi ricana sous cape en observant la jeune femme qui , fidèle à ses aptitudes , était toujours capable de déceler le moindre mouvement fait dans son dos. Aptitude qui serait sûrement pratique pour surveiller leur ... leur enfant à venir. Non vraiment pratique , ormi les quelques heures où elle était assoupie , il était très rare que Kakashi réussise à la surprendre.  
La kunoichi finit par stopper l'eau qui couler dans l'évier et s'essuya les mains dans un torchon avant de se retourner vers l'argenté , assis sur une chaise de la cuisine , ses yeux déparaillés voilés d'un regard songeur toujours rivé sur elle.

- « Enlève ce masque. » souffla t-elle en fronçant les sourcils , « Si tu savais comme ça ne te vas pas tu le mettrais moins souvent , je te le garantis. »

Kakashi rigola à la remarque et aggripa la jeune femme qui passait devant lui par la taille , l'attirant vers luiet la forçant à s'assoir sur ses genoux. Il posa ensuite une main sur son ventre , et ses lèvres enfin dénudées sur la joue de la jeune kunoichi , l'argenté ferma les yeux , se reposant dans les seuls bras où ils se sentaient chez lui.

- « Kakashi ? Tu es sur que ça va ? » plaisanta Natu en se décollant de lui pour mieux le regarder. « T'es vraiment ... tout bizarre ! »

Bizare , oui ! Voir songeur , en train de réfléchir non-stop depuis plus de quatre jours ce qui alarmait la kunoichi. Assis sous elle , le soldat resta un long moment silencieux , sûrement à cogiter intérieurement un peu plus durant des minutes et des minutes entières qui semblèrent durer des heures pour la jeune femme.

- « Bon , tu vas parler ! » demanda t-elle de plus en plus soucieuse.

« ... »

« A ce stade , tu n'es pas censée être grosse ? » demanda soudainement l'argenté , l'ignorance et l'incompréhension pure dans sa voix. C'est fou ce que cette histoire de grossesse pouvait le perturber , le travailler. Mais non Natu ne devait pas rire. Non non , cela ne se faisait pas , ce n'était pas ... sympathique , non après tout ce qu'elle lui devait elle n'avait pas interet à se moquer de lui et de ses inquiétudes concernant sa grossesse. Non non vraiment , elle devait serrer les dents , ... penser à un moment atroce , oui très horrible , un moment qui empecherait cette euphorie , ce fou rire de sortir ... _non .. NON ... NOON NE PAS RIGOLER !_

_- « HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA »_

Raté , bien tenté , mais _raté._

* * *

- « Alors , comment ça ce passe chez vous ? »

Assise dans l'herbe aux cotés de Kurenai et sa petite fille , Natu sourit et prit l'enfant dans ses bras , encore très mal à l'aise avec les enfants et ne voyant absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de réjouissant à prendre contre soi une petite boule d'énergie qui gigote et qui pleure. Où était l'interêt ?

- « Oh ... » fit elle en rougissant , toujours aussi pudique sur sa vie privée , « Disons que ... Kakashi semble très ... troublé en ce moment ! »

- « Troublé ! » s'étonna Kurenai , « Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Alarmée par le ton inquiet de Kurenai qui immédiatement avait vu le pire venir (de Kakashi et Natu il est vrai qu'on pouvait s'attendre à tout) , Natu s'empressa de la rassurer.

- « Non non , c'est juste que ... je crois que cette histoire de grossesse , ça le travaille ! » rigola t-elle « Je pense qu'il a un peu de mal avec tout ce qui est nouveaux ! Tiens par exemple j'ai hier acheté des affaires , et bon , comme on n'a pas encore de chambre pour ... » Natu s'arrêta dans sa phrase incapable de dire le mot _« bébé »_ , refusant d'admettre qu'elle puisse mettre un enfant au monde.

Par chance Kurenai comprit et ne l'empêcha pas de continuer , lui faisant signe qu'elle avait compris. Et puis Les moments où Natu était enthousiasme et parlait de sa propre initiative était bien trop rare pour qu'elle l'arrête.

- « Donc j'ai tout laissé dans le salon ! » poursuivit-elle d'une voix enjouée , « Lorsqu'il est rentré , Kakashi a pilé net en voyant tout les sacs , je te jure qu'il s'est mis à les inspecter sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu'il n'est rien de dangereux , il en a fait au moins trois fois le tour ! Il ne voulait même pas que je m'en approche !"

Kurenai éclata de rire malgré son désir à elle aussi d'avoir cette atmosphère de protection dans sa maison. Puis s'allongea dans l'herbe , accompagnée de Natu.  
Oui vraiment , heureuses , la vie ne les avait pas vraiment gâtées , mais elles étaient heureuses.

* * *

Natu rentra plus tard chez elle gaiement. Voir Kurenai la mettait de bonne humeur. Oui savoir qu'un ... enfin ... qu'une si petite chose ... enfin vous avez comprit , rendez la vie si merveilleuse. Elle avait envie d'y croire , envie d'esperer que cet ... que ce ... que cette chose qu'elle avait dans le ventre elle puisse l'aimer de tout cet amour qui la rongeait pour l'argenté.  
Ouvrant la porte à la volée , toujours d'aussi bonne humeur , c'est fou ce que les hormones avaient du bon chez certaines personnes , Natu déboula dans la cuisine accompagnée de son parfum ambré qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait stoppé la fumette. Hélas sa joie et sa bonne humeur retombèrent immédiatement lorsqu'elle aperçut Kakashi , un sac à dos sur le dos et un papier dans la main.

- « Tu ... ? »

- « Ce ne sera pas long. » commença t-il avant même qu'elle ai pu envisager de terminer , « Juste une mission de routine , je rentre ce soir je te le promets."

Immobile et la mine déconfite , Natu hocha doucement la tête en serrant l'argenté dans ses bras fins. Faisant la moue , elle le laissa l'embrasser à contre coeur puisque ce baiser signifiait un départ imminent. Et l'observa lui et son unifirme de Konoha , prêts à repartir.

- « Tu sais combien l'ont dit ? » demanda t-elle soudain alors qu'il était sur le pas de la porte.

- « Dit quoi Natu ? »

- « Qu'ils revenaient le soir et que c'était une mission de routine ! Tu sais combien l'ont dis et ne sont pas revenus ? » le questionna t-elle les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse.

Kakashi sourit de l'inquiétude visible du petit bout de femme en face de lui et en un éclair se retrouva dans les bras qui s'ouvraient pour le recevoir trop heureux. Natu la tête collait contre le torse masculin , entendant le coeur battre de cette mélodie qu'elle adorait par dessus tout au monde , eut la surprise d'entendre un petit rictus. Un petit rictus fier qui l'interpella.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-elle étonné et curieuse de savoir ce qui faisait rire Kakashi dans ces circonstances pas particulièrement humoristiques.

Deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille , puis sur son ventre en souriant et une tête dotée d'une chevelure argentée magnifique se pencha contre elle.

- « Enfin une réaction de femme enceinte. » plaisanta t-il d'une voix douce , se voulant le plus tendre possible envers cette femme qu'il avait décidé aussi fragile que du cristale.

- « Hein ? »

Natu ne comprenant décidément rien à rien se mit en tête de le questionner encore et encore , le suivant même jusqu'à la sortie du village , observés par tout les nijas présents dans la rue , et dut finalement se résoudre à le laisser partir une fois qu'il eut franchit les portes du village. Grognant de son manque de vitesse qui n'était plus à prouver , la jeune femme râla devant Kotetsu avant de prendre ses mains comme des haut parleur pour se faire entendre de l'argenté.

- « J'espère pour toi que ta mission de routine se passera mal pour que j'ai plus pitié de toi à l'hôpital que l'envie de tuer ! » cria t-elle , observant Kakashi courire au loin , en direction des déserts de Suna.

Kakashi doté de son ouie hyper developpé sourit en entendant les paroles criées au loin.

_« Et enfin une réaction de Natu. »_

* * *

Comme promis Kakashi rentra le soir. Dans la nuit pour être plus exacte. Comme attendu , la jeune femme dormait paisiblement lorsqu'il entra sans un bruit. Minutieusement , ne souhaitant la réveiller sous aucun pretexte , Kakashi s'avança dans la cuisine où une odeur particulièrement familière parvint à ses narines.  
_Non quand même pas ?_

Curieux , l'argenté monta dans les escaliers , plutôt échauffé , s'étant décidé à réveiller la jeune femme. Il monta ainsi les escaliers en s'appliquant à faire le plus de bruit possible , faisant presque trembler les murs et vibrer le sol. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Natu qui avait le sommeil lourd , mais pas à ce point.

Natu ourit les yeux , entendant des pas lours et forcé dans les escaliers. Etonnée , elle se leva , ignorant l'identité de cette personne qui faisait tant de bruit et glissa un kunai dans sa main , juste au cas où. Mais ce fut bien Kakashi qui rentra dans la chambre .. pour le meilleur .. ou pour le pire , tenant entre son index et son pouce ce qui ressemblait à .. un mégot ! Ah .. oui oui c'etait ça , oui un mégot.

_Héhé ^^'_

Baillant et s'étirant comme un chat , la jeune femme s'enroula du draps comme à son habitude et rejoignit l'argenté renfrogné sur le pas de la porte. Les draps autour de son corps encore mince avait cette forme qui ressemblait aux immenses robes de bals où aux meringues des temps plus anciens. Cela avait toujours fait rire Kakashi , mais pas cette nuit là.

- « Ravie de te voir enfin de retour ! » sourit elle en embrassant les lèvres masquées qui ne frémirent même sur son passage. Ayant comme à son habitude , cette faculté de faire comme si de rien n'était et d'ignorer les problème pour juste devant son nez.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est Natu ? »

Ce n'était pas le cas de Kakashi qui pointait encore entre son pouce et son index l'objet du délit et qui avait la ferme envie d'en découdre avec la kunoichi.

- « Hum .. un mégôt. » marmonna t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Agacé , l'argenté se laissa tomber sur le lit , rejoint par la jeune femme qui s'agenouilla derrière lui , se collant tendrement à son dos , ayant toujours l'intention d'ignorer son petit accident de cette nuit.

- « Tu veux jouer à l'idiote Natu ? » la menaca t-il.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et commença à caresser les épaules musclées qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Les massant doucement tandis que Kakashi enlevait ses chaussures. Pourquoi en faisait il tout un plat !

- « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

Le ninja copieur soupira lourdement , se laissant tout de même aller au massage dont il bénéficiait. Tant qu'à faire.

- « Très bien , puisqu'il faut te faire la leçon comme à un gosse de deux ans , je vais la faire : »

- « Ca t'entrainera. » le coupa doucement Natu en pouffant.

- « Bon Natu. » soupira t-il une énième fois ,« Tu avais dit plus de clope , j'avais dit plus de clope et le bébé avait dit _« youpi »_ , tu m'explique pourquoi tu as subitement tombé la moitié d'un paquet en une soirée ? »

Natu colla ses seins contre le dos saillant , souriant dans le vide et n'ayant apparement que faire des préventions de Kakashi.

- « Relax , Tsunade-sama a dit que ce n'était pas grave , tant que cela restait occasionel. »

- « Par occasionel tu entends peut-être un paquet en une soirée ? Je crois que par occasionel elle entendait plus : une cigarette tout les trois mois. »

- « Pff ... ce que tu peux être rabas-joie." minauda la kunoichi en se serrant contre le dos massif du jeune homme , « Viens dormir Kakashi. » geigna t-elle ensuite en l'attirant contre elle et son corps cambré.

L'argenté soupira et se défit de ses vêtements pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain alors que Natu le regardait partir bouche-bée. Il refusait ses avances ? Depuis quand ! Se laissant tomber sur le lit la kunoichi attendit son retour de la douche , cherchant un moyen de réparer sa bétise. Après cinq minutes d'attente , n'étant pas d'un naturel très patient , la jeune femme se releva pour aller se glisser dans la salle de bain puis le rejoignit sous la douche où deux bras immenses (sûremement entrain de l'attendre) l'attrapèrent pour la coller contre un torse chaud.

- « Je suis sérieux. » grogna t-il , au risque de gâcher la magie du moment en parlant de choses qui fâchent , dans son cou , « Fais attention Natu s'il te plaît. »

- « Tu as peur que ton fils soit diforme ? » plaisanta t-elle en le laissant embrasser son visage.

Inconsciament Kakashi se renfrogna et fronça les sourcils. « Fils , Pourquoi un garçon ? »

- « Parce que j'ai envie ? »

- « Et tes désirs sont des ordres ? »

- « Naturellement. » conclut t-elle en jouant avec les mains du jeune homme , avant d'attraper un tube de savon avec lequel elle badigeonna le torse du ninja copieur.

Celui-ci se permit un éclat de rire et embrassa les lèvres douces qui le réclamait , attrapant de ses deux mains le visage d'une femme qui le faisait rire. Les yeux bleu electrique de Natu se posèrent sur lui , observant la cicatrice qui barrait son visage , le bas de de son visage dont elle était une des rares priviliégiés à avoir vu , les deux yeux déparaillés qu'elle adorait et les mèches de cheveux argenté , perlées d'eau qui goutaient près d'elle.

C'était ces yeux. Oui ces yeux profond , expressifs que Kakashi voulait dans son enfant. Oui les yeux de Natu , les magnifiques yeux de cette femme qu'il souhaitait pour ce gosse. Il était de toute manière hors de question que cet enfant lui ressemble à lui , où n'hérite ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de lui.

Le militaire retraça doucement le contour des lèvres de la jeune femme , son nez , ses paupières , la ligne de ses sourcils avec cette lueur songueuse qui ne le quittait plus dans les yeux.

La douche finit par s'arrêter et Kakashi enveloppa la kunoichi dans une serviette , prenant aussi soin d'elle que si elle était en convalescence , ce qui amusait bien la kunoichi. Il la transporta ensuite délicatement jusqu'à leur lit , faisant rire une jeune femme qui malgré tout aimait tout de même bien se débrouiller seule et pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ce genre de liberté.

- « Et si j'avais envie d'aller au toilette ? Hein ? Tu aurais fais quoi Kakashi ? » plaisanta t-elle lorsqu'il la libéra enfin sur le lit.

- « Je t'y amène si tu veux. »

- « Ils sont à un mètre de la porte , je t'assure que je peux faire le chemin toute seule ! »

Le ninja copieur sourit et s'enroula dans les couvertures , prenant contre lui la jeune femme décidée à être plus chiante que possible. Oui , chercher la petite bête était devenu le passe temps favori de Natu.

* * *

La suite sera plus basée sur l'humour et bien sûr la naissance de l'enfant. Des prognostics ? Fille/Garçon ?

Bref sinon cette suite sera aussi plus courte que la troisème partie mais je la préfère. On y voit aussi plus la seconde génération (Littlepixette ;) ) Shikamaru , Sakura , Ino ... Yamato aussi que j'ai complètement zapée dans la première partie (héhé milles excuses) :)

Bonne journée tout le monde , peut-être un autre chapitre plus tard dans la soirée je pense. (Bonne chance à ceux qui comme moi , iront à leurs Bac de Français demain (& aux autres épreuves pour les autres)

Moby'G


	35. La famille Nara

Bon comme le save ce qui auront lu Une Alliance Fragile que je viens de poster , j'ai malencontreusement égaré la précieuse Clé USB où se trouve la suite de VTàK ^^

Mais comme vous le voyez , j'ai tout de même posté quelque chose , une suite en attendant :) Une suite totalement improvisée qui j'espère vous plaira en attendant que je retrouve cette maudite clé !

Bonne Lecture ! ;)

* * *

Vie Tranquille à Konoha

**_Chapitre 35 , Les Nara_**

* * *

- « SHIKAMAARUUU ! »

Le jeune Nara , en train de patienter en faisant les cents pas dans la rue principale de Konoha soupira de soulagement en voyant arriver sa coéquipière. Enfin.

- « C'est pas trop tôt. Ça fait trois heure que je t'attends. » grogna t-il , « A croire que Kakashi-sensei a finit par te déteindre dessus. On y va ? »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres visiblement embêtée et ne trouvant pas comment expliquer ce qu'elle avait à dire à Shikamaru elle se toridt copieusement les doigts. Elle se gratta ensuite nerveusment l'arrière du cou gênée , puis passa une main dans ses cheveux dans une posture décidément très très embêtée.

- « Ben c'est que .. » commença t-elle , « Je ne peux pas partir , mon congé maternité commence aujourd'hui ! » lacha t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

- « QUOI ? »

- « Ne me regarde pas comme ça , c'est Kakashi qui a dit je ne sais quoi à Tsunade-sama qui a dit je ne sais quoi Kotetsu qui vient de me prévenir que ma mission était de rester ici. »

- « Si c'est une blague ça ne me fait pas rire. Et j'ajouterai que tu es très mauvaise parce que tu as ton Katana dans le dos , et une tenue de combat. Donc j'en crois pas un mot. »

La jeune femme lui envoya une oeillade complice et commença à avancer , le devançant.

- « C'est pour ça qu'il faut se dépêcher , parce que connaissant Kakashi il est capable d'aller demander à vérifier que je ne sorte pas de Konoha après son entraînement avec Naruto. » murmura t-elle en prenant le poignet de Shikamaru.

- « Hum ... Et il a bien fait visiblement d'avoir l'idée de t'interdire de sortir. Tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts , tu n'as pas peur qu'il ne te fasse plus confiance ? »

Natu haussa les épaules , il existait dans son couple une notion d'indépendance qui n'existait sûrement pas dans d'autre couple. Ce n'était pas comme si elle disparaissait dans la nature comme elle avait pu le faire auparavant ! Elle avait après tout habitué Kakashi a tellement pire ! Non , là elle était avec Shikamaru , dans une mission répertoriée par Konoha. Pas de soucis !

A demi-amusé par la silhouette pressée de Natu , Shikamaru pesa le pour et le contre , se demandant ce qu'il valait mieux pour lui_ (partir avec Natu plutôt qu'une autre idiote) _ou pour son grade (Kakashi était assez haut placé pour lui interdire le rang jônin à vie.) Finalement le regard suppliant d'une Natu qui voulait s'amuser le fit céder et il s'élança à sa suite en direction de Konoha.

- « Je tiens à décliner toute responsabilité dans cette affaire. » marmonna t-il en rattrapant la jeune femme.

* * *

- « Kakashi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

* * *

Tsunade accueillit l'argenté dans son bureau , terminant de ranger des piles impressionantes de documents contre un mur.

- « Shikamaru c'est trouvé une coéquipière ? »

- « Euh , oui puisqu'il est parti , donc je suppose. »

La Hokage s'assit derrière son bureau , se retournant pour mieux regarder le visage de l'argenté. Depuis quand le soldat s'intéressait t-il au bien être de Shikamaru ?

- « Parce que je ne sais pas où Natu est passée. »

Tsunade évita de rire vut le ton sérieux du jeune homme en face d'elle , et se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

- « Tu as regardé au terrain d'entraînement ? »

- « Je suis certain qu'elle ne sait même pas par où il faut passer pour y aller. »

- « Chez Kurenai ? »

- « Elle n'y est pas , Kurenai s'entraîne justement. »

- « Sûre qu'elle n'est pas chez toi ? Elle pourrait juste te faire tourner en bourique. C'est ça être enceinte. »

Kakashi leva les yeux aux ciel et Tsunade s'excusa du regard. _Tss ... Comme si berner Kakashi Hatake était possible pour le commun des mortels._

- « Kakashi , on en a déjà parler. Natu est totalement capable de faire sa mission. Je comprends que tu souhaites la protéger , surtout qu'elle est maintenant enceinte de toi , mais fais attention , tu risque de l'étouffer et on sait tous comment ça se passe quand Natu étouffe sous la protection de quelqu'un." murmura t-elle en le regardant d'un air grave faisant évidemment référence à Jiraya qui avait interdit milles choses à une jeune Natu qui s'était échappée de son étreinte pour être plus _« épanouie »_ , et _libre_.

- « Mhh. » marmonna t-il peu convaincu.

- « C'est une mission de routine , ne t'inquiète pas , elle sera de retour ce soir ! »

Kakashi hocha la tête ayant comme une impression de déjà vu.

_Combien de ninja dise ça avant de ne jamais revenir ? Hein ?_

* * *

- « Maintenant qu'on a terminé on pourraît rentrer. » demanda Shikamaru à la jeune femme en la tirant par la manche.

Une cigarette à la main et un bol de nouilles à emporter dans l'autre , sûrement la nourriture la moins diététiquement correcte qu'il existait sur cette terre , Natu fronça les sourcils alors que Shikamaru insistait encore. Si il ne ramenait pas Natu , dans un état impeccable à Kakashi avant la tombée de la nuit ça risquait de chauffer pour lui.

- « Lâche ça. » marmonna t-il en lui prenant sa cigarette , « C'est pas bon pour le bébé , tu devrais le savoir. »

- « Pas quand c'est occasionel ! »

- « Occasionel mon cul oui ! tu fumes depuis que tu es sorti de Konoha. On dirait Asuma _jte jure_. »

La jeune femme sourit à la comparaison et reprit sa cigarette des mains du jeune homme.

La mission s'était dans l'ensemble bien déroulé. Voilà trois heures qu'ils avaient terminé et trois heure que la jeune femme aussi responsable que Naruto Uzumaki gambadait dans la rue. Trois heures aussi que Shikamaru jouait le rôle de l'adulte mature et responsable ce qui n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

- « Tu crois qu'il dirait quoi Asuma si il te voyais ? » demanda ensuite Shikamaru en faisant mine de réfléchir , sachant plus que tout grâce à son cerveau surdimensionné que si quelque chose ferait flancher la volonté nicotinienne de Natu , ce serait bien un argument de ce genre.

Cela ne rata pas. La jeune femme lui fusilla du regard et le jeune homme récupéra la cigarette qu'il termina sous la mine offusquée de la jeune femme , l'empoignant par le bras et le tirant vers la sortie de la ville où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- « T'es content de toi j'espère ? »

Les deux jeunes gens retournèrent à Konoha dans la soirée , et Shikamaru raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à chez elle , où elle l'invita à rentrer.

- « Il n'y a personne ? » s'étonna le jeune Nara en trouvant la maison Hatake bien sombre.

- « Apparement non. » marmonna une jeune femme qui malgré qu'elle tente de le cacher , semblait immensément déçue. « Il doit être en mission. »

Shikamaru observa l'entrée décorée de quelques photos du couple et même de Natu petite avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres , puis la jeune femme à la mine abattue assise à une chaise de la cuisine. Son ventre gargouilla ensuite bruyamment , et il recula sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

- « Tu veux manger chez nous ? » proposa t-il aimablement.

Cela eut pour effet de réveiller la jeune femme qui redressa sa tête. « Hein ! Non ! non ne t'inquiète pas , ce n'est pas rare d'être seul le soir lorsque celui avec qui tu vis est un ninja. Que se soit Kakashi ou moi , on ne se voit pas souvent le soir. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas envisagé qu'une vie de ninja bouffe autant une vie de couple , mais à y réfléchir c'est vrai que son père avait été rarement là durant son enfance. Mais à y voir , Kakashi et Natu , ses parents ou tout autre couple. Tous semblait ne pas s'en formaliser et bien le vivre.

- « Et bien tu ne seras pas seule pour une fois ! »

Natu fit mine d'hésiter , bien qu'à sa tête faussement hésitante il était claire qu'elle avait déjà accepté. La jeune femme lui lança un sourire resplendissant et le suivit jusqu'à la maison de la famille Nara.

Shikamaru entra le premier , demandant à sa mère dans la cuisine si Natu pouvait rester ce que sa mère accepta à la condition express qu'il range sa chambre dans les trois jours à venir. Ce qu'il accepta avec un soupir agacé et un « putain" qui lui valut un légèr coup de spatule sur la tête.  
Le dîner se passa correctement , Shikaku rentra alors que Yoshino la mère de Shikamru servait les bols de ramen hurlant après le plus jeune des Nara pour qu'il se tienne comme il faut à table avec un invité. Il accorcha son manteau dans l'entrée et s'avança vers la joyeuse tablée où Shikamaru avait posé un coude sur la table et soupirait. Il salua ensuite sa femme du regard et ses deux yeux perçants se posèrent sur Natu qu'il identifia immédiatement comme la jeune nuke-nin à ses heures. Malgré sa première réticense à la voir à sa table , Shikakau lui serra la main et s'assit face à elle. Il n'était pas du genre à se montrer rancunié.

- « SHIKAKU ! Tu ne t'ai pas laver les mains ! Quels bandes de mal élevés ! »

Le tendre époux soupira , fusillant Shikamaru qui venait de laisser fuser une réplique cinglante , se releva souriant à la kunoichi qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

- « Heureux de te revoir parmi nous Natu. » marmonna t-il avec les yeux plissés en une oeillade amicale avant de s'excuser et se glisser dans la cuisine où Natu et Shikamaru purent entendre ses parents se chamailler.

Ils retournèrent ensuite s'assoir et le dîner commença enfin , dans un silence de mort puisque personne autour de cette table n'était réputé pour son extrême caractère loquace.

- « Vous souhaitez nous faire une annonce tout les deux ? » demanda Soudainement Shikakau en regardant Shikamaru et Natu côte à côte.

- « Papa ! » s'offusqua Shikamaru. « Natu est là parce que je l'ai invitée en tant qu'amie. Et pour ta gouverne Natu vit avec Kakashi et attends son enfant. »

Amusée , la kunoichi regarda Shikaku , visiblement déçu , hausser les épaules , marmonnant dans sa barbe que c'était encore une affaire récupérable et Shikamaru le fusiller du regard.  
Sans cet incident , qui vira de toute façon au comique grâce à l'humour de Shikaku et une Natu pas très contraignante , le dîner se passa impeccablement bien.

Et après avoir débarassé , le père de Shikamaru proposa à la jeune femme une partie de Shôgi , chose qu'il proposait à chaque invité au plus grand damn de sa femme qui trouvait le jeu terriblement ennuyant. Natu accepta de se faire tester intellectuellement par le shinobi , et malgré son intelligence hors du commun , perdu après une heure et demi de torture mentale. Oui fallait pas pousser , Shikamaru comme Shikaku c'était le niveau légèrement au dessus !  
S'entendant plutôt bien avec la famille Nara , la jeune femme fut invitée à rester pour la nuit , offre qu'elle déclina poliment , préférant rentrer.

Elle fut d'ailleurs le bon choix , puisqu'en rentrant , la jeune femme eut la surprise de trouver la lumière allumée et Kakashi en train de manger dans la cuisine.

- « A cette heure ci que tu rentres ? » gronda t-il plus amusé qu'énervé.

Natu rigola et le rejoignit dans la cuisine où elle s'assit sur ses genoux l'entendant grogner parcequ'il n'avait pas fini de manger. Kakashi était d'humeur joueuse et elle aussi. Ca tombait fichtrement bien.

- « Où t'étais ? »

- « Chez Shikamaru. » avoua t-elle

- « Et tu me quitte ? »

- « Oui , la cuisine là-bas est vraiment trop délicieuse. Navrée Kakashi mais c'est fini entre nous. » murmura t-elle d'un air désolé en se levant malgré l'immense sourire qui barrait son visage.

- « Il est meilleur que moi c'est ça ? » demanda Kakashi en se levant pour poser son bol dans l'évier , se prenant au jeu.

Natu leva les mains vers le ciel avec un grand sourire. « J'y peux rien , je suis attirée par cet homme qui me fait trembler. Je le trouve fascinant. intelligent , magnifique et tendre. Très compréhensif aussi. »

Kakashi alluma le robinet commençant à faire la vaiselle. « Une occasion pareille je te comprends , ça ne se loupe pas. » marmonna t-il , assez refroidi par l'éloge du garçon et trouvant le jeu nettement moins drôle maintenant que Natu semblait sincère.

- « Oh oui , je t'assure , il est gentil , attentionné , musclé et ... »

- « Il a bien un défaut quand même ? »

Natu pouffa silencieusemnt ressentant la jalousie de l'argenté de là où elle était.

- « Oh oui. Un gros même. »

- « Je t'écoute. » demanda Kakashi , rassuré et fier.

- « Il est trop attentionné. »

- « _Tsss. »_

- « Non je t'assure Kakashi. » prousuivit-elle en marchant dans la cuisine alors qu'il lui faisait toujours dos. « Il est trop protecteur , tellement qu'il s'est dépatouillé pour corrompre la Hokage et m'empêcher de partir en mission ! Tu te rends compte ! Il est même allé jusqu'à interdire aux gardes à l'entrée du village de me laisser sortir. »

_GLOUPS_

- « Euh ... on parle de qui là ? » questionna le jônin légèrement embarrassé.

- « A ton avis crétin ? »

Natu s'approcha du jeune homme , attendant qu'il lui fasse face ce qu'il ne fit pas , très interessé par la vaisselle visiblement. Elle finit par l'attraper par le bras et le retourner , croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Tu t'explique triple idiot ? Pourquoi j'ai du semer les gardes avec Shikamaru pour partir en mission ? Et aussi tant qu'à faire tu sais sûrement pourquoi Tsunade m'a dit que mon cas était préoccupant et que je devais aller faire des test à l'hôpital aujourd'hui impérativement et aussi que j'étais en congé maternité à partir de ..ah .. aujourd'hui pile ! » demanda t-elle en se saisissant du cou de Kakashi.

L'argenté n'eut rien à dire pour sa défense et la serra contre lui. Bon il s'était fait grillé lamentablement mais bon. _(Il se montrerait plus discret encore la prochaine fois)_

- « Tu sais , ça c'est super bien passé cette mission. »

- « Oui mais je te préfère en sûreté ici. »

- « Mais je suis une kunoichi Kakashi ! Tu ne vas pas m'interdire de faire mon job. »

Le jeune homme passa ses lèvres dans les cheveux de la jeune femme , y maromnnant qu'il « aimerait bien » ce qui lui valut une vilaine tape sur la tête d'une Natu amusée.

- « Ehh ... je décide encore ce que je veux faire non ? »

Kakashi l'embrassa et la prit contre lui , la soulevant et faisant passer ses jambes fines autour de sa taille à lui.

- « Tout à fait. »

- « Et juste pour t'embêter je vais te dire que je veux redescendre. » plaisanta t-elle.

- « Et comme je sais que c'est uniquement pour m'embêter je ne te ferais pas redescendre , juste pour t'embêter moi aussi. »

Prise à son propre jeu , la jeune femme fusilla du regard l'argenté et le laissa l'emmener jusque dans leurs chambre où les baisers fiévreux eurent raison de leur humour. Bien plus sérieux , Kakashi embrassa la jeune femme tenant son visage entre ses mains. Il se saisit d'une cuisse qu'il caressa amoureusement alors que la jeune femme passait ses mains autour de son cou , se collant le plus possible à lui.

* * *

Voilà de l'impro totale en attendant de retrouver ma Clé USB qui s'est volatilisée (héhé) , en attendant de la retrouver :)


	36. Note de l'auteur  !

Hola !

Alors j'ai longtemps hésité à vous publier ce petit mot , j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop frustré de ne pas avoir de chapitre. Non , c'était juste pour m'excuser , j'avais prévu de poster dans la semaine et je ne l'ai pas fait (Oral du bac héhé) Bref et là tout de suite je pars en vacances pendant ... trois semaines ! :) Voilà donc ne vous attendez pas à une parution dans les trois semaines à venir ! Bonnes Vacances tout le monde :) 3

Moby'G


	37. Des nouvelles !

Il ne faut pas me tuer , Il ne faut pas me tuer , Il ne faut pas me tuer.

Héhé.

Bon (je dis la vérité ?)

Voilà , alors chers lecteurs , j'ai passé des vacances de Ouuuf , elles m'ont totalement déconectée de l'univers Narutien :) Voilà.

_Mais je me suis remis au boulot._

Alors j'ai un petit deal les amis : Natu ...

Je sèche énormément sur l'histoire , au point où j'en suis moi. (J'ai évidemment une énorme longueur d'avance sur vous , ce qui me permettait d'avoir un rythme de parution régulier) Donc je peux vous envoyer la suite par mails si vous me laisser votre en adresse en MP , j'en ferais un usage unique , je suis pas du genre à faire des conneries du genre emmerdantes avec des mails. Je pense que je ne posterais pas la suite. Ce qui connaisse le site , savent surement que poster , c'est pas évident. Ou du moins , j'ai dû mal à m'y faire.

Ensuite : J'ai à vrai dire sur cette clé usb retrouvée , ... allez ... une trentaine , au mininum histoires. Elles ne sont pas toutes finies. Elles se recoupent , parce que beaucoup sont des brouillons. par exemple avant de créer Natu , il y a eu des dizaines de filles du même profil de Natu , qui font toutes un peu de ce qu'elle fait. C'est des gros mélanges , qui restent uniques , qui peuvent être sympas à lire. , Par contre il y'en a qui n'ont rien avoir , des personnages à part entière , qui mérites (d'après moi bien sur) d'être publiées , donc je risque de les publier. Sinon je peux aussi les envoyer par mail. Voilà ^^.

Donc si vous voulez la suite des aventures de Natu (il y en a ; mais je vais pas vous dire ce qui se passe ici ) Je l'envoie en mail. Si vous voulez d'autres fictions , manifestez vous tambien !

Ah et une dernière chose : Depuis peu , j'écris sur Eyeshield 21 , j'ignore si quelqu'un connait , Bref **Hiruma x OC **si cela interesse quelqu'un.

Je m'excuse encore et encore pour ce retard , c'était nul. C'est vrai que c'est pas sympa. Moi même étant lectrice , je n'aime pas vraiment lorsque l'auteur s'absente.

_Mais je rapelle également à certains lecteurs qui m'ont laissés des MP un peu ... Whôaw. Un peu dure , un peu enflammé , dirons nous , que l'auteur a aussi une vie charmante et qu'il n'existe pas que derrière son ordinateur à pianoter pour vous ;)_

Bonne fin de journée et à bientôt j'espère ! 3


End file.
